Adopted Promise!
by Mozart's Fantasy
Summary: Sans thought he'd lost one of the people he cared about most when Frisk gave her own life to stop Chara. As he sat there, rocking the child's still form, he made a promise... one that he'd do anything to keep. Then, a tiny skeleton baby with wispy, brown hair gives him the chance to make things right and Sans comes to learn the joys and pains of being a father to his little girl.
1. Prologue: A Wish To Be Free

**AN: Hey there and welcome to my second Undertale fanfiction. This is going to start off really dark but I promise the next chapter will be much happier as will the others that come after it. There will be elements of hurt/comfort and angst throughout but it will have many more fluffy and happy times to make up for it. This fic will most likely have shorter chapters and will be told through a series of connected one-shots following the lives of the main characters. I hope you'll enjoy this story and please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks so much :)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale, not me. I only own the plot of the stories I write.**

* * *

Sans lingered outside the ruin doors like he did every other timeline, waiting patiently for the human to appear. Whether it would be Frisk or Chara he had no idea... he only hoped it would be a good loop and he wouldn't be forced to watch his brother and friends die once again. By his calculations, it would still be about half an hour before the child emerged so he had some time to spare.

 _'Welp, might as well get comfortable._ ' He thought to himself, teleporting into the branches of one of the trees so he had a good view of the path. _'I know I'm probably hoping for a miracle here but... please let this be the last time.'_

The short monster had lost track of how many resets had occurred, causing him to relive these same days over and over, and he knew that if it weren't for the ones he cared about he would have given up long ago. Yet even after all this time he kept holding onto the hope of a brighter future, one where they were free of the loops, one where he managed to save Frisk from the demon that possessed her. He'd known since the first so called 'genocide loop' that an evil presence had somehow managed to latch onto the tiny girl, corrupting her pure soul and tainting it with darkness. Sans had realized this as he stood in the judgment hall, blinded by rage at the merciless slaughter of his brother, as he pummeled the brat who had caused him so much pain. Looking down at the broken body of the child he was about to kill, the comedian was shocked to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring up at him with tears building in the corners as if trying to say they were sorry. Before he was able to respond, however, they were replaced with the venomous red that he had grown so accustomed to. The kid had launched herself at him and he reacted without thinking... sending a bone flying straight through the red heart that made up her soul. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in his room back in Snowdin.

 _'Poor girl...'_ He sighed, glancing up at the cavern roof. _'Frisk's only ten, she shouldn't have to deal with this crap! That Chara brat is gonna have a bad time for messing with my kid."_

The jokesters eye sockets widened in surprise as realization dawned. _"Whoa, what did I just..."_

He was drawn from his thoughts as the ruin doors creaked open and he caught a glimpse of a striped shirt stepping through the exit. The kid paused, glancing around, and Sans teleported to the forest floor... hiding behind a tree to stay out of sight.

 _'I didn't see any dust covering her...'_ The hoodie clad skeleton pondered, risking a glance in the girls direction... a wide grin appearing on his face as he watched the child discreetly searching the woods with her brown eyes. _'Nope, that's definitely Frisk.'_

He watched as the girl made her way toward the bridge, chuckling silently when she whipped around with a slightly annoyed look on her face after he broke the stick. It was a game of sorts. Sans would try to creep up on her while she tried her hardest to catch him in the act... so far it was all for 0 in his favor.

"Human, don't you know how to..." The small skeleton began once he'd caught up to the girl, only to be cut off as Frisk turned and latched onto him in a tight embrace. "Heh, what's wrong buddy? Did ya miss me or something?"

"Sans... I can't take this anymore." She whispered, tears rolling down her face as she tried to control her crying. He, in turn, gently wrapped his arms around her tiny form... noticing how the childs entire body trembled from her sobs. "I don't want to keep hurting our friends... I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Shh, I know kiddo... I know." He soothed, running a bony hand gently through her hair. "I'm sure we'll figure it out if we keep trying. Hang in there, okay."

The human just held on tighter, looking as if the world were about to end as she clung to his hoodie. They stood there, taking comfort in each other for what seemed like hours, and Sans was undeniably relieved that he had managed to convince Papyrus to train with Undyne today instead of recalibrating his puzzles. Finally the distraught little girl looked up, whipping her face on her sleeve in the process.

"It's just..." She spoke at last, pausing to figure out how to say what it was she wanted to say. "It's just that I've tried so hard. Each time we make it to the surface I feel like it's finally the end but then... Chara forces me to reset. I can't fight her Sans... as soon as we reach the surface it's as if all the determination I had just disappears and leaves me helpless to her influence."

The comedians eyes turned dark upon hearing how that demonic brat had been tormenting the child he cared so much for. He had known there was a reason behind those resets, after all, why would the kid trigger them when everyone was happy? It didn't make sense. This was the first time Frisk had told him what was happening though, and even if it made him happy that she trusted him, he couldn't help feeling guilty for all the times he'd been forced to kill her while she was under that other humans control. Sure, when they had met again after that first genocide loop she had immediately told him that she forgave him and would rather die at his hands than live with the sins she'd been forced to commit. But even so... every time he watched her soul shatter it had felt as if a piece of himself had died as well.

"Maybe that's where the problem lies..." The monster contemplated aloud, snapping back to their conversation as he pulled away to meet her eyes. "If you lose your determination every time you break the barrier then maybe we should stop trying to reach the surface. You told me before that you have no family to return to so... would it really be so bad to stay down here. You'll have friends who care very deeply for you and you wouldn't be alone like you were aboveground. So, what do ya say buddy?"

"But what about the others?" The small human replied, voice tinged with sadness. "They want to be released from this place and I'm the only one who can help them."

"Listen kiddo..." The jokester stated, upset that so much pressure had been placed on the girls small shoulders. "There's always a next time. Eventually another human will fall down here and we can try to break the barrier then. For now, let's just focus on getting you through this."

The child turned her back to him as he finished speaking, but not before Sans saw the glint of something silver shining in her small hands. His soul clenched in fear as he took a wary step toward the little girl.

"That still wouldn't solve the problem though, would it?" He heard the kid mumble as he took another step. "No... we need to get rid of Chara once and for all and the only way to do that is while I'm the one in control. She won't be able to reset this time..."

Frisk turned back to face the approaching skeleton, the sharpened knife held in front of her defensively. Sans held up both hands in a nonthreatening manner, not wanting his friend to do anything rash.

"Where'd you get that knife kiddo?" He questioned warily, swiftly summoning his magic as he glanced at the bar that appeared above her... noting with relief that she hadn't gained any LV.

"I'm so sorry, Sans... I just want to be free." She revealed, face hidden by a curtain of hair.

"What are you..." He began, only to have the words catch in his throat, watching with panic-stricken eyes as the girl turned the knife on herself.

Before he had the chance to use his powers Frisk had already made her move, the tip of the blade piercing through the middle of her chest, not stopping until it was wedged in to the hilt.

"FRISK!" Sans cried sorrowfully, catching her limp form as she started to fall. "No, no, no, no, no... come on kid! Don't do this to me!"

The pun loving monster sat on the ground, the human child cradled against his chest as he gently rocked her. A strangled breath alerted him to the fact that she was still alive and he bent closer to her face as she tried to speak.

"Please Sans..." The child gasped painfully, struggling to get air into her damaged lungs. "S...since I'm in control Chara... can't reset. She'll try to... escape my body. Y...you've got to destroy her. It's the... only w...way."

"Frisk, you've got to hang on." He pleaded, voice cracking as he tried in vain to stop the bleeding. "Just stay determined."

"There's n...no time!" She cried out, startling the skeleton as she used what little strength she had left. "H...here she co...comes!"

All of a sudden a shriveled black heart shot out of the bloody wound, hovering for a moment as it seemed to laugh before flying off. Sans immediately manifested a pack of gaster blasters, tears streaming down his cheek bones as he sent them after it... he had more important matters to deal with. Using the hem of his hoodie, Sans wiped away the blood leaking from the corner of his child's mouth.

"It's gonna be okay... " A pained sob escaped his throat as the child's red soul became visible and began to shatter. "I'm gonna take care of you buddy... I... I promise!"

Using his magic Sans attempted to hold the small heart together, but no matter what he did the cracks continued to spread. Below his hands, the small ten year old choked out a breathy laugh.

"I... thought you didn't... like making pr...promises." She wheezed, voice barely more than a whisper.

"I usually don't." The short monster admitted before locking his desperate eyes on her dulled chocolate ones. "But I'd do anything for you."

Frisk smiled up at him, lips bloody and skin pale, but still... it was a smile none the less. Sans returned it to the best of his ability though anyone would be able to tell it was forced. Moments later, the kid stopped breathing.

"Frisk?" The skeleton asked, nearly inaudible in the stillness, before throwing his head back and letting loose a heartrending scream. "FRISK! NOOOOO!"

His magic shook, barely able to hold the tattered soul together, but he knew he'd have to work fast. So, determination filling his eyes, Sans directed more of his power into the child... hoping he could heal the damage that had been done. He knew he wasn't very good at healing but this was his last chance to save the girl that was currently being held in his lap. As the wound slowly closed he watched with bated breath to see if it had any effect of the childs current state. Nothing happened. Frisk remained unresponsive to everything around her. With his last hopes crushed, Sans allowed himself to breakdown... yet even so, he still kept his magic wrapped protectively around the tiny, damaged heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... oh god Frisk, I'm so sorry." The skeleton sobbed, holding the girls motionless body in his arms. "I should h...have found a way to get rid of that brat b...before this happened! I sh...should have been able to protect y...you! This is all my fa...fault. I'm so s...sorry..."

He sat there, wishing it were all just some horrible nightmare as he repeated his apology over and over. His head hung low, eyes clenched tight as he thought of everything he'd been through with the child. Sans now realized that over the course of the timelines he had begun to think of Frisk as his daughter. True, he was only twenty-four, but she had become one of the most important people in his life along with his older brother Papyrus... and now she was gone.

"Why? Why did you... I could have helped!" He shouted, voice reflecting the anguish he felt inside. "Please Frisk... just reset... come on kiddo... COME BACK TO ME!"

The distraught skeletons tears fell heavily, seeping into the crumbling soul of the child he had loved so dearly. Up above, the glowing crystals in the ceiling dimmed, signifying night had fallen upon the underground and still he sat there. His magic was beginning to run dry and Sans knew that he would have to let her go... this isn't what Frisk would have wanted. She would have been horrified to know that he'd spent so much time here, crumpled in broken heap on the snow covered ground as her body slowly lost the warmth it had once possessed. No... she would have wanted him to go home, spend time with Papyrus, live a happy life. The little girl he knew wouldn't have wanted him to languish in his thoughts of what could have been when he had the rest of his life ahead of him. The weary monster laughed bitterly as his magic sputtered slightly before finally giving out, releasing the fragile soul inside. How was it that after all this time, after so many loops, he was still helpless to save the ones he cared for the most? Collapsing on the frozen ground beside the lifeless child, his hand resting softly atop her head, Sans closed his eyes and let the exhaustion claim him.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading and as I said before I promise the next chapter will be a lot happier. I really hope you like it :) Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Act 1, Ch1- Discoveries

**AN: So here we are with the second chapter. As promised this one is a lot happier, though there are still sad moments. I really hope you enjoy and I hope I did an okay job with explaining what is happening. I am going to be continuing this in a series of one-shot style chapters starting with the next one. This fic will have about four acts, each covering a stage of life, with the first being baby (infant-12 months). If there is anything you'd like to see happen during this time period, please let me know because once we're off it I won't be coming back. As always thanks to everyone who is supporting this story and please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Toby Fox owns Undertale.**

* * *

After an indefinite amount of time, the skeleton was aroused from his restless slumber by a blinding light shining upon his face. Opening his eye sockets the slightest bit, he noticed white flames blazing inches from where he lay and instinctively jumped to his feet... eye lighting with it's signature blue glow as he searched for what had caused the disturbance.

 _'Where's Frisk?'_ Was the first thought that crossed Sans' mind as memories of the previous event returned to him and he began frantically looking around for his child's body... face reflecting the sadness he'd felt before he'd collapsed from exhaustion.

He was completely alone in the small clearing, no sign of anyone, including the little girl, save for a bloody pile of clothes laying a short distance away from where he was currently standing. Sans felt the prick of tears trying to form as he stood there amidst the fire, silent sobs shaking his small form.

"What happened kiddo?" He asked wretchedly, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer. "Humans don't turn to dust like us monsters do... so where are you?"

Suddenly the flames dissipated. Blinking to clear his blurry vision, the comedian managed to catch a glimpse of something small enclosed within a ball of magic. It hovered in the air directly above him and, as he watched, an odd feeling of hope filled his soul. He couldn't comprehend why he was feeling this way after everything that had occurred, but as the bubble slowly floated down until it was levitating in front of him, he couldn't help the soft smile that found it's way onto his face. It felt like something was drawing him to the strange orb and he found himself reaching out to take it in his arms, choking back tears as the bubble dissolved to reveal a tiny baby skeleton with wispy brown hair. He cautiously ran a thumb over the little ones cheek bone as he carefully tucked her against his chest, eyes widened in shock.

"Frisk?" He asked hesitantly, not daring to believe it was true.

The baby bones cooed quietly and Sans' breath caught in his throat as she looked at him with the most trusting expression he'd ever seen. Judging by her size, she couldn't be more than a month old.

"I don't know how this happened... but it doesn't really matter right now."He whispered hugging the infant as tight as he could without hurting her, smiling as she gurgled happily at the contact. "You're alive and that's all I care about."

 _'I'll have to run some tests later to make sure she's okay though.'_ He thought, watching the snow fall softly around them. _'All that determination the kid had... I'm worried how it will affect her now that she's a monster.'_

The older skeleton frowned slightly as the child sneezed and quickly pulled off his hoodie, wrapping it around her shivering form until she was cocooned in the warm fabric.

"There, wouldn't want ya to catch a cold. " He said fondly as he wiped the remaining liquid from his sockets before it had the chance to freeze. "I'd better get ya home before you turn into a Frisksicle."

With the baby securely cradled in the crook of his arms Sans began the journey home, making sure the wind couldn't reach her delicate bones. The jokester didn't dare use a shortcut, not when he had no clue as to how it would affect the kid. It didn't matter if the cold caused his own bones to go numb, he was surprised it hadn't happened before now, after all he'd already been outside for several hours. As he walked the stocky skeleton remained silent, thinking back on all that had happened. The comedian would be lying if he said that he wasn't still shaken by the days earlier events but... he refused to dwell on that. His child needed him and there was no way he'd just abandon her now! His wish had been granted. Even if it wasn't in the way he'd expected, Frisk had come back to him, and he was eternally thankful for that.

"Ya know buddy..." The twenty-four year old began, cautiously making his way across the ice bridge that resided just outside Snowdin. "That promise I made still stands. I'm gonna take care of you... no matter what. I guess I'm your dad now, after all, no one else knew about you in this timeline except Tori and I'm not exactly sure how I'd explain everything to her. I don't even know what to tell Pap..."

As he approached the town the short monster tried coming up with ways of explaining how he'd suddenly become a father, but nothing he came up with sounded very believable.

"What if I told him I found you abandoned in the woods?" He pondered, glancing at the child he held. "No... that wouldn't work. I'll think of something later, right now the first thing we should focus on is getting home so I can give you a checkup... everything else can wait until I know you're going to be okay."

Making sure the kid was out of sight within his hoodie, Sans quickly made his way through town, drawing the least amount of attention as possible while heading for the house he shared with his bro. Stopping for a moment to make sure Papyrus wasn't in sight, he made his way up to his room in order to grab the key to his lab. Upon retrieving the aforementioned item, the short monster hurried back outside, heading around the corner of the house to unlock the door. He then swiftly stepped inside, gently placing the tiny skeleton in an open drawer that he figured could double as a makeshift cradle... at least for the time being.

"You wait there while I gather the equipment I'll need." He told her even though he knew she couldn't understand. "I'll admit, I'm more of a physics kinda guy but I know enough to get accurate results from these tests so... no worries, buddy."

The elder monster immediately set about trying to figure out what had caused the human to transform into a monster as well as making sure she was healthy. After taking a couple DNA samples the baby fell asleep, leaving San to his work. It took nearly two hours for him to gather any results but what he found shocked him. Sitting heavily in one of the few chairs that littered the room, the comedian gaped at the results, mouth hanging open in surprise. The kid was in perfect health according to the tests and it appeared her determination was still present, though it had somehow changed, allowing it to co-exist with her new found monster magic without any adverse side effects... like melting. Sans was certainly relieved at that discovery and was sure that when Frisks powers eventually manifested her magic would be some of the most powerful in the underground. However, that is not what caused the skeletons bony hands to tremble as he re-read the paper for the third time. Glancing at the sleeping baby he felt a disbelieving smile split his face... the girls DNA had somehow come up as a positive match to his own!

"Welp, looks like I really _am_ your dad... eh kiddo?" He said, voice soft so as not to wake the babe.

But how had his DNA fused with the young humans? As he thought about everything that had happened his eyes sparked with recollection. That had to be it! Looking back, he remembered that while he'd held Frisk's shattering soul together with his magic, some of his tears had fallen onto the small heart... absorbing into it as he'd tried to heal her. That fusion of his magic and DNA, along with the child's determination, must have resulted in her subsequent rebirth as a monster. As the pun lover contemplated that revelation he heard his brothers voice calling from outside.

"BROTHER, ARE YOU IN THERE? IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The older skeleton declared, knocking on the door. "I AM HOME FROM UNDYNE'S AND READY FOR YOU TO READ ME A BEDTIME STORY... THOUGH IT IS A BIT LATE."

Sans glanced at a clock on the wall, noticing it was nearly midnight. Rubbing his eyes with a weary hand he went over to his baby girl and scooped her into his arms once more.

"Be right there, Pap..." He trailed off, trying to come to a decision regarding the kid, before finally speaking once more. "And... I've got a surprise for you."

"WOWIE! I'M SO EXCITED!" The enthusiastic monster replied loudly causing the younger skelebro to flinch as he watched Frisk stir slightly.

As he listened to the others retreating footsteps the jokester softly bounced his new daughter, hoping she'd go back to sleep. That didn't happen though and moments later she had opened her small mouth, letting loose a loud wail as tears began to form.

"Shh... Shh... it's okay baby bones..." The elder skeleton comforted, patting her back as he headed for the exit. "You can't be crying when you meet uncle Pappy or you'll make him worry. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

He was surprised when her sobs turned into quiet whimpers. Sure, she hadn't understood what he'd said, but still... the kid seemed to sense what he wanted from her.

"I bet yer getting hungry, huh?" The new father said as the entered the main house, looking around until his eyes fell on an empty ketchup bottle. "Hmm, this might work."

He crossed into the kitchen and washed the bottle out, using his magic to help since he only had one free hand, before digging around in the drawers in search of something that could act as a nipple. The comedian eventually came upon a thick, rubber glove and used a pair of scissors to cut off the smallest finger. He then filled the bottle with warm milk and secured the rubber piece over the top with an elastic band.

"Welp... it's better than nothing." He said, poking a small hole through the makeshift nipple as the tot watched hungrily. "Here ya go Frisky, time to eat."

"SANS?" The slipper clad skeleton jerked as his name was called, unintentionally yanking the bottle away from the baby's mouth.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER... " He heard his elder bro making his way downstairs as sweat started beading on his forehead. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT IN HERE, YOU LAZYBONES! I..."

"WHAAAAAA!" Frisk's scream interrupted whatever Pap was about to say and Sans felt his eye sockets widen in panic as the taller monster rushed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks as his gaze landed on them.

"Umm, surprise." Sans said nervously as the child continued to cry.

He watched anxiously, not daring to move as his brothers eyes trailed over the scene in front of him. Slowly a frown appeared on the elders face and he felt his soul clench in trepidation, worried about what Pap could be thinking. Finally, the spaghetti lover moved forward, only to swipe the improvised bottle from Sans' hand and throw it in the trash.

"Hey!" Sans objected but was silenced by his bros glare.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SANS!?" The elder demanded, long arms crossed in front of him in a scolding manner.

"I was just gonna feed the kid..." He replied angrily, trying in vain to quiet the child's cries. "She's hungry Pap, can't ya see that!"

Papyrus sighed, stepping forward to place his hand on his younger brothers shoulder as he began to speak.

"Sans, that bottle was full of bacteria, even washing it wouldn't get rid of it all... and you need a special kind of milk or you'll make the baby really sick. They tend to be more sensitive to things than we adults are." He said gently, watching as Sans' face paled to an even whiter shade than usual. "Also, that nipple you made had too big of a hole, the milk shouldn't be able to leak out like it was... not to mention that it wasn't sanitary. If you had tried feeding her with it she could have aspirated and gotten it into her lungs..."

The younger skeleton swayed slightly before sinking to the floor, arms wrapped protectively around the tiny bundle as the realization of what his big brother had just told him sank in.

"I... I could have killed her?" He asked, horror-struck as he ran a trembling hand over his little girls back.

"It was an honest mistake, you've never dealt with small children before..." The spaghetti lover spoke soothingly, hoping to relieve some of the fear he could see on his brothers face before continuing with a bit of suspicion. "In fact, you usually go out of your way to avoid them."

"But still..." Sans responded at last, voice barely audible. "I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened."

The twenty-four year old fell silent, seeming to be far away from where he actually was. He knew that his brothers words were true. Before Frisk had fallen into the underground and the whole timeline fiasco had started, he'd never liked kids. They were loud, messy, always getting into things they shouldn't... they just weren't something he could ever see himself caring about. Yet one little girl had managed to change that irrevocably.

"Waah!" The baby shrieked, shocking the troubled skeleton from his daze.

"Uh... hey Pappy, do you know where I could get the right stuff to feed the tyke?" He questioned, worriedly.

"You wait here... I'll be right back." The other said, rushing off before the jokester could say anything.

It took nearly ten minutes for the taller monster to return and Sans did his best to comfort the crying infant in his absence. He was extremely happy when his bro came back with a real baby bottle as well as some kind of powdery stuff.

"This is monster formula." Papyrus informed, efficiently mixing it while he talked. "It is what you feed babies when you don't have the mothers milk."

He then went on to explain to the younger skeleton how it should be mixed as well as how to test for the perfect temperature. Sans listened with rapt attention, taking everything in, after all... he didn't want to make any mistakes like the one he'd almost committed earlier. Once the scarf wearing skelebro was finished with his explanation, he handed the heated bottle to his brother and headed into the living room. The comedian was quick to follow, sitting on the couch with Frisk in his arms as he held the formula up to her mouth. She immediately ceased crying and began to suckle as Sans looked on with a loving smile. He was completely oblivious to the curious glances being sent his way as the child nursed. After awhile he put the tot up to his shoulder, gently patting her back until she let out a soft burp. This continued until she was finished eating and the pun lover started rocking her in his lap, face curled in a tired smile.

"Ahem..." The short monster looked up as Papyrus cleared his throat, knowing as soon as he met his older bros eye sockets that he had some explaining to do. "Sans, why exactly do you have a baby... and a skeleton one at that? I thought _we_ were the only skeletons in the underground? Besides, shouldn't the child be with it's mother?"

"Welp, ya see Pappy... she's... she's my daughter." He said quietly, deciding honesty was the best choice. "And, uh, she doesn't have a mom... at least not anymore."

"WHAT!" The excitable monster yelled in distress, shocking Frisk who started whimpering a bit.

Sans cast the spaghetti lover a warning glance as he managed to calm the tot, and listened as his bro continued in a softer tone.

"How can that be? I never even knew you were romantically involved! Why have you kept this a secret!?" Pap petitioned, his mood growing somber as a thought crossed his mind.

Not wanting to cause his younger brother pain if his suspicions proved true, Papyrus kept his mouth shut, though the questions still swirled in his mind. _"What happened, Sans? Did her mother fall down? Is that why you've been so down lately... because you've lost the one you loved?"_

"Heh, that's kind of a long story bro..." The hoodie clad monster began, shaking the normally energetic monster from his thoughts as he nervously rubbed the back of his skull, only to be interrupted by a scream from the tiny skeleton in his arms.

Sans looked down in concern, noting how Frisk was scrunching up as if she were in pain. The worried father attempted to console his hurting baby girl but it didn't do any good. Glancing at Papyrus in a silent plea for help, he let out a relieved sigh as the elder brother held out his arms and took the child. Standing as he paced the floor, the would be royal guard softly rubbed circles on the babes back.

"She must have ate too fast and gotten a belly ache." The high-spirited male proclaimed, glancing back at his anxious sibling. "I remember how you used to do the same thing when you were this small."

"I did?" The younger asked, distractedly, as he listened to his child's continued sobs.

"Yes, you were a very fussy baby." Pap replied, a far away look on his face. "Hmm, I doubt we'll be getting much sleep tonight with how colicky she is."

"We?" The younger asked, not understanding.

"Of course!" The taller skeleton replied adamantly. "There is no way I'm leaving my little brother alone when he needs my support!"

"Oh, heh, thanks Pappy." He responded, not noticing the concerned look in his bros sockets as his gaze remained glued to the tiny child.

As the night wore on, the elder skelebro proved to be an invaluable asset and Sans learned a lot about what would be expected of him now that he had a child. The comedian knew he shouldn't be surprised by how much Papyrus knew about young monsters, he had been raised by his older brother after all, but even so... he couldn't rely on Pap for everything. The stocky skeleton knew that if he wanted to be the best dad he could he would need to do some heavy research on the topic. Knowing it would be best to start as soon as possible, the short monster decided to find as many books on the subject as he could within the next day or two.

"By the way Sans..." The other skeleton said, causing him to snap out of his thoughts as he met his brothers concerned gaze. "What is the baby's name?"

He let his gaze fall to the small child currently dozing in his arms. As his eyes trailed over her peaceful expression he felt a sense of relief fill his soul. His little girl was safe. She'll never have to deal with the timelines, or Chara, again. She could have a new life... and Sans was determined to give her the best one possible.

"Frisk..." He spoke in a soft, loving voice... finally answering his brothers question as he smiled fondly at the baby still nestled safely in his hoodie. "Her name is Frisk."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this :) I really hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, kay.**


	3. Act 1, Ch2- Getting Reacquainted Part 1

**AN: I love this chapter. It was meant to have Frisk being reintroduced to Mettaton, Alphys, and Asgore as well but Undyne and Toriel really took over so I've decided to split it in two and have them in the next chapter. That being said I adore everything that I wrote for these two. This also brings Sans' doubts to the surface as he worries whether or not he's cut out to be a dad. I'm sure every new father goes through that at one point. Anyway, I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it. Please let me know if you did :)**

 **Special shout out to: Talltree-san- for their idea about Papyrus oversleeping and Undyne showing up at the skelebros house to investigate why he's late for training.**

 **If anyone else has any suggestions they'd like to see happen when Frisk is a baby (4-12 months old) just let me know and I'll consider it.**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox is the awesome creator of Undertale.**

* * *

Sans laid Frisk down on his bed, making sure to make a barricade between her and the edge in case she managed to roll over while sleeping, though he doubted she would. He then made his way back out to the living room where his older brother was waiting for him, leaving the door open so he could hear if she woke up. The comedian knew that Papyrus wanted to continue their earlier conversation and had finally decided on how he would explain why they suddenly had a baby skeleton to care for. As he approached the couch, Pap turned to him, a serious look on his normally enthusiastic face.

"Sans..." The elder began, pausing a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "I know you may not want to talk about it but... I'm here for you. I know it must be hard, having to care for Frisk on your own like this, but I'll do my best to help."

"Thanks Pappy, that means a lot to me." The shorter monster said, grateful to have such a caring person as his bro.

"I'm so sorry about her mother..." The spaghetti lover spoke softly before slapping his hand over his mouth, realizing that he'd brought up the _one_ topic he'd been meaning to avoid.

The excitable skeleton stared worriedly at the other, concerned for how he would react. Sans looked at him, confusion shining in his eyes for a moment before understanding dawned. He let out a little chuckle, causing the older skelebro to be even more concerned before finally offering an explanation.

"Her mom didn't fall down, Pap, She kinda just _dropped_ the kid on me one day..." He started, trying to be as truthful as possible with his account. The jokester held up a hand when he noticed the other skeleton opening his mouth, effectively stopping his brother from interrupting. "I have no idea where her mother is and tibia honest... I don't really want to talk about her."

The small skeleton couldn't tell Papyrus that he'd never actually met the tykes mom, he could just imagine how his bro would react.

"I... I don't know what to say." The elder admitted, wrapping the younger monster in a tight embrace. "I can't believe someone would just abandon their child like that! Don't worry brother, Frisk will grow into a fine monster, even without a mother... after all, look how well we turned out. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

A small smile graced his face as he returned the warm hug, truly thankful that he wouldn't be alone in this endeavor.

"Ya know Pap..." He spoke, voice muffled as he nuzzled into the soft scarf. "I never thought I'd be a father, heh, guess Frisky proved me wrong... but what if I'm not good enough?"

Even though he'd always felt a bond with the small human, Sans had known that she wasn't actually his... she had a home waiting for her on the surface. But now, that had all changed, and it scared him to know how much she depended on him for everything.

"Oh Sans..." The would be royal guard murmured, long arms wrapped around his brother... eyes shining with tears as he felt wetness soaking through to his collar bone. "Shh... you'll do fine... I know you will."

They sat like that for several minutes until the slipper clad monster finally pulled away, wiping his teary sockets with the back of his hand. Suddenly, Papyrus let out a loud gasp.

"BROTHER!?" The scarf wearing skeleton yelled, excitement radiating from his entire being. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?"

"Jeez Pap, you nearly gave me a heart attack... well if I had a heart that is." Sans replied, still somewhat subdued. "What's up?"

"I JUST REALIZED THAT I'M AN UNCLE!" The other squealed, starry eyed at the prospect. "THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! I WILL BE THE BEST UNCLE EVER!"

"I'm sure you will, but how bout you start by keeping your voice down." The jokester said, glancing toward the second floor. "We just got the kid to sleep about an hour ago. I don't really want her to wake up quite yet. She needs the rest."

"YOU'RE ABSOLU..." Papyrus began shouting, before noticing his mistake and whispering instead. "You're absolutely right, babies need a lot of sleep to grow up big and strong."

Sans let the smile return to his face as he sat there. He had been extremely worried about taking care of the baby, especially after the mishap that had nearly happened with feeding her. But, even so, Sans knew now that everything would work out. He just had to have faith in himself and those around him.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

The first of their friends to meet the newest edition to the skeleton household had been the one Sans was actually the most worried about finding out... Undyne. It had been nearly a month since baby Frisk had come into their lives and the brothers were exhausted. The little girl had ended up getting her days and nights mixed up, which is even easier to do in the underground since they rely on the ceiling crystals instead of natural light. This had been going on for the last week and the two had been taking turns staying up with the baby. They had been doing their best to correct this mistake, yet so far their efforts had yielded little result.

On this day, Papyrus was supposed to have gotten up early in order to train with his mentor but since it had been his turn to watch his niece... he'd overslept. Now the fish lady was outside their house, angrily knocking on the door as she waited for the skeleton to answer.

"Grrr... How long does it take to answer the door?" She growled, raising her fist to pound on the wood once more. "It's freezing out here!"

As soon as the door opened, she shoved her way passed the slightly shorter skeleton, glad to be out of the cold.

Upstairs, Sans jolted awake as Frisk began to whimper. He immediately scooped the tiny skeleton into his arms as he let out a tired yawn, bouncing her slightly until she began to coo. Smiling lovingly at his little bundle of joy he dressed her in a purple hoodie, similar to the one he always wore, and fuzzy black pants. Wrapping a blanket around his child the comedian hurried downstairs, planning on heating up a bottle for his daughters breakfast. As he entered the kitchen his smile slipped as his gaze landed on Undyne... and he froze.

"What... is... that?" The warrior drew her question out, staring at Frisk with a bewildered expression.

"Umm..." Sans was saved from answering as Papyrus spoke up.

"THAT'S MY NIECE! HER NAME IS FRISK AND SHE IS JUST THE MOST PRECIOUS BABY YOU'LL EVER SEE!" Pap exclaimed, sockets full of love as he placed the bottle in a pot of warm water in order to heat it. "UNDYNE!? WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO GET A CLOSER LOOK? I'M SURE MY BROTHER WOULDN'T MIND!"

"Wait, wait, wait... you're niece?" She said, slightly skeptical as she attempted to wrap her head around what she'd just heard. "Then that means..."

The fish lady turned back towards the shorter skeleton, noticing how he was slightly turned away from her... obviously trying to shield the baby clutched against his chest. Her expression softened as she took in the protective glint in the smaller monsters eyes.

"So... she's yours Sans?"

"Yea..." He trailed off, coming to a silent decision before moving toward the captain of the royal guard. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure, I guess." Undyne said, glancing between her skeleton friends and the baby.

Papyrus was nearly bouncing with excitement, a large grin plastered on his face, and she swore she saw a hint of pride in his eyes as he looked at his younger brother. Sans, on the other hand, seemed anxious. As she reached out to take the kid into her arms, the spear wielder half expected the comedian to snatch her away at the last second. Even when Frisk was safely in her hold, the girls father lingered, as if afraid she would do something to harm the infant.

"I know better than to suplex a baby, you bonehead." The female monster chuckled as she caught the sheepish look the younger skelebro sent her before he took an unwilling step away. "Seriously Sans... I won't hurt your kid."

The stocky skeleton breathed a sigh of relief at the warriors reassurance as he headed over to make sure the formula was ready. Even so, he kept an ever vigilant eye on Frisk.

"Who's the cutie skeleton? You're the cutie skeleton." Undyne uttered, nuzzling the baby's face, and Sans couldn't help but smirk... the fish lady rarely showed this side of herself.

The skeleton dad soon returned with the heated bottle and the female monster handed over the infant, albeit a bit reluctantly. Sans moved into the living room so as to be out of the way of his brother and friend.

Undyne smiled widely at the little family as Pap moved to stand beside her. She glanced up, seeing an unusually serious expression on her pupils face.

"What's up Papyrus?" She asked, somewhat confused as she looked around. "By the way, where's the kids..."

She was cut off as the energetic monster slapped a hand over her mouth. The warrior growled lowly in her throat as she glared at the offending appendage. The other quickly pulled back his arm, not wanting to anger his temperamental friend.

"What the hell was that all about!" She snarled, watching the way the skeletons eyes kept glancing toward his younger sibling as if to make sure he hadn't heard what they were saying.

"Please don't mention Frisk's mother around Sans." The spaghetti lover said softly, a slight hint of sadness coloring his words. "Apparently she left the baby with him one day and disappeared. That was nearly a month ago now but he's still really upset about it and I don't blame him. Can you imagine how he must have felt?"

The fish monsters eye widened as she turned back toward the younger monster, a hint of anger coloring her cheeks red.

"Man, that's a jerk move, leaving him alone to raise their kid like that..." The warrior muttered, a new respect blooming in her soul for the smaller skeleton. "Poor guy... did she offer an explanation or anything before taking off?"

"No... not that he's told me at least." Papyrus revealed, shaking his head.

"Hmm..." Was all she said in response as she made her way over to the couch where the shorter skelebro had just finished feeding his daughter.

Sans looked up from playing with the four month old as Undyne stopped in front of him.

"So, Papyrus said you wouldn't want to talk about it but... I think you should consider trying to find the kids mom." The warrior declared, causing him to nearly choke as he tried not to panic.

Seeing the pun lovers reaction Undyne took a seat next to him, wrapping an arm around her younger friends shoulders in an uncharacteristic show of affection. Sans on the other hand did his best to avoid her gaze, ducking his head partially into his hoodie while keeping his eyes firmly locked on Frisk's tiny face.

"I can help... as captain of the royal guard I have access to information that others might have a hard time getting their hands on." She offered, attempting to be reassuring. "It seems to me that she was kind of a prick but... don't you want to know why she left like that?"

Sans shifted his eyes toward the female monster for a split second before turning away. The story he'd devised had had the desired effect on Papyrus and his brother hadn't brought the subject up since, but it seemed Undyne was determined to figure out the truth. The problem was, the truth wasn't something he was willing to reveal.

 _'Oh, what a tangled web we weave...'_ The comedian thought, realizing how true that quote was in this situation.

He had definitely dug himself into a hole, and was probably burrowing deeper with ever second. At this point he wasn't sure he'd be able to climb out... all he can do is postpone the inevitable and hope for the best.

"I really don't think you'll find her, Undyne." The stocky skeleton said at last, not happy with the lie he was about to tell. "Pap doesn't know but, I have searched for her. There's no trace, she's just... gone."

"Well I'll keep an eye out anyway." The fish lady proclaimed, pointing to her one eye and earning a quiet laugh for her efforts, though it sounded forced. "I'm going to assume she's a skeleton, so you just need to tell me her name."

"Umm, it's... Freesia." He muttered, thinking fast and he felt the taller monster nod in understanding as she committed the name to memory.

Sans stood, disengaging himself from his friends arm before placing Frisk on the woman's lap. She looked at him questioningly and he gestured towards Papyrus who had been in the kitchen cooking pasta. She nodded understandingly before turning her attention to the infant in her arms. Just as the slipper clad monster was about to exit the room, the spear wielder called him back.

"Hey! Everything will be fine, kay." She exclaimed, eye burning with firm resolve. "And until you get back on your feet don't worry about guard duty. This little one is more important."

The short skeleton sent her a grateful smile, he was upset that he'd been forced to lie once again but since it was to protect Frisk... he wouldn't let it bother him too much. As he watched Undyne gently rock his daughter he felt the weight lift from his chest. Sans had been so worried about introducing the former human to the others, especially the head of the royal guard, after what had occurred in some of the other loops... but it seemed to be working out. He and Papyrus had discussed his fear of Frisk meeting their friends on multiple occasions, though the older monster was never told the true reason behind said fear, yet he still managed to put Sans' mind at ease. Now it seemed his worries were unfounded and, as his bro sent a comforting smile his way, the comedian decided that maybe it was time that Frisk was reintroduced to the ones she'd given everything to save.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Toriel was the next monster that met Frisk. It happened only about a week after Undyne's impromptu visit and Sans figured it was only right that she be the next... after all she had been like a mother to the child during previous timelines. The hoodie wearing skeleton knew he could never tell anyone about the events that had transpired, if he did he risked having his precious baby girl taken away from him and experimented on like some rat in a lab and he refused to allow that to happen! Thus, he would stick with the story he had told his brother and Undyne and hope that the others were as thoughtful as Pap and refrained from prying further than what he willingly told them... though the fish lady had already done so.

That morning, after feeding the infant, Sans had announced that he would be taking Frisk to visit an old friend later in the day. Papyrus sent him a worried look as he tightened his scarf around his neck.

"It is colder than usual." The elder skeleton stated, concern radiating off him in waves. "Are you certain it is a good idea to take our little baby bones out in this weather?"

"Don't worry Pappy, I'll be sure to bundle her up." He responded, looking forward to being able to talk to Tori again after such a long time.

"Well, okay then." The taller skeleton declared as he finished getting ready for his training. "Just be careful, okay."

Sans waved his brother off before putting his baby girl down for a nap. After a couple hours had passed and she awoke, the short skeleton hurriedly bundled Frisk into her warmest outfit and coat before wrapping her in several fuzzy blankets. As soon as he was ready he headed out the door, swiftly making his way toward the ruins with his child efficiently blocked from the cold air and wind.

"Don't worry kiddo..." The jokester soothed as the tiny monster began to fuss soon after they had passed the ice bridge. "We'll be there soon."

By the time the two reached the door a raging snowstorm had kicked up, turning the air more frigid than it's been in months. Sans immediately knocked, adjusting the blankets around his baby's tiny form as he waited impatiently for a response.

"Knock, Knock?" He called aloud, snowflakes swirling around them violently.

"Who's there?" Came the muffled reply moments later.

"I know I'm..." He stated, glancing down at the little girl in his arms anxiously and wishing he'd wrapped her in even more clothing. Pap was right, it was way colder than usual.

"I know I'm who." The voice said, a slight hint of worry in the words.

"I know I'm usually one for jokes but there's no time..." Sans said, hoping the goat monster would recognize the concern in his tone. "My daughter's cold. I know we haven't met face to face... or even told each other our names..."

 _'At least not in this timeline.'_ He thought to himself before continuing as he heard a gasp sound from the other side of the entrance. "But I'm Sans..."

He was cut off as the door swung open and he was yanked inside by a surprisingly strong paw. He sighed, letting a smile light his face as the warmth encompassed them. Within her cocoon of blankets, Frisk gurgled, happy to be out of the cold as well. His smile disappeared moments later however as he turned to face the former queen.

"What were you thinking bringing a child this young out into the cold!?" She cried angrily, yet her eyes showed only concern. "You both could have been frozen solid! At least you had the foresight to bundle her up in multiple layers... that's something at least."

"Heh, yea... the temperature dropped since we left the house." He admitted, rubbing the back of his skull with a bony hand. "I didn't expect the weather to be _this_ bad."

"Well, let's get you upstairs." The goat mom said, motioning for him to follow. "It's warmer there and you can explain your action once we have some hot tea and warm milk for the little one. I trust you remembered to bring a bottle along?"

Sans nodded, glad that he had grabbed one before leaving home. Once they were settled into the sitting room, the larger monster finally got around to introducing herself.

"My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." She said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face my punny friend... though I wish it hadn't been in such a worrisome manner."

"Sorry about that." The twenty-four year old apologized, holding Frisk up in order to burp her. "It was a stupid thing to do... but I wanted you to meet Frisk."

"So, that's the little darlings name." She deduced, smiling gently at the other monsters. "I had wondered why you hadn't been by for a while. I guess I have my answer."

The older skeleton nodded and began rocking his daughter, hoping she'd be content for a while.

"She and Pap are everything to me." He murmured, voice barely louder than a whisper. "Her mom isn't around so I've been having to learn how to care for her. She's such a happy baby though, it's as if almost nothing bothers her and I'm thankful for that. I know I'm not the greatest father but... maybe I'm at least good enough to keep a smile on her face."

The female monster grew concerned as she watched the young males doubts pass across his face. It was clearly apparent that he was unsure about his role.

"Are you doing your best?" Tori asked seriously after a short time had gone by, placing a paw on his knee.

"Yea." The hoodie clad monster replied, somewhat sullen. "I'm trying to, at least."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." The goat lady continued, warmly. "Yes, there will be times when you make mistakes, take today for example, but now you know that the weather can change without warning and that you should always consider it before taking your child somewhere... especially if it's outside in the elements."

"I guess you're right. I'm just so afraid that something will happen that I won't be able to prevent." Sans said quietly before thinking to himself. _'Like that mess with Chara. If I had been able to come up with a solution... Frisk may never have felt the need to sacrifice herself.'_

The monsters sat in silence for a time, enjoying each others company without the need for words. It was nice... relaxing... but then tears built in the child's eyes and she began to cry. Her dad attempted to comfort her but it only seemed to make her more agitated. Toriel stood, walked calmly over to the skeletons, and reached down to take the infant into her gentle embrace. Sans smiled fondly as his daughter instantly quieted. It was as if that was exactly what she had been waiting for.

"Hahaha, she's such a sweet little thing." The former monarch laughed, grabbing hold of one of the small hands reaching towards her face. "I might have to keep you."

The jokester laughed, knowing Toriel would willingly take in any child that needed a place to stay. He had felt terrible about the fact that she wouldn't have Frisk like she had at the end of the better loops. However, that feeling was fading as he watched her interact with the kid. She would still be in Frisk's life, just not in the way she was before.

"Heh, heh, heh... sorry Tori, but she's coming home with me." He chuckled, watching a pout form on the goat moms face.

The larger monster smiled, somewhat sadly, as she glanced at the baby held in her arms... remembering the time when she'd had her own children. With a sigh, she handed the now happy infant back to her father and ran a weary hand down her face.

"It's for the best I suppose." She expressed, barely loud enough for the skeleton to hear. "An old lady like myself probably wouldn't be able to keep up with the boundless energy of youth. Though I do miss having young ones around. They always bring such light into the world."

"Hmm." Sans hummed, falling silent as he tried to think of a way to make the older monster happy again. "I know we just officially met, but, we've been talking at that door for ages now... since a couple months after I moved to Snowdin. You've always been there to offer advice when I needed it, or to have a good laugh with when I'm feeling down, or even just to listen when no one else will. To me, you've always seemed like a mother figure and I would be honored if you would consider being Frisk's grandma..."

He finished uncertainly, unable to continue looking the woman in the eyes as his nervousness got the better of him. He only looked up when he felt a pair of furry arms wrap around him and he was greeted by one of the warmest smiles he's ever seen. Tears were trailing down the former queens face as she met his gaze, love and understanding shining through the wet veil.

"Of course I will." She professed happily, placing a soft kiss on Frisks forehead and then his own. "And if there's ever anything you need... you know where to find me. No more talking through a door! I have a spare key around here that you can have. After all... I won't have my adopted son and granddaughter nearly freezing again. Oh! Don't forget to bring Papyrus with you next time... I'd love to meet him as well."

"Thanks Toriel." The short skeleton said, unable to accurately express what he was feeling.

"Sans..." The older monster replied solemnly, lifting his chin so he'd meet her eyes. "I'd like it if you called me mom, we're going to be a family after all."

Tears appeared in the older skeletons sockets at the easy acceptance. He couldn't remember his actual mother, he'd only been a year old when she died, but he hoped she was like Tori... kind and loving yet fiercely protective when the need arose.

"Thanks... mom." Sans whispered, a blush forming on his cheek bones as the former queen smiled in content.

He and Frisk stayed with the goat monster for a few more hours until the snow let up, just talking about anything that came to mind. All too soon, it was time for them to say farewell and as Sans was wrapping Frisk up to once more brave the cold he was stopped by Toriel placing a hand on his scapula. Turning to face her, he was met with a concerned expression.

"In all this commotion I forgot to ask but..." The older monster trailed off, eyebrows knitting together in worry before continuing. "What ever happened to that human I asked you to watch over?"

Sans closed his eyes for a moment, thankful that Toriel had never learned Frisk's name, before answering honestly... a gentle smile gracing his features as he discreetly glanced at the baby in his arms. "She's finally home."

* * *

 **AN: I really like Tori having a more motherly relationship with the skelebros :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, let me know what you think.**


	4. Act 1, Ch3- Getting Reacquainted Part 2

**AN: Remember how I said these chapters were supposed to be shorter? That's just not happening! Apparently I am incapable of making shorter chapters since each one I write has been longer than the last, lol. Though that'll probably change since I'm done introducing Frisk to the other characters. Anyway, this was fun to write. I love Mettaton and I hope I did each of the characters justice. I wasn't sure on Asgore's part but I think it turned out well. I have about four more chapters planned for act 1 so if there is anything you want to see happen while Frisk is still an infant (5-12 months) please let me know, once I move on to act 2 I won't be able to return at that point. Thanks as always for all the support you've shown my story... it really means a lot to me :) Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I could have created something as awesome as Undertale but, sadly, I didn't. That honor belongs to Toby Fox!**

* * *

Sans walked along the pathways of Hotland, heading toward the lab as his tiny daughter snuggled warmly against his sternum. Sure Undyne had excused him from sentry work but he had be absent from his other job for far too long without offering so much as an explanation. That wasn't much of a problem, however, considering he had been doing his scientist work at home and mailing it to Alphys... that way he didn't have to leave Frisk with a babysitter for most of the day. He never doubted that Pap would look after her fine... it was just that he didn't feel comfortable leaving his little girls side just yet. Maybe in another month or so but for now, he just wanted to keep his baby bones close. Opening the door, the short monster walked through the entry into the cooler interior of the building, looking around in the hopes of spotting the yellow dinosaur.

"Sans, I d...didn't expect you to be in today." He heard a startled voice coming from the second floor. "What happened? You've b...been absent from work for quite a w...while."

"I had some rather... unforeseen circumstances pop up." He answered truthfully as the four month old let out a soft cry.

"Oh my g...gosh! Is that a baby?" The timid scientist called out, rushing down the escalator.

She stopped mere feet in front of her friend, eyes widening behind her glasses as she took in the sight before her. A baby skeleton was wrapped up in a soft yellow blanket, held firmly against the elder monsters chest as she sucked on her phalanges... eyes partially closed in contentment.

"Aww, she's the m...most precious thing ever!" Alphys exclaimed, eyes sparkling as if she were fangirling over an anime.

"Alphys, meet my daughter Frisk." Sans said, calmly. "She's the reason I haven't been in lately. Some stuff happened and, well, I didn't feel up to leaving her with a babysitter."

"No, no... it's completely o...okay." The small female announced, calming considerably as she noticed the skeletons voice waver slightly. "But... since when have you h...had a child?"

"Since she was born..." He answered, sweat slowly appearing on his forehead under the other scientists scrutinizing gaze. "Isn't that how these things usually work?"

 _'I wonder what could have happened to rattle Sans like this.'_ She thought to herself, worry filling her soul as she watched the nervous skeleton. _'He usually never let's anything get to him unless it has to do with Papyrus.'_

"Yes, it is." The otaku said at last, her voice taking on a more gentle tone as she continued. "Umm, I'm h...here you know... if you want to talk about a...anything."

"I know." He replied softly before continuing in a more upbeat manner. "Hey Al? I was wondering if it would be okay to bring the kid into work with me on the days where we're busy with paperwork. Otherwise I can just keep working from home like I have been. I know it would be too dangerous for her to be here when we're testing stuff but, maybe if it's just half the time, I'll feel safe leaving her for a while."

The dinosaur stood there for a short time, thinking over what her colleague had just revealed.

 _'Whatever it was must have had something to do with the baby.'_ She concluded, eyes narrowing in concentration. _'But what... she seems perfectly healthy. Come to think of it, why does he suddenly have a child in the first place. She's clearly a few months old, give or take, and he's never once mentioned her! Something doesn't feel right about all this...'_

"You're welcome to bring her in on the slow days..." Alphys voiced aloud, no sign of her inner doubts to be seen. "Just make sure she doesn't get in the way of my work. I know you'd be able to focus even if the world was ending but some of us need a little bit of peace in the workplace in order to be efficient."

She had meant that last part as a joke, Sans knew this, yet still he involuntarily flinched... thinking back on all the times he'd watched his world crumble around him thanks to Chara. He sighed, those times were over, there was nothing to fear anymore. No more timeloops. No more fallen child. They were safe... and Sans was gonna keep it that way.

"Thanks pal." He spoke before heading toward the table he worked at. "I'm just gonna grab some stuff for today and head home but I'll be by in about a week."

"Umm, okay." The female scientist agreed, slightly confused. "It was good seeing you again."

The short skeleton sent her a friendly smile as he gathered up a few papers before heading out the door, leaving his naturally curious friend with many unanswered questions.

A week went by and Sans returned as he said he would, Frisk nestled in his arms as two small bags floated in the air behind him. He'd planned on finishing all the work he had left and then take Frisk to visit Toriel in the ruins but with all the papers Alphys had stacked on his table... that may not happen. As the stocky monster set up a foldable crib near his workstation his friend emerged from the false bathroom, immediately making her way over to the pair of skeletons.

"Umm, hi S...Sans." She said, nervously shuffling her feet as if she longed to ask a question but couldn't gather the courage.

The comedian quickly realized what the shy lizard wanted as he saw the way her eyes darted between him and Frisk. Letting a knowing grin grace his features, the skeledad held out his daughter for his friend to take.

"Here, ya wanted to hold her right?" He questioned, cocking his skull to the side.

The smile that split Alphys' face made the other monster chuckle as he passed over his daughter, keeping a watchful eye out to make sure the anxious woman would be okay... but there was no need to worry. As soon as the baby was in her arms his intelligent friend instantly calmed down, barely even stuttering as she spoke.

"Hey there, little one. Are you having a good time hanging out at w...work with your daddy?" She asked, though she knew the child was still far too young to answer. "When you're older you'll have to come watch anime with me! I'm sure you'll like it."

Soon the baby began to fall asleep and her father took her in his arms, placing a soft kiss on her bony forehead before settling her in the bed. He then got to work reading through each paper quickly and efficiently, making corrections where needed.

 _'I have so many questions!'_ The female scientist professed silently, casting a curious eye at her skeletal companion. _'How are skeletons born? What kind of magic will she have? A baby would normally take after both parents but I have no idea what her mother is. Hmm, that brings up another topic... where is her mother? Sans said he didn't feel right leaving Frisk with a babysitter so does that mean her mom is absent? Oh well, I'll just ask... it's better than standing here analyzing all the possibilities.'_

"Sans? I was wondering..." She began, starting to sweat as the jokester turned to face her once more.

The nervous monster never got to finish her sentence as the door suddenly burst open.

"Alphys darling?" An exuberant voice sounded as Mettaton sauntered into the room. "I'm here for those new upgrades you promised..."

The robot star was in his human form. Alphys had managed to make it more energy efficient so this was his preferred look nowadays. He made his way further into the room, pausing as his eyes caught sight of the groaning skeleton.

"Oh, hello Sans, I didn't expect to see you here." Metta commented, his mouth forming into a genuine smile. "How's Papyrus doing? I haven't seen him in ages!"

"Pap's fine." The shorter monster grudgingly admitted, not liking how the idol seemed so fascinated with his older brother.

"Well that's good to hear." The robot replied. Knowing exactly how the younger skelebro felt about him, he let a teasing look appear on his face. "I'll have to pop over for a visit one of these days, it's been far too long. Or maybe I'll just take Pappy with me on tour..."

"Don't you dare." Sans growled, getting a laugh in return.

A few minutes later Mettaton had followed Alphys off to wherever she did his upgrades and the hoodie clad skeleton was back to work. He managed to get quite a bit done in the time that Frisk slept. In fact, he thought that the reason he did so well was because she was near, constantly motivating him to do better. Before she'd come into his life, Sans had been a terrible procrastinator... always putting things off until the last minute and usually not finishing half of what he'd been meaning to. Nowadays, he wanted to get everything finished early so he could spend more time with his beloved daughter without stressing out over his job. As he contemplated this the former human opened her eyes and began making gurgling sounds, drawing his attention to her small form. He laughed quietly as he saw the happy smile resting on her face and swiftly moved to pick the child up, holding her lovingly against his chest.

"Hey there Frisky, looks like you had a good nap." He commented, reaching into his bag to grab the bottle he'd brought with him. "Let's get you some nummies before you get too hungry. That sound good, kiddo?"

As the scientist finished feeding Frisk his two absent friends returned. Mettaton was so busy talking to Alphys that it took him several moments to notice the small addition to their group, but when he did the robots eyes seemed to turn into stars as he rushed forward.

"Oh my... who is this little sweetheart?" The former ghost expressed, trying to get a better look as the stocky skeleton shielded his kid from the exuberance that was Mettaton.

After a short internal debate Sans let the celebrity whisk the infant into his arms, though his mouth turned down a bit. The slipper wearing skeleton had to admit... he was surprised with how gentle the robotic monster was being as he bounced the tiny infant.

"Her name's Fr...Frisk." Al spoke up after a time, watching fondly as her two friends got along better than they usually did. "She's Sans' daughter."

"WHAT!" Metta exclaimed, complete shock written on his mechanical face as he turned toward the shorter male. "But, how can that be? You're always so standoffish and moody... I never would have pegged you as a family man."

"Wow, geez..." The comedian replied, offended by the way his so called friend had insulted him without a second thought. "Ya know what buddy, I'll just take my kid back and be _moody_ someplace else."

Before anyone could blink Frisk was back in Sans' arms and they were heading out the door, leaving the others in stunned silence. Sure, he knew he shouldn't be upset over what that showoff had said, that's just how the guy was after all, he spoke his mind... but that didn't mean it wasn't hurtful. The comedian had always wanted kids, he'd just never found the right person to pursue a romantic relationship with. If he were being completely honest, Sans had been extremely worried that he'd be left on his own once Papyrus decided to settle down. It was one of his greatest fears after all... being alone. That's the reason Mettaton's words had gotten to him so badly.

Frisk began to sniffle, as if sensing her fathers emotions, and he softly patted her on the back. "There there, kiddo. How bout we go home and take our minds off all this?"

Since his little girl liked listening to the music box in Waterfall, Sans had decided to take the scenic route home instead of riding with the river person. They had just exited Hotland when a certain robot managed to catch up with them.

"Sans, I wanted to apologize..." Mettaton announced, only to be completely ignored as the skeleton kept on walking.

"Would you please stop and listen to me!" The robot shouted, rushing ahead and spreading his arms out to block the path.

The slipper wearing skeleton sighed as he stopped several feet away from the TV star. Figuring he'd overreacted long enough, Sans tilted his head to the side, an inquiring look on his face as he balanced his daughter on his hip bone.

"I'm sorry. What I said was thoughtless and insensitive." Metta admitted, avoiding eye contact with the twenty four year old. "I didn't think you would be so hurt. If I had known I never would have made a comment like that."

Glancing around the area, the skeleton found a small rock outcrop that made a natural bench. Striding over to it he took a seat, beckoning the other monster to do the same. Once they were both sitting Sans glanced sidelong at his theatrical friend, taking in his contrite attitude as Frisk cooed softly.

"It's fine..." He started, eye lights dimmed somewhat. "I never should have reacted the way I did... it was pretty stupid."

"You're wrong." The former ghost said adamantly, reaching over to gently turn Sans' face in his direction so he'd meet the idols gaze. "What I said bothered you enough to cause that reaction. You, the one who never loses his cool, got so upset that you ran off. Sans, I've never seen you act like that."

The jokester studied the ground, unable to maintain contact with the others concerned eyes.

"I know it may not seem like it at times, what with all my teasing and you being so overprotective of your brother, but we are friends... and I'm worried about you." Mettaton announced, wrapping an arm around the smaller beings shoulder. "The last time we talked, Papyrus mentioned that you've been having nightmares. Is it because you're worried about being a father?"

The youngest skelebro gulped quietly, gently grasping onto his kids tiny hand for support. He knew he couldn't reveal what the dreams were actually about so instead he nodded, knowing it was at least partially true.

"Well darling, you have absolutely no reason to be concerned. I can tell that you're doing an absolutely beautiful job and I'm certain everyone else would agree." The celebrity replied knowingly, sending a wide grin toward the scientist. "After all, that little girl hasn't cried once since I've been around her... for a baby that's quite the accomplishment and I'm sure it means she's happy and well taken care of. I can tell that you put her welfare and safety above all else and that is the mark of a wonderful father."

Tears threatened to spill from the comedian's eyes as he curled around his daughter, hugging her tightly to himself as his friend kept his arm around his trembling shoulders. Sans didn't know how much time passed as he sat there, letting his doubts trickle away with his tears, he just knew that he would continue doing his best to provide Frisk with the life she deserved... one free of pain and fear.

Finally the small group parted and Sans wiped the remaining liquid from his sockets as he directed a watery smile at Mettaton.

"Thanks, I guess I needed that." He said, glancing to the side as a faint blue blush colored his cheek bones.

"Anytime darling." The robotic star responded sincerely, winking at his smaller companion as they sat there taking comfort in each others company.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

It was nearly a month before baby Frisk met the the final member of those she had once called friends. Sans had dropped the five month old skeleton off at her grandmothers and was currently at the lab helping Alphys with an experiment. Papyrus would have been happy to look after his baby bones niece but he and Undyne had left that morning to go camping deep in the woods as a sort of training expedition. So here she was in the arms of the motherly goat, being carried through Waterfall on their way to the snail farm. Sans had informed her that Frisk was about ready to start on solid foods and Tori was determined to make her favorite dish the first thing the baby tasted, even if she had to blend it up so that the child would be able to eat it since she didn't have any teeth. As Toriel rounded the corner that led to the snail pens, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she ran smack dab into the back of a larger monster.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried, embarrassment shining on her face as she made sure Frisk hadn't been hurt in the collision. "I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."

"Toriel?" A man said, causing the goat monster's kind eyes to narrow... she knew that voice.

Glancing up she was met with a sight she had never wanted to see again. Asgore stood there, less than a foot away, with disbelief nearly radiating off his large form.

"Asgore." Frisk's grandma replied coldly, turning on her heel and heading back the way they'd come.

"Tori, please! I know you may not believe me but... I've decided to stop trying to acquire the souls." The king revealed, sadness clouding his amber eyes as he caught hold of his former queens hand. "I never wanted this! I was just so angry... bitter... and then, before I knew it, everyone was counting on me to destroy the barrier. I felt that it was my obligation to put their well being before my own feelings on the matter. That doesn't excuse my crimes, I know that, but I wanted to apologize for hurting you. In everything that I've done... that is the thing I most regret. I will spend the remainder of my life repenting for my wrongdoing, so please, all I ask is your forgiveness..."

"You ask for something that is impossible!" Toriel hissed, ripping her arm free of the others hold. "Do you expect me to forget the children you have murdered in cold blood?"

"No, that's not what I..." Asgore tried to deny but was cut off.

"What of this child then? Would you have her killed as well?" The goat woman demanded, removing the blanket from Frisk's head so that the monarch had a clear view of the baby she held out to show him.

The former human giggled slightly as she stretched out a small hand in Asgore's direction and the king gaped in shock. Slowly, he reached forward as if to stroke the babes cheek only to have her snatched away by his lost love. Guilt filled his visage as he slowly pulled his paw back.

"It is different." The taller monster declared, gaze moving back up to the females face. "She is a monster."

"It is one in the same." Tori disagreed, shaking her head sadly. "Whether monster or human, all children are innocent. Should we condemn the young ones for the sins their parents have committed? Would you have wished Asriel to carry your crimes had he survived? Or Chara?"

"No..." The ruler admitted, shame weighing on his soul. "I would not place that burden on either of them."

The goat mom nodded wisely before placing a warm paw upon her ex husbands shoulder.

"There may be hope for you yet." She sighed, Frisk sniffling slightly in her arms and she instinctively quieted the child. "Hush there little one... there is no need to fret. I will let no harm come to you."

"May I hold her?" Asgore asked, voice barely louder than a whisper as he glanced in awe at the tiny skeleton.

"Not yet." The woman replied, smiling as she noticed the wistful look the other wore. She supposed it was only right to give the man she had once loved the chance to make amends. "I have some shopping to do. If you help me carry my bags back to my home in the ruins... I may be willing to allow it."

The rulers eyes lit up as he swiftly agreed and the small group set off. The shopping went well and Toriel managed to get a good deal on the snails as well as the other items she needed to pick up. Asgore did what she'd asked, not protesting once even though his arms were aching by the time they got back to the goat moms home. Once inside, he placed everything on the counter to be sorted later and followed his ex wife into the living room, noticing how her house was nearly identical to his own. The larger monster watched, a fond smile on his bearded face as the love of his life cooed at the infant she held to her chest. Upon realizing she had an audience, Tori turned to the king and beckoned him forward until he was close enough to place the child into his sturdy arms. The bewildered look he sent her was replaced with wonder as the baby reached up to gently pat his face, small hands tangling with his golden beard.

"She's amazing..." The large goat said, voice nearly cracking with emotion. "But... what is she doing here?"

"Frisk is my granddaughter." The former queen replied, love emitting from her entire being. "Her father, Sans, has been coming by here for many years. We talked through the door and I grew to care for him as if he were my own. Though I actually didn't realize that until we met face to face for the first time. That was only two months ago but it seems so much longer. Every day I've spent with the two of them, as well as his brother Papyrus, have made me feel as if I can finally begin to heal."

Asgore had been shocked at first as he listened intently to the short tale yet the mention of the pun loving skeleton had intrigued him the most.

"Did you say Sans?" He asked, amazed at the coincidence when he received a nod in reply.

"Do you know him?" The female monster questioned, worry lighting her purple eyes.

"Yes, he's a brilliant scientist and also runs a guard station near here." The motherly goat had already known those things so it didn't surprise her in the least, but what her former husband said next took her off guard. "Sans is one of the most powerful magic users in the underground, even with only one HP, so I tasked him with the job of gathering the final soul."

Toriel felt dread fill her heart at the thought of her adopted son killing innocent children.

"I had planned for him to replace the former judge but... he refused." Asgore revealed, causing the worried mother figure to breath a sigh of relief. Of course her boy wouldn't have done something like that... she should never have doubted him. "He came to me a couple months ago to refuse the offer, didn't give a reason or anything, just said that there was something more important he had to take care of. I guess he meant this little one."

The two sat and talked for the next hour, catching up on everything that had been happening in their lives. As they conversed, Tori observed the kings every move, noting how much he had changed since she'd last laid eyes on him. There was no longer any anger or hatred in his gaze, only resigned acceptance. She could tell that he felt great remorse for all that had happened and the goat mom felt her soul ache for him.

"Asgore..." Toriel spoke at last, somber as she locked eyes with the man she still held feelings for. "I may have spoken too rashly before. Even one such as yourself should be given a second chance, but heed my words, forgiveness is something that is earned. Maybe, with time, you will be able to make up for the sins you have committed."

Asgore was silent, taking in what his love had just told him as tears formed in his eyes. It was possible! Someday in the future there was a chance that he would be forgiven. That thought caused him to hug the small child to him, chuckling slightly as the baby cooed in response. Suddenly the door opened and a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie walked in.

"Hey Tori, I'm here to pick up Frisk." Sans said, only for his sockets to land on Asgore. "What is he doing here?"

Blue magic began to build as he saw the king holding his daughter, but he managed to suppress it. This was the man who had wanted him to kill the human and take her soul and before he'd figured out what was happening he had planned on doing just that. Then the timeloops started and he learned that Frisk was being possessed by Chara's evil soul so, instead, he decided to help the small child... turning down the kings appointment in the process. Yet even so he had been forced to kill the girl on multiple occasions... and that's what bothered him the most.

"I met him in Waterfall and he helped carry my bags home." Toriel explained, watching as the blue tint faded from Sans' left eye. "We got to talking and, well, it seems the big oaf as changed quite a bit since I last saw him. He's no longer interested in taking human souls!"

The comedian's eyes widened, surprise showing on his expression as he moved forward to take Frisk into his arms.

"Is that true?" He asked, somewhat skeptical. "It hasn't been that long since you asked me to be your judge for whenever another human fell down here."

The leader ducked his head in shame as he responded. "I know, and it is actually because of you that I finally decided that enough was enough. When you turned me down you said that you had something more important and that got me thinking. Was there something that I thought was more important than breaking the barrier? The answer was... yes... I wanted my family back."

The female monster glared sharply, Asgore had not mentioned that earlier, but her expression softened as he spoke once more.

"I knew it was too late for my son and daughter but, even if there was just a sliver of a chance, I wanted to try reconciling with the one I love so dearly." The monarch paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts as he turned to face Toriel, taking both her hands in his own larger ones. "My love, you said that with time I stand the chance of being forgiven and I will wait for all eternity if it means I may one day have you at my side once more... that I vow."

The kings eyes filled with a glimmer of hope as the one who was most dear to him in the entire world let a small smile grace her gentle features.

"I can't promise that I'll ever fully forgive you." The former queen whispered, a hint of sadness clouding her voice though her eyes held a spark of longing. "But, I'm willing to try."

A moment went by before Sans spoke up, awkwardly heading toward the door with his daughter wiggling in his arms. "Welp, I'm gonna take Frisk and go... I'll, uh, see ya later Tori... thanks for watching her for me."

With that, the two skeletons made their escape and began their walk home, leaving the older monsters to their own devices. Only time would tell if the wounds between the king and his former queen would heal, but they had taken the first step, and their souls rejoiced knowing that the hardest part was now behind them.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, okay. Oh and don't worry... Asgore and Toriel aren't back together quite yet, they just took the first step.**


	5. Act 1, Ch4- Peekaboo And Teeth Marks

**AN: Hey, I found some time to write so I managed to get this chapter finished. I really hope you like it. It was a lot of fun to do once I figured out how to make it how I wanted it. Chapters will probably be shorter now that we're done meeting the other characters. I'm not sure when the next update will be, it depends on when I find the time. Thanks for all your support, it means so much to me :) Don't forget to review!**

 **The idea for the teething part of this chapter was suggested by- 21**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale, I only wish I did.**

* * *

Papyrus was currently babysitting his five and a half month old niece while her daddy ran out in search of a few new informational books on how to raise children. Sans had already finished reading the ones he currently had and wanted to see if he could also find a few board books for when his little Frisky was old enough to look through the pictures. Thus Pap had been left in charge of the tiny skeleton. As he watched, a proud gleam in his eye sockets, Frisk managed to pull herself up so that she was sitting with her short legs stretched out in front of her. This is the first time she had managed to do so on her own and he was ecstatic to have been able to witness it.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL SANS!" He exclaimed loudly, causing the little girl to giggle... she had already gotten used to her uncle's enthusiasm. "HE WILL BE SO HAPPY TO HEAR OF YOUR NEWEST ACCOMPLISHMENT!"

Heading into the kitchen, the spaghetti loving monster mixed up a bowl of warm, rice cereal to feed Frisk before making his way back into the living room. He was safe leaving his niece on the floor as she had yet to start crawling and even if she did the skelebros had baby proofed the entire house from top to bottom, after all, you can never be too careful. Setting the bowl on the small table beside the couch, Pap reached down to pick up the tiny child before placing her in the height chair that Toriel had given them.

"Okay baby-bones..." He said, spooning up a bit of the mushy cereal. "Here comes the train! Chugga chugga, chugga chugga, choo choo..."

As Frisk obligingly opened her mouth her uncle dumped the food in, effectively catching any that managed to drip down her chin.

"Look! A race car is speeding toward the finish line..." Papyrus declared, gathering some more food. "Vroom, honk-honk, Vroom..."

The tall skeleton tried to remember what other human vehicles he'd read about as the kid finished that bite and let out a quiet 'Nyeh heh' as one came to mind.

"Now an airplane is coming in for a landing..." He revealed, watching gleefully as a large smile appeared on the girls face. "VrrrrrrrErrrrrrr..."

Soon the cereal was finished and the energetic monster had put Frisk down for her nap. It wouldn't be long now before Sans returned and he wanted to get supper ready before his younger brother got home. So, without wasting time, he headed into the kitchen to begin work on a new recipe for herb chicken with mushroom sauce. Contrary to popular belief he did enjoy cooking things other than spaghetti. It's just that pasta was his favorite type of food so he tended to make it more than other kinds. As he began to prepare the meal Pap's mind wandered back to earlier that morning, right after Sans had left, and he couldn't help but smile.

 _'Well then, what shall we do while your daddy's away?' He questioned the tyke who was currently situated in his arms. All he got in response was a confused gurgle as she kept her eyes locked on the door Sans had recently passed through. 'Do not worry young Frisk he will be back soon, and besides, now you get to spend the whole day with me!'_

 _The child still seemed a little upset but that was soon taken care of as the older skeleton propped her up against the couch and sat cross legged on the floor in front of her._

 _'How about we play a game?' Papyrus asked, thinking of a game that the five and a half month old could participate in. 'I've got it! We'll play peekaboo! Hey, did you know that my favorite book is Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny? I'll have to get Sans to read it to us tonight before he puts you to bed! I'm sure you'll love it as much as I do!'_

 _'Gooo gaa?' Frisk cooed, a small spit bubble forming on her mouth that Papyrus swiftly wiped away._

 _'Now Frisky... where's uncle Pappy?' With a large grin, he held both of his bony hands up over his face, peeking through his fingers to see the tiny skelebaby's reaction._

 _She seemed confused, glancing around the room as if she couldn't figure out where the older skeleton had gone, only to burst into laughter as he pulled his hands down with an exclamation of 'Here I am!'_

 _Once again the would be royal guard placed his hands up in front of his face._

 _'Where's Pappy?' He asked, noticing that the girl didn't seem as baffled as she had the first time. "Here I am!'_

 _This went on for several minutes when, before he had the chance to cover his face, Frisk put her own hands up... hiding behind them as she let out a quiet giggle._

 _'Oh! You must want a turn! Okay... where's Frisky?' The tall monster asked, a smile on his face as she brought her hands down. 'There she is!'_

 _He reached out and tickled her sides as she laughed, trying to wiggle out of his hold._

Papyrus had to admit that that was one of the most adorable things he'd seen. Frisk's confused expression had been so cute and he loved making her laugh. He had been surprised by how fast she'd caught on but then again... she was his brothers child after all and Sans had always been extremely smart. He should have expected that his niece would share her fathers intelligence.

"Hey, I'm back!" He heard his younger brothers voice call moments before the door opened to reveal the slipper clad comedian.

"Brother! It is good to see you home safe." Pap cried, removing the finished chicken from the oven. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Not really." Sans sighed, rubbing the back of his skull with a disappointed look on his face. "I managed to get a hold of several board books that I'm sure Frisk will enjoy but all the parenting books I found were so similar to the ones I already have that it wasn't worth bringing them back with me."

The elder brother made his way into the living room where the jokester had collapsed face first onto the sofa, looking for all the world as if someone had just told him the underground was collapsing. Pushing the shorter monsters legs over Pap took a seat, gently rubbing circles on his younger bros back.

"Sans do you really believe you need those books to tell you how to be a good father?" Papyrus asked, frowning when the other nodded without even bothering to look up. "Well you're wrong! I have watched how you act with Frisk from the moment you brought her home and I can tell you that you are a natural when it comes to raising her. Yes there have been moments where you've made mistakes and yes those books have been helpful at times, but even so... you have everything you need inside. Love, patience, determination. The only thing you seem to be missing is faith. Faith that you will know what's best for Frisk even without a book, or someone else, telling you what to do."

The pun lover glanced up, meeting his older siblings eye sockets. "Do you really think so?"

"I KNOW SO!" The taller skeleton exclaimed. "AFTER ALL, I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS!"

Sans let out a chuckle as he breathed in relief, unaware of how his bros' eyes softened at the sound. It was good to know that Pap believed in him even if he didn't believe in himself sometimes. It made everything seem so much more bearable. After a moment he got to his feet, heading towards his room where he knew Frisk would be taking her nap.

"I'm gonna go check on my baby girl. I'll be down in a bit." He called over his shoulder.

Papyrus watched him go, knowing that Sans tended to get nervous if he was separated from his daughter for long periods of time. It had been slowly improving during this last month but still, he couldn't help wondering if it was because of what happened with the baby's mother or... if Sans was keeping another secret from him.

As he approached his room Sans heard quiet cooing coming from the slightly ajar door and felt a smile grace his features. It would seem that his daughter had already awoken and was amusing herself in some way or another. His theory was proven correct when he slowly opened the door and found her staring up at the mobile he had found at the dump a few weeks back. It had taken nearly a week to repair the damage it had sustained, but as soon as Sans placed it above her crib, the small child had fallen in love with the sparkly crystals he'd attached to it. The jokester wondered for a moment if they looked like stars from his little girls perspective before making his way into the room, drawing her attention in the process.

"Hey there little one, daddy's home." He said, voice soft as he carefully lifted the infant into his arms.

She immediately snuggled into him, burying her tiny hands in the fuzz of her dads hood as he placed her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much while I was gone." He declared warmly, bouncing the tiny skeleton in a gentle rhythm. "Did you miss me?"

Frisk let out a sad whimper as if she had understood what he'd asked and Sans held her just a little bit tighter.

"I know, I know. But I can't always be here with you." He explained even though the baby-bones wouldn't understand. "I'm sure you had fun with Papyrus though, huh?"

He got a giggle in response before Frisk brought her hands up to cover her face, bringing them down moments later. This repeated a few times before Sans caught on to what she was doing.

"Pap taught ya how to play peekaboo didn't he?" Her father asked, a large grin contorting his face. "Well it looks like you learn pretty fast for your age, maybe you'll be interested in working with me when you're older. The underground doesn't have enough scientists as it is, your contribution could be a big help. Welp, we should probably cross that bridge when we come to it but, just so ya know Frisky, I'll be happy with whatever you choose."

As he said this he placed a tender kiss to her tiny forehead, eyes full of love as he gazed at the former human.

"Hows about we head back downstairs?" Sans proclaimed, already making his way towards the door. "Papyrus is probably wondering what's taking me so long."

The short skeleton pulled the door shut behind them and carefully traversed the stairs before crossing over to the couch, his precious cargo safely secured in his arms. As he sat down he noticed Pap glance at him from where he stood in the kitchen, finishing the mushroom sauce, and smiled... silently letting his older brother know that he was okay. He sat there holding Frisk in his lap for short time, just enjoying the fact that she was safe and that nothing bad had occurred since her rebirth, while the infant played with his hands. He had been so afraid when his blasters had returned a few days after he'd set them against Chara's tainted soul with news that the evil brat had escaped, but so far she hadn't dared to return. Still, Sans kept his guard up, not willing to take any chances with his daughters new life. They had been granted one miracle... it was very unlikely that they would be granted another.

"Ouch!" Sans shouted, having rudely been shaken from his thoughts as the child he was holding bit down on his thumb.

This was nothing new, Frisk had a tendency to bite the skeleton brothers from time to time. He knew it was due to the fact that she was currently teething. However, this time was different. It had actually hurt! None of the other times she'd chewed on his bones had caused pain, just a soft rubbing sensation, but looking down at his wounded appendage caused him to have second thoughts about letting this behavior continue. His eyes widened as he took in the tiny groove that had been made in the bone, a little blood managing to seep from it, and couldn't help but think of how lucky it is that HP is only relevant in battle scenarios. Bringing his attention back to the former human he turned Frisk around to get a look at her mouth. There, on her bottom jaw, was a tiny, milk white tooth. Sans didn't know whether to laugh or groan as his big brother rushed into the room moments later, a worried look directed at the younger male.

"Sans! What is the matter? What has caused you to shout in pain?" The energetic monster fussed.

"I'm fine, bro." Sans soothed, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Frisk just got her first tooth and decided to test it out by chewing on my thumb, that's all."

"HER FIRST TOOTH!" Pap yelled in disbelief, already bent over his niece in order to catch a glimpse of the central incisor. "HOW DID I NOT NOTICE IT EARLIER!?"

The comedian laughed softly as Papyrus switched from checking out Frisk to grabbing hold of his thumb in order to see the damage. The pasta lover uttered a sympathetic sound as he noticed the bloody indention the child's tooth had made, before seemingly producing a band-aid out of thin air.

"Don't worry, it'll heal in a few days." The taller skeleton stated, placing the bandage on his brothers cut.

"I think I should have found a teething ring or something while I was out. It's clear we can't allow Frisk to chew on us anymore." The hoodie clad monster spoke calmly as he let the other fuss over him, he knew it was no use arguing with his bro when he got like this.

"I have to agree with you brother." Pap stated, nodding his skull in approval. "Even though it is just a tiny cut think of how bad it could be once she has all of her teeth!"

The baby giggled as the skelebros both imagined a mouth full of tiny, razor sharp teeth latching onto their bones, an involuntary shiver escaping them at the thought of it.

"I'm going back out first thing in the morning to find the kid some teething toys." Sans announced, meeting the elders troubled gaze. "You don't mind watching her again... do ya Pappy?"

"No, no, not at all... you just make sure you find plenty of them, okay?" The would be royal guard asserted, not wanting teeth marks on him like his brother was now sporting.

"Yea..." Came Sans' reply as he warily watched his daughter once more trying to reach his hand with her mouth. "I'll make sure to do that."

"OH! I ALMOST FORGOT... FRISK SAT UP ON HER OWN THIS MORNING!" The scarf wearing skeleton expressed excitedly. "ISN'T THAT GREAT NEWS!"

"She did?" The younger questioned, surprised, before hugging the infant. "Way to go baby-bones! I'm so proud of you... you'll be walking in no time."

The three sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each others company while they waited for dinner to finish simmering. Finally, the eldest monster spoke.

"Well then, how about we eat the meal I have prepared and then you can read Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny to me and Frisk." Papyrus said, clearly not taking no for an answer as he headed for the kitchen. "I promised her you would read it before putting her to bed tonight."

Letting out an indulging sigh, the comedian followed after his brother. Later, before tucking his baby girl into bed, Sans brought her into Papyrus' bedroom where he proceeded to read his older bros favorite storybook aloud. He smiled as he saw the way his daughters eyes where drawn to the pictures and knew that she would love the books he'd found for her that morning. Soon the story was finished and the joke loving monster tucked the blankets around his brothers tall form before exiting the room and making his way towards his own. He then proceeded to change the little girl into her pajamas, taking the time to wrap the child in her favorite blanket before putting his on as well. The stocky skeleton carefully sat on his bed, softly rocking his baby as he held her close. As Frisk let out a tired yawn Sans ran his hand through her wispy, brown hair soothingly... it was only a matter of minutes before she fell asleep to her father's gentle touch.

* * *

 **AN: Welp... I hope you guys like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Act 1, Ch5- A Welcome Surprise

**AN: Thank you all for being so patient with me! Starting after this weekend my hiatus is officially over and I'll hopefully be able to get at least one chapter out each week. In my opinion this chapter turned out exceptionally well and I really hope you'll all enjoy it. Thanks again to everyone who has offered support throughout these last couple months that I haven't had time to write and I hope you'll all continue to support my writing as we finally get this story moving again! Don't forget to review!**

 **The following people have contributed ideas which have been used in this chapter- Jack, Talltree-san, and guest.**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox is the genius behind Undertale. Sadly I will never have that privilege.**

* * *

"Come on, kiddo. It's time for us to head out." Sans said, gathering his daughter in his arms. "We don't want to be late for your nine month checkup after all. The doctor wouldn't be pleased... especially since we've been late for the last couple."

"DO NOT FORGET TO FIND OUT HOW HER HP IS DOING THIS TIME!" Papyrus reminded, calling from the kitchen as his younger brother headed for the door.

"Okay, okay... I won't bro." The shorter monster replied as Frisk snuggled into his hoodie.

With that said, Sans walked out of the house and immediately set about traveling in the direction of New Home. He had decided that since Frisk was such a special case she should be seen by the best doctor in the underground... and that was Dr. Browne. He was a specialist when it came to souls and with Frisks overwhelming determination Sans didn't want to take any chances.

It took nearly an hour for them to reach their destination but that was fine. Sans enjoyed the alone time with his baby girl that the walk afforded him. It was peaceful... relaxing. Though soon enough they were sitting in the exam room at the clinic, waiting for the doctor to make his appearance.

"Well, if it isn't the cutest little skeleton in the underground." Dr. Browne praised as he slipped into the room. "How has she been since her last checkup?"

Sans shifted the child in his arms, a slight frown marring his normally jovial expression. "Well doc... she seems fine. I mean Frisk has been her normal energetic self, she's even managed to stand on her own as long as she has something to hold onto, but she hasn't started talking yet. Not even 'da-da' or anything. Is that normal? The books I've read said she should at least be starting to use syllables."

The doctor smiled reassuringly, setting Sans' mind at ease. "There's nothing to worry about. Your daughter is probably just a late bloomer. Some babies don't say their first words until after their first birthday you know. I'm sure she'll start when she's good and ready... just give her time."

The comedian let out a relieved sigh, nodding his agreement. He knew that as a human the child had been pretty quiet until she'd gotten to know them but he had thought since she was being raised by him this time around that that might have changed... though it seems it didn't.

"Now, how about we get this check-up started?" The older monster declared reaching out to take Frisk from her fathers lap, only to pull back in astonishment as she growled at him... the few teeth she had bared in a snarl that was surely meant to be threatening but in actuality looked kind of cute.

Sans' eye sockets grew wide as he was drawn from his thoughts, surprised by what had just occurred. Frisk had developed a bit of separation anxiety in the last few months and absolutely hated when she was forced to leave her fathers arms when she didn't want to... but she'd never done this before!

"No Frisk!" The older skeleton scolded causing the smaller monster to turn her face up to meet his gaze. "We don't growl at people. That's bad!"

He would definitely be having words with Undyne. The fish warrior was the only one who would have even thought about teaching his daughter such a thing after all, not to mention that she had just babysat Frisk a couple days ago.

"It's perfectly okay Sans. That wasn't the first time I've been growled at by a tot and I'm sure it won't be the last." Dr. Browne stated good-humoredly as he took his soul reader from it's stand on his desk, turning back in time to see the tiny skeleton let a pout cover her face. "Since Frisk seems to be feeling a little shy this morning how about I just conduct her checkup while she's on your lap? That way it won't cause her any unnecessary stress."

The skeledad smiled as he felt his baby-bones cling to him all the tighter. "That would probably be a good idea doc."

With Sans' consent the older being stepped forward, holding the soul reader near his patients chest and letting it rest there for a moment. While waiting for the alarm that would signify that the reader was finished analyzing the kids soul, the doctor set about with the physical exam... making sure the tiny skeleton was growing well. Soon enough the reader beeped, letting them know that it was finished and Sans watched as Dr. Browne moved over to his desk to record his findings. However, he was soon distracted by Frisk as the former human began to fuss. Sans' attention was once more drawn to the doctor as he heard a loud gasp escape the normally composed man and he whipped his head around to try and see what had caused the reaction.

"What? What is it?" The hoodie clad skeleton exclaimed, fear plainly heard in his voice. "Is something wrong with Frisk's soul? Come on doc! Tell me what happened!"

By this time the agitated father had jumped to his feet, left eye glowing slightly blue in his panic. There was no doubt that if his nine month old hadn't been nestled in his arms he would have taken the doctor by his lab coat and literally shaken the information from him. But seeing as his arms were occupied at the moment Sans could only demand the answers and hope that he wasn't given bad news.

"No no, there's nothing wrong with Frisk... she is perfectly healthy." The doctor exclaimed, holding his hands up in a pacifying manner as the frantic skeleton let out a sigh of relief, sinking back into his chair.

"Then what was all that about. You looked as if you'd seen a ghost and I know for a fact that Napstablook isn't here." Sans tried to joke but it sounded pretty pathetic even to him.

"It's about you Sans..." The man replied, causing the comedian to freeze... his breath escaping in a gust of air as if he'd been punched in the sternum. "Since you were so close to Frisk as I took her soul reading it recorded yours as well."

The hoodie clad monsters thoughts were in complete chaos...

 _'What is the doc talking about?'_ He asked himself, soul filled with anxiety. _'Did something happen? I can't afford to lose any more HOPE! I can't leave Frisk alone... no one else knows about her past! What would they do if her memories started to return? How would they treat her if they found out she was a human? NO! I refuse to let that happen! I WON'T LEAVE HER!"_

"...ans... Sans!" The doctors voice finally broke through his hurricane of thoughts and brought the twenty-four year old back to reality.

"Huh? What?" He muttered, somewhat confused.

"I said that your HP has risen significantly!" The soul expert declared, clapping a hand on Sans' shoulder. "By some miracle it's now sitting at fourteen and is showing signs that it may continue to rise! I can only assume that this increase has been caused by the love you hold for your daughter... and vice versa... the love she feels towards you is so strong that it's managed to reach into the deepest parts of your soul and help it to heal. The bond that the two of you share is truly miraculous."

It was a good thing that the jokester was already sitting, otherwise he may have found himself laying in a heap on the floor. When he finally spoke his voice came out as a shake whisper.

"W...why are you getting my hopes up doc?" Sans stated quietly, a resigned edge to his voice. "That's not very humerus. I... I can't even remember a time when I had more than 1HP..."

"Gwaa..." Frisk uttered, seemingly able to sense her fathers distress as she placed one small hand against his face. Sans looked down, taking a moment to bounce the tyke as he tried to stem his internal panic.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Dr. Browne replied understandingly as he held out the soul reader. "Here, why not take a look for yourself?

The skeleton held his baby-bones closer as he reached out to take the device, eyes alight with a hope he didn't want to feel lest he be disappointed. It was several minutes before he was able to force himself to look at the numbers displayed on the small screen and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. It showed a set of two numbers, one each for Frisk and himself, showing their current HP as well as their base HP... and his read 14/14! Sure it was a far cry from his brothers whose was well in the 2,000 range. In fact, all of his friends' HP were over 1,000 with Alphys being the lowest at 1,021. Looking back at the readout the slipper wearing monster let out a little chuckle. Heck even Frisk had higher HOPE and she was just a baby. But that wasn't important. What was important was that he was finally starting to heal. After everything he'd been through, all the little things that had eaten away at his HOPE throughout the years until he'd nearly given up entirely, that was behind him now. The past is the past... and there is nothing he could do to change it. So why let it stop him from moving forward?

"Thanks doc... for everything." Sans said glancing up from the device, unable to truly express what he was feeling.

"There is no reason to thank me." The older male replied, a calm smile gracing his features. "I was merely doing my job."

The jokester nodded before turning to leave, the nine month old cradled against his chest as she gazed up at him with expectant eyes.

"Let's go home Frisky... daddy's got some thinking to do." The elder skeleton murmured as he placed a gentle kiss on his baby girls skull.

As soon as they were out of the building Sans was lost to his thoughts... thinking back on everything that had lead up to this point.

Before Frisk had appeared, his life had come to a standstill. Even before the timeloops had started the comedian had merely been going through the motions of living, never truly feeling alive. He put on a happy face trying to reassure everyone that he was alright when, in reality, he was breaking. Then, one day, a tiny human had fallen into his life... and things began to change. He grew to love the child as if she were his own... watching over her, guiding her, and doing his best to keep her from harm... but all too soon she was ripped away from him by a cruel trick of fate. Sans had been forced to watch as the child he loved had slaughtered everyone he cared about and, in the end, he'd been forced to take her life with his own hands. At the time he'd thought there was nothing else the world could throw at him that could cause him more pain than he'd just endured... he was proven wrong. Watching Frisk stab herself in order to get rid of Chara, sitting there uselessly as she bled out in his arms, Sans had felt as if his soul had been shattered. But then a miracle had occurred and he was given the chance to be a real father to the little girl who had stolen his heart. Since that day the comedian had felt so many emotions he'd thought were lost years ago, the main one being hope. Hope for a new life with the people he cared for the most. Hope that the bad times were far behind them. Hope that he could live.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" Papyrus' voice snapped the younger brother back to the present, making him realize that he'd been standing outside their front door for an unknown amount of time. "THERE ARE MANY IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO TODAY... YOU CAN'T JUST STAND THERE AND BOONDOGGLE! BY THE WAY, HOW DID THE APPOINTMENT GO?"

"It went fine... I guess." The comedian muttered, still having a hard time believing that this was real and not some sort of fantasy.

"Fine? That is all?" Pappy pried, taking in his younger siblings expression before crossing his arms stubbornly. "No... I think not. I can see that there is something you're not telling me brother and I demand to know what it is. If something is wrong with Frisk then..."

"No, that's not it." Sans interrupted, not wanting to make Papyrus worry. "Frisk is perfectly fine. Umm, how do I say this, ya know how I only had 1 HP? Well it seems as if I've gotten a little more HOPE recently."

As he was talking, the hoodie clad monster watched the spaghetti lovers face change from relief... to concern... to disbelief... before finally settling on euphoric. Sans couldn't contain the emotion that he'd been feeling since the doctor had first told him the news and felt tears begin to fall as Pap pulled him into a tight embrace, mindful of the babe nestled in the youngers arms. Frisk cooed happily as she was wrapped in the loving arms of her family.

"THAT IS GREAT, SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed, placing a hand on either of his brothers shoulders, gaining enough distance to look him in the eye sockets. "WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU NOW HAVE?"

The stocky skeleton reached up and wiped the liquid from his face before answering. "The doc said it was sitting steady at 14 but shows signs that it could continue to rise."

The would be royal guard nodded enthusiastically before grabbing the others hand and proceeded to drag him toward the entrance to Snowdin.

"Uh, Pap?" Sans questioned, walking behind the taller monster, hand still firmly held in the elder males mittened grasp. "Where are we going? I thought we had important stuff to do?"

The puzzle loving skelebro looked over his shoulder as they continued walking. "All of that can wait. Right now we are going out for Nice Cream to celebrate! That is if you are okay with skipping work for today?"

Sans scratched the back of his skull as if deliberating for a moment before a smile split his face. "Welp, I guess it can't be helped."

"Welp..." A high pitched chirp sounded near the shorter monsters chest a moment later and he looked down with wide eyes just as the nine month old Frisk let out a giggle. "Nyehehehe."

The jokester started, nearly losing his hold on the baby held in his arms, but managed to keep his grip.

"Did you hear that Pap!? Frisk said her first word!" The skeledad declared proudly, voice louder than usual causing a few heads to turn at the uncharacteristic display. "She's talking! My little baby-bones said 'welp'!"

"Yes, yes... I heard. Like father like daughter I guess. Let's just hope she doesn't inherit your laziness." Papyrus said, slightly disdainful, before his sockets lit up with excitement. "DID YOU HEAR HER LAUGH THOUGH!? THAT WAS PURE UNCLE PAPYRUS SHINING THROUGH! AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT SO IT IS NO SURPRISE THAT ANY NIECE OF MINE WILL ALSO BE VERY GREAT! HOPEFULLY SHE WILL TAKE AFTER ME!"

"No way, she'll definitely take after her old man and that's no fibula... ain't that right Frisky?" Sans announced, glancing down as the tyke cooed gleefully.

By now their little group had come to an outright standstill in front of Grillby's, never even noticing the crowd of onlookers who were slowly gathering around them.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE BROTHER, YOU'VE INFECTED FRISK WITH YOUR LOVE OF TERRIBLE PUNS!" Pap shouted in horror, hands pressed against his cheek bones.

They both glanced down as the child began to squirm, reaching out toward an abandoned newspaper lying on the ground a short distance away. The elder skeleton laughed triumphantly and Sans groaned as they both noticed that it was open to that weeks junior jumble.

"Well you've caused her to like those lame jumbles of yours." The slipper clad monster stated accusingly. "I can't believe it. How could that have happened? Apparently Frisk has been spending way too much time around you lately."

Pap gasped at the accusation before taking a step forward so that the brothers were a mere foot apart.

"OR MAYBE NOT ENOUGH!" He asserted, jabbing a finder bone towards Sans' chest. "YOU ARE SO OVERPROTECTIVE THAT IT'S A MIRACLE ANYONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF HAVE EVEN BEEN ABLE TO SPEND TIME WITH HER!"

The comedian took a deep breath, about to retaliate when a door suddenly flew open right behind the brothers... making their bones rattle in surprise.

"I believe that is enough out of the both of you." A cold, crackly voice spoke even as a warm light engulfed the area. "While you two have been arguing you have both failed to notice that it has been upsetting the very child you are arguing about."

True to Grillby's word, when the brothers looked down Frisk no longer had a smile on her face. Instead, tears were building in her eyes and she was beginning to sniffle. Sans immediately set about calming his child while Papyrus hovered nearby, wanting to reassure his niece that everything was alright.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves." The fire monster continued, watching as the former human was comforted. "Papyrus, you know better, especially after raising your brother... and Sans... I expected more from you. I'm very disappointed. I think you had better settle your differences, whatever they may be, and work together as you have been for these last few months."

The skelebros expressions grew remorseful as the bartender spoke, knowing that what he said was completely true. Grillby, noticing the gathered crowd, sent a glare their way causing the nosy monsters to scatter before returning his attention to the skeletons. When he next spoke it was in a voice that was milder than it had been previously.

"There is an old human saying that I remember from when I was young... 'It takes a village to raise a child.'... I believe the meaning is quite clear."

With that Grillby departed, leaving the brothers in silence as they thought about what they'd been told. Sans turned his back to his older bro, embarrassment tinting his cheeks a pale blue as Papyrus stared unblinkingly at the ground.

"Hey, Pap? I'm sorry about all that." He finally spoke after several minutes of utter silence. "I would have failed at raising Frisk the the very first day I brought her home if it hadn't been for you, you've done nothing but help me and I should have been more appreciative. I was being a bonehead."

"You are not the only one to blame brother." Papyrus admitted, placing a comforting hand on the younger skeletons shoulder and turning him around so they were face to face. "I was also being extremely unreasonable. I know she is your daughter and that you should have the closer bond with her. That is the exact way I felt when you were younger."

"It is?" A quiet voice asked, causing the spaghetti lover to smile fondly... Sans had always been rather shy while growing up.

"Yes, after our parents died I refused to let anyone near you for quite a while." The older monster announced, a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"Huh, who'd have thought." The pair shared an easy smile before bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

They held each other close, supporting one another as they laughed the previous tension away, Frisk joining in the fun... happy now that the brothers had made amends. As they pulled away both brothers subtly wiped there eyes free of any tears that may have fallen.

"COME SANS! LET US GO GET THAT CELEBRATORY NICE CREAM!" Pap shouted, rushing down the snowy streets of Snowdin.

"Right behind ya, bro." Sans replied, following at a more leisurely pace.

Later that night the skeledad had just finished cleaning the left over Nice Cream off his daughters face and had gotten her tucked into bed when Papyrus entered the room holding an old stuffed animal. It instantly drew the shorter monsters attention. Man, he hadn't seen that thing in who knows how long... he thought he'd lost it years ago. But there it was, the same beat up tabby cat that his brother had gifted to him when he was merely a toddler, looking cleaned up and ready to be loved once more. With a nod of acknowledgment from Sans, Pap stepped forward and placed the toy cat in the crib next to his sleeping niece. It looked as if it belonged there, snuggled up beside the tiny skelebabe, and Sans sent his older bro a grateful smile. Sure they had fought a bit, that's what families do, but they always forgive each other... and that's all that really matters.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all once again and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think :) I'd love to hear from you.**


	7. Act 1, Finale- A Birthday To Remember

**AN: Man did this chapter take on a life of it's own! It's so long and I swear half the stuff that happened in it was unplanned and just decided to pop into my head while I was writing. Anyway this is the finale of act 1, after this chapter the time skips may become longer as act 2 will be covering years 1-4 of Frisks new life. As always I am open to any suggestions that you may have for this story. Also I was wondering if you guys would want Sans to have a love interest (if so, who) or if he should stay a single dad for the whole story. Oh! And if anyone would like to make some cover art for this story it would be greatly appreciated :) Anyways I hope you like this super long chapter and are looking forward to act 2. If you'd like to leave a review that would be great as well ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Undertale... only Toby Fox has that right.**

* * *

Sans stared at the calendar hanging in his lab as Frisk played on the floor at his feet. One week, that's all he had left until May 14th. On that day it would be exactly one year since the former human had first fallen into the underground. Because of that fact he had chosen it to be his daughters birthday, after all, he'd never thought to learn what day she'd been born on when she was a human and to tell you the truth... he didn't really care. That was the day she'd entered his life so that was the day he'd chosen to celebrate.

 _'What am I supposed to do! I have no idea what to do for her party.'_ He thought, rubbing his weary eye sockets with the heels of his boney hands. _'Hmm, Frisk hates crowds so I guess it would probably be best if we just have a small gathering with friends and family. Nothing large or exuberant in any way.'_

With that settled Sans turned his thoughts to the gift he was specially designing for his baby-bones. He'd gotten a call from Alphys saying that the components he'd asked for were ready and that he could pick them up today. He wanted to make her present extra special but the time was getting away from him so he was unsure whether or not he'd be able to finish it before the party. The comedian still had to plan everything, send out the invitations, and decide on the food. In addition to all that, he had his actual job to do and that alone took up most of the day. But even so, the scientist was certain that his little girl would love her gift. That is... if he could get it done on time.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you bundled up and head over to grandma Tori's." The stocky monster said aloud, grabbing the little skeletons coat and helping her into it.

He then picked her up and walked through the door, swiftly closing it behind them before continuing on. It wasn't as cold as it was the day Sans had first introduced the baby to the former queen so the jokester took his time on the walk, smiling upon hearing Frisk's happy coos. It was nearly an hour later that they reached the entrance to the ruins. Taking out the key that Toriel had given him, Sans unlocked the door and let himself in. Moments later he was walking up the stairs that led to the former queens home.

"Heya, Tori?" He called as they reached the landing. "Are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen, dear." Came the fond reply. "I was just finishing up a batch of your favorite cookies."

A pleased smile lit the younger monsters face as he followed the delicious smell. When he entered the room Toriel was busy getting the treats out of the oven. He set Frisk down, along with her baby bag, and gave his daughter one of her toys to play with before approaching the motherly goat. She had just set the hot tray down to cool as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a warm hug.

"Sorry it's been a while mom," Sans expressed as she gently returned the embrace. "I've been pretty busy lately."

"No worries, my son." Tori spoke softly, placing a furry paw on the top of her adopted child's head. "Now why don't we move to the living room and you can tell me all about what's been happening."

After talking for a couple hours and eating nearly a full plate of ketchup cookies, Sans decided that he'd better be heading over to Alphys' in order to pick up the elements he needed to make his daughters present.

"Thanks for watching Frisk." He said as Toriel walked him to the ruins door, the tiny skeleton held securely in the woman's arms. "I'll be back to pick her up tomorrow morning."

"Are you certain you can't stay longer?" She asked, worried that the twenty-four year old was pushing himself too hard. "From what you have told me you've been working pretty hard these last few weeks."

"I know but I've got a lot to do before Frisky's big day." The hoodie clad monster revealed, kissing his baby's forehead before looking back at the older being. "I promise I'll relax as soon as I can."

"Very well, but take care." She agreed, bending down to wrap her free arm around him. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Even though she knew that his HP had risen a bit the former queen still worried and made sure to remind the smaller monster to take care of himself on a regular basis.

"Don't worry, I've got thick skin." Sans joked, smiling as the other tried to cover up her snort of laughter.

Moments later he was out the door, waving to his family as it shut behind him. He then let out a sigh and teleported to the Hotland lab, hoping everything would go to plan in the following week. As he walked through the entryway he noticed Alphys standing at her desk, back to the door as she worked on her latest project. Feeling somewhat mischievous Sans inched forward quietly and placed his hands over the yellow dinosaurs eyes. His intelligent friend let out a mouse like squeak as she jumped, almost managing to dislodge the foreign appendages.

"Guess who?" The skeleton chuckled lowly as he released his startled victim.

"Sans! Wh...what the heck?" The scientist exclaimed, slightly angry. "I'm working on a v...very delicate experiment. What would y...you have done if it h...had exploded or something?"

"Heh, sorry Alph." He apologized, rubbing the back of his skull with one hand. "I won't sneak up on you like that again, well, at least not in the lab. There's no way it would have done anything like blow up though, I work here too remember? I know that you never keep any of the dangerous projects up here on the ground floor."

Alphys blushed at being caught out but was still embarrassed that she'd managed to be surprised by the other monster. "That d...doesn't mean it couldn't have b...broken."

"Yea, yea, you're right, sorry." The pun loving skelebro stated, more seriously than before. "Now, you said the parts I needed are ready?"

The otaku let out an exasperated sigh before a smile lit up her face and she gestured for Sans to follow her to a table a few feet away. Sitting on top of it were the objects her friend had been waiting so impatiently for.

"These are perfect, Alphys!" He declared, reaching out to take the objects into his hands in order to examine them closer. "I'll be able to make her the best present ever!"

"Yes, I'm sure Frisk w...will love it..." She agreed, thinking about what still needed to be finished on her own gift. "Based on w...what you've told me there's n...no way she wouldn't."

The slipper wearing monster was about to reply when the door suddenly burst open and in strutted Mettaton in all his robotic glory. Sans groaned, rubbing a hand across his tired face as the idol made his way over to them.

"Sans! You are just the monster I've been looking for." The tall being expressed. "I was with sweet little Pappy earlier and he happened to mentioned that it'll be Frisks birthday next week. I figured since I'm such a natural when it comes to planning events that I would come to offer you my assistance! Darling, we'll throw the best party the underground has ever..."

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" The skeleton monster interrupted, disbelief apparent on his face. "Who said I needed help planning my little girls birthday? Besides, I'm just inviting close friends and family so there's really no reason for you to act as party planner."

The former ghost let out a huff as he settled into a nearby chair, legs crossed as he glared at his friend. Even if it's not a large gathering that doesn't mean you couldn't use some help. I've seen how tired you've been lately and I'm willing to aid you in this endeavor, all you need to do is say the word."

The comedian looked like he was about to argue but Alphys started speaking before he could get a word out.

"Th...there's only a week until her birthday Sans." The lone female stated, giving him a knowing look. "How do you expect to finish everything for the party and still have time to work on her present?"

The skeletons mouth closed with a soft click as he thought about what the others had said. It was true that he wouldn't have much time to get everything done, maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask for help.

"I guess you guys are right. This may be too much for me to handle on my own." He finally spoke up, resolve clear in his voice.

"Perfect! Now where should we begin?" Mettaton questioned, posing dramatically.

"Umm, well, maybe you could start with the invites?" The ketchup lover said hesitantly, continuing when the robotic monster nodded eagerly. "Once you're finished with that then it would probably be best to figure out the decorations. I'll handle the food. If you have any questions or anything just ask."

"Very well, I'll make sure everything is perfect for the little darlings special day." The idol proclaimed.

The younger skelebro nodded, saying his goodbyes and making his way out of sight before immediately teleporting back to his own lab in Snowdin. Setting the items on his work table Sans began drawing out the blueprints he'd be using to help create his masterpiece.

The next morning, after fetching his daughter from Toriels, Sans swiftly returned to his lab. One of his projects was due for evaluation by the king at the end of the week so that took up all of his time until late evening. Once he was done for the day he turned his sights on the party. Grabbing a notebook from the counter, the skeledad began making a quick list of the ingredients he'd need to pick up to make Frisks favorite foods but was interrupted by his phone vibrating... alerting him that he had a new text message. Glancing at the sender ID he noticed it was from Mettaton and quickly opened it.

"Hello darling, I've finished a few sample invitations and thought I'd send you some photos so that you could choose which one you like the best. That way I can make more and send them out as soon as possible."

The skeleton clicked the view button and waited for the pictures to load. He supposed it wasn't much of a surprise that there were nearly a dozen different styles to choose from. It took nearly ten minutes to narrow it down (they were all beautiful) but in the end there was only one that truly resonated with him. It had a cute picture of Frisk on the front. She was wearing her cat ear hoodie and below were the words 'It would be purrfect if you attend my party.' After sending a quick reply, Sans scooped up the drowsy tot and headed into the house.

"Up you come, baby-bones." He cooed softly as he settled her in his arms. "Let's get you ready for bed."

Not long after he'd left Frisk in her crib Sans' phone vibrated once more, signaling a reply from his enthusiastic friend. Upon opening the message, the twenty-four year old immediately face palmed.

"Okay, I'll get started on those first thing ;) By the way, I know you said just friends and family but how would you feel about having the party broadcast live to the entire underground?"

"No!" Sans returned, slightly frustrated. "Why would you even think of doing something like that anyway? I'd understand if Frisk were the daughter of someone important or a celebrity or something but she's not, she's completely normal... just like me."

"You? Completely normal? I'd say not. I know you've been keeping secrets, darling. You should give yourself more credit, not every monster can claim to do what you've done. But don't worry, I promise I won't tell. It's not my place to do so. Besides, I'm sure you'll tell everyone eventually."

The comedians breath sped up in panic upon reading the text that came moments after he'd sent his reply. There was no way Mettaton could know about Frisk and the timelines. He's never told anyone about that, not even Pappy, and he kept his journal locked in his lab where no one other than himself had access to. But even so, what if the former ghost had somehow found out the truth? His soul filled with dread at the thought of what the robot might do to Frisk if that were the case.

"What are you talking about? Secrets? I'm an open book." The stocky monster typed urgently, a cold sweat forming on his forehead as he anxiously awaited the response.

It came a few minutes later and Sans' eyes widened in shock as he read what the robotic TV star had written, breath easing back to a normal rate.

"Really Sans, there's no need to be modest. Your scientific work has been essential to the undergrounds survival. I happen to know that you've created many inventions that have improved the lives of countless monsters, yet you've never taken credit for any of them... instead you either pass them off to Alphys or send them directly to Asgore on the condition that he promises to keep your name anonymous. Also it takes a lot of resolve in order to raise a child on your own, especially when your partner walked out on you. In my opinion that makes you and your daughter worthy of being in the spotlight. But, if you insist, I will refrain from bringing along any camera crews. Now, I've got to finish these invites so I can get started designing the decorations. Talk to you later darling!"

Sans held his phone in trembling hands as he reread the message. Even if it hadn't been what he'd originally feared it had still rattled him. How had Metta come by that information? He must have found out from Alphys, that's the only thing he could think of. With a shaky sigh, the short monster made his way over to his brothers room in order to read him a bedtime story.

The following days passed by in a similar fashion. Sans would do his official job during the day and work on his present in the evening. Throughout it all he would be answering the idols query's about the party. So far it seemed as if everything was coming along great. Everyone who was invited had already replied that they could make it, the ingredients for the food had been bought and placed in the fridge, and they were going to be decorating the house later today. Sans would willingly admit that it was a relief to have help. Looking back now, on the day before the party, the jokester realized that if he would have tried to do everything on his own he most likely wouldn't have had the time to finish his kids gift. Even so, there had been several occasions where he'd had to reject some of Mettaton's crazier ideas (like a dance off) and remind him that Frisk was only turning one.

That night, the hoodie clad monster stayed up working long after he'd tucked both his brother and daughter into bed. He wanted everything to be just right and that meant putting the finishing touches on his present and then getting it wrapped up and ready for the party. The next morning dawned merely a few hours after he'd went to bed but that didn't bother the short skeleton. He was too excited to be tired. After spending the early part of the morning preparing the food and baking the cake, Sans went upstairs to get Frisk ready for her special day.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He said, gently placing a kiss on the babes cheek. "Our friends will be here soon so we'd better get you dressed and head downstairs to greet them."

Moments after the duo entered the living room Papyrus charged downstairs and scooped his niece right out of her fathers arms and into his own, nestling her against his chest in a tight hug.

"THERE'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Pap exclaimed excitedly as he spun around in a slow circle. "UNCLE PAPPY'S GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A SPLENDED TIME TODAY!"

"Nyehehe." Frisk giggled in the larger skeletons arms as the doorbell rang out, signaling the arrival of their first guest.

"I'll get it." The jokester told his bro as he headed over to open the door.

"Hello dear," Toriel greeted warmly as she immediately wrapped him in a warm embrace, Asgore standing somewhat awkwardly behind her. They had managed to work through most of their problems and had recently become romantically involved again.

"Umm, hi mom." Sans said shyly, cheeks dusting a light blue... he'd never called the goat monster 'mom' in front of anyone other than Frisk or Papyrus.

"MOM!" He was released as his brother rushed up, the smallest skeleton still held securely in his arms.

"Hello sweetie, how have you been?" Tori asked as the slipper wearing monster turned his attention to the king.

"Welp, come on in. You two are the first to arrive so just make yourselves at home." He stated, standing aside so that the larger monster was able to squeeze through the doorway.

"Thank you. Is there anything you need help with?" Asgore replied, a large gift box clutched securely in his claws.

"No, it's fine. All I've got left to do is frost the cake. You can just relax and spend time with Frisk and the others." The stocky skeleton assured before pointing to a table set up in the corner of the room. "You can place the present over there for now."

With a nod of confirmation Asgore left him just as the doorbell chimed once more. Upon answering it he found Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton.

 _'Welp, looks like everyone's here.'_ He thought to himself before addressing the others. "Toriel and Asgore are already inside so you can go join them. There's a table set up for presents and, last I'd seen, Frisk was in Tori's arms if you wanted to see her."

"T...thanks Sans." Alphys stuttered, sending the short skeleton a meaningful look. "I hope Frisk likes her presents... _all_ of them."

He winked at his long time friend, not letting his own nerves show through. "Don't worry, I'm sure she will."

"Come on guys, let's get inside! I can't wait to see the little bag of bones." The captain of the royal guard declared as she headed inside, dragging a stammering Alphys with her, but not before shouting over her shoulder... "Hey punk! You're little girl is gonna be spoiled rotten with this group of monsters, you know that right?"

"No, that never crossed my mind." He responded sarcastically, earning a full blown laugh from the fish monster.

With a sigh Sans turned to the final guest and was surprised as robotic arms wrapped around his smaller frame.

"How are you holding up, darling?" Mettaton asked softly, concern apparent in his voice. "Those last messages I received were somewhat concerning. It sounded as if you had something to hide. If there's anything you need to get off your chest you can tell me. I may not seem like the type of monster who could keep secrets but you'd be surprised what I can do when it comes to my friends' well being. Now tell me Sans... are you is some kind of trouble?"

The pun lovers eye lights dimmed as he fought the urge to panic. He knew the former ghost was just worried about him but still, he couldn't afford to let anything slip. It could prove extremely detrimental if that were to happen. So, sending the taller being a sheepish grin, the comedian stepped out of Mettaton's hold and shrugged.

"There's nothing to be concerned about. I was just feeling stressed is all." He said, hoping to assuage his friends suspicions. "Seriously dude, I'm fine. Does it look like I'm the type to get into trouble?"

"Yes, you do! But, if you're sure. Just let me know if anything changes." Metta said, uncertainty tinging his words.

"Will do, now let's just enjoy the party. You've done so much with the decorations it would be a shame not to acknowledge it." The younger skelebro proclaimed as he gestured toward the multitude of streamers and balloons in various shades of purple, blue, and red.

"I did do an amazing job if I do say so myself." The robot nodded, puffing out his chest in pride.

Just then Papyrus appeared through the doorway and Sans left his brother and the idol to talk in peace. He planned on heading into the kitchen to finish decorating the cake but before that he wanted to check up on Frisk. So, stopping by the living room, the skeledad quickly moved over to where the others were crowded around his daughter and lifted her into his arms.

"Dada..." The child uttered as he settled her into his embrace.

"That's my little funny bone." He replied, rubbing a skeletal hand up and down her back. "How are you doing? Are you having fun hanging out with our friends?"

"Nums?" She replied, tilting her head up adorably and causing a large smile to appear on her fathers face as he chuckled softly.

"Don't worry baby-bones." Sans spoke reassuringly as he rocked her in his arms. "We'll eat as soon as I'm done decorating the cake. Now, how about giving me a kiss before I hand you back to your grandmother?"

The one year old gave him a long suffering look before turning away and reaching towards Toriel with her tiny hands. "Up?"

Trying in vain to hide her giggles, the former queen stepped forward to take the babe from her dad as he gave her a disbelieving look.

"Ha! Looks like rejecting your affection is Frisk's way of saying she doesn't agree with you." Undyne crowed, entertained by the child's antics.

"Yea, she can be pretty stubborn when she doesn't get her way." The smaller monster admitted, not offended in the slightest.

Moving away from the others Sans removed his signature hoodie and set it down in a crumpled heap beside the couch, he didn't want risk getting frosting on it. He didn't mind if his t-shirt got splattered that was fine, he had plenty of them. The jokester then proceeded to head to the kitchen, giving Frisk a kiss on the head as he passed her which earned a smile in return.

It took nearly half an hour to frost the cake but he was completely satisfied with the outcome of his hard work. It was decorated with vanilla frosting and had blue bones around the outer edges. In the middle, written is swirling purple lettering were the words 'Happy 1st birthday Frisk!' along with one lone candle waiting to be lit. After making sure the food was set out the skeleton headed back into the living room, intending to call the others in to eat. When he entered the room everyone was talking to each other in hushed voices but they all grew silent as soon as they noticed him standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongues?" Sans joked, looking around for his little girl as her walked further into the room... sockets narrowing dangerously when he couldn't locate her. "Where's Frisk?"

No one answered, instead turning their gazes on anything but the shorter monster. The skeledad felt dread fill his soul as his eye began to glow a brilliant blue.

"Guys, if you don't want to have a _bad time_ you'll tell me where my daughter is this instant." He growled, voice deadly serious.

Toriel stepped forward, hands raised in a pacifying manner yet her eyes showed how worried she was.

"Sans, I'm so sorry. Frisk was playing on the floor while we were having a conversation. I had no idea... I'm sorry." As she spoke, tears began trailing down the goat moms face and Asgore moved forward to wrap his arms around his former queen.

"Tori please..." Sans pleaded, the panic building when even his older brother refused to meet his gaze. "What happened to my kid?"

"We don't know." The king picked up where his love had stopped. "When we looked down to check on her, well, she was gone."

"Gone?" The comedian choked out, breath coming in short pants as panic took over. "How could she just be gone? There were six of you! You were supposed to be watching her! I TRUSTED YOU!"

Tears clouded Sans' vision as he thought of all the possible things that could have happened.

 _'Did she wander off, Frisk can crawl pretty fast now. Where would she have even went? The front door's closed right? Yes, good, so she didn't get outside. At least I don't need to worry about her freezing. Umm, where else could she go? She can't climb the stairs yet so that's out. I was in the kitchen... there's no way I wouldn't have noticed if she'd come in there. The bathroom door is kept closed at all times. There isn't anywhere else she could be!'_

"S...Sans you need to c...calm down." Alphys spoke, her voice filled with authority even through her stutters. "We'll f...find her, I promise. But if y...you don't calm down your b...breathing you're going to p...pass out."

The little girls father payed no attention to his yellow friend, focusing entirely on finding his lost child. Frisk couldn't be in any of the rooms within the house and there was no way she could have gotten outside without help. She had yet to develop her magic so teleporting was out of the equation. He felt chilled to the bone as a final thought crossed his mind and sent Sans crashing to his knees. He cradled his head in his hands as he trembled uncontrollably, tears leaking down his face in a continuous stream.

 _'No... no there's no way. That demon spawn is long gone. She couldn't be back.'_ He tried his best to ignore the little voice inside his head that reminded him that Chara's soul had escaped his blasters, but it didn't work. _'Oh god, please don't let her have been taken. Please! Just let her be alright...'_

"SANS! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Papyrus shouted, picking up his little brother and holding him against his chest in a last ditch effort to break through to him. "IF WE WORK TOGETHER I KNOW WE CAN FIND FRISK! I'M SORRY WE FAILED YOU BUT I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN, I SWEAR. SO PLEASE TRY AND CALM DOWN! TAKE DEEP BREATHS. COME ON, IN... OUT... IN... OUT. YES, THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DOING GREAT!"

Paps voice managed to bring him back to reality and he did his best to follow his older bros instructions. It took several minutes but in the end his breathing had evened out and he was placed back on the ground. Glancing around at the others he found them all watching him with obvious concern, even Toriel who had managed to calm herself down as well. It was clear that he had frightened them and it made him feel terrible but all he cared about right now was finding his baby girl. Suddenly he heard a soft noise coming from somewhere to his left, though he seemed to be the only one who noticed it. Looking toward the sound, the comedian let out a relieved laugh which had his friends staring at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"Umm... maybe you should sit down, dork." Undyne said softly, not wanting to startle her distressed friend as she took hold of his arm and carefully lead him over to the couch. "Let us find the kid, okay."

"Actually, there's no need for that." He chuckled, pointing towards the shirt he had discarded earlier. "I already found her."

The others turned their eyes to where he was pointing but didn't see the tiny skeleton they had hoped they would find. Instead all the saw was the blue hoodie that Sans was rarely seen without. To say they were worried would be an understatement. Mettaton slowly approached the smaller being who was currently sitting on the couch, a wide grin stretching his face as he wiped off the few tears that still remained. He crouched down on the floor, placing a robotic hand on the younger monsters knee as he spoke slowly.

"Sans, darling, that's a shirt." The former ghost said as gently as possible.

"Wha...?" Sans burst out laughing as he realized what was happening. "Guys... I'm not crazy. Heh, if you look closely you'll even see my hoodie breathing."

"Of course it is, dear." Tori humored him as she placed a soft hand on her adopted sons cheek. "Now why don't you lay down and rest for awhile?"

"No, seriously, I'll show you." The pun master declared, making to stand only to be held back by Asgore.

"I think Toriel is right." The king spoke quietly, keeping his large paw on the skeletons shoulder. "You should rest. Let us take care of everything."

"Argh, come on! Just let me up!" Sans cried out, unable to get his former employer to loosen his grip.

"I d...don't think that's, umm, a g...good idea. You've be...been pushing yourself too hard this p...past week." Alphys admitted, turning away from the betrayed look he sent her.

"Not you too, Alph." Sans whispered, skepticism coloring in his voice.

Turning pleading eyes on his last hope, the younger male appealed to his brother for help.

"Come on Pappy, you know I'm not crazy." He said, voice cracking as he struggled to get loose. "When I said that about my hoodie, it was a joke. Frisk's curled up asleep under it so it looks like it's breathing. Go ahead and check if you want."

Everything was silent as the skelebros locked gazes. The elders eyes filled with concern as the youngers filled with desperation. Finally, after what felt like forever, a decision was made.

"I believe you brother." Papyrus said at last, moving over to the discarded shirt and flipping it back to reveal their missing child.

Sans let out a sigh as he was proven right and the monarch instantly released his hold. Rising to his feet, the skeledad made his way over to his daughters side and scooped her into his arms. She yawned sweetly and nestled against his chest as he held her close.

"There's my little funny bone." He cooed, bouncing the one year old as she opened her eyes to gaze lovingly up at him. "Did you have a good nappy? You worried daddy really bad you know."

"Da..." She said, reaching up to pat his cheek with her tiny hand.

"It's okay, kiddo." He replied before turning his attention to his older bro. "Thanks, Papyrus, for believing in me."

"It was no problem. THE GREAT PAPYRUS will always believe in his awesome baby brother!" Pap announced, wrapping his long arms around both younger skeletons.

The others stepped forward, each offering their apologies as he was released from the taller males hold. The slipper clad monster smiled warmly as he accepted, he knew they'd only had his best interests at heart.

"Don't worry, it's fine." He assured, grabbing his hoodie off the floor and slipping it on. "I can't really blame you anyway. I probably shouldn't have joked around like that right after freaking out. I can see why you thought I'd lost it."

Toriel stepped forward and took Frisk from the shorter monsters arms before handing her to Asgore. She then proceeded to take both of Sans' hands into her own and looked him right in the eye.

"I know what it feels like to worry about your children, dear, and that was not just worry. You were utterly frantic. Something like that doesn't just stem from Frisk wandering off." The goat mom expressed, concern still heavy on her face. "What has happened to make you so frightened of Frisk being out of your sight? I've noticed glimpses of it ever since that first day you introduced me to her at the ruins. How, in those early days, you barely let her out of your arms... it was as if you were afraid she would vanish. I thought you were just over protective like some parents are. You'd improved so much in this last year that I thought my worries had been unfounded. But now, after seeing the panic attack you just experienced, I can tell that there is something deeper going on. Please Sans, we are very worried about you. Won't you tell us what happened to make you react in such a way?"

Sans looked around the room at his friends, upon seeing the same concern reflected on each of their faces he choked back a sob.

"I'll tell you eventually... I promise." He said, voice barely louder than a whisper. "You guys all know how much I hate making promises so you know that I'm deadly serious when I say I will tell you... just not right now, okay?"

The gathered monsters nodded in agreement, allowing the subject to be dropped for the time being.

Sans once more rubbed the liquid from his eyes as he took his little girl back from the king. "How bout we go eat? Then after that Frisk can open her presents."

With that said, the stocky monster rushed into the kitchen without another word. The others followed at a more sedate pace, still sending troubled looks toward the twenty-four year old. After they'd finished eating Sans brought out the cake and lit the candle, being extra vigilant that Frisk wouldn't burn herself as he helped her blow it out. Watching the tot eat her piece of birthday cake was something else. She dug in with all the enthusiasm of a starving wolf. Tiny hands squishing the desert playfully before bringing a bite to her mouth, though it ended up smeared across her face as well. After her father had washed her up it was time for the baby-bones to open her presents. The comedian helped her tear open the wrapping and laughed as she seemed to have more fun playing with it than with the actual gifts. Toriel and Asgore had gotten her a baby swing as well as several cute outfits that were handmade by the former queen. Alphys' gift contained a medium sized cube that had different activities on each of its sides that progressed in difficulty so she could still use it as she got older. Undyne presented a miniature spear, which Sans immediately confiscated, along with a few children's books that she'd found. The present Mettaton had given was a lifelike doll of himself that, when squeezed, the robots voice was heard saying several of his catchphrases. As for Papyrus, he had had Sans help make a smaller version of his battle body and scarf... except for in place of red there was purple. In the end, the only remaining present was the one Sans had worked so hard to finish.

"Here ya go, kiddo." He said as he levitated the present over to them, making sure to be very careful with the fragile package. "I worked really hard on this so... hope you like it."

The wrapping was soon removed to reveal a small silver box with blue gems inlaid in the shape of echo flowers on all four sides and an etched version of Mt. Ebott on the lid.

"Those jewels are imbued with my magic." Sans spoke as he summoned his powers, the flowers on the box glowing blue to match his eye. "It's a ward against evil. That way, even if I'm not around, you'll be safe."

The skeleton reached out a hand and flipped the lid open. Almost immediately the gathered monsters were met with a slowed down, piano version of Sans' battle music. The haunting melody filled the air as a tiny skeleton dressed in ballet shoes, a vintage looking tutu, and a slightly faded ribbon began to dance around the platform she was mounted on. In the bottom of the box, an echo flower pendant rested with the chain curled around it.

"I know you're a little young to wear the necklace but it's also got my magic inside it. You can't carry the music box around with you and I wanted you to be safe even if you wander, that's why I made this." The girls father explained, a protective gleam in his sockets.

Frisk stared in awe at the beautiful present her father had made especially for her. Even if she didn't understand what he was saying the former human could feel the love and protection that he held for her and it made her feel safe. Slowly her eyes began to close and she snuggled into his arms, falling asleep to the last few notes of the song... her family looking on fondly as she let out a content sigh. Though, unknown to them, something lurked in the shadows just outside the house... waiting for the day when it would finally be free.

* * *

 **AN: I really hope you liked this chapter. If you would be so kind as to leave a review that would be awesome! Thanks for reading ;)**


	8. Act 2, Ch1- Family Fun Times

**AN: Okay this chapter is full of fluff, maybe even more than usual. I really love using flashbacks in my stories, if you've read my 'Unexpected Attachment' fic you'll know that. So here we have a whole chapter made up of multiple flashbacks that stretch for half a year since Frisk's birthday. I really hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox is the amazing creator of Undertale. Sadly I will never be able to claim that title.**

* * *

The days seemed to fly by for Sans as he watched his baby girl grow. About a week after her party the skeledad had come across an old photo album in the dump and, as he looked through it, had become inspired to make a scrapbook commemorating Frisk's new life. Every milestone was faithfully recorded, every precious memory preserved with the utmost care. He even made sure to document the events that had occurred during her first year of life. Now, as he added more photos, the comedian looked back upon those precious moments with a tender smile.

A photo of Sans holding a teary eyed Frisk as an upset Papyrus hovered nearby was the first picture to be added today.

" _SANS! COME QUICK!" The frantic call of his older brother sent Sans rushing into the living room where he saw a worried Papyrus holding his whimpering daughter._

" _What happened?" He demanded, moving forward when he noticed blood dripping from his child's nose hole._

 _The spaghetti lover look down guiltily as Sans grabbed a tissue from the nearby table and held it against Frisk's face, gently taking her into his arms._

" _We were practicing her walking and she was doing really good. I was so proud! But then she tripped over the table leg and her face hit the ground really hard." He stated, clearly upset by what had taken place. "I tried to catch her, brother, but it all happened so fast. How could I have let her get hurt like that? I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE UNCLE!"_

 _The comedian had managed to calm Frisk and get the bleeding stopped as his brother ranted. Now he placed a calming hand on the other monsters arm... waiting for him to meet his gaze before speaking._

" _Pap, this is not your fault. You didn't 'let her get hurt', you did everything you could. Besides, it's just a bloody nose... no big deal." He reassured, holding the baby-bones up so his brother could see that she was fine. "I'm sure you went through stuff like this when I was little. According to you I was pretty reckless back then. Oh, and one more thing, you're an awesome uncle! I don't ever want to hear you say otherwise, okay?"_

 _Papyrus looked as if he were doing his best to hold back his tears as he murmured... "Are you sure she'll be alright?"_

" _Of course I'm sure. Frisk is my daughter, there's no way such a small injury will get the better of her." The younger skelebro reassured, a wide smile splitting his face as he closed one eye in a lazy wink. "She's made of sternum stuff than that."_

" _Sans!" Pap shouted, forgetting his annoyance a few seconds later when a high pitched laugh echoed through the room. "Well... I guess I can forgive that pun, seeing as it made my niece laugh and all, but that still doesn't mean I like them!"_

Sans chuckled at the memory as he secured the picture onto the page. In reality Frisk had been laughing at her uncle's reaction, she had been too young to actually understand the pun, but Pap didn't need to know that.

He carefully took hold of the next photograph. This one showed the small family, including Toriel and Asgore, having a picnic in a field of golden flowers.

 _It was a nice day out, not too hot and not too cool, so Toriel had called Sans and asked if he, Frisk, and Papyrus would like to go on a picnic. It had been some time since he'd last seen his adoptive mother and figured it would be the perfect way to spend an afternoon. Soon the trio found themselves in the king and former queens company._

" _Heya mom, Hi Asgore." Even though Sans called Tori 'mom' he just couldn't think of Asgore as his father._

 _It's true that everyone else had forgotten his dad but he could still remember, and no one would be able to take his place. That didn't mean the monarch wasn't as much Frisk's grandparent as Toriel was though._

" _Gam!" The fourteen month old exclaimed happily, holding her tiny arms out as she noticed the other two members of her family._

" _Hello, little one." Asgore said softly as he lifted the babe into his furry arms while Toriel gave both skelebros a warm hug._

" _How have you been?" She asked as she stepped back, setting down a large basket that had a delicious aroma seeping from the woven reeds._

" _WE HAVE BEEN GREAT!" The elder skeleton declared, one hand thrown out in an enthusiastic display as he gestured around. "HOW HAVE YOU BEEN, MOM? WHAT'S IN THE BASKET? DID YOU MAKE YOUR FAMOUS PIE!?"_

" _Whoa, slow down Pap." His jokester brother interrupted before the other could ask any more questions. "You need to give people time to understand what you're saying, otherwise, you may be blue when they don't answer."_

 _Here Sans held up a blue bone, showing the pun for what it was. Toriel began giggling as a smirk took over the scarf wearing monsters face._

" _If you keep this up, brother, I may decide to skullk." Papyrus said, enjoying the way the comedian's eyes widened in shock._

 _The younger bro let out an excited gasp and hugged the other skeleton, tears glistening in his sockets._

" _I'm so proud." He finally said after calming down. "It's not very often that I get you to play along!"_

" _Yes, well, I guess you just tickled my funny bone today." The would be royal guard proclaimed._

" _Oh my god." Sans announced, laughter shaking his smaller frame. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"_

 _As this was occurring Toriel had set out the food and had since taken her granddaughter from the king, rocking her gently as she watched her adopted children with great interest. Her ex husband, turned suitor, sitting beside her on the picnic blanket._

" _How about we eat before the food gets cold." The goat mom spoke up before another round of puns could begin. "And to answer your questions Papyrus... I've been just fine, the basket contained the food I prepared for this picnic, and of course I made my pie. This outing wouldn't be complete without a tasty dessert."_

That day had been filled with good food, lots of laughs, and his precious family. There wasn't much that could top that.

The picture he grabbed after he finished placing the other in the book was of him, Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne at the lab in Hotland. The two elder females were holding hands and blushing as they looked towards the camera, though their smiles seemed slightly forced.

 _Sans carried his little funny bone through the doors that led into the Hotland lab's main room with Undyne following close behind. Both the scientist and captain of the royal guard had business with Alphys so they decided to travel together. They were going in the same direction so it made sense._

" _Alphys! Are you here!?" The warrior called loudly as Sans placed Frisk on the floor and took her hand._

" _Uh, yes, I...I'm here." Came the nervous reply as their friend came down the escalator from the second floor. "I was just w...working on a little project. It's n...no big deal, I can finish it l...later."_

" _What's up, Alphys?" Sans asked, handing his daughter a toy in the hopes that it would distract her from all the technology surrounding them. "Why did ya need to see me?"_

" _I wanted your o...opinion on something, umm, if that's okay th...that is?" She replied, clenching her claws together anxiously._

" _Sure, I'm fine with that." The hoodie clad monster agreed, nonchalantly._

" _Thank you. Is it al...alright if I finish my business with Undyne first though?" The royal scientist questioned, voice quiet as she fidgeted. "It's just that I think it w...will take longer for us to finish and I d...don't want to make her wait that long."_

" _Yea, no problem. I'll just make sure Frisk is staying out of trouble in the meantime." Sans said as he turned toward his little girl who was currently playing under one of Alphys' work stations._

 _The yellow dinosaur smiled briefly at the tot before glancing back toward her father, a thankful expression on her face. "Thanks again, Sans."_

 _The skeleton nodded before leaving the two females to their conversation. As he approached the small monster he noticed that she was looking at a picture that had fallen to the floor under the desk. She must have found it while he was busy talking to the other scientist._

" _What'cha got there, kiddo?" He asked, rubbing an affectionate hand through his daughters soft, brown hair._

" _Frens?" The child asked, looking up at her dad with curious eyes as one hand rested on the piece of paper._

" _Wha... frens?" Sans repeated moments before understanding dawned and he asked... "Do you mean friends, Frisky?"_

 _In return she said the word once more before looking between the page and the other two monsters who were standing several feet away, talking quietly to one another. As the comedian took a closer look at the photo his mouth dropped open in shock and he swiftly removed the paper from his daughters tiny hand, hiding it inside his hoodie as he gave her a new toy in order to calm the crying he'd caused when he'd taken her treasure._

" _You stay here and be a good girl." The sentry stated seriously as he knelt to place a quick kiss on the former humans forehead. "Daddy's gotta take care of something."_

 _Sans stood once more and swiftly moved over to his two companions, eye glowing slightly blue as he pushed his way between them._

" _Hey! What's the big idea, Sans!?" Undyne yelled, glaring at the comedian out of her good eye. "We were discussing something important!"_

" _It's no more important than my little girl finding a picture of you two making out while she was playing!" He asserted, displaying the photo so that both Undyne and Alphys were able to see it clearly as he stared them down. "Frisk's not even a year and a half yet! She doesn't need to be seeing stuff like that! If you can't keep these types of things somewhere private then I don't think I feel comfortable with my daughter being here."_

" _S...Sans! Please wait... it w...was an accident." His scientific friend tried to explain but he was still upset that they had left something like that laying around._

" _I know the two of you just started dating a few months ago..." The slipper wearing monster acknowledged, eye still tinged the faintest blue. "But that doesn't give you the right to be careless when there are children involved. You're lucky Frisk is too young to understand what she saw!"_

 _The leader of the royal guard stomped toward him, taking the front of his hoodie in one hand threateningly as he met her gaze head on._

" _Gah! Why are you overreacting so much!" Undyne growled lowly, an embarrassed blush covering her entire face. "It's not like we didn't have clothes on... we were just making out. She'll learn about it eventually, Sans. You can't shelter her forever... just wait till she gets a boyfriend!"_

 _The room suddenly filled with a dark aura as Sans' eye lights went out. Alphys shifted nervously as her girlfriend pulled her close, a look of unease appearing on her scaly face._

" _If you ever again happen to mention my baby girl dating while in my presence... you're gonna have a BAD TIME." The stocky skeleton whispered menacingly, sending shivers coursing down the spines of his friends._

Thinking back now Sans would admit that he may have overreacted... but just slightly. He knows that the time will come when Frisk would begin to take an interest in dating and, when that day arrives, he'll make sure that whomever it is she likes wouldn't dare hurt his daughter.

Looking at the next photo, an exasperated smile lit his face as the comedian took in Mettaton posing with one arm looped around Papyrus' shoulder and the other around Sans' as the skeledad held Frisk close to his chest.

 _It was a normal day like any other. Sans was taking a nap on the couch with his daughter while Papyrus prepared some of his spaghetti for supper. He had improved a lot since he'd started learning how to cook from Toriel rather than Undyne. It was peaceful. That is, it was, until a certain robotic entertainer decided to show up uninvited. Mettaton flung the door open dramatically, causing it to slam against the wall with enough force that it woke both sleeping skeletons. The former human immediately began crying in fright as her father tried to comfort her, all the while glaring at the idol who had an apologetic frown on his face._

" _I'm sorry I frightened you, darling." He said, carefully shutting the door before approaching the crying child. "I merely meant to surprise Pappy with a quick visit."_

" _Maybe you should think things through a little more next time." The hoodie clad monster chided, rocking his daughter as her cries faded into quiet whimpers. "Pap isn't the only one who lives here, ya know. It's not only him that you're disturbing when you show up unannounced like this."_

" _SANS? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?" The taller skeleton called as he appeared in the kitchen's doorway, drying his hands on a towel. "OH! METTATON! I WASN'T EXPECTING TO SEE YOU TODAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

 _The former ghost sauntered forward as if he owned the place and claimed the armchair closest to the scarf wearing monster._

" _I was in the area, darling, and decided I might as well drop in for a visit. Though I'm sorry to say I accidentally startled Frisk when I made my entrance." The TV star explained, sitting with his legs crossed and hands resting on the arms of the chair._

" _SO THAT'S WHAT THE NOISE WAS." Pap deduced, a worried expression on his face as he looked down at his sniffling niece._

" _I'm afraid so." Mettaton admitted, remorse evident in his voice._

 _Sans watched the interaction from the corner of his eye as he took care of his baby-bones, noticing the honest regret Metta was showing. He decided that he might as well take pity on his passionate friend, it had been an accident after all. So, rising to his feet, the shorter male approached the dejected robot and placed his child into the others arms... an easy grin forming as he noticed the surprised reaction this caused._

" _Umm, Sans, what are you doing?" The mechanical monster asked, gently cradling the baby as she reached out with a tiny hand to slap at him._

" _Bad!" She said as adamantly as a seventeen month old could, causing the older skeletons to burst out laughing as Mettaton looked on in confusion._

" _What... just happened?" He spoke after a few minutes, turning to gaze at Sans as the jokester wiped away a few tears from laughing so hard._

" _She was tell...telling you off for scaring her ear...earlier." The girl's father choked out between bouts of laughter._

 _Metta just sat there for a short while, trying to comprehend what he'd just been told. Finally, after what seemed liked hours, he looked down at the toddler held in his arms with a smile._

" _I see..." He paused, glancing between Frisk and Sans, humor shining in his purple eyes. "She has her father's temper."_

" _Hey!" The younger skelebro exclaimed only to be interrupted by his older bro._

" _It is true brother... you can't deny it." Pap declared, arms crossed as he chuckled quietly._

 _The comedian stared at his big bro in disbelief. He knew that his little funny bone had taken after him in quite a few things, she loved puns and ketchup to name a few, but he'd never thought about what it would be like if she took after him personality wise. When he was younger he'd had a very short temper and tended to get mad easily, it had taken a lot of work for him to learn to hold in his magic whenever her was upset. Since a monsters powers are directly linked with their emotions it can cause problems sometimes, especially for kids who don't know how to keep their emotions in check. That's why so many monster children have magical outbursts before they learn to control themselves. With Frisk's latent determination and his own powerful magic coursing through her soul, Sans was certain that his little girl would have very powerful magic. He'd have to be prepared for the day her powers would manifest themselves, after all, the last thing he wanted was for a backlash to occur and injure Frisk._

Even now he was worried about when and how his child's magic would emerge but the skeledad still had a few years to figure out how to deal with it. A normal monsters powers usually appeared by the time they were five, though Frisk is far from normal so he'd have to be prepared for anything.

The final photograph that he was adding today was of himself and Papyrus playing with the smaller skeleton outside in the snow. This picture had been taken just a few days ago.

 _A lot of visitors seem to think that snow is constantly falling in and around Snowdin but that's not true. Sometimes it can go for nearly a month without any of the fluffy powder drifting down from wherever it comes from. Yet, even so, it's never long enough for the snow covering the ground to completely melt away. That being said, the residents of the snowy village always rejoiced whenever fresh snowflakes began falling after a long break. Most of the monsters who lived in Snowdin enjoyed the cold weather and that included a certain pair of skelebros and their young charge. So on this day they had decided to head out toward their sentry stations in the forest and enjoy some family fun times in the newly fallen snow._

" _What do you want to do first, bro?" Sans asked as he sat the bundled up Frisk on the ground at his feet. "We could build a snow fort, have a snowball fight, make snow angels..."_

" _Oh, Oh, I know!" Pappy exclaimed, excitedly taking hold of his brothers hands and jumping up and down. "Let's build snow sculptures that look like us!"_

" _Snow kidding, that sounds like fun." Sans winked as he replied, earning an annoyed grunt from the elder monster as he released the younger males hands and scooped up his niece._

" _Come on Frisk." He said, marching off to find the perfect place to build his masterpiece. "Let's leave your father to his awful puns and actually have some fun!"_

 _The year and a half year old just giggled, enjoying the funny face her favorite uncle was making._

 _By the time the comedian had caught up to the taller skeleton Pap already had a large mound of snow gathered and was packing it down, getting ready to form it to his standards. His baby-bones daughter was sitting beside a smaller lump of snow, diligently patting it with her own gloved hands as she copied the would be royal guard._

" _Need any help there, Frisky?" He asked, kneeling down in the powdery snow beside the child._

" _No!" She said stubbornly as she pointed away from herself, face set in a scowl that might be considered unnerving if she were older. "Go way!"_

" _Alright, alright." Sans conceded, backing up with both hands raised non-threateningly as a smile split his face._

 _In the past few weeks his daughter had decided that she wanted to be independent. That meant not letting him help with things and going off on her own to play. It made the hoodie clad monster a little sad at times. Like when she'd refuse to let him carry her, deciding to walk on her own instead. It served as a stark reminder that with every passing day Frisk was growing up. Yet she was still his little girl and would seek him out whenever she became lonely or wanted his reassurance about something._

 _Moving toward his brother, Sans noticed that the older skeleton was nearly done with the uncanny replica he'd built of himself._

" _Sans, if you don't hurry I'll be finished before you even begin working on your sculpture." The spaghetti lover admonished, patting down more snow around the base of his creation._

" _Don't worry, Pap. I've got an idea for how I want mine." The shorter male said, shrugging his shoulders as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his shirt. "Besides, I was making sure Frisk was doing alright."_

" _Of course she's doing alright, she takes after me with her creativity." Papyrus proclaimed, glancing down to where the child resided. As he took in the pile of snow the young monster was working on, sticks and stones sticking out of it in every direction, a sweat drop appeared on his head. "But it also seems she takes after you with her laziness."_

" _Heh, look how hard she's been working on that. I wouldn't say she's being lazy." The twenty-five year old replied, smiling fondly at his daughter. "It's just different... and that's a good thing. The world would be pretty boring if everyone did things the same way as everyone else, don't ya think?"_

 _The scarf clad monster considered this for a moment before a broad grin split his face and he nodded resolutely. "You're right, Sans. It is our individuality that makes us special! If that were taken away then everyone would be unhappy."_

" _Yea, that's what I think too." The younger brother agreed, happy that they didn't live in a world like that. "Now how about we make some snow angels?"_

" _But you haven't even started you're sculpture yet!" Pap argued, upset that the other skeleton would miss out on the fun._

" _Actually I already finished it. See, it's right over there." The scientist revealed, pointing toward a small lump of snow with 'Sans' written on it in ketchup._

 _He started to laugh as Papyrus' jaw hit the ground in shock. It was such a comical sight that even Frisk pulled her attention away from playing and began to giggle in her bell-like way._

" _What... when... how..." The would be royal guard tried to figure out when his brother had done that. "You've been talking to me this whole time, when did you even manage to gather the snow for that sad excuse of your likeness?"_

" _Welp, that's my little secret." He responded, slowly walking back toward his daughter as the elder monster stared after him in disbelief._

 _The three skeletons had spent half the day playing outside in the snow and, after returning to their house, the comedian had made them all homemade hot chocolate to help them warm up. They all agreed that it was the perfect way to conclude their family outing._

Taking one last look at the newly added pictures Sans gently closed the book, carefully placing it back onto it's shelf in his lab. He promised himself that he would keep adding photos and other small mementos as his daughter grew. It would become a tradition, and, one day when Frisk was older... he'd share it with her.

* * *

 **AN: So there, half a year finished in one chapter. Let me know what you think and I really hope you like it ;)**


	9. AN: Announcement

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update for awhile. There's been a lot of stuff going on in my life and, well, as of now I am putting all of my stories on hiatus until further notice. I just can't even think about writing at the moment. You see, my little brother has been very sick and we're not sure he'll pull through. I've been busy helping my mom take care of him but it's really hard, ya know? I thought I should let you know whats been happening in case anyone was wondering about the lack of updates. I'm really sorry to disappoint you and I ask for your understanding. If I manage to find the will and/or inspiration to write then I'll try and get an update out but I'm not sure when that will be. I'm not abandoning these stories, not in the slightest, I just need time to deal with everything. Thank you for taking the time to read my fics, it truly means a lot to me.

Until next time,

Mozart's Fantasy


	10. Act 2, Ch2- Sniffles And Cuddles

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. As some of you may know, my little brother didn't make it. I'm not asking for sympathy, I just want you to understand that I really needed some time off seeing as he liked sitting next to me as I would write, especially when it was about Undertale. However I've had this chapter partially finished for several months now and decided that it was about time I finished it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, it's kinda hard to write for this fandom right now. I really hope you understand. Thanks so much for sticking around and hopefully my inspiration for this will be rekindled soon. You're all great people and I am so thankful to have you as my readers. Well, that's all I wanted to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's been such a long time coming. Thanks again.**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox is the creator of Undertale, I just like messing with the characters.**

* * *

It was nearing Frisk's second birthday. She was now 22 months old and still everyone adored her. How could they not, she was one of the most precious creatures they'd ever seen. Sans had yet to reveal the truth surrounding his young daughter but so far no one had pushed him. For that he was eternally grateful. The skeledad didn't know how he would be able to tell the others and, even though they were his friends, he had no idea how they would react. However, that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Instead he was focusing all of his attention on his baby girl.

Frisk's breathing was harsh, sharp gasps escaping her small mouth as Sans held his daughter close. Waiting impatiently for Toriel to arrive the short skeleton thought back on the earlier events that had lead to this point.

 _'Daddy, throat hurts.' The small skeleton whispered as she toddled into the kitchen, voice hoarse and painful sounding._

 _Sans immediately rushed to her side, checking for a fever. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found none. A sore throat he could handle easily enough. If his little girl had developed a fever though, that was another matter. Monsters rarely got sick enough for a fever to be produced but with his daughter's past he was uncertain if she would have that same resistance or not. It was one of the many things he was worried about._

 _'Welp, looks like it can't be helped.' He grinned, hiding his concern as he scooped the baby-bones into his arms so she could snuggle against his chest. 'You'll just need to eat lots of nice cream today to help your throat. How's that sound, kiddo?'_

 _'Yay!' The former human whisper yelled, causing the comedian's smile to widen... it was just too cute!_

 _Sans would do anything in order to keep his most precious treasure happy so, heading over to the freezer, he grabbed the aforementioned treat and held it out to the child. She happily took it and began munching, pain seemingly forgotten for the time being. As the little girl was distracted however, her father took the opportunity to mix some throat medicine into a warm drink for her. That way she would feel better even without the soothing cold of the ice cream. It wasn't til lunch time when Papyrus noticed his niece coughing that things took a turn for the worse._

 _'Let's get you up to bed Frisk.' Sans said, concern once again filling his soul. 'I think it's best if you rest for awhile.'_

 _'Mmmhmm.' The child agreed, reaching upwards with her tiny arms in order to be picked up._

 _The older skeleton obliged and soon had the little one tucked into his arms, heading up the stairs to their room. Once inside, he set about tucking her into his own bed and gathering extra covers which he then placed on top of her._

 _'You try and get some sleep.' He spoke quietly, gently rubbing circles on her head. 'I'll be back later to check on you, I just need to finish up some work in my lab.'_

 _Upon receiving a tired nod, the skeledad headed off. No more than half an hour later he had returned to check on her, wordlessly making his way to the sleeping child. She had kicked her covers off at some point so the comedian immediately replaced them so that the former human wouldn't get cold. He knew that he needed to keep her warm, it wouldn't due for her to get chilled while she wasn't feeling good. Leaving once more he went to find his brother._

 _After that, things seemed to progress rather quickly. Less that two hours later the small child had come down with a runny nose and by suppertime a fever had taken hold. One of Sans' worst fears had come to pass. The only other being he'd known who had been this ill had been the king and queen's former daughter, Chara, who had died from her illness. Now the father would never forgive that brat for what she'd done to his baby girl, but still... no one deserved to suffer like that._

 _With the knowledge that their doctor was too far away to be of much help, the hoodie wearing monster called the only other person he could think of, Toriel. She'd dealt with this kind of thing before so she should be able to help in his time of need. The goat woman had quickly agreed to come, stating that she would be there as soon as possible before hanging up and leaving him alone with his ailing child._

"Brother?" Papyrus called, knocking softly on the younger skelebro's door. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Pap." Sans replied, eyes never leaving Frisk's small form.

"I have made some chicken broth, it is the best thing to eat when you're sick. It's even better than spaghetti!" The sentry explained, carefully setting the tray on the bedside stand before turning to look at his sibling.

To put it mildly... he'd looked better. Tear tracks were visible on his face and he had dark circles under his eye sockets. The comedian's signature hoodie was sloppily hanging off one shoulder, slippers no where to be seen as he knelt beside the bed softly holding onto his daughter's hand.

Papyrus smiled gently as he moved closer to the younger monster, placing a calming hand on the shorter being's back. "Do not worry brother, I'm sure everything will turn out okay. You just need to have a little faith."

The jokester stayed quiet for a time. He couldn't help but blame himself. Maybe if he had noticed earlier, or if he'd done more to prevent this, maybe then Frisk wouldn't be suffering now. The scientist had figured that his daughter would have a different reaction to illnesses than the average monster, what with her formerly being a human and all, but he never expected her to get this sick. It was difficult for him to see her like this. It seemed even breathing was becoming a challenge for the small monster. The skeledad was eternally grateful that he wasn't alone at a time like this. If it weren't for his bro he'd have succumbed to panic hours ago. Now as his brother offered him a reassuring smile Sans couldn't help but feel relieved. Pappy understood what he was feeling even if he didn't say a word... and the knowledge of that helped ease the worried father's mind more than anything else could have.

A few moments later a knock came from downstairs and the taller being rushed out of the room to answer the door, leaving the other male alone with the sick child once more. He glanced back down toward Frisk, his soul tightening as he took in the pallor of her bones. Soon enough the former queen entered the room, followed by the taller skelebro, and immediately rushed over to the bedside as she took in the sight before her.

"Her fever is high." The female stated worriedly after placing a large paw against the child's forehead. "But I've seen worse in days gone by."

As she said this the goat woman cast a glance toward the distraught father, sending him as reassuring a look as she could muster. He gave her a weak smile in return.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose her, Tori, I really don't." The skeleton revealed, voice low and choked with emotion at the possibility of his precious child dying.

"Sans... I promise I won't let that happen." His adopted mother replied, placing a hand under the younger monster's chin to make sure he was looking at her. "Frisk may only be a toddler but she's strong. There's no way that little girl will let something like this take her down. She's as stubborn as her father and twice as determined."

The comedian's eye sockets filled with tears as he listened to what the other had to say. She had no idea how right she was. As Toriel finished Sans threw his arms around her in a tight embrace, burying his face against her dress.

"Thanks mom... I needed to hear that." The frightened skeleton declared, his elder brother hovering nearby. "I should have more faith in Frisk. It's just she's so small and fragile... and I've never known a monster who ended up getting such a high fever before."

He was tempted to tell Tori everything at that moment but knew it wasn't the right time. Instead, he kept quiet, promising himself that he would tell the others soon.

"I've seen many cases such as this." The former queen revealed, smiling down at her adopted grandchild with slightly sad eyes. "It may be rare for monsters to develop fevers in present times but it happened much more frequently back in the days when humans and monsters lived together on the surface. We had less developed medicinal skills at the time however, which is probably the reason so many monsters turned to dust after becoming ill with a high fever. Nowadays we are better equipped to handle such scenarios."

Sans breathed a sigh of relief. Both he and his elder brother had been born in the Underground long after the war had occurred so he hadn't known about what Toriel had just described. It was a comfort knowing that the cause of all those deaths may have had more to do with not being able to treat the illnesses rather than other reasons. According to the former queen both healing magic and medicine have come a long way since then.

He sat silently after that, watching as his mother figure continued her examination of Frisk. It was less than ten minutes later that the older being turned to him with an easy smile lighting her kind face.

"It appears that little Frisk has just caught a rather bad cold." She disclosed, chuckling a little as she placed a warm paw on the skeleton's shoulder. "You don't need to worry, she'll be fine. Just keep her warm, let her rest, and she'll be right as rain in a few days."

The jokester let out a choked sob of relief as the news sank in. Apparently he had been overreacting but, then again, there was no way he would take chances with his daughter's life. It was always better to be safe rather than sorry. Thanking Toriel for her help, Sans watched as his mother figure headed downstairs with Papyrus in order to make some tea for Frisk. The goat woman had explained that she had a special blend that would help bring down the fever if given to the child twice a day. Once they had gone, the concerned skeledad turned his attention back to his baby-bones. Reaching out to take her tiny hand in his own Sans brought the smaller appendage to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back as he muttered thanks to anyone who might be listening.

"Frisk... thank god... thank go you're all right." He sighed, startling slightly as he felt a small tug on his hoodie.

Glancing down the comedian couldn't help the small sob that managed to escape his mouth when he saw that his daughter's eyes were open and she was watching him with a worried expression.

"Daddy, no be sad." She whispered, voice hoarse but full of conviction. "Me sorry."

"No, no baby-bones." Sans expressed vehemently as he gathered the 22 month old in his arms, holding her securely against his chest. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have taken better care of you. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you... never you."

By this point renewed tears were streaming down his face but it didn't matter. His little Frisky was going to be alright and that was the important thing. Once she was fully recovered, the scientist would need to run a few more tests to determine what the effects of her once being human would have on her overall health. He prayed that the results wouldn't show anything overly negative.

"Daddy? Story?" Coming back to reality, the slipper clad monster smiled softly at his baby girl before moving to lay on the bed with her. The monster child instantly snuggled up to him, cuddling into his side as he started to speak.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a little girl..." Her dad began, trailing off as he gathered his thoughts before resuming his tale. "Her name was Maith and she had pretty brown hair which she kept tied back with a bow and gentle, blue eyes. This girl was beloved by her family and everyone who saw her. There were many toys for the child to play with and dresses of all different colors to wear. Whenever she was frightened her father would hold her close, whispering reassurances in her ear until she felt safe, and her mother would bring her a cup of warm milk to calm her nerves."

Sans hugged his nearly two year old daughter close, trying to remember what happened next in the story.

"Then one day Maith met a girl much like herself." He continued, eyes watching in contemplation as Frisk listened to the story. "The same small frame, the same brown hair, but instead of the clear blue of her own eyes, this girl's eyes shown a brilliant red. She wore no pretty dresses and had no toys to play with... not even a doll to call her own. But, worst of all, she had no family to love her. The color of her eyes had scared everyone away, even the child's own parents who had abandoned her to fend for herself in the cold streets of the city. This girl was known as Mal."

He heard a small gasp leave his baby-bones and pulled her closer, soothing her with a gentle kiss to the top of her skull.

"Now little Maith wasn't frightened by the color of her new friend's eyes and invited her to come live with her family." The comedian picked up where he left off moments before. "She knew that it wasn't right to judge a book by it's cover and could see the pain the other child had been forced to suffer in her young life. Maith couldn't bear to leave Mal behind on her own so, together, they made their way back home. Once there, she introduced the red eyed child as her new sister and begged her parents to allow her to stay. Though wary of the child they were unable to refuse their beloved daughter's request and welcomed the other girl with open arms."

As Sans paused to catch his breath Toriel silently entered the room, placing a steaming mug of medicinal tea on the bedside stand before once more leaving the two skeletons alone.

"Soon after the family had taken her in, however, strange occurrences began to happen around the house." He said, forging ahead in the story. "A priceless vase that had been sitting in the same place for years would suddenly fall off it's podium, shattering on the floor below. The family dog who had been a constant companion for Maith growled whenever their new daughter was in same room as the animal. Clothes that had been hung up to dry would be found strewn around in the dirt and need to be rewashed. Those were just a few of the many unusual events that came to pass once after another. It was almost as if a malicious spirit had invaded their home."

Frisk glanced up, worried eyes shining at him as he swiftly reassured her with a pat to the head.

"Yet even as others once again started to avoid the adopted girl her sister stayed by her side." He recited, smiling as his own little girl relaxed once more. "Over time Maith and Mal grew to be inseparable, spending much of their days playing together rather than be bothered with anyone else. Their laughter echoed throughout the house, from the attic to the garden out back and everywhere in between. Maith didn't care if she wasn't being doted on by her parents. She didn't care if the neighbors weren't constantly offering her complements and sweets. All she cared about was that Mal was finally happy and knowing that made Maith happy as well."

Peering once more at the tiny skeleton beside him Sans could tell that his little girl, tired as she was, was completely engrossed in the story of the two sisters.

"Soon, Maith's parents began to resent Mal for taking their daughter from them and blamed her for all the bad things that had happened since her arrival." The jokester paused, letting the dramatic tension build before continuing. "They wished to send the red eyed child far away were she would never be able to bother them again... but little Maith wouldn't hear of it. She declared that if they wished to get rid of her beloved sister then they would have to get rid of her as well for they would never again bear to be parted from each other. The two children held tightly to one another, warning the adults that they were two sides of the same coin and that to lose one meant losing both. Taking the children's warning to heart the parents took some time to think over their decision and finally reconsidered. After all, there was nothing they wished for more than for their daughter's continued happiness."

Getting up he tucked the covers back over his sick child, making sure she was nice and warm.

"And, even though the strange occurrences kept happening, they all lived happily ever after." He finished, glad to see that the fever had dropped slightly now that his daughter had finished the tea. "Now go back to sleep okay, Frisky?"

"Okay daddy, I love you." She said and he let a smile cross his face as he patted her head.

"I love you too, baby-bones." He declared, kissing her softly once more before retreating to his chair to resume his earlier vigil.

There was no way he would leave his daughter alone while she was sick. Even though his adopted mother had reassured him that she would be fine he was still extremely shaken. It could easily have been far worse, maybe even fatal, and he shuddered to think of what would have happened then.

Thinking back on the story he'd just finished telling he let out a sigh. He knew that it had a very good lesson to teach but he figured Frisk was probably too young yet to understand it. He'd also changed the ending so that it would be happier. The last thing he wanted was to upset Frisk when she was already in such a delicate state.

In the true ending of the story the jealous parents had taken Mal into the forest where they had proceeded to drown her in the river before letting her body be washed away with the current. Upon returning home hours later the pair cried out in despair as they found their precious little Maith dead in the bathtub... having drowned while they were away. The warning they'd been given had fallen on deaf ears for their hearts were already too corrupted by bitterness. In the end, this is what it had gotten them... a life of loneliness and guilt, devoid of the hope for a better future. After all, they couldn't have Maith without Mal... just as you can't have good without evil.

A few days later Frisk was back on her feet, barely any sign that she'd been sick remaining save for a lingering cough. Even so, Sans was hard pressed to leave her alone for more than a few minutes. His old fear had resurfaced thanks to the scare of Frisk getting sick. Once again the younger skelebro was worried that the moment he turned his back on the child she would disappear, leaving him alone with the knowledge that he hadn't been able to protect her. He hadn't felt like this since the first few months following her transformation. Yes, he knew it was irrational. Yes, he knew she was on the mend. But his soul wouldn't let him forget the fear he had felt when he'd thought she was going to die. It was just too similar to that day nearly two years ago when he'd failed to save the small human. On that day he had been given a second chance and he wouldn't screw it up now!

 _'I promise Frisky... I won't fail you again.'_ He declared silently, keeping a watchful eye on his little bundle of joy as she played with Papyrus. _'I'll do my best to make sure you're well taken care of in the future... even if it means telling the others about your former life.'_

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading. As I said before, I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Don't forget to review.**

 **Fun fact:**

 **Maith= Good in Irish**

 **Mal= Evil in Spanish**

 **Translations by Google Translate so hopefully they are correct.**


	11. Act 2, Ch3- Truth Comes To Light Part 1

**AN: Hey guys, I've actually got an update for you though I don't know when I'll have the next ready. I'll do my best to post at least one chapter a month for now and see how it goes. I haven't given up on this story by any means and I don't plan to. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. We get a little glimpse into the skelebros' past as well as many other things. As always thank you all for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale. It's sad, I know, but it's a fact. I'll never be able to claim that right.**

* * *

Sans watched from the shadows, eye lights dark as he thought about what he was about to do. Frisk would be turning two the next day and it was time to tell his friends the truth. He owed it to them, he owed it to himself, but most of all... her owed it to his precious baby girl. He prayed to anyone that may be listening, pleading not to let the others react in an unfavorable manner. That is partially why he found himself here. Silently watching his older brother clean the house as he gathered his courage to confront him. The shorter skeleton knew that if anyone would be on his daughter's side it would be Pap, after all, her uncle loved her nearly as much as Sans himself did.

 _'But will he accept her?'_ A doubtful voice sounded from his subconscious before being pushed away by his growing resolve. _'Welp, only one way to find out.'_

With that, the younger skelebro stepped out of his hiding place, tapping the taller monster's shoulder in order to gain his attention. A large smile split his face as his bro turned to face him though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?" Papyrus questioned, placing the duster he'd been using off to the side. "I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU PUT FRISK TO BED AN HOUR AGO. YOU DON'T USUALLY COME BACK DOWNSTAIRS AFTER THAT...

The elder being trailed off as he took in the anxiety that was visible on his little brother's face even though he was clearly trying to hide it.

"Is something the matter?" He asked quietly, scrutinizing the other monster's appearance as concern flooded his soul. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Naw, don't worry bro... just couldn't sleep." Wincing internally at his failure to speak what was truly on his mind Sans let out a sigh, running a tired hand over his face.

"Are you sure?" The spaghetti lover demanded worriedly, noticing the dark circles under the other skeleton's sockets. "You look as if you're about to fall over. Has your insomnia returned? If so then I think we should let the doctor know. I don't want to take chances now that your HP has finally begun to rise."

A second sigh escaped as he took in his older sibling's worried posture. He couldn't just pass this off like it was nothing. The truth is that he hadn't been sleeping well for the past week or two. No matter what he did he always ended up thinking about how his friends would react to Frisk's past before going to bed and that had lead to many a sleepless night, not to mention the nightmares when he did finally get to sleep. He couldn't continue like that, it was plain to see that he needed to actually confront the issue and he wasn't going to do that by lying to the monster he trusted most. Besides, he had promised the others that he'd tell them... that was a year ago now. It was time he owned up to that agreement.

"Tibia honest, Pappy..." Sans trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts as the scarf clad monster quirked an eye ridge. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm planning on telling everyone else tomorrow but I figured since you're my brother you had a right to know first."

"Know what, Sans? What is going on?" Pap exclaimed, worried about what he was hearing. What was it that his brother was hiding?

The shorter being just shook his head and made a gesture for the other to follow him. The comedian lead his bro out of the house and around back until they had reached his lab. There he opened the door and swiftly ushered the other through before locking it behind them. Pap watched in growing apprehension as he then made his way over to an old, worn table near the wall that had a pile of what appeared to be photographs lying upon it. Taking one in hand, The smaller monster turned to his brother and held it out for him to see.

"Sans, is that..." He trailed off, covering his mouth with his hands as his brother's nod confirmed his suspicions.

There on the glossy paper was his younger brother. Same blue hoodie, same goofy grin, but his eyes looked so much sadder for some reason... and beside him stood a human child.

"Brother? What?" Papyrus tried to question, only to find that his mind refused to process what he was seeing.

Swallowing thickly the tall skeleton returned his gaze to the photo, taking in ever minute detail. The small girl had a mop of brown, shoulder length hair, similar in shade to his niece's. Her skin was darker than their bones with a slightly yellow tint and she had her eyes closed. A small smile played on her face as she held tightly to his brother's arm. The blue and purple sweater she wore seemed a little big and the sleeves had managed to slip down over her hands where she held onto the short monster. Sans didn't seem to mind that the child was clinging to him, in fact he seemed to be enjoying it. The smile he had on his face as he held out his left hand, obviously holding the camera with his magic, seemed so peaceful. If not for the sorrow in his sibling's eyes Pap would have said that it was the happiest he'd seen his baby brother look in the years before Frisk came into their lives. But he could tell something was wrong. Something about the way Sans seemed to be refusing to take his gaze off the tiny human caused the enthusiastic monster to grow concerned. Carefully placing the picture back onto the table it had originally come from he turned to stare at the younger skeleton.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions..." The slipper wearing monster began, face downcast as he wrapped his arms around his chest in a comforting manner. "And I'll answer them to the best of my ability, but I want to tell you a story first. Is that alright? If you still have questions after I'm finished then you can ask all you want but for now... just listen... please?"

Papyrus took a deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves as he took in his brother's defeated stance. Just what had happened to make the normally confident monster act like this? Whoever had made Sans feel so insecure was going to have a bad time... he'd make sure of it. But for now he'd listen to what his little bro had to say. After all, the most important thing he could do at this moment was show Sans that he loved him and would be there for him whenever he was needed.

"Alright." He agreed, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "How about you begin with how you met a human and why I never heard of it."

Sans let out a sigh of relief, moving to sit next to the taller monster. He was still nervous, sure, but it was manageable for the time being. He knew that the older skeleton would listen before making his decision, but what that decision would be he just didn't know.

"Well you see Pappy, it started a long time ago." He began launching into the story of time loops, demon children, and the journey a father and daughter shared through it all.

Soon enough he had reached the part in his tale he most dreaded... Frisk's sacrifice. His eyes teared up and he found himself fighting back sobs as his brother moved closer and wrapped his arms around him in silent support. Struggling through, the younger skelebro managed to finish his tale and they sat in relative silence for awhile... the only sound being Sans' muffled cries as he tried to calm himself down. He sat there, trembling in his brother's arms, afraid to meet Papyrus' eyes but knowing he had to. So, gathering his courage, he glanced up and gasped... the normally cheerful monster's face was contorted in rage.

 _'If I ever get hold of Chara I'll make her regret the day she hurt my family. Evil spirit or not, it won't matter to me... she will be punished!'_ Pap thought to himself as he tightened his hold of the smaller skeleton.

His face softened as he noticed the fear in his bro's sockets and he quickly rushed to reassure him.

"I am not upset with you, Sans." He said quietly, placing a small kiss on the other's head. "And I am certainly not angry because Frisk was once human. That doesn't change who she is now and I think it's amazing that the love you held for her was able to cause such a transformation. I've never heard of something like that happening before... it's a miracle!"

"So... so you're okay with it?" The comedian asked, barely daring to hope.

Papyrus nodded, smiling brightly as the tension seemed to drain from the other male as he sagged against him.

"You can't tell Frisk..." The jokester said tiredly as his eyes began to slip closed. "Promise me, Pap. She can't know about this... not yet... not until she's old enough to understand."

"I promise, brother." The royal guard announced solemnly, knowing in his soul that his brother was right.

A few minutes later Sans was asleep. All the emotions he had felt over the course of the conversation having left him exhausted. Careful not to wake him, the scarf wearing monster picked up his baby brother and carried him back to the house where he softly laid him down in his bed. He then moved over to Frisk's toddler bed and leaned down, gently stroking her soft, brown hair for a few seconds before leaving the room.

As he entered the living room his eyes darkened and a low growl escaped his teeth. No, learning about Frisk's past hadn't caused Papyrus' anger... the only one his wrath was directed at was Chara, the brat who had caused his beloved younger brother and niece so much suffering. He just couldn't believe that the king and queen's adopted daughter could have become so evil. He'd met her once. She and the prince had been playing in the garden of the castle when he had been there, though for the life of him he couldn't remember why he'd been at the castle. It was when he was younger, only a few months before Sans was born, and he was able to play with the duo for a short time. They had both seemed so nice back then, constantly offering him smiles and including him in their games even though he was younger and but a stranger to them. That day had been one of the most fun he could remember having before moving to Snowdin, after all, he didn't have many friends back then. Most people weren't as nice as the prince and princess had been and after they died it got even worse. A few years later he decided that he couldn't continue raising Sans there... his little brother was just too fragile, so he moved them away from the city. Even after all those years he still remembered the royal children and did his best to show everyone he crossed paths with the same kindness they'd shown him so long ago. But now, _now_ , Chara's soul had been tainted by evil and she'd dared to hurt his family. He wouldn't stand for that.

It was not the time to dwell on that though. He knew that Sans would be in need of his support when he told the others. His brother had seemed terrified at the prospect that their friends would be angry and thinking about it he began to understand why. Not only did he have to tell the king and queen that their daughter had turned evil and possessed Frisk but what if Asgore demanded her soul? Since she had once been human it may still be of use in breaking the barrier. The tall skeleton clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. If that happened he would fight with all the strength in his body to defend her. He would not let anything happen to his beloved niece. He relaxed slightly as he continued pondering the situation. Still, if he were being honest, he couldn't picture that scenario happening. Everyone loved the tiny skeleton. Papyrus was certain that they would understand. Frisk was no longer a human, she had stopped being one two years ago when his brother's love had given her a second chance at life. No, she was a monster, and more than that... she was treasured by all who had met her. He just had to convince Sans that everything would be okay... though that was easier said than done.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

The next morning dawned with Sans watching his daughter sleep. She looked so peaceful. Seeing her like that did wonders to soothe his troubled mind and yet, he knew it was only a few hours until he had to face the rest of their group. As he sat there a knock came at the front door and he took a deep breath. Rising to his feet, Sans headed downstairs where he saw Papyrus welcoming Toriel and Asgore into their home. A smile slid onto his face as the goat woman entered the living room and he rushed over to her.

"Hey there, mom." He said as they embraced. "Ready for my daughter's party? It's sure to be... Sansational."

"Yes, I'm not 'kidding' around when I say that I've been looking forward to this." She winked as she returned a pun of her own.

Both started laughing as Papyrus let out a quiet moan and Asgore just looked on in confusion. The king would never understand what the two of them saw in those jokes of theirs.

"So, what's left to finish before the celebration?" Tori asked as she handed her coat to Pap who rushed off to hang it on the coat rack near the door.

"Well, maybe you could make some of your butterscotch-cinnamon pie." Sans spoke up, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I meant to ask you a couple days ago but completely forgot about it. Frisk said she likes it even more than nice cream."

"Of course. I'd be happy to." The female monster declared as she headed towards the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to speak once more. "Would you care to join me Papyrus?"

"I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH!" The taller skelebro proclaimed enthusiastically as he raced past the former queen as she followed after him with a fond smile.

The remaining monsters stood in a slightly awkward silence for a bit before Sans finally sighed and moved over to stand before the king, a knowing smirk forming on his face.

"So... how are things going between you and Tori?" He pried, winking mischievously as the older monster blushed scarlet beneath his fur.

"Daddy!" An excited cry came from the top of the stairs causing the stocky skeleton's face to brighten.

"Hold that thought." He told the male goat before rushing to his daughters side.

Sans carefully lifted the small child into his arms, settling her at his hip before calmly heading back to their room.

"Let's get you dressed, eh Frisky? Then you can go say hello to grandma and grandpa." He stated, smiling wider at her eager nod.

It had been nearly a month since she'd seen any of their other friends and the little girl had been looking forward to them all being there for her birthday since they'd originally accepted the invitations. As Sans helped his daughter into her birthday outfit (a blue dress with white lace trim that Toriel had made especially for today) he couldn't help but send out a silent prayer that everything would go well. He couldn't bear to think of the pain his beloved baby-bones would feel if her extended family suddenly turned on her. No, he wouldn't let that happen! The comedian would convince his brother to take Frisk outside to play while he discussed what had happened two years ago with the others. At least then if they decided to attack he would be able to shield her from the brunt of it.

"Daddy? What wrong?" His daughter's question broke him from his thoughts and he kneeled before her, softly wrapping his child in a warm embrace as she whispered... "Are you sad?"

"No, no baby-bones... I'm not sad." He said, unbidden tears gathering in his eyes that he refused to let fall lest Frisk see. "I was just thinking about something."

"Okay!" The tyke exclaimed, easily accepting the answer as she beamed up at him... holding out her arms to be picked up.

Sans smiled at how innocent the tiny skeleton was, his eyes lightening as he once more brought her into his arms. It was time to head back downstairs, the others would be arriving soon and he knew it would upset his little girl if she wasn't there to greet them. So, being extra careful on the steps, they made their way back to the living room where he placed his daughter on the floor.

"Grandpa!" She exclaimed, rushing up to the large monster and hugging his leg. "Where Grandma?"

The king chuckled, lifting the two year old high above his head before bringing her to rest against his broad chest as she laughed uncontrollably. He then wrapped her in a gentle hug, being extra careful not to squish his adoptive granddaughter as he sweetly nuzzled her face.

"How I've missed you, my little flower." He said, placing her back onto the ground. "You're gotten so big since I last saw you."

The former human grinned at the praise, rocking back and forth on her feet as she stood on her tippy toes as she tried to appear taller than she actually was. This elicited a small chuckle from Asgore as he lightly patted her skull.

"Grandma is in the kitchen. I bet she's waiting for you so you'd best go to her." He revealed, carefully moving her in the direction of the kitchen.

The small skeleton didn't need any more encouragement, she raced off into the other room before either Sans or Asgore could blink.

"She sure is a quick little thing, isn't she?" The monster king commented, glancing at the slipper clad skeleton out of the corner of his eye.

The scientist had been watching the taller being's interactions with his daughter cautiously. He knew that the other male loved her now... but would that change after he discovered the truth? He truly hoped not. There were few places one could hide in the underground if the king of all monsters wanted you found.

"Yea, she is." The shorter monster replied, snapping out of his thoughts as a mischievous grin lit his face. "Heh, you never answered my question from earlier."

"Well, uh, it's been..." The king stammered nervously before his voice took on a gentler tone and he glanced in the direction Frisk had recently ran off in. "It's been going well. We've been talking about things and Tori has agreed to return to the castle. We weren't planning on telling anyone yet but with how close the two of you are... I think you have a right to know. We're planning on getting remarried come next Spring."

Sans' sockets widened and he clenched his teeth. It wasn't that the jokester wasn't happy for the pair, no, it wasn't that at all. He just wasn't sure if that would change his standing with Toriel... especially if the king reacted badly to learning about his daughter's former life as a human. Pushing his doubts aside, the skeleton turned a blinding smile towards the older monster.

"I won't have to call you dad, will I?" He asked with a short chuckle, gleefully watching as the larger male sputtered as he tried to answer.

"No... that is quite alright." He said at last and Sans burst out into full blown laughter.

"Relax, your highness, I was joking." The hoodie wearing comedian stated as he finally got a hold of himself.

"I've been wondering this for a while Sans but... why do you call Toriel 'mom'?" The monarch questioned, not unkindly.

Sans stiffened for a moment before forcing himself to relax once more. He should have expected this to happen at some point but he had so many other things to think about that it had slipped his mind that the king didn't know of his past. Well, to be honest, the only ones who did were Pap and him as well as Tori since he'd told her several years ago through the door.

"Umm, you see... our mother died when I was just a baby and our dad had to work a lot in order to provide for us." He began, watching intently as Asgore took in his words. "We were left alone most of the time so Papyrus pretty much raised me on his own. Then, the year I turned eleven, there was an accident and dad didn't come home. Pap thought it would be best to leave the city and moved us here... he was sixteen at the time. I was fine with leaving... I didn't have any close friends in the capital and it was hard for my bro to find work that would be able to support both of us since he was just a teen. So, using the savings that dad left us we were able to settle down here and, thanks to Undyne, Pap got a job as a sentry in Snowdin forest. That's how I found the door to the Ruins."

He paused, taking a deep breath to help order his thoughts before glancing up at the goat monster beside him. The king looked to be deep in thought and he continued nervously.

"Well, I had went to work with Papyrus as usual but was feeling bored so I wandered off to explore. I found myself before a large door and thought 'what the heck' so I began making knock knock jokes. You can imagine my surprise when someone actually answered." The short skeleton smiled wryly, remembering how he'd jerked away from the entry so fast that he'd fallen on his backside. "After that I went there whenever I needed someone I could talk to or who would just listen to me. Eventually I also became a sentry so I had a ready made excuse as to why I was near that area. Even after all that time we never told each other our names and yet... we'd grown very close to one another. When Frisk came along I knew I had to show her to the woman who had been there for me countless times over the last dozen years or so. She scolded me pretty good for bringing a baby out in such cold weather. That day I asked Toriel if she'd like to be Frisk's grandmother, she accepted immediately and I didn't think I could be happier. But then... she asked me to call her 'mom' and it felt like my soul was about to explode from the sheer amount of love I felt. I couldn't remember my own mother but thanks to her I had a second chance at that bond... what I felt in that moment is indescribable."

The younger skelebro glanced up, anxiously meeting the other's eyes as he finished. "So, yea, that's the story of how I ended up calling Tori 'mom'.

Silence reigned for a short time before Asgore knelt down before the smaller monster, placing a furred paw on his bony shoulder.

"Sans, I am sorry that you and you're brother faced such hardship." He said softly, eyes shining with regret. "If I had known what was happening I would have tried to help the two of you. It is not good for children to have to fend for themselves. Tell me... what is your father's name? Did I know him?"

"No," Sans said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper, a sad look in his eyes that Asgore didn't understand. "You didn't know him."

The small skeleton headed towards the door as a loud knock came. He hadn't exactly lied. The king didn't know his father, at least... not anymore. He, himself, was the only one who remembered the brilliant royal scientist known as Gaster. How Sans would have loved to introduce Frisk to his dad. The older skeleton would have loved the former human. He had always been kindhearted and, in the comedian's opinion, had been the best father they could have asked for. Sure, the younger skelebro had been resentful that he hadn't been able to spend much time with them back when he and Papyrus were growing up but looking back now he understood. Times had been tough and his father's job had been even tougher. All of monster kind was depending on Gaster to get the Core up and running. He had been under a lot of pressure, Sans realized that now, and he wished they could have spent more time together before the accident.

The knock came again, shaking Sans from his thoughts as he flung open the door to reveal the rest of their guests. Mettaton strutted right in as if he owned the place, already heading towards the kitchen where Papyrus' voice could be heard resonating from. The exuberant robot was followed more slowly by Undyne and Alphys who were busy holding hands. As he shut the door the slipper clad monster heard a loud bang coming from the other room before watching Toriel chase both Pap and Metta out of the kitchen, his little girl held securely in her arms. Sans would have laughed if he didn't feel so worried. The situation seemed so similar to just a year ago and yet completely different at the same time for he knew that in just a couple hours he would have to reveal his most guarded secret to those he called friends... and hope he wouldn't have to flee with Frisk in order to save his daughter's life.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again for reading and I really hope you like it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated as well so please leave a review ;)**


	12. Act 2, Ch4- Truth Comes To Light Part 2

**AN: I can't believe it's been exactly a year since I started this story. Man, time sure does fly. It's been such a busy and stressful year for me with so much happening, hopefully this one will be better. Anyway here's the next chapter. I meant to get it up a lot sooner but have been suffering some pretty bad writers block as of late. Seriously it's been nearly impossible for me to focus on writing anything. I'm so sorry that there is such a large gap between chapters but I'm hoping to post at least one chapter a month for the time being. If I get more inspiration then maybe I'll be able to do more but I'm not making any promises. I want to thank all of my readers who have stuck with me and are enjoying this story. It means a lot to know that you like my work. Thanks again :)**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale will sadly never be mine to claim. That honor goes to Toby Fox.**

* * *

This was it, there was no turning back. Sans watched as his brother led Frisk outside under the pretense of playing with her new toys in the freshly fallen snow, leaving the shorter skelebro alone with the rest of their friends. He swallowed nervously as he turned to face them, trying to gather his thoughts together while stalling for time. He silently watched the others mingle for a few moments, gauging their mindsets while he did so. If he had to fight he knew that it would be Asgore and Undyne who would put up the most resistance. He couldn't see Toriel attacking, after all, she'd done her best to protect the human and seemed genuinely upset about the other children who'd died. Alphys as well probably wouldn't attack seeing as how nervous and jumpy she usually was... she was more suited for science rather than fighting. As for Mettaton, well, he was hard to figure out. He claimed that he wanted to save humanity and be it's star but was willing to take a human soul and break the barrier in order to do so. He'd have to keep an eye on him. Deciding that he'd stalled long enough the comedian cleared his throat, effectively drawing everyone's attention.

"Umm, welp..." He said, rubbing the back of his skull uneasily with his left hand. "I promised you all an explanation of why I freaked out so bad at Frisk's last party. That was a year ago now so I figured I'd best get on with it, though tibia honest, I'm really nervous about telling you guys so if you could all be quiet and try not to interrupt before I'm finished that would be great."

Tori stepped forward, a concerned expression on her kind face as she knelt before her adopted son.

"Sans, if you are not ready to tell us we can wait." She said, voice quiet and reassuring. "There is no rush."

He was grateful for her consideration but shook his head. If he didn't tell them now he might never be able to.

"No, it's fine." The skeleton declared resolutely, taking a few calming breaths before speaking once more. "I'm ready."

"As long as you're sure." The goat woman agreed, practically dragging the younger monster towards the sofa where he found himself sandwiched between the king and former queen.

Once everyone was seated and had agreed not to interrupt, Sans began the story.

"Well, I guess it started back when the last human fell down. You had asked me to watch out for them if there was ever a day when they passed through the ruin doors." He explained, glancing towards Tori before continuing on uneasily. "That same day I was called to the palace by Asgore and asked to be his judge... I accepted."

Here he was cut off by shocked inhalations and the king turned to face him from where he sat opposite Toriel on the other end of the couch, confusion clear upon his face.

"But, Sans, that day... you turned down the position." The larger male proclaimed, voice full of worry as he turned troubled eyes on his soon to be wife.

Sending a glare towards the monarch the comedian bit back a growl. It seemed his friends were determined to make this as difficult as possible for him.

"I asked you not to interrupt." He reminded, barely loud enough to be heard as he clutched the hem of his hoodie in his bony hands. "Please, just let me tell the story."

Asgore seemed to realize his mistake then and slowly patted the stocky skeleton on the shoulder, offering an apology for the disruption. Upon receiving a nod in return, the others all waited patiently for their friend to proceed.

"As I was saying. I became the king's judge... I was actually rather proud." He said, eye lights dim as he recalled that time. "I had never thought that someone like me would be given such an important job, I mean, sure I've got a lot of magic and can dodge pretty good but still... I only had 1HP and my stamina isn't the best. But, I'm getting off topic. I'd only had the job for about a week when the human child passed through the doors of the ruins. She was so small, so... scared. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. Instead I watched as she made her way through the underground, protecting her as she made friends with everyone she met and became more confident in herself. But something happened while I was away checking my sentry stations. She had gotten into a fight where the other party was unwilling to accept her mercy... and she was forced to kill them. At first, I didn't realize what had happened, it just felt like deja vu. That is until I saw her forced to kill another monster and the same thing happened all over again. Somehow time had reset... not once, but twice. And this time something was wrong. This time... she killed everyone."

Sans went on to tell them about the first genocide run. How he'd been unable to save anyone before being forced to kill the human child over and over before she finally reset out of frustration. He told them how he tried so many different times and ways to help the girl. Whether it was during a good run or a bad one, but he never managed to make any difference... he couldn't free her from the spirit that had possessed her body. He even told them about how he nearly gave up completely and began refusing to be the king's judge, not having the heart to accept the position when it meant he'd be forced to kill any other human children who had the misfortune to fall down here. After all, he was incapable of saving even one little girl... how was he supposed to protect others after he'd let her down so badly?

By now his friends were all looking at him with varying degrees of concern mixed with ample confusion. Sans couldn't blame them. What he was saying probably sounded crazy, like the insane ramblings of a psychopath, but he knew it to be true. The scientist just had to convince his friends of that.

"Sans, darling, this all seems a little too farfetched." Mettaton spoke up from where he was lounging on the armchair. "What you're talking about simply isn't possible. A human with the ability to time travel? We've never heard of such a thing... it's absurd!"

"I know it sounds illogical right now, but it's true. And for some reason I'm the only one besides her who remembered the past timelines." The jokester declared, desperation leaking into his voice as he tried to get his friends to understand.

Alphys cocked her head as she listened, something was off with what her friend and colleague had just said. It was easily missed if one wasn't listening closely but for her it stood out like a fox in a hen house.

"You s...said remembered." She stated, pushing her glasses up as she met his eyes. "Does that mean th...that this metaphorical human doesn't r...remember anymore? If so... then what h...happened to change the situation?"

The skeleton's gaze met the floor, unable to look at the others as he remembered that day with vivid clarity. It took a few seconds before he could bring himself to speak, when he did his voice was low and full of regret.

"She sacrificed herself. After so many resets she just couldn't stand the fact that the evil spirit still had control over her." Sans choked out, eye sockets filled with unshed tears. "She took her own life to save ours."

"No..." Toriel muttered, speaking for the first time since he'd started his explanation. "No... that can't be. Sans, please tell me the human you speak of isn't the same one I asked you to protect."

"I'm sorry, Tori, I couldn't keep my promise... I failed." The young monster wept freely, nearly breaking his adoptive mother's heart. "I... I haven't finished the story, there's more you need to hear."

Drawing the distraught twenty-six-year old into a warm hug, Toriel nodded, doing her best to calm herself as well as her child. It took several long minutes before either monster was willing to release their hold on the other and through it all their friends waited in silence. Once he had let go of the older being, Sans dried his eyes and glanced around. He was surprised to find that it was Undyne who spoke first.

"So," She said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand. "What does it all mean. If the human's dead then what is there to tell? Shouldn't the story have ended with her death? I really don't understand what you're trying to say here."

Taking a moment to compose himself Sans glanced out the window, smiling slightly as he caught sight of Frisk building a snowman with Papyrus. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Even if the reason she existed was filled with pain and sadness, that didn't alter the fact that he was happier now than he'd ever been in his life. He just hoped that should his daughter ever remembered her former life that she would feel the same.

"Something happened during the final reset after the kid stabbed herself." He explained, trying in vain to block out the images of Frisk's dead body lying in his arms as her blood soaked into the once pristine snow. "I promised her, I promised her that we would find a way to get out of this together, but it was too late... she was dead. I don't remember how long I sat there cradling her body in the cold, but it must have been quite awhile."

"Sans, I know you are upset about this and I hope you don't mind me interrupting to ask this, but... she was a human child correct?" Upon receiving a hesitant nod, the king continued. "Why would you risk being charged with treason to protect her? If what you are saying is true then you gave up your time, your position, even your _life_ for this child. I Just want you to tell me one thing... was she worth it?"

A sob tore itself from Sans' throat as Tori gently pulled him closer, sending an angry glare towards her intended. The slipper clad monster turned into her embrace, burying his face in her fur to hide his tears. When he managed to speak it was muffled due to the fact that he couldn't bring himself to move out of the comforting hold, choosing instead to remain where he was, snuggled close to the goat monster's side.

"She was more than worth it." The skeleton announced though his tears. "She was my daughter."

Silence pervaded for several moments after that statement as everyone tried to wrap their heads around what was just revealed, but no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't understand what Sans meant by that. Finally, with no other option, Toriel asked the question that was swirling around each of their minds.

"Sans dear," She called softly, continuing only when he shifted slightly telling her that he had gained the young male's full attention. "What happened during that final reset? What changed?"

Takings several deep breaths the comedian tried to regain control of his emotions, when he looked back up at the gathered monsters a small smile had appeared on his face.

"I'm still not entirely sure how, I mean... I've got a theory and all but I haven't been able to prove it as of yet." He paused, glancing around at the worried faces of his friends and knew, in that moment, that he could trust them. "It may seem impossible to you, trust me I know how it sounds, but somehow my magic fused with the kid's DNA and she was reborn. Guys that human... it was Frisk."

Once again silence reigned as nobody moved a muscle. It was as if time had been frozen in that moment and as the minutes ticked by Sans began to fear he'd made a dire mistake. Just as he was about to teleport outside, grab Frisk, and rush off to his predetermined hiding location the short skeleton heard a low growl sound from the Captain of the Royal Guard. Startled, he had no time to react as she raced forward and grabbed hold of his hoodie, lifting him into the air with one arm as he tried desperately to dislodge her hold.

"You mean to tell me..." She trailed off, voice deathly quiet as the others tried to pull her off the wildly flailing skeleton to no avail. "That I've spent nearly two years searching for a female skeleton that NEVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Shock filled his being and he found himself unable to move as the fish woman dropped him to the floor before placing her hands on her hips.

"Seriously," She sighed, a benevolent smile spreading over her now, mostly, calm features. "You could have just told us in the beginning, it would have saved you from all the worrying I can tell you've been doing... not to mention spared me a heap-ton of work."

Not daring to believe his ears Sans glanced around, noticing the attentive and understanding faces of his friends. No one seemed angry or upset. If anything they seemed sad that he hadn't trusted them enough to reveal his secret earlier. As his brother's best friend stepped back Tori took her place, carefully kneeling on the floor beside him before once again wrapping him in her soothing embrace. He couldn't help it then, his sockets filled with renewed tears which quickly streamed down his bony face in a waterfall as sobs wracked his small frame. He'd spent so long fearing what would happen if the others reacted badly that he'd barely thought of what would happen if they didn't. Now here he was, sitting on the floor of his living room, knowing without a doubt that he had the full support of his family... and it felt as if his soul would overflow with happiness and relief.

Just then the door flew open and Frisk sprinted into the room. It took less than a second for the small two year old to notice her daddy sitting on the floor with a tear covered face and her excitement swiftly turned to fear.

"What wrong?" She asked, timidly walking over to where her grandmother still knelt beside the skeleton and climbed onto his lap. "Daddy okay?"

Wrapping his arms protectively around his daughter Sans discreetly glanced around the room as Papyrus arrived in the doorway, a knowing look directed towards his little brother. A smile appeared on the slipper clad monster's face as he met Pap's eyes, he'd realized that even in the child's presence the rest of their friends showed no sign of hostility and seemed to behave just as they always did when the little girl was nearby. It seemed that his bro had been right all along, there was nothing to worry about.

"Nothing's wrong, baby-bones. Everything will be just fine." Sans comforted, smoothing the silky hair off her face. His words seemed to do him just as much good as they did the little girl. "Why don't you and uncle Papyrus go get the pie ready, hmm?"

"Okay!" The tiny monster said in a sing-song voice.

Watching his baby girl happily race Papyrus into the kitchen, Sans felt extremely proud of what a well-behaved child she was. Moments later he turned back to the others, a serious expression now on his face.

"I know you guys probably still have tons of questions but I'd really appreciate it if you would refrain from mentioning any of this to Frisk." He spoke in a hushed voice, glancing towards the kitchen once more to make sure his child wouldn't suddenly reappear. "She doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible. The kid's already had her childhood stolen from her once and I refuse to let it happen again if I have any say in the matter."

The pun loving skeleton tensed slightly as the king stepped forward and he couldn't help but glare defiantly up at the large monster.

"Peace, Sans." He declared, taking a knee before the younger being. "I will not harm the young one. We all love her greatly, maybe not as much as you but there is no way that any of us would allow her to be hurt if we can help it. It matters not that she was once human, you've taught me that what I've been doing is wrong and I wish to make things right. I can do nothing for the children who's souls have already been taken but Toriel and I have talked at great length and have decided that it would be better not to break the barrier at this time. Frisk's situation has just reinforced that belief. There must have been a reason as to why a child was allowed to wander alone on the mountain and I fear it is not a happy one, however, you have given her a second chance and I find that quite amazing. If you can do something so miraculous then I am certain I can find a way to make amends for what I've done."

"If we could have had a second chance with our children we would have taken it in a heartbeat." Toriel added, stepping up to take her love's hand. "You are a great father and the love you've shone Frisk is such an inspiration to me. I'm sure I speak for us all when I say that we will help in any way we can. We'll protect this child as we should have protected so many others before her."

Mettaton stood to his full height as he placed a metallic hand on his hip. "You know... this would make a great script for a television show."

"Don't you dare." Sans deadpanned as the former ghost laughed good-humoredly.

"You know he d...doesn't like being in the spotlight. Y...you shouldn't tease him like that." Alphys chastised the robotic entertainer as Undyne laughed uproariously at the exchange.

Just then Frisk rushed back into the room, followed slightly slower by Papyrus who was carefully carrying a large pie with two lit candles burning brightly in the center of it.

"WHAT IS EVERONE TALKING ABOUT IN HERE?" He asked in his normal, exuberant way.

"Nothing bro... just realizing what great friends we have." Sans replied, hope for a joyful future shining in his eyes.

"WELL OF COURSE! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU THAT ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS?" The energetic monster proclaimed, setting the desert on the table. "YOU REALLY SHOULD LISTEN TO ME MORE OFTEN, BROTHER! NOW LET'S WATCH FRISK BLOW OUT HER CANDLES!"

"Okay, baby-bones... make a wish." The skeledad whispered to the little girl as he pulled her onto his lap in front of the pie.

Alphys swiftly took a picture as the former human blew out the candles with a large smile gracing her gentle features.

 _'That's definitely one for the scrapbook.'_ The comedian thought as his daughter snuggled against him before accepting a piece of pie from her grandma.

"Pompa have one?" Frisk asked her father, glancing up with a pleading expression.

The question confused Sans, he'd never heard the little girl say that word before (if it even was a word that is.) So, deciding it would be best just to ask rather than spend a bunch of time trying to figure out what the two year old meant, he shifted Frisk so she could look at him without craning her neck.

"Frisky can you tell me who, or what, is Pompa?" He asked, trying not to chuckle at the odd name.

"That Pompa!" She exclaimed looking at something behind Sans' back.

He turned around but there was nothing there, just empty air. Glancing back at his baby girl he watched her wave at the vacant location. He was starting to become concerned when his mother figure chuckled before placing a calming paw on his forearm.

"Do not be worried, sweat heart." She reassured, smiling tenderly at the father and daughter. "It is not unusual for children of this age to have imaginary friends. I remember my Asriel had one named Remy who lived under a stone in our garden."

He hadn't thought of that and it made the hoodie wearing monster feel better to know that his kid hadn't suddenly started to see things that weren't there. He knew that the little girl had a very active imagination so it was a safe bet to say that Toriel was probably right. With that settled he decided it wouldn't hurt to play along and placed a second piece of pie next to Frisk's own. The smile he received in that moment made his whole day seem so much brighter as a large grin formed on his face, making his cheek bones hurt slightly from how wide it was. He wouldn't give this up for the world.

"Yay! Thanks daddy." Frisk declared as she turned her smile towards the invisible being that had apparently moved so it was to her right. "Pompa, why no eat?"

Everyone watched in amusement as the skeleton child seemed to have a one-sided conversation with herself. It was rather hilarious and continued for the next half hour when the others decided that it was time for them to get home. As the rest of their companions made their way out the door into the snowy landscape of Snowdin town Toriel pulled Sans aside.

"Sans dear," She started in a soft tone, not wanting anyone to overhear. "I hope you know that no matter what happens I am proud of you and will support you and Frisk. I'm sure the others will as well. Undyne was right when she said you should have told us. We wouldn't have turned on you, though I understand how you thought that we might, especially with Gorey's attitude towards humans. I'm sorry that we made you feel that you had to hide this from us."

"No mom, it's not your fault." The younger monster tried to reassure, taking her hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's just that I've been through so many loops that I've gotten use to not telling you guys anything. I never knew when things would suddenly reset and it was too painful to have the support you and the others, offered suddenly ripped away like that. I started thinking that it would be best if I just tried to handle it on my own, but now, I'm beginning to get more comfortable with asking for help if I need it. That's thanks to you, Papyrus, and the rest of our friends. I'd be lost without you all."

The goat mom stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her adopted son in a tender embrace as she spoke once more.

"Even if it wasn't my fault I would very much like to thank you for everything you've done." She stated in a shaky whisper, her eyes shining with unshed tears as a warm expression lit her face. "The first time you brought Frisk to meet me I asked what had happened to the human. Do you remember what you told me that day?"

Sans nodded, love filling his soul as he snuck a peek at his daughter who was busy playing behind the couch.

"You smiled and told me that she was finally home." Leaning down, the former queen placed a tender kiss on top of the skeleton's skull before pulling away and heading towards the front door. Just before she passed through the opening the female monster glanced back one more time and said. "I couldn't agree more, this is the perfect home for her."

* * *

 **AN: Well I hope you liked it. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review :)**


	13. Act 2, Ch5- Pompa's Role

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter has a huge influence on the story because you get to learn the reason Frisk was able to be reborn... even Sans doesn't know that yet! I love how this turned out and I hope you'll like it as well. It was awesome to get to write as a new character I've never written for before. Hopefully I did him justice. Anyway I'll let you get on with the story. Thanks, as always, for reading and let me know what you think. It only takes a few seconds after all ;) Thanks again.**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox in the awesome owner of Undertale. No matter how much I wish I owned these characters it's not gonna happen.**

* * *

It had been so long since he'd had contact with anyone, the most he was able to do was watch over his sons from the the void. Gaster regretted many things that he'd done but not being there for his boys drowned out everything else and filled his mind with sorrow more often than any of the others. He had seen how everyone's memories of him had been erased after the incident, including Papyrus' and then he'd been forced to watch as Sans dealt with first Flowey's resets and then the demon child's... unable to do anything to help his youngest. It was the worst kind of torture a parent could ever be forced to endure. The best he could do was pray for their safety and watch as they struggled through hardships while he lingered there in the darkness.

Then, everything had changed. The human child that had won over his normally reserved son had killed herself, hoping to finally defeat the evil spirit that had taken over her body. He stood there, a hand placed on his boy's shoulder, trying to offer comfort he knew Sans couldn't feel. The father watched as his son collapsed to the ground, cradling the dead child to him as his tears fell like rain. Crouching beside the two Gaster noticed the girl's soul hovering in the cold air and reached towards it, surprised when he was able to gently cup it in his incorporeal hands. He figured it must be due to the fact that with the soul separated from it's host it was closer to the voids realm than it would normally have been. He smiled sadly as the damaged, red heart pulsed with a soft glow.

"I am sorry, little one." He said, voice echoing as he spoke. "It seems you were destined for a sad fate."

"Will Sans and the others be okay?" A whispery voice answered him, startling the old scientist. "I never meant to hurt them... I couldn't control myself. I'd rather die than cause them any more pain, though I know that in dieing I have hurt them even so. It couldn't be avoided."

As she spoke a small, transparent version of the fallen child appeared in the void beside him and Gaster gathered her into his arms as tears trailed down her cheeks. She looked towards her hoodie clad friend before turning to bury her face in the taller skeleton's black mass, gladly accepting the comfort he had to offer. Her soul flickered slightly before settling once more as Frisk felt Sans' magic wrap around the little heart, holding it together. Gaster also saw this and let a sad sigh escape him, his son had such a kind heart, maybe even more so than his brother though few knew it, and it hurt the older monster to know that he was desperate enough to try and stop the girl's soul from shattering.

Together, Frisk and Gaster watched from the void as Sans continued to expend his magic on a futile task and soon the small ten year old had seen enough. She raced over to where her friend still sat on the snow covered ground, holding the body that had once been hers, and wrapped her small arms around his trembling form.

"Sans, don't do this!" She pleaded, wishing she could pull the skeleton closer. "If you use all of your magic you'll die! Please, that's not what I want. I've only ever wanted you, Papyrus, and everyone else to be safe. I did this so that you won't have to live in fear of the resets anymore. You don't have to have nightmares! I know you always told me that we'd find a way out of this together but I don't think I ever really believed it, I was too far gone in my depression. You were always so optimistic though, I couldn't tell you that. Somehow... I think I knew it would end like this. That it was the only way for everyone to be happy. I'm so sorry you had to watch what I did but I wanted to see you one last time, I was selfish... I'm so sorry!"

Sans couldn't hear her however and stayed as he was, healing her lifeless body while trying to hold together the broken shards of her soul. Her heart broke to see him like that. To know that she'd been the one to cause it. Not Chara... not Flowey or some unknown entity... her... this was all her fault. At the time it had seemed like the right thing to do but now, now she wished she could reset. It was too late for that though, she'd watched the reset button disappear as she was sucked into this place. Now she was left watching as the person she cared for most broke down in front of her. It was such a terrible scene but even so, the little girl refused to give up hope. Determination filled the youngster's eyes as she continued to try and break through the barrier between this dimension and the one she had recently been expelled from. Unable to stand hearing the child's grief laden words Gaster attempted to pull her away from his youngest's shaking form.

"Please stop, Sans, this wasn't your fault! It was mine!" Frisk screamed, struggling with all her strength to get loose and return to her best friend's side, but the other being was stronger. "SANS!"

"Come child, calm down." The skeleton tried to reason with the girl. "I have an idea that just might work but I need you to be calm so I can explain it."

The girl froze in his grasp, seeming to realize that she couldn't break free. With a glare she turned towards him, nodding her head in understanding as she acquiesced. With a breath of relief, the former royal scientist released the human child and took a step back.

"Now, are you calm enough for me to explain my idea?" He asked seriously, hands folded in front of him.

"Yes sir." The child replied, though she still sounded slightly frustrated.

"Good." Gaster announced before launching into the explanation. "I think that since I can touch your soul and, for the moment, you are physically here in the void I may be able to combine some of Sans' magic with your determination. It may make it so that you are able to survive long enough for him to heal your wounds."

Frisk stared at the unknown monster in shock. She hadn't been sure if she could trust this guy but now it seemed as if all he wanted was to help her. It made her happy. With his help maybe she would be able to return to her friends without being under Chara's influence. Then a thought crossed her mind and she felt her hope diminish.

"How would you get Sans' magic if he's not in the void with us." She asked, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I believe that I will be able to utilize some of what he is using to hold your soul together. Since it's in contact with that part of you it should, in theory, also be connected to this plane." The skeleton revealed, one hand sitting thoughtfully against his chin.

Hope rekindled in the fallen human's eyes as she bounced slightly on her toes. Excitement filling her as she realized that this could actually work! However, the taller being stepped forward, kneeling before her and placing a hand on her shoulder with a somber expression.

"You have to understand this is only a hypothesis." Upon seeing the confused look on the little girl's face, the scientist amended his statement. "Hypothesis means 'guess', little one. Because of that fact this may not work. Are you willing to take that chance?"

A resolute glint lit up the kid's warm, chocolate eyes and she nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Even if there's only a slight chance that it'll work I still wanna try." Frisk exclaimed gleefully before a thought struck her, causing her to freeze with fear for her friend. "Wait, will this harm Sans? I don't want to do it if there's a chance that he'll be hurt!"

Gaster rushed to reassure the worried child.

"No, Sans shouldn't be hurt." He soothed, gently rubbing a hand over the human's back. "I'm just going to take a little magic, he won't even notice."

Frisk stared at the monster before her, confused as to why he would want to help her in the first place. Looking into his eyes she saw nothing but concern and love, though she didn't know why this skeleton she had just met mere minutes before would feel such a thing towards her. Gathering her determination she started to speak.

"Who are you? Why are you so interested in what's happening to me?" The girl asked, curiosity filling her entire being. "I just don't understand. Why would you help me when we've never met before?"

Gaster let a smile grace his features as he stood up, walking over to where is son was still attempting to heal the fallen child's wounds while holding her soul together. It was clear that the smaller monster was starting to feel the strain, however.

"My name is Gaster and I was once the Royal Scientist." He began, placing a soft hand on the hoodie clad skeleton's back as he continued, wishing his boy could actually feel the comfort he was trying to offer. "I am also Papyrus and Sans' father."

The brown haired kid gasped in shock as he said that. Suddenly a memory came to mind of a picture containing three skeletons that had been sitting on Sans' desk in his lab. This monster looked slightly different but she could tell that it was still the one that had been with her favorite skelebros at the time the photo was taken.

"To answer your other questions..." Gaster continued, Frisk staring intently at him as he spoke. "I've been watching you for quite some time. More specifically I'd been watching over my sons and decided that I should keep an eye on you as well. I've seen everything that's happened since you first met them."

Frisk recoiled slightly in shame. That meant that he had seen all the times she'd killed her friends!

"Do not worry, I'm not angry with you." He said, understanding what she was upset about as a sad look crossed his face. "I know that your actions were not your own in those moments. You and Sans have suffered so much, as have the others though they do not remember, and all I've been able to do is observe. Now I have the chance to help you... to help my son... and I will not pass up that opportunity. So then, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, I am." Frisk decides, glancing at her comedic friend with tear filled eyes. She would do anything if it meant he wouldn't be sad anymore.

With a proud look on his face Gaster began summoning his magic. What he was about to do had never been tested, in fact he had just thought of it a few minutes ago, but if it failed there shouldn't be any adverse affects... after all, the child was already dead. Even so, he did not wish to cause her any further harm. The poor thing had been through so much and in watching her pass through the trials thrown at her by monsters and demon child alike the former royal scientist had come to the realization that this little human was someone he wanted to protect, much like his sons in a manner of speaking, and he would do what he could to aid her.

"I'm not sure what will happen." He admitted before going on to explain what he was going to do. "But I'm going to try using my magic to infuse your soul with my son's magic. His is much stronger than even my own so it should be potent enough to spark a reaction and since he is already focusing his magic to heal your body there is less of a chance that it will be rejected. Also, since his magic is still in the realm you came from it will hopefully draw you back there once your soul has been infused with it."

"But how can you do that when you're here?" Frisk asked, knowing that her new friend was unable to cross into that plane of existence.

"I'll have to use much of my power but I should have just enough strength to do what needs to be done." He replied confidently, although his warm smile faded slightly. "Remember, I told you earlier that since I can touch your soul I should be able to guide his magic, that is also touching your soul, into it. Now let's begin."

With that the older skeleton directed his gathered magic towards his now sleeping son, watching as a barrier appeared, signifying that the void was trying to keep them separated. Pushing on, the tiniest thread of Gaster's power managed to make it through and latched onto a the remaining bits of his son's magic, directing it into the many tiny cracks in the soul floating above the child's lifeless body.

Frisk gasped as a pain filled her chest, causing her to fall to her knees. It was hard to draw in breath, her whole body felt as it it were on fire. Before long the darkness had taken her.

Upon hearing a crash behind him, the tall monster glanced back, worry filling his mind as he noticed the child collapsed on the ground. He didn't stop however. If he did there was no telling what would happen, instead he continued on, siphoning Sans' power into the girl's wounded soul until a blinding light engulfed them. Shielding his eyes from the glare, he watched as the human child's body disappeared within the glow along with her soul. Turning to the ghost child behind him he noticed her start to vanish as well and swiftly made his way over, taking her in his arms even as her body grew more and more transparent.

"I don't know what will happen from this point on but I promise to continue watching over you just as I do my sons." He spoke quietly, knowing the little girl couldn't hear him. "You have such a bright soul, hopefully now the darkness will no longer be able to taint it. I wish you well, little one, farewell."

Frisk faded away as he finished speaking, leaving nothing behind but a lone skeleton who sank to the floor in exhaustion, unaware of the changes that he'd brought about.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _'It's strange to think that just a couple years ago I was watching this child die in my son's arms.'_ Gaster thought as he stared at the small skeleton sitting happily on her adopted father's lap. _'Now, not only is she alive and been turned into a monster, but she's my granddaughter as well. I never would have thought that my little experiment would have had these results... but I'm exceedingly glad it did.'_

That was the truth, the former royal scientist wouldn't have had it any other way. Yes, he had been surprised to find that by infusing the human child's soul with the magic of a monster, namely Sans, he had somehow helped her be reborn as an infant skeleton. The fact was that he'd thought it would help her wounds to heal and seal the cracks in her soul so that she could continue living the way she had. It was shocking to see what had actually transpired and now here they were, two years later. Throughout that time Gaster had watched over his growing family just as he'd promised he would. Even if Frisk didn't remember him that didn't matter. He was just happy that his sons and granddaughter were all safe and happy. Suddenly the child glanced up and looked directly into his eyes, causing a soft smile to grace his features. He didn't know how but the child could see him. He assumed she'd been able to ever since her transformation though he couldn't be certain.

One day he had been watching the little girl play in her crib while her father and uncle where busy downstairs and had noticed the babes eyes start following him around the room. He moved closer, coming to a halt before the tiny monster's bed. She'd let out a high pitched laugh and reached out her bony arms in his direction, cooing as if she wanted to be picked up and he smiled gently. Slowly, so as not to startle the child, Gaster reached a hand over the side and was surprised when Frisk took hold of one of his fingers. For some unknown reason the little girl's hand didn't pass through his own! Choking back a small sob the scientific skeleton carefully lifted the baby into his arms, all the while listening for any sound of movement coming from the hallway. It wouldn't do to have his son walk in and see his new found daughter floating in the air, now would it?

Thinking back now he realized that Frisk being able to see and touch him must have been caused by her near death experience. Her being in the void while her soul lingered on the verge of shattering could have caused the lapse that allowed for this unexplained circumstance to unfold as it has. Either way he was happy to be able to be in his grandchild's life... even if he still longed to be with the rest of his family as well.

"Pompa have one?" He heard Frisk ask as he came back to reality, glancing up just in time to catch the confused look on Sans' face.

"Frisky can you tell me who, or what, Pompa is?" Gaster didn't know whether to laugh or huff at his youngest son's comment, honestly was it that hard to figure out that Pompa was just a different way for Frisk to say grandpa?

Well he supposed that it wasn't something people would normally think about after all, that's exactly why he'd been okay with Frisk calling him that. All of a sudden he was broken out of his thoughts as a loud shout filled the air.

"That Pompa!" The small child exclaimed as she waved at him with her small hand and he couldn't help but hold his breath as everyone turned to look at him... or rather through him.

He should have known better than to hope that the small group of monsters would suddenly see him, it's been years since the accident and no one before Frisk has ever been able to do so, but it still hurt. Even after all this time a small sliver of his soul still believed that there would come a day when he would be able to return to his original existence, but as the years passed by that little sliver had grown smaller and smaller until it was almost nonexistent. Even so he managed to be content just watching over the ones he loved and, he had to admit, it was rather amusing to hear himself talked about as an imaginary being.

 _'Frisk really is a sweetheart.'_ He thought to himself as the girl managed to convince Sans to offer him a piece of pie.

He watched as her smile fell slightly when he didn't touch the desert and wished he could wipe that expression off her face.

"Pompa, why no eat?" She asked him and he frowned as he tried to think of a way to explain his situation to the two year old.

"Well you see, little one, it's because something happened a long time ago, before you were even born, and ever since that event I've been stuck in the 'Void', a space between dimensions." He turned away slightly, watching as the other party goers spoke in hushed tones while they munched on the tasty treat. "Since I'm stuck here the others can't see me and I can't touch anything from your plane, with the exception of you that is. It's very bothersome, especially since the thing that happened pretty much erased me from existence, though I suspect your father may at least remember something."

Here he paused for a second, a small smile once more on his face as he watched Papyrus pull Sans into an overly enthusiastic hug.

"So you see that is the reas..." He trailed off as he turned back to face the former human, only to see that she was completely lost.

"Umm... I can't actually eat." The older monster finished lamely as the child's mouth formed an 'oh' of understanding.

"Why no say that, Pompa." Frisk giggled cutely. "You silly."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, the former royal scientist gave a weak chuckle. "Yes, yes I suppose I am."

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he fought back a wave of memories that were threatening to overwhelm him. This reminded him of when his boys were little. She has Sans' intelligence and Papyrus' enthusiasm... together it evened out to make her one inquisitive little ball of energy. His sockets snapped back open as he felt a small hand wrap around his phalanges.

"You be okay?" The brown haired skeleton questioned, worry making her bottom jaw quiver.

"Do not worry, little one, I will be just fine." He reassured, gathering her into a soothing embrace, though to anyone watching it would just look like she was hugging air. "I'm better than I've been in a long time thanks to you. Now, why don't you finish your pie and then we can go check out your new toys."

"Yay!" Frisk cheered as she dug in, completely forgetting her earlier worries.

Gaster knew that his adopted grandchild wouldn't be able to comprehend how much she'd helped him. He had nearly given up and let himself fade from existence before she'd come bursting into his life. Now, even if he was saddened by the thought that he would never be able to hold his sons, or even talk to them, at least he had this wonderful little child to help dull the pain. Frisk was like a splash of color in his otherwise gray world, spreading her hope and love to everyone around her, and he would do everything in his power to protect this innocent new life.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again for taking the time to read my story. Please let me know what you think :)**


	14. Act 2, Ch6- Nightmares And Night Terrors

**AN: Yay, I'm back! I am so happy to be working on this series again. I know it's been a few months and I sincerely apologize for that but I had a lot of things I had to work out in my life. Now, though, I should be able to update this regularly. As of now, I am aiming for weekly updates on Fridays. That way you'll have something to look forward to for the weekend ;) Depending on how motivated I stay I may even do a double update once in a while (two chapters a week instead of one) but we'll have to see about that. There will be one a week for sure though and I'm not planning on leaving you hanging again.**

 **With that said I think this chapter has one of my favorite scenes I've written for this story so far. I love how it turned out and I really hope you do as well. Thanks so much for sticking with this and I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, the game this fic is based on does not belong to me. You have Toby Fox to thank for that.**

* * *

 _Sans walked through the empty house towards the room he shared with his daughter. It was dark, night had fallen, and every other resident of Snowdin was fast asleep in their beds. Passing Papyrus' room the smaller skeleton paused, listening intently for his brother's soft snores. Once he was satisfied that everything was as it should be he ventured further down the hall, coming at last to his own door. Letting out a jaw cracking yawn the comedian let himself in and began making his way towards his bed, freezing in his tracks a moment later._

 _'What's going on here?' He thought as he spun around searching every nook and cranny of his room. 'Where's Frisk!? Why are her things gone? Even the crib's missing!'_

 _"Frisk?" The slipper clad monster called, fiercely hoping his three-year-old would answer. "Frisky, come on out. This isn't the time to be playing hide and seek."_

 _But nobody came._

 _"If this is a joke it isn't funny, kiddo," Sans petitioned, letting out a nervous chuckle._

 _Taking one last look around the room he bolted for the door, certain that if she wasn't here she would be downstairs in her play area. Taking the steps two at a time the worried skeleton made it to the living room in record time... only to find it empty. The silence felt like it was going to swallow him whole as his knees began to tremble._

" _The kitchen," He said aloud, desperation leaking into his voice as his eye lights became nothing more than tiny, white dots. "she's gotta be in the kitchen."_

 _Upon finding no one there Sans fell to his knees, his head landing heavily in his arms as sobs tore from his throat. He seemed to sit there for hours, the tears trailing down his face as his voice grew hoarse from the constant cries. How could he have let this happen? Where did his baby-bones go? Did someone take her? All these questions and more circled in his mind, taunting him with the thought that he had failed to protect the child who meant more to him than his own life. His sobs turned to hiccups and still, he sat there, unable to muster the strength to rise. Instead, he closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him with the hope that this was all just some terrible nightmare._

" _SANS?" A voice cried out, rousing him from slumber. "SANS, WHAT ARE YOUR DOING SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR?"_

 _Blinking the blurriness from his eye sockets the confused twenty-seven-year-old glanced around. He was, in fact, curled up on the hard tiled floor of their home's kitchen. Moments after that thought crossed his mind the jokester launched himself at Papyrus, grabbing hold of his brother's battle-body with both hands and gazed up at him with desperate eyes._

" _Pappy, please, have you seen Frisk? I can't find her anywhere!" He wailed, tears once again streaming from his sockets as he stared imploringly up at his older brother._

" _Sans, what is wrong?" The taller skeleton asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller being in a supportive hug. "Who is it you are speaking of? Are they a friend of yours?"_

 _Blinking in surprise the comedian's tears began to slow as suspicion filled his mind._

 _"You know, Frisk, my daughter?" He stated, slightly sarcastic as he watched for any recognition in his bro's eyes. "Your niece who you've been helping me raise for the past few years? Any of this striking a chord?"_

" _Brother..." Papyrus spoke hesitantly, uncertain how to address his concerns. "You don't have a daughter. This 'Frisk' person doesn't exist."_

 _The hoodie wearing skeleton felt as if he'd been punched in the sternum, all the air seemed to leave him as he fell to his knees once more. He curled into a ball on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his head. His brain couldn't comprehend what his sibling had just said. How could his child suddenly cease to exist? It wasn't possible!_

" _SANS!" Pap exclaimed, bending down to place his hands on the other monster's shoulders as he tried to shake him out of his dazed state. "Sans... I'm sorry but I think it would be best if you try to forget this vision you've had."_

" _No..." The worried father growled, slowly moving his head up to meet the other's gaze as determination filled his soul, eye lights dark in his sockets._

 _"NO, I won't accept this!" He screamed, voice filled with resolve to find his missing daughter as he slowly rose to his feet, causing Pap to take several steps backwards. "She is real. MY LITTLE GIRL ISN'T JUST SOME FANTASY I DREAMED UP!"_

 _"I'm sorry brother, but you give me no choice." The larger monster replied before summoning a cage of blue bones around his sibling. "If you try and get out your HP will be depleted, as you well know, but I have calculated so that it will not kill you. Instead, you will be left weakened and most likely unable to move. If you still insist that this delusion is real I will be forced to admit you to the hospital until they deem you mentally stable."_

" _You think I'm crazy, Papyrus?" Sans spoke quietly, hurt audible in his voice. "How could you... we're family! Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?"_

 _With that, the normally laid back monster charged the cage. He didn't care if it hurt, heck, he didn't care if it killed him. If all the time he'd spent with his baby-bones really was just an illusion he may even prefer if it did. His body collided with the barricade and he felt his HP dropping, yet even so, he pushed on. He had to know, he just had to. So with a final shove, he broke through the bone cage and headed towards the stairs. He was dizzy and felt as if he'd pass out at any moment but, somehow, he managed to reach his room._

" _Frisk!" He called out, voice hoarse, as he pushed the door open._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _There was nothing here but darkness. No light, not even a speck, was able to find its way into this place. Where was she? The little human had no idea. All she knew was that she had to get out. She had to find a way back to the ones who cared for her. Frisk closed her eyes, blocking out the darkness as she tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she recalled was stabbing herself with the knife, Sans crying over her as he life slowly faded away. Was that it then? Was this death? All the stories she'd heard had always said there would be a bright light for the person to walk through but this wasn't like that at all._

" _I don't like it here." The child said fearfully, her voice seeming to echo endlessly in the nothingness. "I want Sans."_

" _Oh don't worry..." A familiar voice spoke, sending shivers down her spine. "I've got Sansy right here. Though he may not be the same as you remember him."_

" _Chara! What have you done?" Frisk demanded, looking around desperately for any clue to the demented soul's location. "Please, don't hurt him."_

" _I'm afraid it's a little too late for that." Chara mocked, materializing out of thin air beside the living human._

 _(I'm sorry...)_

 _Frisk thought she heard something in the back of her mind but passed it off as her head playing tricks on her._

 _She was shaken from her thoughts as a cage suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere and inside, lying on the blood covered floor, was the unconscious form of Sans. His hoodie was shredded and one slipper was missing but that wasn't the worst part. Frisk fought back tears as she took in the condition her skeletal friend was in. There was blood leaking from multiple cuts all over his body, the worst being a large gash across his sternum. She could clearly see the Femur of his left leg was broken as was the Radius in his right arm... not to mention all the small cracks on his skull. Looking closer, Frisk breathed a small sigh of relief, she could see the short monster's chest rising and falling as he took in ragged breaths._

 _The small child ran to her friend's side, glad to see that the prison was unlocked, and she was able to carefully pull him out into her arms._

" _Why?" She cried, gently moving Sans so that his skull rested in her lap. "Why are you doing this? You tried to take over my body, kill my friends, and destroy everything I care about but you've never once offered an explanation other than wanting to destroy the world and I don't buy that."_

" _Why should I tell you? It's not like it would change anything." The spirit taunted, shrugging as a smirk appeared on her lips. "What's the point in explaining myself to a weak, little girl like you? Really, it would just be a waste of time."_

 _(I never wanted this...)_

 _Again the human child thought she heard a faint voice but she refused to acknowledge it._

" _You're not any older than me! Stop acting like you're so high and mighty!" Frisk yelled before carefully wiping a smudge from Sans' cheek. "I don't understand how you became so... evil... Chara. I've heard the story of your time in the underground. You were kind and compassionate to everyone you met and you loved your monster family with all of your heart. Toriel, Asgore, Asriel... they all cared for you so very much. What happened to make you choose the path you did? Was your life on the surface so terrible that you would willingly give up the new life you'd been blessed with just to get revenge on the humans who wronged you? I don't understand how you could hurt them like that!"_

" _You know nothing of what I went through on the surface!" Chara screamed, flinging a knife towards the other child's chest._

 _(I made a mistake...)_

 _The whisper came once more but there was no time to dwell on it as the weapon rushed towards her._

 _Frisk closed her eyes and braced for the impending impact... but it never came. Instead, she felt herself flung to the side. She rolled a couple times before catching herself, gaining several scrapes on her bare legs. As she picked herself back up Frisk glanced over to where she'd just been and her heart throbbed painfully in her chest. All that remained of her best friend was a dust covered, blue hoodie and a pair of pink slippers. Tears welled up as the small human sat frozen in shock. She hadn't even noticed him wake up and now Sans had saved her at the cost of his own life! When was this cycle of death and determination going to stop? Couldn't they just get the good ending for once? Why was Chara so hellbent on not letting them be happy?_

" _That comedian really needs to learn to butt out of things that don't involve him." The spirit child sneered, her red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness as she kicked dirt at the skeleton's remains._

 _(Please, save me...)_

 _"You... you MONSTER!" Frisk screeched in anger, too enraged to notice the voiceless plea hanging in the still air as she flung herself towards the slightly taller girl. "You're nothing but a demon in human form! I've watched you kill my friends over and over again using my body but I won't stand for it anymore. I won't show mercy this time... YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!"_

 _Before her attack could connect a blue aura wrapped around her soul and pulled her back. Frisk struggled, trying in vain to reach the evil child that had once again taken her friend from her. It was only when she felt a pair of boney arms wrap around her from behind that she finally gave in and let the tears fall. Sobs wracked her small form as she rested the back of her head against his shoulder, taking comfort in the familiar smell of hot dogs and fast food. The arms tightened for a split second, as if to say that everything would be alright now, but she couldn't believe that... not when she could still see his dust settling mere feet away from where she stood... not when the arms that encircled her were already starting to fade as the last of his magic disappeared from this world. Yet, even so, she would go on. She would not let this taint her soul. His final wish for her would not be in vain. Frisk would not succumb to the darkness that had tried to take control, she would let the merciful spirit within her guide her actions as she always had in the past, and she would meet him once again in the next loop._

 _"Thank you, Sans." She spoke in a hushed whisper glancing over her shoulder to send one last tear filled smile towards the fading being still holding her in his arms. "See you next time, my friend."_

 _With a silent nod, the phantom dissipated into a shower of blue sparks before vanishing completely._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

"AAAAH!"

"AIIEE!"

Two separate screams rang out through the small room as the occupants awoke simultaneously, both gasping in fear as tears fell from their eyes like rain. Sans soon got a hold of himself, choking back the sobs that threatened to escape as he glanced frantically around the room. Everything was back to normal! His daughter, although she was frantically screaming for him, was safe and sound in her bed. Swiftly flipping on the bedside lamp he plastered a soothing smile on his face.

"Shh, it's alright Frisky." He called as he stood up, catching her attention. "I'm right... oomph... here."

Frisk had catapulted herself out of bed and collided full speed with his sternum, effectively knocking the air out of him as they both tumbled backwards onto the floor. Soft sniffling was heard as his three-year-old snuggled her face into his shirt as she clung tightly to his side. It broke his heart to see his little girl so distressed and he softly began humming a soothing tune, rocking her in time with the lilting melody.

"SANS WHAT IS WRONG? I HEARD SCREAMING!" Papyrus' voice sounded as the door swung open with a mighty crash, effectively startling both smaller skeletons.

"It's okay, Pappy," Sans said, still trying to calm the former human. "We both had bad dreams, that's all, go back to bed."

"Well, if you are certain..." The elder brother trailed off, doubt audible in his voice. "If you need someone to talk to I'm here and willing to listen."

"I know," Sans spoke, eyes softening as he saw how worried his older bro was. "Thanks, Papyrus. I'll be sure to take you up on that offer if I have another nightmare."

With that said he turned his attention back to Frisk, barely noticing as the other monster nodded seriously before leaving the room. The girl's cries had calmed while he was talking to his brother and she seemed to be listening to something. He glanced around, trying to hear what had caught her attention, but he couldn't make anything out other than the normal nighttime noises.

"You feeling better now, baby-bones?" He asked, planting a tender kiss on her forehead as he brushed her straight, brown hair out of her face. "You had quite a fright there, do you remember what you dreamt about?"

She glanced around the room as if searching for something he couldn't see before her gaze settled back onto him. She pulled back slightly, putting a small bit of distance between them so that she could see his face without having to tilt her head up at an awkward angle.

"A little." She said quietly, voice trembling slightly. "There were red eyes. They kept staring at me in the dark... it was so scary."

"I know, I know." The comedian murmured reassuringly as he patted her back. "It's alright now. I'm sure that must have been really frightening for you but I'm here now. I swear I won't let anything hurt you."

"Okay," Frisk muttered, still not completely reassured. "Pompa said that since it was a dream it couldn't hurt me."

"Pompa sounds very smart. I'd like to meet him one day." Sans replied, playing along. By now he was completely used to Frisk mentioning her imaginary friend.

"Nyehehehe," Frisk laughed softly as she glanced at something beside her father. "Pompa says you already know him."

"Welp, I guess I do. You did introduce us after all." He laughed along with her.

The twenty-seven-year-old really needed to remember to set up a play date with other monster kids so that Frisk could make friends with people her own age.

"We'd better get you back to bed since you're feeling better." He stated, putting that thought aside as he lifted the skeletal child into his arms. "Tibia honest, kiddo, you get kinda cranky if you don't get enough rest."

"Can I sleep with you daddy, please?" Frisk pleaded, eyes gazing longingly up at him in her famous puppy dog look.

"Guess I have no choice, I can't say 'no' to that face." He said, pretending to be upset moments before a huge smile burst onto his face. "Come on Frisky time to settle down and close those pretty eyes of yours."

He pulled back the covers of his bed with one hand while supporting her with the other. Then he settled them both on the bed before pulling the blanket back over them. Finally, he levitated the stuffed tabby cat that had once been his over to the bed, smiling softly as Frisk snuggled it close to her as she stuck one thumb bone in her mouth and began sucking. She was asleep within minutes. Sans lay there, arm wrapped around his daughter's midsection as the smile slipped.

"Red eyes, hmm?" He said contemplatively, watching the girl's peaceful face as she slept. "Was it really a nightmare... or was it something more?"

With that thought, the skeleton spoke no more, content to keep a silent vigil over his child. There wouldn't be anymore sleep for him that night. No, he needed to be able to see her, feel her snuggled against his side. Anything to make sure she wouldn't suddenly disappear like in his dream because if that were to happen, Sans was certain that his soul would shatter into a million pieces.

The next morning saw the skeledad sitting at the breakfast table, yawning tiredly as he scrubbed Frisk's face free of the syrup she had managed to spread all over it. He himself had ended up using his pancakes for a pillow until his brother had shaken him awake. Frisk had thought it was all too hilarious but apparently 'Pompa' had been as worried as Papyrus according to what his daughter told him as he washed the sticky substance off her bones.

"Sans, why don't you go take a nap," Pap suggested as he finished cleaning up the dishes. "I can watch Frisk for a while, I've been wanting to show her the new puzzle I've been working on."

Blinking wearily, it took the jokester a few moments to comprehend what the older monster had said, then he shook his skull.

"Nah, that's okay bro." He replied, barely keeping his sockets open. "I'll be fine, no need to worry about me. I'm just gonna take Frisky up to the room so she can play with her toys."

"If you say so, brother." The scarf wearing skeleton agreed reluctantly.

Papyrus knew that his younger sibling had said he'd be fine but that didn't make him any less worried. He stayed downstairs, pacing, as he tried to come up with an idea to get Sans to rest. Usually, the younger monster had no quarrel about sneaking a nap here and there. Yes, he'd been doing it less often since Frisk had arrived, especially when his higher HP brought about more stamina for the skeleton. But that didn't mean he couldn't benefit from one now when it was clear that he hadn't slept well the night before. Deciding to go check on the two the spaghetti lover made his way upstairs. Quietly creeping to the door, he peeked his head inside and a fond smile found its way onto his face. Sans was stretched out on the bed, fast asleep, as his daughter played beside him. It made such a cute scene that Pap raced to his room in order to grab his phone so he could take a picture. Afterwards, he slowly approached the toddler, holding one of his phalanges to his mouth in the universal sign for quiet.

"How about we go look at those puzzles and let your dad get some rest?" He said as quietly as he could manage. "He's had a long night and I think that nightmare may still be bothering him. It would do him some good if he could sleep soundly for a while without having to worry about you getting into things."

With that said the girl's uncle scooped her up onto his hip bone and made his way out of the house, stopping only to dress the child in her winter clothing. He then headed through town and out into the woods in the direction of his puzzles. There was a new one that he'd been working on for weeks now and it was finally ready to be tested, he was certain Frisk would have a lot of fun trying to figure out which snow sculpture went on which pedestal.

Meanwhile Sans lay slumbering at home. This continued on for awhile before his eyes snapped open and he whipped his head around, searching in vain for his daughter.

 _'No...'_ He thought, eye lights shrinking to pin pricks. _'No, this can't be happening!'_

Jumping from the bed he raced downstairs only to find it devoid of life. Neither Frisk nor Papyrus were anywhere to be seen. He teleported back up to the second floor and knocked on his bro's door... but no one answered. Where could they be?

"Okay, okay, calm down. You need to think logically." Sans said, trying to calm himself, even if just the slightest bit. "Pappy said he wanted to show Frisk something, now what was it?"

The skeledad wracked his brain, attempting to remember what the older monster had said. Truth be told he'd been so out of it that morning that he couldn't even recall most of the conversation. He began panicking somewhat, uncertain whether he should go out and look for them or wait at the house till they got back. He decided on the later. Surely Frisk would be safe with Papyrus. In his head, he knew she would be but his soul still trembled with anxiety as he remembered the nightmare from the previous night. He sat on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chin and resting his skull on his arms, continuously looking at the clock. He wouldn't move, he'd wait right here until he knew for certain that his daughter had made it home safe.

Nearly an hour later he heard the click of the front door being opened. Turning his tear stained face in that direction he was met with the sight of his baby girl safely resting in her uncle's arms as he stepped through the entryway.

"Brother?" Papyrus asked, stopping short as he noticed the condition his younger bro was in. "What is wrong, why are you crying?"

Sans raced over, snatching the three-year-old from the other male and holding her close as a hiccuping sob escaped him. He knew he was overreacting, he knew he should have talked about the nightmare when his brother had asked him, he shouldn't have been so stubborn. The slipper wearing monster had been certain that he could handle it on his own but he'd been wrong and it had lead to unnecessary panicking and worry on his part. This could all have been avoided if he'd have just talked about his fears instead of hiding them away like he always does in these kinds of situations.

"Sorry, Pappy, that nightmare just rattled me more than I'd thought." He admitted, taking a deep breath as he met his brother's worried gaze. "If the offer to talk is still open I, um, I think I'd like to take you up on it..."

The 'if that's alright' was left unsaid but Papyrus could see the question within the shorter monster's eyes. At the moment Sans looked so vulnerable and he couldn't help but remember all the times he'd comforted his younger sibling after a nightmare during their childhood.

"Of course, brother." He declared, smiling brightly to help ease the other being's worries. "Why don't we go up to your room? That way Frisk can play while you tell me all about it."

"Yeah, that would be great." The comedian answered, relief already filling his soul as he gazed lovingly at his small family.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I really hope you liked it as much as I did. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought, thanks :)**


	15. Act 2, Ch7- Play Dates And Insecurities

**AN: I am so excited for you guys to read the next chapter. This one is good and all but the next, in my opinion, is amazing! It'll be up next Friday and will be the finale of act 2, so that's something for you all to look forward to. I'd love to hear what you have to say about my story so don't be shy about leaving reviews. Thanks for all the support and I look forward to hearing from you :)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox still owns Undertale, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

Sans smiled as he carried Frisk through the snowy woods on his way to the Ruins. He was glad that Toriel had postponed moving back to the castle. It would have felt weird visiting her without having to walk through the peaceful surroundings that were Snowdin Forest. Instead, she had decided to remain there and run a small classroom out of her house for any children that wished to attend. Right now she only had a few students but the skeleton was certain that would change given enough time. Parents kept talking about how popular she was with the children and how much their kids were learning from the goat monster. It made Sans happy to see his mother figure able to live out her dream of teaching but that wasn't why he was paying her a visit today. No, this was something that he'd been meaning to do for quite a while.

As he approached the large double doors he could feel his little girl wiggle with excitement and glanced down. She beamed up at him with one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen. He returned it before pulling open the door and entering the Ruins. Pausing for a few moments, he shifted, still slightly uncertain if this was the right choice. What if the other child didn't like her? He couldn't see why anyone would not like his daughter, she was practically perfect in every way, but then again he was completely biased. Taking a deep breath the hoodie clad skeleton continued on towards Toriel's house. Upon climbing the stairs he was met by the smell of freshly baked ketchup cookies and immediately headed for the kitchen.

"Heya, mom." He greeted as he caught sight of the larger monster. "Are those for us?"

"Really Sans, who else would they be for?" The female chuckled as she turned to face them with a plate of the skeleton duo's favorite treats. "You and Frisk are the only two I know who would eat these."

Sans laughed softly as he took a cookie and handed it to his daughter before grabbing one for himself.

"Grandma!" The former human called while reaching out to the furry monster, having already swallowed her food. "I missed you."

Sans levitated the plate so that Tori was free to take Frisk. The taller being lifted the little baby-bones up into her warm embrace, planting a sweet kiss on the tyke's cheek as she did so.

"And I missed you as well, my dear." She replied, before heading towards the room Frisk had once stayed in as a human. "Now why don't we go meet your playmate, hmm?"

"Yay!" The almost four-year-old cheered as Sans followed nervously.

Soon they came to the doorway that separated them from the unknown child who would be Frisk's first play date and her father felt his soul squeeze with worry. Maybe he should have waited a few more years? No, that wouldn't work, she'd be in school by then. School? How would he be able to handle that when he was nearly having a panic attack from this? He knew she should make friends, no child should be cooped up all the time. The last thing he wanted was for his baby girl to be lonely, but there were just so many 'what if' factors that his mind kept jumping from one bad scenario to the next. His breathing was starting to pick up when he felt a furry hand clamp firmly onto his shoulder, drawing him back to reality. Sans glanced up into the caring eyes of the former queen and found himself immediately relaxing.

"Why don't we go to the living room and have a little talk?" She suggested as she began to guide the smaller monster with one arm wrapped securely around his shoulders. "The kids seem to be getting along just fine on their own. They don't need us disturbing their fun, now do they?"

"But..." He began, only to be cut off as Toriel narrowed her eyes. "I guess not."

She smiled fondly as they made their way back to the fireside, watching from the corner of her eye as Sans turned to look over his shoulder one last time.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Monster Kid always liked meeting new friends so when he'd been told by his babysitter, Toriel, that she had scheduled a play date for him with her adopted granddaughter he'd been over the moon. The six-year-old was nearly bouncing off the walls as he waited in the room the goat monster kept the toys in. She'd said that it would probably be a little while before they got here and to go ahead and play but he was too excited! Instead, he found himself staring at the door and wondering what the girl would be like.

 _'I don't know what she'll look like but I'm certain she's nice.'_ He thought to himself after a while. ' _Toriel wouldn't have a mean granddaughter after all! I don't think she would, anyway.'_

A short while later he heard a sound coming from the hallway and ran towards the door, face planting in his excitement before regaining his feet and waiting anxiously. The door opened and MK watched as the older monster stepped through the entrance with a tiny, brown haired skeleton in her arms. The small lizard creature couldn't stop a giant smile from appearing on his face as he met her eyes for the first time.

 _'She looks kinda shy.'_ He chuckled slightly as she buried her face in the goat monster's fur. _'I guess I should say something, then.'_

He walked up to the shorter child after she'd been placed on the floor, a warm smile on his face.

"Hi, my name's Monster Kid, but you can call me MK." He started, tilting his head slightly to the side. "What's your name?"

The armless monster waited patiently for a reply, noticing Toriel leave the room with another monster in tow. Glancing back towards his 'hopefully' new friend, MK was surprised to find her facing away from him. She seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't there. He crept closer, wanting to hear what the girl was saying but afraid to interrupt. Just as he'd inched near enough to hear her she suddenly turned towards him and smiled.

"My name's Frisk." She said as she raced forward, wrapping her arms around his torso in a gentle hug. "Can we be friends?"

Monster Kid was shocked by the sudden embrace and froze slightly. He felt the younger monster stiffen and glanced down, noticing the fear in her eyes. There were small tears threatening to fall and he immediately smiled back at her, wanting nothing more than to reassure the smaller being that everything would be okay.

"Of course we can be friends." He said, laying his head on her shoulder as his way of hugging her back. "You're a little weird but I like that. It just means you're cooler than other people."

She giggled after a few moments, causing him to laugh in turn as they broke free of the embrace.

"So... how old are you?" MK asked, becoming slightly confused when Frisk seemed to look past him for a few moments before speaking again.

"I'm almost four." She said, cutely holding up her fingers to demonstrate.

"I'm six, so that means I'll look after you." He replied, pushing the confusion away for the moment. "Don't worry, I'll protect you if anyone tries to pick on you... that's a promise!"

He patted the younger child's head as she nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks, and Monster Kid couldn't help but smile brightly at his new friend.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Frisk was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. It was strange, she had been so excited for this play date just a few moments ago but now all she could think about was if the other kid would like her or not. She clung tighter to Toriel as the older being placed her on the floor, not noticing how the other child had smiled at her. Instead, she turned away as her daddy and grandma left the room, looking to her other grandparent for support. Gaster moved over to sit near the little girl, wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulders as he glanced back at the other young monster.

"Frisk, there is no need to worry." He spoke soothingly as he met his granddaughter's eyes. "He seems like a perfectly nice boy, I sense no evil coming from him and his LV is still at one."

"But what if he picks on me, Pompa?" She asked, voice nearly a whisper. "What if he doesn't like me or thinks I'm weird?"

"Then you will find someone else to be your friend." He stated, honestly. "Though I doubt that will happen. Toriel wouldn't introduce you to someone she didn't trust wholeheartedly."

She thought on that for a few seconds before steeling her nerve. In the back of her mind, she dimly recognized that the other child was talking to her but she wasn't paying much attention. She did manage to catch his name, however.

"Okay." She decided, giving a brief nod to her skeletal grandpa.

Turning around she was startled to find the boy had gotten closer but she didn't let it show, instead she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Taking a deep breath she said. "My name's Frisk. Can we be friends?"

She felt the older kid freeze and when moments passed with MK not replying she started to fear that she'd made a mistake. Tears began to form in her sockets as she glanced up, hoping to read something in his expression. Relief coursed through her when he smiled down at her with gentle eyes.

"Of course we can be friends." He told her as he returned the hug to the best of his abilities. "You're a little weird but I like that. It just means you're cooler than other people."

Her soul turned cold upon hearing the word she'd been dreading but it soon faded as he continued to speak. Being weird meant she was cool? She'd always thought that being weird was a bad thing, not that her family had ever told her that. Frisk didn't actually know why she thought that, it had just happened, but here was Monster Kid telling her the exact opposite of what she believed. That thought caused a happy giggle to escape and soon MK had joined her. Being weird was okay! It was cool! She knew that from now on she'd be the person she wanted to be rather than worry what others may think of her... and she owed it all to her new friend.

They continued to talk and Frisk was thankful when the other child said he'd protect her. It reminded the girl of her father, he was always saying stuff like that. It made her feel safe. The tiny skeleton's smile grew as they got to know one another and she was certain that they would be best friends forever.

In a moment when MK was busy gathering up toys for them to play with Frisk found the time to talk to Gaster once more.

"You were right, Pompa." She whispered, eyes shining brightly as she watched the boy try to build her a castle of blocks. "I didn't need to worry."

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Toriel was growing concerned. She had seen how protective Sans was on multiple occasions. So much so that he tended to overreact anytime something happened where Frisk could potentially be in danger. She had seen the fear and doubt he carried in his soul the first time she'd met him face to face but it wasn't until Frisk's first birthday that she'd witnessed her adopted son fly into a full-blown panic attack. She had been so very worried about the shorter monster but didn't know what she could do to help him. At the time she had feared he would collapse and that fear had almost become a reality. If it hadn't been for Papyrus she was certain that her younger son would have passed out from hyperventilating. After everything had calmed down the former queen had attempted to talk to him but he'd brushed it off. It had taken a whole year more before the smaller skelebro had finally gathered the courage to tell them the truth.

She'd been shocked, of course, and also a bit upset that Sans hadn't trusted her enough to share the truth with her before that, but she could also understand why he hadn't told anyone. If it had been her in that situation she couldn't say what she'd have done. Just imagining all the pain and torment he'd suffered at the hands of her _daughter,_ it was enough to make her weep uncontrollably. How could the child she'd raised turn so bitter as to want to wipe out monster and human kind alike? No, she refused to believe it! That thing was not the child she'd raised! But that was a thought for another day, right now she wanted to try and help the worried skeleton sitting before her. She needed to understand why something as small as a play date was upsetting the boy so badly.

"Sans?" She spoke as she watched her adopted son slowly sip the tea she'd given him. "Why are you so nervous about Frisk making new friends?"

The male took a few moments to answer, staring into space as he thought about how to explain his fears.

"It's just... new." He decided, voice slightly uncertain as he met the older being's eyes. "I've been through so many resets but I've been able to basically predict what's going to happen since around the fourth, maybe fifth, loop... so I knew what to expect."

Ah, so that was the problem. Change can be nerve-racking at times, she'll admit, but it can also be wonderful. It was not something that a person should be fearful of.

"Go on." The goat woman decided to wait until she'd heard his full explanation before bringing up her opinions on the matter.

Rubbing the back of his skull with his left hand Sans glanced away, shame written across his face as he once more told of the hell he and Frisk had been trapped in.

"I could usually tell from the moment the human left the ruins if it was going to be a good run... or not." He spoke, voice quiet as he folded his hands in his lap, lightly tugging at the hem of his hoodie. "She would either come out smiling softly, her big, brown eyes full of compassion... or covered in dust with glowing, red eyes and a predatory grin that could chill you to the bone. There were times when it happened suddenly, along the course of her journey through the underground. I'd catch a hint of red in her eyes, or her hair would change slightly, heck, I swear I even saw her clothes switch colors once... but it was always the same. After that, a monster would fall and the world would reset. Those were the times Frisk blamed herself for the most. To have come so far only to let that monster take over for a split second, just long enough to dust someone."

Sans stopped for a moment, trembling as he remembered all the times his little girl had broken down in tears because of the demon spawn called Chara. He met his mother's eyes, resolve clearly visible on his face.

"I refuse to let her suffer like that again. That's why I don't want her to know about her past." He said, the resolve disappearing moments later, leaving doubt in its place. "But now... everything's changing. I can't tell what's going to happen anymore. How am I supposed to protect her if I don't know when or where she'll be in danger? "

Tears erupted from his sockets as he let his gaze sink to the floor. Tori moved forward, placing a few fingers underneath the twenty-seven-year-old's chin and gently forcing him to look at her.

"Sans... that's called life." She spoke soothingly, in a motherly tone.

A sob tore from his throat before he was able to stop it and he drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. The smaller monster felt a warm paw being placed on his forearm and he calmed himself, listening intently as the female monster continued.

"No one should be able to predict the future." Toriel voiced, a sorrowful expression crossing her face as she remembered the reason her son had been able to. "The fact that you used your knowledge of previous loops in order to try and change the outcome of the next just goes to prove how smart you are. You learned from your mistakes and did your best to correct them the next time round. It was a great gift for you to be able to anticipate what was going to happen at any given time or place but along the way, you grew dependent on it. That is why you are so worried whenever Frisk is out of your sight, because you can't tell what will happen when you're not there to see it with your own eyes."

His sockets widened at that, the realization that it was all true crashing down upon him. The hoodie-clad skeleton had been through so many loops and, in that time, had forgotten how to live a normal life. Sure, it had been three years since they broke free but he still expected to be sucked back into the nightmare. He'd never given himself the chance to adjust to being normal because he kept telling himself that he had to be prepared for if it happened again. He kept careful notes on everything that happened during the day, scrutinizing them the next morning to make sure they didn't begin to overlap. On top of that, he was also conducting research into the effects determination can have on the space-time continuum... so far with little result. But that didn't take away the time he spent with his baby-bones. She was the most important thing in his life and the reason he was so diligent in making sure Chara hadn't returned.

"But, mom..." He glanced up as he protested, not seeing the reason why it was such a bad thing for him to be prepared. "What if the loops start up again? I have to be ready. I need to protect everyone... I need to protect Frisk!"

The former queen's face settled into a concerned frown as she took hold of the younger monster's hands in her own.

"I can't say it'll never happen, you said yourself that Chara escaped your blasters, but what I can tell you is that you are not alone." The furry monster proclaimed, decisively. "No longer will you be forced to suffer on your own. It is not your responsibility to protect the whole of the Underground! Sans, we will all fight alongside you if the time ever comes."

"T...Tori, you'd fight against your own daughter?" The ketchup lover asked, disbelief evident in his voice as a wistful look crossed her face.

With a pain filled sigh, the goat mom spoke once more. "I don't know what that thing is but it isn't my daughter. It may have Chara's face but I absolutely refuse to believe it has her soul. My little girl was kind and compassionate. She cared for all those around her and did her best to make everyone happy. She was nothing like the demon you've described."

The skeletal comic watched, eye ridges furrowed in worry as the female monster's face turned hard.

"So yes, I will fight." She expressed in a voice that was nearly a growl. The shorter being had never before heard such a sound from the gentle goat monster. "I will protect my granddaughter and do my best to confirm that my child is not the one who has caused such misery. Until I have proof... I will not believe otherwise."

The comedian didn't say anything, just nodded his head. Who was he to go against a mother's love for her child. If it were Frisk he would do anything in his power to prove she wasn't the one committing such horrendous crimes. But the fact remains, it was definitely Chara he'd faced off against so many times. True, he'd never met the human when she was alive but he'd heard enough stories to know that it was the former princess. But why? Could something have happened after she died? Frisk didn't get possessed until she'd reset the timeline. Could Chara be in a similar situation, was she being controlled by some greater force... and what would he do if she was? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, there was no way he could dwell in it. If he did he would likely hesitate the next time he was faced with the demon child and that could very well spell disaster for himself, Frisk, and the whole of the underground combined. He would _not_ allow that to happen.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	16. Act 2, Finale- Family Reunion

**AN: I'm so excited to see what you all think of this chapter. I love how it turned out and I think it's the perfect finale for act 2! Can't wait to read the reviews on this one XD They're sure to be very interesting, well... at least I hope they are. Well, I'll let you get reading. Don't forget to review please, I could really use the motivation right now. Thanks so much :)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale. Really how many times do I need to say that?**

* * *

A year passed in much the same style as the one before and soon Frisk had nearly reached her fifth birthday. She was incredibly smart for her age, already able to understand things that most children her age couldn't begin to comprehend. She was also a lot more talkative now, never fearing to speak her mind. In addition to all of that she was, at times, able to sense what others were feeling. Some call it intuition, some call it empathy, or maybe even just a hunch. Sans figured it was due to her unique past and may be the first sign that her magic was starting to manifest. But whatever you wanted to call it, it was this special skill that told her now was the time to act.

She had always noticed how sad Gaster was, even when she was too young to understand, but lately, it had gotten worse. He seemed so lonely and was always watching her daddy and uncle with the same look she had whenever she was missing them. Making up her mind the young skeleton decided that she had to tell her father, even if it meant going against her Pompa's wishes. Once she was old enough to understand what he was to her, the girl's grandfather had made her promise that she would never tell anyone about him and continue acting as if he were an imaginary friend... but she couldn't do that! Not when she could see how much pain being separated from his family was causing him. In the very least she could act as a sort of gateway between the two worlds. Hopefully, with her help, her grandpa could talk to other people besides her... maybe then he wouldn't be so lonely. So, making up her mind, the child set off in search of her father.

"Daddy?" She called upon entering the living room, but there was nobody there.

After checking the rest of the house, Frisk made her was out back towards the older skeleton's lab where she softly knocked on the door. A few moments later it swung open and she was greeted by the familiar, smiling face of her daddy-bones.

"Heya, kiddo." He spoke as he knelt before her. "What's up? You don't usually disturb me when I'm busy working... is something wrong?"

"Daddy, can we talk for a little bit?" She asked, nervously biting her lower jaw.

She was starting to have second thoughts. What if he didn't believe her? What if he thought she was going crazy? What if her daddy sent her away?!

Noticing the quickened breathing, Sans carefully placed a hand on his little girl's shoulder, the other soothingly running through her hair. It would seem she had inherited his tendency to panic whenever she became too stressed or worried. That was something he would have rather her not have to deal with but there was nothing he could do about it now other than comfort her. He had his suspicions that it may be caused by the loops just as his were. Even if she didn't actively remember them that didn't mean her body didn't recall the events that had transpired.

"Shh, Frisky, you're fine. Just take deep breaths." He coached, remembering how Papyrus had taught him to deal with his own attacks. "Come on... you can do it. There you go, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

The child shook her head in agreement before lifting her arms up in a sign that she wanted to be held. Sans smiled as he lifted his precious treasure into his arms and carried her into his lab. He wasn't working on anything dangerous so it was fine for her to be there. Pulling up a nearby chair the slipper wearing monster took a seat, placing his child on his lap before rocking her gently.

"Now, what did you need to talk to me about, eh baby-bones?" He asked after she'd fully calmed down.

To be honest he was becoming concerned about what she had to say, especially when she decided to hide her face in the purple hoodie she was wearing... another habit she'd picked up from him. Could it be that Frisk had remembered something from her past life? That seemed like the most logical explanation and would explain the panic attack she'd just had. But she wasn't looking at him any differently. If she had remembered, wouldn't she have called his 'Sans' rather than 'daddy'?

"It's just... I wanted to talk about Pompa." She admitted, causing his attention to shift back to the former human as she peeked up at him.

Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, Sans smiled warmly.

"What about him?" He asked, curious as to what his daughter had to say about her imaginary friend.

He waited patiently as the tiny skeleton gathered her thoughts. It was clear that whatever she had to say she was taking it very seriously. That made his doubts flare up once more. Why was she so troubled over this? Sans decided it would be best to just wait and hear her out.

Frisk closed her eyes, trying to think of the best way to say what she needed to. She knew her Pompa would be upset once he found out but he was currently off watching Papyrus. He had told her that he wanted to make sure Mettaton didn't try anything (whatever that meant) and had followed after the two of them. That was when she'd decided it was time to tell her father about him. It was easier said than done, however. Finally, deciding to just come out and say it, she took a deep breath and looked the older skeleton straight in the eyes.

"Pompa's real name is Gaster." She said in one breath, watching as her daddy's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped open in shock. If she wasn't so serious she would have laughed at the comic sight he made.

Sans couldn't comprehend what his daughter had just said. There was no way she could have known who that was. He was absolutely certain that he'd never mentioned it to her in any of the timelines and the monster she spoke of had fallen into the core years before she'd even arrived in the underground. Just what could this mean? His mind whirred, thinking of multiple possibilities before dismissing them all. The only plausible answer was that somehow, someway, his father wasn't dead... just stuck in some alternate, maybe parallel, reality. Even so, that idea was just so far-fetched that he had a difficult time accepting it. Making up his mind he turned his gaze back on the child nestled in his arms, he needed more information.

"Frisk, can you tell me how you know that name?" He asked, grabbing a nearby tablet and pen so he could record everything his child told him. "Can you see him? What does he look like? Do you recall when he first appeared to you?"

He noticed the slightly agitated look she was giving him and realized he'd been speaking way too fast for her to catch everything. So, taking several deep, calming breaths Sans repeated his first question.

"I know it because he told me, silly." She laughed, easing the tension in the room significantly.

"Okay then, can you see him or do you just hear him speak to you?" The ketchup lover questioned.

If she only heard him then Sans would be inclined to believe it was just someone playing a trick but if she actually saw him... the scientist didn't know what he'd think.

"I see him a lot of the time, but sometimes he doesn't want to be seen so he just speaks to me." She said, once again serious.

"What does he look like?" The older monster demanded, needing to know if it really was his father.

"He's a skeleton, like us." She revealed, motioning between the two of them to accentuate her point. "But he has cracks on his face, oh, and his hands have holes in them. He wears a long, black coat over a white shirt and is always very nice to me."

Sans was shaking as he got to his feet, gently placing Frisk down on the table where she sat with her legs swinging off the side, before heading over to his desk where he picked up the picture that's been sitting in that same position since his father fell. It was so covered in dust that it was impossible to see what the image contained. Wiping it away, he brought the picture back to where he'd left his nearly five-year-old daughter and held it up so she could see. He saw the recognition light in her eyes and knew immediately that his dad was the one she'd seen. Somehow Gaster, the royal scientist, _his father_... was still alive.

"Is he here?" The hoodie clad monster choked out, looking around in the hopes of somehow spotting the elusive figure.

Frisk could tell that her daddy wanted to see Pompa but she couldn't lie, that was bad, so she shook her head sadly... watching as a single tear managed to escape her father's eye socket.

"He's with Papyrus." She said, before smiling in the hopes to cheer up the older being. "He said he didn't want to leave him alone with Mettaton."

Sans couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. It seemed he and his father were both a bit over protective of Pappy. That managed to make him feel at least slightly better as he scooped his daughter into an affectionate embrace.

"When did you first see him, Frisk? Do you remember?" The jokester decided to ask after several moments had gone by. "Has he told you what it's like where he is?"

"I don't know." The former human stated as she gave a small shrug. "He's always been there... ever since I was little."

Sans gave her an amused look. Ever since she was little, huh? As if she wasn't still tiny, she was only four for Asgore's sake. But even so, it made him wonder why Frisk was suddenly able to see the lost scientist. He knew that as a human she had never mentioned it so it had to have been something to do with her rebirth.

 _'Or more likely... her near death.'_ He thought as the pieces suddenly clicked in his mind. _'When she was on the threshold Frisk could have crossed through into whatever dimension dad is trapped in. After being pulled back to our dimension she could have retained the ability to see into the other as some kind of side effect.'_

"He said it's always dark and he gets very lonely cause no one else is there." She continued, a sad look on her expressive face. "That's why he likes spending time with me. That place sounds really scary, daddy, I don't ever want to go there."

"Don't worry, Frisky, I'll never let that happen to you." He comforted, gently enfolding her in his warm embrace before adding silently to himself. _'Never again.'_

Releasing the small child, the older monster thought about what this all could mean for his family. Is it possible that they could somehow retrieve Gaster from the... _the void_... he's trapped in at the moment? Thinking of the machine he had sitting in the corner of the room with a tarp over top of it he knew the first step would be talking to his father. His soul clenched anxiously at that thought. He'd never imagined the day would come where he'd get to speak to his dad again, at least not till the afterlife and that could be a very long time coming. But now his child had given him hope that he could reunite his family. However, that brought up another question entirely. If he did somehow manage to bring Gaster back would anyone even remember him? What would he do if they didn't? Shaking his head he realized he was getting off track. The scientific skeleton needed to get a better understanding of what happened all those years ago in order for his plan to have any chance of succeeding.

"Will you tell me when he comes back?" Sans finally asked, a bittersweet smile gracing his features. "I really need to speak with him."

"Okay daddy, tibia honest that's what I wanted in the first place." She agreed, causing Sans to chuckle as she used one of his puns. "Pompa seemed sadder than usual so I thought it would be good if he could talk to you."

"Welp, you're a chip off the old bone all right. Though I don't think you're quite as humerus as your old man just yet, kiddo." He joked back before tilting his head to one side, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Why do you call him 'Pompa' anyway? I could understand if you were younger but now... not so much. So what's up with it, huh?"

"Oh, Grandpa Gaster thought it would be better if that's what I called him." She spoke calmly. "I don't remember why but I do remember him telling me that it took him a while to get me to call him that. Apparently, I wanted to call him Gassy."

Both skeletons burst out laughing as Frisk finished. Sans couldn't wait to ask his dad about that particular event, it was just too hilarious to pass up.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Gaster followed Papyrus back toward the house. He was happy for his eldest, he truly was, but Mettaton would take some getting used to... especially if he was going to be a prominent part of his son's life. Still, the robotic monster had shown nothing but utmost respect on their date, even going as far as to defend his son's honor when they'd been swarmed by fan girls at one point. That had definitely won him points in the older skeleton's opinion. Even so, he wasn't sure he was ready to accept the pretentious TV star as part of the family.

 _'Not like I have any say in the matter.'_ He thought dejectedly as he searched the house for his favorite, and only, grandchild. _'Oh well, Sans wouldn't let him near Papyrus if he thought his brother would end up hurt. Still, I'm surprised he hasn't realized that they've been sneaking off on dates... he's usually much more aware than that.'_

Hearing a quiet laugh come from Sans' room, the ghostly figure made his way over. Frisk was playing with some of her toys and he let a fond smile appear on his face as he passed through the doorway, she was such a precious little thing and he was so very thankful that she was a part of his life. Making his way over to the nearly five-year-old, Gaster sat quietly on the floor a short distance away from her as she lifted one of the dolls into the air, making it fly around as if it had wings. He watched her play like that for several minutes before Frisk noticed he was there and turned to him with worry, and maybe a hint of guilt, on her tiny face.

"What is wrong, little one." He asked, concern filling his soul as she glanced away from him.

"Promise you won't be mad?" She asked, her voice nearly a whisper as she pulled her hood over her head, effectively hiding her face from view.

Alarm bells rang in Gaster's mind at that statement but he bit back the fear he was feeling in order to reassure the child before him.

"I promise. Can you please tell me what you did and why you think I would be angry with you?" The black coated monster asked, waiting as patiently as possible for his son's daughter to speak once more.

"I...I know you told me not to but..." The baby-bones stuttered, anxiety filling her soul as she met her Pompa's worried eyes. "But I told daddy about you. About who you r...really are."

The incorporeal monster's eye sockets widened in surprise as Frisk admitted to what she'd done, but he didn't get the chance to calm her before she continued.

"I'm sorry, Pom...pa..." She cried, tears beginning to flow freely from her sockets. "You j...just seemed so sad and I wa...nted to make you feel better. I know you've been lone...ly so I thought that if you could talk to d...daddy it would make you ha...ppy again."

A soft smile filled his face as he wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton, making calming noises as he held her close. How could he be upset at her when all she'd done had been to make him happy? No, he couldn't be mad at her for that.

"Shh, it's alright child. I understand perfectly well why you did what you did." He conveyed, tenderly wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm not angry with you. In fact, I should be thanking you, Frisk. Because of what you've done my son now knows that I'm still alive, albeit in a different plane of existence but still, maybe it will give him a little more hope."

She nodded, wiping the tears from her face before her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, daddy wanted me to tell him when you got back!" The former human suddenly exclaimed as she raced off toward his youngest's lab. "I forgot he wanted to talk to you!"

He followed after, curious and a bit apprehensive of how his son would react. That didn't stop him though. After so many years spent on his own in an empty void with no one to talk to, only being able to watch over his family from afar, there was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity. Soon he found himself sitting beside Frisk inside the lab as Sans glanced around, a slightly lost expression on his face as if he didn't know what to think. Then his son spoke and it nearly broke his heart.

"He's here now?" The comedian asked, voice wavering slightly as a lingering sadness filled his eyes.

Frisk gave a slightly hesitant nod, it was clear that she was worried about her father.

"Hmm, I still can't see him," Sans said after looking around once again, gaze passing right over the place Gaster now stood. "I guess you're the only one who can. I shouldn't be surprised, I expected this after all, it just would have been nice."

Gaster couldn't help but agree with that sentiment. He would have loved for his youngest to look _at_ him, rather than _through_ him, as he had since the accident. What he was feeling didn't matter though, all he wanted in this moment was to cheer up his child so he leaned down and spoke into Frisk's ear. She smiled, sending him a discrete nod before addressing her father.

"Daddy, Pompa say's he hasn't been a _-void-_ ing you he's just been _skull-_ king around."

"Pfft." Sans tried not to laugh but failed miserably. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh... that was a good one pops."

The older monster was glad that his plan had succeeded in making the shorter skeleton laugh. He hated seeing either of his boys upset if he could help it and he hadn't been able to do anything for either of them in far too long.

"So... how have you been?" His son asked, somewhat awkwardly. "Welp, I know you've been trapped somewhere and stuff, I learned that from Frisk, but other than that..."

The twenty-eight-year-old trailed off, unsure as to what he should say. Gaster smiled sadly as he moved over and placed a hand on the other male's shoulder, even though he couldn't feel it.

(My isolation has been tolerable since I was able to watch over both you and your brother. You have never been alone my son, not even during the time loops, I have always been there.) He said, Frisk echoing his statement before adding "Pompa has his hand on your shoulder."

Sans reached up, ghosting his own hand over where he suspected his father's was sitting. He didn't feel anything but that didn't make it any less real. Stealing his nerves, the jokester decided that if he wanted to bring Gaster back then he'd best get to the point.

"Heya, dad?" He called, knowing he wouldn't get a response. "I've got an idea to bring you back but I need your help for it to work. Can you do that for me?"

(I'd do anything to be with my family again. What is it you need from me?) Frisk conveyed what her grandfather had said and waited silently for her daddy to explain his plan.

"Okay, so I've been working on a machine that allows whoever steps into it to cross over into parallel dimensions." He began before launching into a full on tangent. "I've been studying this for years, that's why I wasn't really skeptical when Frisk told me about your situation. I figured it was possible I just never suspected there to be a chance that you'd survived falling into the Core. If I had I would have attempted to complete this earlier, though it would have been practically impossible without Frisk here to translate for you since I need some help with the power usage and design so that it won't fall apart, or explode, when we start it up. That's where you come in. I figure we could utilize some of the same components you used when you created the Core. The only problem is that most of the blueprints were destroyed in the explosion that knocked you over the railing. I'm really hoping you remember what was on them cause if you don't, we may be outta luck."

The older being closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to remember what exactly he had written on the plans. It took him a moment but it all came washing back soon enough... he was always known for having a near photographic memory.

(I can tell you what you need to know.) The ghostly figure voiced confidently, his grandchild faithful repeating what he'd just said.

"That's great!" The stocky skeleton announced as he moved further into the room, grabbing hold of the tarp and pulling it off so that his invention sat in plain view.

Gaster stared in disbelief at what his son had just unveiled. It was a magnificent feat of scientific genius. It may even surpass his work with the Core!

"Now we've just got to get this thing up and running... which may be easier said than done. It's, heh, it's kind of a mess of parts and broken circuits at the moment." The hoodie clad monster admitted as he recalled all the detached wires and missing components.

His father watched as self-doubt crept into his child's expression and he refused to allow Sans to feel such a way! So, moving over to him he took hold of the younger male's arm in a firm grip, trusting Frisk to relay what he was doing before speaking the words he'd been wishing to tell his son since he first fell.

(Sans, I am very proud of you, my boy. You've faced so much in your young life but you've always come out stronger for it. You've never let it succeed in dragging you down and have remained able to smile. I know there were times that you wanted to give up, that you thought you couldn't go on, but you did and you've made the world a much better place because of it.) He paused, letting the little girl catch up as he wrapped his arms around his youngest in a loving embrace. (I have no doubt in my mind that you will figure this out, you just have to trust in yourself as I do.)

By the time Frisk had finished retelling what the elder monster had spoken, a new resolve had ignited within Sans' sockets and he gave a determined nod. He can do this! He'll bring his father back and they will all be a family once more. He was certain now, after all, how could he fail when he had two such loving and supporting assistants?

"You're right." The younger male spoke at last as he gathered all the blueprints and notes he'd made over the years. "We just need to stay determined."

The trio began pouring over the information, trying to figure out the best way to get the machine working, with Frisk acting as a go between for her father and grandfather. It took many long days but they all stuck with it, even the little four-year-old, and finally the day came when they were ready to test it. There was no way they would risk a living being on the first go, so instead, Sans decided it would be best to send an echo flower over to Gaster's side and see if it survived the trip. It was the closest they could get to monster biology so if it worked the next step would be to bring his father back to their reality.

Placing the flower inside the machine, Sans turned to Frisk and said, "Make sure you stay back when I turn it on. I don't want to risk you getting hurt if something goes wrong."

The tyke nodded and once she was safely out of the way, he flipped the power button into the 'on' position. It whirred to life, a low grinding noise sounding before a blinding flash of light lit the room. When it was safe to open his eyes, Sans' face split into a wide smile. The flower had vanished.

(It has passed into this dimension safely.) Gaster said, a matching grin on his own face as he held the flower close, whispering into it as Frisk told her father what he'd just said.

"Alright pops, we'll try it backwards to make sure the portal works both ways before bringing you through." The comedian replied, excitement shining in his eye sockets.

The former royal scientist placed the flower pot back into the contraption and stepped away, making sure to bring his granddaughter with him. Moments later there was a second flash of light and the flower had returned to its original position unscathed. Picking it up Sans was surprised when his father's voice suddenly sounded from the flower.

"You did it, my son, I always knew you could do anything you set your mind to." The words spoken by the flower caused the short monster to beam with pride, a light blue blush appearing on his cheek bones as he set it on a nearby table.

"Thanks, dad... that means a lot." He expressed, wistfully, before getting the device ready for its final run. "Let's bring you home."

Frisk nodded enthusiastically, signifying that Gaster was in position, and Sans flipped the switch. His eyes closed involuntarily as the room was once again bathed in light. They snapped back open, however, when he felt a small hand catch his hoodie as the child it was attached to tripped over a large cord.

"What are you doing, Frisky? I told you to stay back." Sans lightly scolded his daughter, squinting against the brightness as he helped the child regain her footing.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I just wanted to be with you." She spoke, her voice wobbling slightly as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Hey, none of that. I'm not angry with you, baby-bones." The father comforted as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Now why don't we watch your grandpa's return together, hmm?"

"Yea!" The child replied, turning to face the machine as the light finally began to fade.

When their eyes adjusted they could just make out the tall, lanky form of a monster stepping out of the machine, a black coat hanging around his thin form. Sans couldn't help it, his eyes filled with tears as he stared up at his father for the first time in fifteen years.

"Pompa, you're here!" The comedian watched as Frisk rushed forward to wrap her tiny arms around her paternal grandfather... but something was wrong!

Sans' sockets widened, the lights disappearing completely as he watched the elder skeleton begin to dissolve before his very eyes. It started at the other monster's feet and began slowly working its way up as the trio stood there in stunned silence. Finally they found their voices, all speaking at once as they registered what was happening.

"Son...?" Gaster spoke, voice level but the twenty-eight-year-old could see the same fear he felt reflected on his father's face.

"Pompa!" Frisk sobbed, tears streaming down her little face as her hand passed through the other being's body.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Sans repeated, panicking as he watched the last remnants of his dad dispersed in a mass of particles.

He barely registered the screams of his daughter as he sunk to his knees, instinctively pulling Frisk into his arms as numbness consumed his soul. The hoodie clad skeleton held his little girl close, attempting to shield her from the painful reality of what had just occurred, all the while her sobs echoed around them. Moments later, a burst of light exploded from the machine and when he glanced up once more there was no sign that W.D. Gaster had ever been there in the first place. Sitting on the cold floor, his distraught daughter cradled in his arms as her tears soaked through the fabric of his hoodie, Sans couldn't help but wonder how things could have gone so dreadfully wrong?

* * *

 **AN: Sorry (not sorry)! I think this is the first major cliffhanger I've written for this story. Can't wait to see what you all have to say :p**


	17. Act 3, Ch1- Lullaby

**AN: This chapter is so long but I love it! In my opinion, it's the perfect opening for act 3.**

 **The Lullaby Sans sings to Frisk is a parody I wrote of 'River Lullaby' from 'The Prince Of Egypt' soundtrack sung by Amy Grant. If you're not familiar with the melody I suggest you look it up, it's an amazingly beautiful song.**

 **I was so happy with the response to the last chapter and I hope this one will garner the same attention. Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, last I checked my name wasn't Toby Fox so Undertale doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Papyrus rushed through the doorway, limbs flailing and eyes wild, having been drawn to the lab by the piercing screams of his beloved niece. Stopping dead in his tracks, the normally enthusiastic monster took in the startling view before him. His brother was currently sitting on the floor, staring blankly at a rather odd looking machine with Frisk held tightly against his shoulder. The child was sobbing loudly, soaking her father's shirt with her multitude of tears. Approaching in a cautious manner, Pap reached out and tapped the younger male on the shoulder, hoping to illicit a response. He was sorely disappointed when the shorter being remained unresponsive. Turning to Frisk, he noticed she was now trying to break free of her father's hold and decided he'd better snap his brother out of it before she managed to hurt herself.

"Sans? Sans, what is wrong? Can you hear me, brother?" He asked, gently shaking the smaller skeleton. "Your daughter is very upset, aren't you going to comfort her?"

That seemed to do the trick. A moment later the comedian blinked owlishly as if just waking up from a dream before his gaze settled on Papyrus. The elder skelebro nearly recoiled when he saw the pain filling his younger bros' eyes.

"Pappy..." Sans trailed off, a barely suppressed sob nearly escaping his throat as he tightened his hold on Frisk momentarily... as if afraid to let her go.

"What has happened, brother? Are either of you hurt?" The taller being demanded, concern filling his soul as he noticed how pale his sibling was and how badly his niece was trembling.

The slipper clad skeleton looked up at him despondently, slowly running a hand through Frisk's dark hair before holding her out for his bro to take, being extra careful not to drop her in his current state.

"I... I need you to take Frisk into the house." He spoke, voice shaky as he watched his little girl curl into her uncle's arms. "Please, Pap, I just need some time."

Biting back his worry for the moment, the older brother nodded. He didn't know what had caused this reaction but he would get nowhere by being stubborn. It was best to bide his time and wait until Sans was ready to talk about it. He had just turned around and begun making his way towards the door when he saw something shiny on the floor. He picked it up and was about to ask what it was when he was called back by the hoodie clad skeleton.

"Hey, Papyrus?" The other spoke, voice still somewhat unsteady. "Can you see if you can calm Frisk down for me? I don't want her making herself sick."

"Of course, you can count on me!" The spaghetti lover exclaimed, resolutely, deciding it would be best to hold off on asking his brother what the item was and instead tucked it safely away in his pocket.

"Thanks, bro, I'm sorry for all the trouble." He replied quietly, unable to meet the other's gaze.

"It is no trouble at all." He heard his older brother say before the sound of a door opening and closing met his ears.

Silence reigned once more as Sans sat there staring at the contraption that had once held such hope but now only served as a stark reminder of his father's demise. He had failed, again, and this time there would be no resets. How could he face Papyrus with the knowledge that he had essentially killed their father? It didn't matter if his bro didn't remember him, that didn't change anything, the fact remained that Gaster was never coming back. With that thought came a cascade of tears as Sans pounded his fists against the floor, a silent wail of despair marring his features.

 _'Why!? Why did this happen?'_ He thought to himself once he'd regained some composure. _'What did I do wrong? It worked with the flower... it should have worked for him! I don't understand!'_

Glancing one last time at the failed machinery, Sans rose to his feet, moving to stand where his father had stood earlier.

"I'm sorry, dad." The usually cheery skeleton lamented as he stared at the ground, tears dripping to land on the cement floor below. "You shouldn't have trusted me with this... I failed you."

He stood there for a few moments more, gathering the courage to face his family, and then made his way out the door and into the main part of the house. When he entered the living room he noticed that no one was around though he wasn't surprised once he'd looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight. He'd stayed in his lab longer than he'd expected, lost in his thoughts of what could have been. Oh well, that didn't really matter, it just meant that he wouldn't have to face Papyrus' questions until morning. That was something Sans was very thankful for. In his current state, he wasn't sure he'd have managed without completely breaking down.

He silently made his way past his brother's room and to his own, hesitating a moment before opening the door. The sight that met him made guilt flourish to life in his soul. There was his daughter, his precious little girl, curled up asleep with a tear stained face... and he hadn't been there to comfort her. He'd been so lost in his own swirling emotions that he hadn't been able to soothe Frisk, choosing instead to rely on Papyrus to do so in his place. To say he felt terrible didn't even begin to describe it, especially when his baby-bones began to whimper in her sleep.

"Oh Frisky, I'm so sorry." He said as he rushed to her side, arriving moments after her eyes had flown open in panic. "Shh, I'm right here."

"D...daddy!" The child sobbed as he pulled her into his arms before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'm here now, everything's going to be okay... I'm here Frisk." The skeledad whispered, placing a tender kiss against her hair.

The toddler continued to cry as she snuggled into her father's loving embrace. Wanting nothing more than to comfort his child, Sans began to sing, making the lyrics up as he went.

 _Hush now, dear Frisky_

 _You're safe in my arms_

 _Hey now, there's no need for tears_

 _Sleep and remember_

 _This sweet lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you through your fears_

Using his thumb, Sans softly wiped the tears from his daughter's face as he slowly began rocking her in time with the melody. Closing his eyes against the sadness that threatened to silence him, the comedian carried on.

 _Pompa is gone now_

 _But you still have me_

 _I will protect you I swear_

 _Can you please smile_

 _I wish that you would_

 _Our souls will then start to repair_

What he sang was the truth. He would always be there for her, no matter what happened, and he would keep her safe from harm. Gaster was gone, there was no denying that, but they would get through this together just as they had done so many times before.

 _Here safe with me_

 _Free from the pain_

 _Our souls will start to repair_

Glancing down, Sans noticed Frisk starting to yawn. She had stopped crying altogether now and he smiled gently as she cuddled closer to him, one hand lightly gripping the sleeve of his shirt.

 _Hush now, dear Frisky_

 _You're safe in my arms_

 _Hey now, there's no need for tears_

 _Sleep and remember your father's lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you through your fears_

He hugged her close, offering all the comfort he could. Before he could stop it, a silent tear slipped from his closed eyes, landing softly on his little girl's cheek bone. Neither paid any attention, too focused on the hauntingly beautiful tune.

 _Here safe with me_

 _Free from the pain_

 _Our souls will start to repair_

Opening his sockets, Sans smiled fondly at the child snuggled into his hold. He hoped that there would be no further pain for her to bear, at least not until she was grown, but he knew it was a fact of life. You can't have the happy times without the sad.

 _Sleep and remember your father's lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you through your fears_

By now Frisk was fighting to keep her eyes open, her grip loosening with each passing word and Sans bent down, placing a tender kiss on his daughter's forehead. Maybe now she could have good dreams... at least for tonight.

 _Sleep and remember your father's lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you through your fears_

He watched as her little eyes finally closed, taking in the serene smile that now lit her sleeping face. Frisk was everything to him and he would make certain that she knew how much he cared... even if he had to tell her every day.

 _I'll be with you through your fears_

Finishing the last line of the song, he just sat there a moment, watching his daughter sleep peacefully in his arms. He never noticed Papyrus lingering in the doorway, a few tears leaking from his eyes as he watched the touching moment unfold before silently heading back to bed.

"Sleep tight, baby-bones. Daddy loves you so much." He spoke softly as he carried her back to her bed and tucked her in before bending down to brush a strand of brown hair from her face.

Sans then returned to his own bed and lay down with his feet hanging over the side, slippers barely touching the floor as he stared up at the ceiling, contemplating everything that had happened during the course of the day. He doubted he'd be getting much sleep.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Gaster slowly came back to awareness but he could tell something was amiss. He felt odd, stretched thin, as if he were being pulled in multiple directions by some unseen force. It was hard to describe and, when he glanced down, he began to understand why. His body was nowhere to be seen! He could still feel it, his arms, legs, everything... but they weren't there. Instead, there was a strange static type anomaly. Looking closer he realized it was millions of little particles flitting around as if trying to find where they belong. The scientist swiftly came to realize what had happened. When the accident had occurred and he'd been sucked back into the void, it had somehow scrambled his molecular structure causing the state he now found himself in. It was a rather fascinating discovery by scientific standards and, by the looks of it, he was beginning to reform... though it seemed to be a rather slow process.

 _'I suppose I will have to wait and bide my time.'_ He decided, settling in to observe what was occurring so he could write plenty of notes on the subject if he ever made it back to the other side.

In the void time means nothing. As he floated in that ever present darkness, slowly regenerating, Gaster contemplated how long it had been since the accident had occurred. Was it an hour, a day, maybe even a month? He had no way of knowing and it was tearing him apart to think of how this had affected his family. He'd seen the fear in his granddaughter's eyes when her tiny hand passed through him but, what was even worse than that, was the guilt and self-hate that had appeared on his son's face moments before he was thrown back into the void. For some reason, his connection to Frisk had been severed after that and there had been no way of contacting them. He hadn't even been able to see into their reality until recently but now, that link had also begun to mend. He hadn't yet been able to interact with the smallest member of his family and, as of this moment, she seemed to be unable to see him. Even so, Gaster painfully hoped that, given time, he would be able to make contact once more. He just had to keep trying.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Frisk smiled as she made her way downstairs. She was still upset over what had happened a little over a month ago but there was nothing she could do. So instead of dwelling on the thoughts of what could have been, she decided to try and keep a smile on her daddy's face. The now five-year-old cocked her head to the side as a feeling itched at the back of her mind. She'd had these strange feelings ever since her Pompa had fallen, it was as if something was trying to speak to her but it was so drowned out that she couldn't understand what they were trying to say. Lately, though, it had been getting stronger. The little girl was starting to make out words amidst the static and she couldn't help but wonder if her friend was still there in some way. A few moments later her suspicions were confirmed as she caught sight of Gaster out of the corner of her eye. He was transparent and his form seemed to waver in and out of focus, but he was there! The child's eyes widened and she rushed up to the older monster, trying to wrap her small arms around him in an enthusiastic embrace... but she passed right through him. Tears began to form as she met his eyes, a sad smile appearing on his face as he knelt before her.

"I... am sorry." He spoke, the sound broken and seeming to come from far away. "I am... not fully in... control of... my body yet. I... need a little... more time."

The former human didn't understand what he meant by that but she nodded anyway, trusting that her grandpa knew what he was talking about.

"I want... you to tell your... father... that my molecular... structure became... unstable and I was... dragged back into... the void." He spoke again and Frisk struggled slightly to understand his words but was finally able to make out what he was saying. "We will... try again once I'm... fully reformed."

She made a mental note of everything he'd just told her so she wouldn't forget before telling her daddy. Afterwards, she gazed up at him once more, uncertainty shining in her eyes.

"It won't happen again, will it?" She asked worriedly, referring to the accident that had occurred the last time they tried to bring Gaster back to their reality.

"I do not... know." He admitted, continuing when he noticed the despondent look the child was giving him. "We will do... our best and hope... that it works."

She muttered agreement before rushing off to find her father, needing to impart the news and maybe get him to smile, which is something her daddy-bones hadn't done very often since that day in his lab. Gaster followed after at a more sedate pace. They finally found him in the kitchen, nursing a bottle of ketchup with a far off look on his face. Clambering her way onto his lap she turned so that she was sitting on his knees facing his chest and lightly tapped his cheek in order to draw his attention. This was a common occurrence nowadays, it seemed as if her daddy was always lost in his thoughts.

"Heya Frisky, what's up, did you need something?" The older monster asked, turning his face towards his daughter after she'd finally managed to snap him out of his memories.

She hesitated a moment and his eye ridges furrowed in concern before he spoke once more. "What's wrong, baby-bones? You know you can tell me anything."

She took a moment more before nodding decisively, determination filling her eyes as she spoke in a calm, clear voice.

"Daddy, Pompa's back." She exclaimed seriously, causing her father's face to register shocked concern.

"What do you mean, Frisk." He demanded, worried that his daughter was seeing things. "He's been gone for over a month now."

He knew she was young, maybe too young to fully grasp what had happened, but if she had deluded herself into thinking that Gaster was still with them he had to figure out a way to help her. Thinking back, Sans remembered how she had seemed to snap out of her sadness, as if she'd nearly forgotten what had transpired on that fateful day. It was a logical explanation that she'd be in denial, she was only five after all. What she said next, however, caused doubt to weigh heavily on his mind.

"No, he's not!" The child declared vehemently before continuing. "He told me to tell you that his mecular... no molecular, yea that's it, his molecular structure became unstable and that he's back in the void. Pompa said that you should try again after he reforms."

Could what his kid said be true? All at once the same questions he'd asked himself the first time Frisk told him she could see Gaster were coursing through his head all over again. To put it mildly, he was confused and also a little bit hurt.

"Is he here now?" He asked, similar to the first time, though his teeth were slightly clenched.

Frisk seemed to be looking at something to his right so he assumed his father was in the room with them. He was proven right when the child nodded before opening her mouth to speak.

"Enough of him is here that he can talk to me a little." She explained. "He can also hear you."

"Okay then. Frisk, I want you to go up to our room for now. I need to say something to your grandfather in private." He decided seriously, leaving no room for arguments.

That didn't stop the small girl from stating the obvious.

"But... you won't be able to hear him if he talks to you." She disputed, determination showing on her face.

"That's fine... I just need him to listen." He reasoned, before ordering her to her room once more.

This time she acquiesced and he waited a few minutes to make sure she was really gone before turning to where he suspected his dad to be. He was silent for a long time, uncertain of what he should say.

"I...I don't believe this." Sans began at last, voice trembling with barely suppressed emotion as he forced the tears back, preventing them from falling. "We _mourned_ you! Do you know how many times I had to sing Frisk to sleep cause she couldn't stop crying?"

Gaster lowered his head in shame, he had seen it on more than one occasion and had wished so badly that he could have done something to alleviate their pain. He knew that he had hurt them both dearly. Even though his youngest wasn't saying it, his so called 'death' had affected him just as much as it had his grandchild... if not more.

"Why couldn't you have just given us a sign before now, before we had to..." The shorter skeleton trailed off, a few tears leaking through his tight hold as he sorrowfully gazed up at where he thought the other's face would be. "We've only just begun to heal and you decide to go and show yourself now of all times? How do you expect me to react, dad? I thought I'd killed you!"

And there it was, Gaster realized, the true reason behind this outburst. He desired more than anything to be able to comfort his son in that moment, but there was no way for him to do so. If Frisk had been in the room he could have at least passed on consolation through the child but without her, all he could do was watch as his boy wept over a sin he'd never committed. Finally, after what felt like forever, the twenty-eight-year-old's tears dried and his face filled with a firm resolve.

"I'll find out what went wrong with the machine and, when I do, I'll bring you back." Sans declared, a brilliant blue light shining in his left eye as he teleported directly into the lab, not wanting to waste time on walking.

To be honest he hadn't taken one look at that device since the day it had broken down. He couldn't stand the loathing feeling he'd get towards himself whenever near it so he'd just covered it back up and left it there to rust. Now, though, he had to figure out what happened that day so he could fix it and have the machine up and running for whenever his father was ready to return.

Sans worked tirelessly, going over every aspect of the contraption and forgoing many night's worth of sleep till he was at the brink of exhaustion. During this time Frisk, Papyrus, and Gaster all looked on in concern, hoping that their loved one would see sense and take a much-needed break. When that failed to happen they began to fear that he would keep going until he fell ill, or worse. Both his brother and daughter tried desperately to pull him away, even if only for a few hours, but he always returned. Every once in a while they found him collapsed in a chair, head resting on a pile of blueprints, signifying that he wasn't able to fight the fatigue any longer. To his family, it seemed Sans would willingly work himself to death and Papyrus wasn't having that! He decided that if Sans was too focused on his machine to realize that he was hurting himself, not to mention those who cared for him, then he'd just take it upon himself to be his brother's voice of reason.

Marching out to the lab, Pap pounded incessantly on the door. When no answer was forthcoming a concerned frown appeared on his face and he slowly opened it, stepping in quietly as he swiftly tried to locate his younger sibling.

"What are you doing here, Pap?" A voice sounded off to his right just as he noticed a hunched form near the far wall. "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

Now, normally, Papyrus was very easy going but the other skeleton's attitude at that time managed to set off his temper. It didn't help that he was extremely worried about his bro either, that just made it all the worse!

"YOU HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH THIS... THIS THING... FOR NEARLY TWO WEEKS NOW, SANS!" He shouted, startling the shorter monster so badly he jumped before whipping around to face him.

The older skelebro gasped, the other looked worse than they'd seen him so far. He had dark circles under his eye and his bones had grown far paler than normal. His prized hoodie was also covered in dirt and grease from whatever he'd been working on and had a small tear on the bottom, left side. It had been a long time since Papyrus had seen his brother in such a sorry state.

"What are you talking about, it's only been a few days." Sans voiced, a confused look in his sockets.

Taking a calming breath, Pap continued on in a more gentle tone.

"Brother, you have been working on this for exactly ten days now." He revealed, noticing how his slipper clad sibling was faltering on his feet. "I think you should sit down, you're clearly exhausted."

Sans nodded in agreement, casting one last look at the machinery he'd been working on before slumping down at the nearby table. He hadn't realized it had been that long!

"We've been worried about you, Sans," Pap said, his voice barely more than a whisper and the jokester could hear the concern leaking from the words. "You've barely slept, haven't ate... and no, brother, ketchup doesn't count as eating... and most importantly you've made Frisk cry because she's so very worried that you'll fall down because of this!"

"I made Frisky cry?" The scientist demanded, eyes wide with disbelief at what he'd done.

"That is why I finally came out here to talk to you straight on. I called her down for supper as normal, when she didn't answer I became concerned and went up to your room to find her. Do you know what I saw, Sans?" He asked, a cross expression on his normally kind face. Without waiting for a response the pasta lover continued, "Frisk was lying on your bed, clutching one of your shirts to her face, and sobbing into it! She was distraught, brother, and it's your duty to fix this!"

"You're right." Sans relented, pain filling his soul at how much he'd hurt his little girl. "But I still need to finish this."

Papyrus looked on in disbelief. Clenching his jaw in order to not scream at the stubborn skeleton, he spoke through his teeth, voice coming out deadly quiet.

"What is more important?" He ground out, a tinge of orange in his sockets. "Some stupid contraption... or your _daughter_?"

The scarf wearing monster turned away, unable to continue looking at the smaller being. He paused before exiting, remembering the strange item he had picked up the last time he'd been in here.

"I found this by the way... that day you had me take Frisk out of here." He growled, slamming it down on the nearby counter before leaving, the door banging loudly behind him.

Sans sat there, skull hung low, unable to move as the realization of what he'd just done squeezed his soul like a vice. Had he really been considering choosing work over Frisk? What the heck was he thinking? It must be the lack of sleep, that's the only thing that could explain his idiocy. Even if this machine could potentially bring Gaster back it still wasn't more important than his beloved child. His dad had waited this long already, it wouldn't hurt him to wait just a bit more. Lifting his head, his eyes filled with resolve. He had a daughter to comfort! Rising to his feet the comedian rushed out the door, not even glancing at the little, shiny object that now sat on the counter.

"Frisk?" He called out as he entered the main house, regret coursing through his body at how he'd been acting as of late.

"She's still up in your room." He heard his bro's voice moments before the older skeleton appeared in the entryway. "I knew you'd make the right decision."

"Thanks, Pappy, for everything," Sans said quietly, relieved when he saw a small smile form on Papyrus' face.

The taller monster nodded as Sans headed upstairs. When he reached the door to his and Frisk's room he hesitated. That didn't last long, however, taking a deep breath the pun lover pushed open the door. He was immediately met with the heartrending sight of his little girl curled up on the bed, the shirt Papyrus had told him about still clutched in her tiny arms while she slept. She must have fallen asleep while crying and the thought that he had been the cause of it made his soul ache. Slowly moving over to the bed the skeledad carefully shifted his child onto his lap where she subconsciously snuggled into his embrace. A sad smile made it's way onto his face as he watched her, gently running a hand through her chocolate locks until she began to stir.

"Daddy?" The girl asked, voice thick with sleep and sockets not even open.

"I'm here, kiddo," Sans replied, kissing her forehead when she opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm right here."

"I...I missed you." She sobbed, new tears gathering as she clung tightly to his neck. "I was wo...worried that you were going t...to leave me!"

"That's not going to happen." He reassured, a few tears gathering in his own sockets as he realized how much he'd hurt the former human. "Frisky, I promise I'll do everything in my power to never leave you... okay?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, tears streaming down her cheek bones and he could still see a hint of lingering fear in her posture. Then she nodded solemnly, a hiccuping sob escaping as she burrowed into his chest. In that moment Sans vowed that this scenario would never happen again. No matter what he was busy working on, Frisk came first, there was _nothing_ more important to him than her happiness.

After that the pair spent the rest of the day in their room, just relaxing and spending time together. Sans fell asleep a few hours in and when he next awoke Frisk was curled into his side, a peaceful smile on her face. Tucking a blanket around her sleeping form a sudden thought struck him and, noticing it was now morning, he decided to head back down to his lab. Before doing so, he stopped by his brother's room to ask Papyrus to let him know when his daughter awoke. He didn't want to worry her like he had previously.

As he once more entered his workplace Sans looked around for the item Pap had discarded the day before, wondering what it could be. After several minutes of searching, he finally located it under a piece of paper that must have floated onto it when he'd rushed out. It was a small, silver cog, similar to one that would be found in the inner workings of a clock. In that moment, as Sans stared at the common component, he understood what had gone wrong with the machine.

"Papyrus, you're a genius!" He exclaimed as he set to work with renewed purpose.

By lunchtime that very day he had finished the necessary repairs and had nearly finished putting the device back together, all that was left would be to test it once his father announced that it was time. Frisk had been in and out, as had Papyrus, and he had explained to them that when the little girl had rushed over to him the day it had broken she had tripped on a cord which had caught a lever. In turn, the lever had apparently been yanked loose which caused the cog to fly out of the machine and land several feet away... where Papyrus inadvertently found it later on. They hadn't noticed at the time it was taking place because they had been so focused on the other things happening around them. It had all been a fluke, a near deadly fluke, but a fluke nonetheless.

The next afternoon Frisk came to him and revealed that her 'Pompa' was ready to try again.

"Wow, talk about perfect timing, eh kiddo?" Her father laughed, a fond smile on his face as he ruffled her silky hair.

"Mmhmm." She hummed in agreement.

They made their way back to the machine where they ran through the same process they had just over a month and a half ago. Once seeing that the flower had again survived the round trip, it was time for Gaster to try his luck once more.

"Come on, Frisky," Sans said as he lifted the smaller skeleton into his arms. "Don't want any mishaps like last time."

He winked at her as he finished, earning an embarrassed blush in return before flipping the switch to start the procedure for what would _hopefully_ be the last time. A flash of light engulfed the room and the hoodie clad monster felt his child hide her face against his shoulder as he watched with bated breath. When the light died down a figure once again stepped out from the machine. To be honest, Sans was too afraid to move... worried that if he did his father would once again disintegrate before his very eyes. It seemed Frisk felt a similar way as she kept her face pressed firmly into the blue fabric of his shirt. Finally, it was Gaster who moved, stepping forward to wrap his arms around his beloved son and granddaughter. Time stood still as the small group waited for something to go wrong. When nothing happened all three appeared to breathe a sigh of relief and relaxed into the embrace, tears freely falling from their sockets as they rejoiced in the heartfelt reunion. This is how Papyrus found them when he rushed through the door a couple minutes later. Calling out a gleeful 'DAD!' he immediately joined the group hug. It would seem that everyone's memories of Gaster had been returned the moment he'd fully arrived back into this reality. Glancing around their small circle Sans could tell that the others all felt the same as he did as they reluctantly released their holds on each other... there was nothing better in this world than a loving family.

* * *

 **AN: Well that was the opening of act 3! What did you think? Did you like it? I really hope you did, I worked so hard. Please let me know what you thought and thanks so much for taking the time to read my work :)**


	18. Act 3, Ch2- Round And Round We Go Part 1

**AN: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry this is a day late. I completely forgot yesterday was Friday (insert face palm here). I woke up thinking it was Thursday and began working on a bunch of other things. By the time I realized I decided that I would just wait and post today since it was already pretty late in the day. I hope you don't mind my little slip-up. Anyway, this chapter was a lot of fun and uses one of the ideas I came up with when I first began writing this story! Yay, I was finally able to write it. I had to wait till Frisk's magic began manifesting. I really hope you like it. Have a great rest of the day and I look forward to your reviews :)**

 **Disclaimer: My name isn't Toby Fox so I don't own Undertale.**

* * *

 _'Where could she be this time?'_ Sans thought to himself as he trudged through the snowy forest outside Snowdin town, breath visible in the cold air as he panted from exertion.

He had been racing all over the underground, trying to locate his wayward daughter. Ever since her magic had begun to manifest itself she had been having powerful outbursts. This was normal for children of the monster race and, in Frisk's case, usually resulted in a few bones appearing... nothing much to worry about. Though Sans had come to realize that as she learned to control her magic it released more powerful abilities, some of which would take months (if not longer) for the nearly six-year-old to fully master.

That's what lead him to be out searching for his daughter in the first place. About two months ago she had figured out how to use teleportation. It wasn't as strong as Sans' and she could only make small jumps, but today that seemed to have changed. The little girl had been playing happily when she decided that she wanted to see her 'Pompa'. Sans had spoken calmly, telling her that she would have to wait until he got home from work. Gaster had been reinstated as the royal scientist, a title Alphys had happily given up in order be a normal scientist as she'd once been. She had said that she didn't want all the pressure that came with the job and had stepped down without a fuss, stating that it gave her more time to spend with Undyne.

The little girl had been upset that she'd have to wait and had run upstairs to her room, moments later the twenty-nine-year-old heard the telltale sound of someone teleporting and ran up to their room but it was too late, she was already gone. He'd searched the entire house while Papyrus had called their friends to warn them to be on the lookout for the missing child. When he couldn't find her they decided to head out and search around on their own, asking their friends to call either him or Pap if they happen to spot her. Now, as Sans forged his way through the snow, he remembered the first time he'd helped Frisk practice her magic and resolve filled his eyes. That had not gone as he'd expected but the slipper wearing skeleton was glad it had occurred, even if he'd come out a little worse for wear, after all... he'd learned some valuable information about his daughter that day.

 _Frisk's magic had been growing stronger with every day that went by so Sans decided it was high time to teach his little girl the basics of controlling it. Up till this point the bones that she manifested tended to disappear on their own after just a few short seconds, but now, they were staying for longer and she'd even managed to turn a couple blue. It wouldn't be right to let this continue unchecked, she'd already knocked over a lamp the previous night when a bone appeared right above it. Yes, it was an accident but even so... he didn't want to risk something happening where she injured someone, or worse, herself. So that's how Sans found himself standing in the living room, having moved all the furniture against the back wall, summoning a few of his smallest bones._

 _'Hmm, maybe I should have taken her out to the woods?' He debated with himself before shrugging. 'Nah, how much damage could she do with me watching her?'_

 _Putting his doubts aside, the pun loving monster turned to his daughter._

 _"So then Frisky..." He began, several small radiuses floating in the air beside him. "Up till now, you've only summoned your bone attack by accident. Do you have any idea how to purposefully manifest it?"_

 _She thought for a moment before giving a defeated shake of her head. "No, daddy, I don't."_

 _"Welp, I didn't really expect you to so no worries." He revealed, winking playfully. "All you have to do is picture the bone you want to appear in your head and then focus your magic into creating it. The same goes for more complicated formations but you're still too young to attempt any of that. Instead, I just want you to concentrate on creating some femurs for me, they tend to be the easiest bones to summon."_

 _"At least they were for me when I was first learning." He said as an after statement. "Your uncle Papyrus actually found it easier to summon humeri, or so he tells me. For now, though, we'll stick with femurs and see how you do."_

" _Okay, I'll try my best." The child announced, causing a wide grin to appear on her daddy's face as she began concentrating._

 _It took a few minutes but soon enough the child's eyes were glowing a brilliant blue. Three small bones appeared above the little girl, quickly falling to the floor at her feet where she stared at them with a mix of accomplishment and frustration._

" _Mine don't float." She deadpanned, her mouth turned down in a pout._

 _Sans couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped his mouth as he gathered the former human in a hug. She was too precious at times and he was so thankful that she was here with him._

" _It's okay, kiddo." He comforted, hand stroking the girl's hair as she let out a huff of annoyance. "You just haven't learned gravity magic yet. I'm really proud of you, three bones on your first try is pretty amazing!"_

" _But, I want to be like you." She commented, turning hopeful eyes up to look at her father. "Please, daddy, can you teach me to control gravity too?"_

" _That's a little advanced, baby-bones." The comedian spoke, worry obvious in his voice. "I think we should wait until you're a little older."_

 _He hated telling his little girl 'no' but he was worried about the strain it would cause on her tiny body. It was no easy feat to take control of gravity and could quickly exhaust the magic user who attempted it, he knew that for a fact._

" _But..." Frisk trailed off, tears gathering in her dimmed eyes. "It's not fair."_

 _Sans couldn't stand the sight of his baby girl crying so he decided that maybe he could afford to make a compromise. Placing both hands on his kid's shoulders he gathered her full attention._

" _Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll tell you how to change gravity but if you can't get it to work within three tries we go back to focusing on manipulating bones and return to this when you're older." He said seriously with no room left for arguments. "Deal?"_

" _DEAL!" The girl shouted, nearly loud enough to match Papyrus, as she jumped up and down in excitement._

 _Sans covered his ear holes, head ringing from the deafening noise, he would definitely need to ask Toriel about that tea she uses for headaches if this was going to continue. He was starting to miss the days when Frisk was so shy that she would hide behind him whenever they went out._

 _"Alright..." He said, getting back to business. "To change gravity you need to focus on the air, your surroundings, and yourself. You need to recognize how the air moves, how it feels, and what it means. You must be aware of your surroundings. What are you trying to use your gravity magic on? Finally, you need to always be alert, if you're not you may end up stuck to the ceiling when you meant to send a bone attack flying towards your target."_

 _Frisk giggled before the older skeleton sent her a stern glare._

" _I'm being completely serious, Frisk." He declared, eye lights dimmed slightly. "Gravity magic is nothing to fool around with."_

" _Sorry, dad." She murmured, remorse easily seen in her posture._

 _He smiled, gently patting her head as he rose to his feet. "It's okay. I just don't want to risk you being hurt. Now, how bout you give it a try?"_

 _Frisk nodded, concentrating on the bones at her feet, hand extended towards them... nothing happened. She looked over at her father turned teacher and watched as he held up three phalanges before slowly lowering one. She bit her lower jaw, nerves making her tremble slightly as she tried again, this time with all her energy... but still nothing happened. A second glance toward the taller being showed that only one finger remained. This was it, her last chance. If she messed this up she'd have to wait for who knows how long before he'd let her try again._

 _'I can do this!' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Remembering what her father had told her she focused on the world around her. "Air... it's mostly still since we're inside, it's warm, chasing off the chill from outside. What does it mean? It means... life! My targets are the bones I created, nothing else, and me... I'm going to stay right here where I am, beside my daddy.'_

 _Her eyes snapped open as she focused fully on the task before her, small arm held out towards the femurs she'd created earlier._

 _'I am my father's daughter and he's one of the best magic users the underground has ever seen.' She proclaimed silently, the gathering blue magic making her eyes and hand glow brightly. 'I... will... not... fail!'_

 _Frisk was filled with determination!_

 _Suddenly the three bones shot into the air and flew across the room, passing through the doorway of the kitchen and smashing into the far wall, sending a few pots and pans crashing to the floor with a loud bang. She stood there, hand still outstretched as a look of awe appeared on her face. She'd done it! She managed to control gravity just like her daddy-bones. Turning to face Sans she noticed that his jaw was hanging open as he stared at where the bones had hit._

" _Geez, kiddo." He started, finally getting over the shock of what had just occurred. "You've got some talent there, don't ya? It took me ages to figure out how to do that."_

 _Sans was kind of glad that Papyrus was out of the house at the moment... even if it was because he had a date with that robotic tin can. He still wasn't completely convinced that Mettaton wouldn't hurt his bro's feelings so he tended to be a bit harsher than was necessary when it came to the former ghost. But now he couldn't help but be thankful that Pap wasn't here to see his beloved kitchen in such a state of disarray._

" _We'd better get that cleaned up before we continue." He said, heading into the opposite room._

 _'I should also check up on my bro.' The ketchup lover thought to himself. 'I know I told myself I wouldn't but I need to know Pappy's okay. I'll just pop in for a few seconds then come back, it'll be fine.'_

 _Frisk followed dutifully behind her dad as he made his way into the kitchen, knowing it had been her fault the mess was there in the first place. Within ten minutes they had the room looking spotless once more with everything back in its proper place. She couldn't wait to keep practicing, this was the most fun she'd had for a while. Lately her daddy had been spending more time at the lab in Hotland, along with her 'Pompa' and auntie Alphys. She'd missed spending time with her father so Frisk was extremely excited when he'd told her he had the day off. Now though, he turned to her with regretful eyes and she felt disappointment fill her soul._

" _Heya, Frisky?" He asked, making sure he had her attention before speaking once more. "Why don't you take a break? I need to go check something but I'll be right back... okay?"_

" _Mmmhmm." She said dejectedly, head hung low as she headed over to the couch._

 _"None of that now. I said I'll be right back and I mean it... then we can pick up where we left off." He soothed, voice soft as he headed toward the stairs. "It'll just take a few minutes. In the meantime, I don't want you trying to use magic on your own. Do you hear me, Frisk?"_

" _Yes, daddy." She replied, watching him head up the stairs toward their room._

 _A few moments later she heard the sound of his magic and realized what had happened, he'd used one of his shortcuts. Frowning to herself Frisk concentrated and summoned a few bones, turning all her focus on gravity magic to stop them from falling to the floor. She proudly looked at her work as a small smile appeared on her face. She knew she was going against her father's orders but it was only a little bit of magic. That's okay, right? She wasn't hurting anything. Suddenly she heard the sound once more but it was too late to stop, he'd already seen._

" _Frisk!" He yelled crossly, startling the poor child as she leapt up to face him. "I thought I told you not to fool around, it's dangerous!"_

 _Tears came to her eyes unbidden when she saw the disappointed look he was directing at her. Her daddy had never shouted at her like that, she didn't like it. Why couldn't she have just done as she was told? Without her knowing more bones appeared in the air behind her, the gravity magic catching hold and keeping them hovering there._

" _I'm sorry, I... I didn't think..." She sobbed, trailing off as tears streaming down her face._

 _Sans' sockets widened as he realized what was happening, fear filling his heart for his little girl. A monster's magic is tied closely to their emotions and he had just made a huge mistake! Children have a hard time controlling their emotions in the first place, that's why they're prone to magical outbursts when they're younger, but Frisk was so upset by what he'd done that she was in a state of near meltdown._

 _'I have to calm her down.' He told himself, trying to figure out the best course of action as more bones materialized behind her. 'If I don't she'll end up completely losing control of her magic!'_

" _Frisk!" He called, hoping she'd listen to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just worried. What if you'd been hurt and I wasn't there to help?"_

 _He ducked as a femur flew at him but noticed that his daughter was, in fact, listening to him._

" _Daddy!" She called, noticing his close call. "What's happening? I didn't mean to do that."_

" _Shh, it's okay." He soothed, not wanting her to get even more upset. "You need to take deep breaths, calm down, it'll all be over soon."_

 _She nodded, trying her best to get her breathing under control... but it didn't work. The tears refused to stop and she grew frustrated at herself for not being able to do as the other being had asked her. More bones flew towards him and Sans dodged out of the way. He was glad Frisk's focus was solely on him for if it wasn't her magic would be more likely to cause a backlash that could end up injuring her._

" _Hey, that's okay, kiddo." He tried again, noticing she was trembling from how distressed she was. "Everything's going to be fine."_

 _She didn't seem convinced and, as he was forced to avoid another onslaught, she flinched guiltily. If he had known this was going to happen when he'd went to check on Papyrus he never would have left._

" _I'm s...sorry!" She cried, curling up into a ball on the ground. "I can't s...stop... I c...can't stop th...them!"_

 _It broke Sans' heart to hear him little girl so upset. He wanted nothing more than to get close to her but it was too dangerous. With every sob, more and more bones manifested, forming a swirling barrier between them. Even if he were to teleport it was unlikely that he would be able to do anything before being knocked back... he'd just have to try something different!_

 _Gathering his magic Sans let his eye glow blue as he readied himself for the next assault._

" _Don't worry, baby-bones." He called, noticing the fear creeping onto her face. "I'll be there soon."_

 _She seemed slightly comforted by his statement but that didn't stop the next wave of bones from charging. This time over a dozen femurs flew at him, each cutting through the air towards his head. Raising his left hand Sans sent his own flurry of bones out to meet hers. His were larger, more powerful, and had soon managed to crush the smaller attack to dust. Sans expected the bone fragments to fall to the floor, or disappear entirely as his attack had, but that's not what happened. Instead, they lingered in the air around him, just hanging there as if they were bits of cosmic debris floating in the vast expanse of space._

 _'What?' He asked himself, confusion showing as he slowly reached out to touch one of the bone shards._

 _What took place next was something he'd never expected. A faint red light shimmered within the blue magic as the bones reformed, tips sharpened to deadly points as they encircled him. The stocky skeleton was completely surrounded, having been caught off guard. The lethal femurs all moved at once, closing the circle with him in the middle... leaving him with only one option. Calling his magic, Sans made an impromptu teleport. This was dangerous to attempt as he'd had no time to concentrate on where he would land, though luckily for him, he only ended up dropping a couple of feet to the floor a few yards away from where he'd initially been. Unluckily for him, another set of bones had already pinpointed his new location, causing him to roll his ankle as he twisted out of the way._

" _Argh!" He exclaimed dropping to one knee as he hissed in pain, hand reaching out to take hold of the injured appendage._

" _DADDY! Look out!" Frisk cried, fear audible in her voice._

 _Sans had just enough time to notice that his little girl's right eye was now glowing a deep red, the other the same brilliant blue it had been earlier before he saw a single bone heading his way, it's end razor sharp and glinting in the light._

" _Don't watch, Frisk!" He called, knowing there was no way he'd be able to avoid the attack in time._

 _Just then the door opened drawing Frisk's attention towards it, which in turn caused the bone to swerve away from her injured father. Gaster stepped through the doorway, completely unaware of the danger at hand until the femur embedded itself in the door frame right beside his head. He slowly turned to face it, eyes widening slightly as he came to realize what had just happened._

" _I see Frisk is having some difficulty controlling her magic." He said, plucking the bone from the wall and giving it a once over before letting it fall to the floor. "I figured you'd have already finished teaching her the basics and moved on to..."_

 _The elder monster trailed off. Glancing around the room he took in the scene before him, concern appearing on his face as he noticed Frisk curled up on the floor crying while Sans kept a tight hold on his right ankle, a pained expression on his face mixing with the anxiety in his eyes._

" _What has happened here?" Gaster demanded, noticing the barrier that was keeping them from reaching the child._

" _Frisk's magic is out of control!" His son called out, anxiously. "I can't get her calmed down enough to get close. Every time she accidentally launches an attack at me she gets more upset."_

 _"And then her attacks get more powerful and erratic." The other finished, nodding his head. "You know Sans, you had an incident much like this one when you were first learning magic."_

 _Sans sent a quick skeptical look towards his father, so far no more bones had been fired but he still kept a wary eye on them._

 _"Don't give me that look." His father chided, humor shining on his face. "In fact, it was very similar. I'm actually quite surprised you don't remember. You had Papyrus in hysterics... it took more time for me to get him calmed down than it did to quell your outburst."_

 _Sans gritted his teeth and tried to stand, only to fall back to his knees with a gasp as pain shot through his leg._

" _And how did you stop it back then?" Sans began urgently, breathing heavily, he really wished he was skilled in healing magic right about now. "I've tried to..."_

 _The hoodie clad skeleton was cut off as several more bones flew towards him. He'd apparently regained Frisk's attention and, remembering that he was hurt, she'd begun to panic anew. He could see the fear and worry in her mismatched eyes and wished he could just wrap his arms around her, offering the comfort she so sorely needed. But another attack was heading his way so any thought of that would have to wait for now. Seconds before he would have been impaled, Sans felt a different magic surround him and he was lifted to safety, landing softly in his father's arms before being placed on the nearby couch._

 _"Stay there and do not try to move, we'll take care of that ankle after I help Frisk," Gaster spoke solemnly, casting shield magic around his injured son before turning back to his grandchild._

 _Sans nodded, knowing he'd be of no help in his condition. Even so, he wished there was something he could do. It was his fault that his daughter was going through this and all he could do was watch. That didn't matter though, the only thing that mattered was making sure his baby-bones was safe._

 _"Come now, child," Gaster soothed, inching closer to the bone barrier that was separating them from Frisk. "It can't be that bad. Why are you so upset?"_

" _Daddy y...yelled at me." She cried causing guilt to settle in Sans' soul before she continued. "B...but I don't c...care about that now. My d...daddy's hurt and it's my fa...fault. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"_

 _She broke off into sobs as another dozen bones manifested themselves and shot towards Gaster. Sans felt tears burn in his eyes. Even after he'd shouted at her and caused this mess she was still more concerned for him than for her own safety. He refused to let her feel like that! Pounding his fists against the magic bubble the older skeleton had created around him, Sans called for his little girl._

" _This isn't your fault, Frisky!" He yelled, needing to make sure she heard him. "I startled you and made your magic go out of control. I wasn't able to calm you down when you needed me to. I was careless and ended up hurt. None of that was because of you... I'm the one to blame!"_

 _The skeleton child froze, her sobs ceasing as she stared at him in shock. Gaster easily managed to suppress the bones flying towards him while she was distracted before turning to confront her once more._

" _You hear that, Frisk? Your father doesn't think this is your fault and neither do I." He said, causing his granddaughter to perk up slightly as Sans bowed his head in shame._

 _Turning to face his youngest, the royal scientist continued. "It's not your fault either Sans, no matter what you might think these things do happen. You cannot blame yourself every time you are forced to discipline your children. Parenthood doesn't work like that. You are an excellent father and it's time you stop doubting yourself."_

 _Relief filled the shorter monster's soul at hearing those words. He'd been so afraid that he'd messed up again. There were so many things he didn't know about being a dad and no matter how many books he'd read on the subject, no matter how many times his family and friends insisted that he was doing just fine, there was always that little voice in the back of his mind that refused to believe it. To hear his own father, the man he looked up to above all others, tell him that he was doing excellent... there were just no words to describe it._

 _"Now, how about we finish up here and grab some nice cream?" Gaster asked, directing his comment back towards the sniffling child._

 _The barricade around her had slowed, the bones now just floating in the air rather than rotating like a twister. Frisk reached up, using the sleeve of her purple, cat ear hoodie to dry her eyes a bit._

" _Is Daddy going to be okay?" She asked, shifting so that she was able to see her father... her face full of concern._

 _"I assure you, little one, he will be just fine." The taller monster spoke softly, stepping forward so he was right in front of the worried five-year-old._

 _She nodded once, allowing her eyes to close as she took a couple deep breaths. Sans watched as the multitude of femurs clattered to the floor before disappearing. As Frisk faltered on her feet the young father wanted nothing more than to rush to her side but he was still locked inside his dad's shield so he wasn't able to. Thankfully Gaster reached out and lifted the child into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as the magical exhaustion caused her small body to shiver slightly._

 _"Is she okay?" Sans pleaded, concern and fear causing his tone to be sharper than he'd meant it to be as he pressed himself tight against the barrier keeping him from his child. "Just tell me she's okay, pleeease."_

" _She's just tired, she expended a lot of her magic." The older being stated, releasing the smaller skeleton as he moved to sit on the couch beside his son. "Frisk will be just fine after she rests and replenishes her energy."_

 _Sans reached out, gladly accepting his little girl when Gaster handed her to him. She snuggled her face into his hoodie, sighing in relief as he embraced her. Neither would be letting go for a while. Content to just sit there, Sans let his father heal him as he held his daughter close._

As disastrous as that day had been Sans had learned that his little girl had a very high aptitude for magic, much like he himself did. It came easily to the child and she was able to master her abilities at a far quicker rate than most youngsters. Another thing he had learned was that her determination had an astonishing effect when paired with her monster magic. He'd realized it the moment he saw it. The red light that he'd seen when Frisk's attack reformed... there was nothing else it could have been. The bones had used her determination to reconstruct themselves after he'd destroyed them, almost as if they'd refused to give up. Sans had helped his child work on her control many times since then and had discovered that, with practice, Frisk was able to deconstruct and reconstruct her attacks at will using a mix of her blue magic and determination. The skeledad couldn't help but think that if things kept going as they were she might become even stronger than him someday.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on that thought, however. After all, he still needed to find her. Increasing his speed Sans kept walking, swiftly making his way towards the ruins. Frisk wasn't skilled enough in teleportation to be able to control where she ended up and he just prayed they'd reach her before she landed somewhere there was no coming back from. The thought of losing his child scared him above all others. It was one of his worst fears, right up there with Chara coming back and the resets starting up again. For Sans, there was no future worth having if it didn't involve his daughter being by his side.

* * *

 **AN: Welp, that's the end of this chapter. Next time we'll be off on a journey to find Frisk! In the meantime don't forget to review ;)**


	19. Act 3, Ch3- Round And Round We Go Part 2

**AN: This chapter was so fun to write and I hope you have fun reading it. I don't have much to say so I guess I'll just let you get on with the chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review so I know how I did ;)**

 **Parts of this chapter suggested by 'Like A Pro'.**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale. I never have and never will.**

* * *

Sans finally made it to the ruins. It seemed to take forever to insert the spare key Toriel had given him but he finally got it and proceeded to turn the mechanism until he heard the telltale click of the door unlocking. Pushing it open he welcomed the warm rush of air that hit his face. It was colder than usual in the forest and he was extremely relieved that he hadn't found Frisk wandering around out in the elements. That feeling was short-lived, after all, it just meant his baby-bones was still missing.

Racing up the stairs, Sans called out. "Tori! Are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen." She replied, voice filled with concern.

He quickly made his way there and came to a halt before her.

"I've just come back from searching the Ruins." She revealed, handing him a glass of hot chocolate that she whipped up, seemingly from nowhere. "There's no sign of Frisk. I'll head back out in just a bit, though, to check again. I know that you tend to just pop up randomly when you teleport and I suspect she'll do the same."

He nodded solemnly, worry increasing. If she didn't come here where could she be?

"Are you certain that she can't control the destination yet?" The goat mom asked as she took in his ruffled state. "If she wanted to see Gaster she might have managed get control over her powers in order to do so. Frisk is smart and resourceful. If anyone could figure it out on the fly it'd be her."

"I know." He said, slightly agitated. "I'll check there next. Pap was heading through Waterfall and was gonna meet up with Undyne to see if she spotted Frisk while on patrol, so it should be fine for me to take a shortcut."

"Just be safe. Nothing good will come from you overextending your magic." She reminded, giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks, mom. I'll be careful." The smaller monster agreed as they went their separate ways, one teleporting to Hotland while the other stayed behind in the Ruins, neither noticed the flash of blue light coming from just outside in the front yard.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Papyrus raced through the marshy paths of Waterfall, checking every nook and cranny for his niece. When his brother first told him what had happened he was certain that Sans was playing a joke on him. That idea was quickly crushed when he'd turned around and seen the utter fear and panic in his younger sibling's eyes. Now he only hoped the child was safe and not stuck somewhere unpleasant. Coming upon a fork in the road, the energetic skeleton headed north towards his best friend's house. If anyone could help it would be Undyne!

Crashing through the door he managed to startle the captain of the royal guard so badly that she dropped her spear. The fish lady turned to him with an angry glint in her good eye, suppressing it as she realized who it was that had come barreling into her home.

"Papyrus? I guess you're here about Frisk, huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "It's only been about half an hour since you called! I knew you were fast but, come on, it's nearly impossible to make it all the way here from Snowdin in that little amount of time."

"I WAS IN A HURRY, BUT I STILL MADE SURE TO CHECK EVERYWHERE!" He declared, slightly frantic as he met his friend's gaze. "HAVE YOU SEEN HER BY ANY CHANCE?"

"Sorry, Pap. I just got back from making my rounds and I didn't spot the little pain in the neck anywhere." She said, regret heavy in her voice.

He looked disheartened for all of two seconds before perking up once more as he headed back out the door.

"I'll go check with Mettaton." He revealed, slightly less manic sounding. "I'm sure he'll be able to help. In the meantime would you mind keeping a lookout around here?"

"No prob, Papyrus, just leave it to me." She agreed, flexing her muscles for show.

The tall skeleton hummed in agreement before sprinting off once again, never hearing the echo flower he passed giggle in a familiar voice.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

The younger skelebro may have misjudged his landing slightly so when he popped up in his father's lab, he accidentally knocked over some equipment. Luckily there was nothing in the beakers that had fallen to the floor and he just had to sweep up the glass. Gaster had been very understanding about the whole situation, given his granddaughter's disappearance and all, but had reminded Sans that his lapse in judgment could have had far more serious consequences and that he should still be careful even with everything that was happening. Sans fully agreed, after all, what would he have done if he'd been aiming for the bridge between the MTT Resort and the Core? One little miscalculation there and Frisk would end up without a father.

"So... umm, I'm guessing she hasn't shown up here then?" Sans asked, slightly shaken by that previous thought.

"I'm afraid not, my son." The Royal Scientist expressed. Wishing to sooth his youngest's worries, he continued. "I promise to keep a socket out for her, if she stops by I'll be sure to telebone you right away."

Sans couldn't help it, he broke into full-on laughter. It had been quite a while since he'd been able to pun around with his dad.

"Tibia honest, pops, that's not the most humerus joke I've heard from you." He replied, finally sobering up.

Gaster sent him a mock glare before combating it with. "And that wasn't your most original."

"Heh, guess we've both got other things on our minds." The hoodie-clad male said, sighing as his anxieties caught up to him. "Do you happen to know where I can find Alphys, by the way?"

The other being ran a hand across his face in thought, careful to avoid catching it on the cracks while doing so. After a moment he nodded and pointed out the door towards Waterfall.

"She left around ten minutes before you showed up." He revealed. "I believe she said something about going to the dump to look for something called anime."

"Thanks, dad, let me know if you find anything." With that Sans was gone, leaving nothing behind but a flash of blue light and a pair of small eyes watching from underneath a nearby table.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

By the time he reached the stage where Mettaton was set to perform his next show Papyrus had checked most of Hotland for his brother's missing child. It was times like these that he was glad for his near boundless energy, though he had to admit... she certainly was giving him a workout. It wasn't every day that he had to race all over the underground, after all. With a sigh, the lanky monster realized that he'd have to wait for his boyfriend to go on commercial break as the program had already started. He was just hoping that it would happen soon, he hated waiting around like this when Frisk could be in trouble!

"Pappy, darling, have you managed to find our missing star yet?" Metta called out as he rushed offstage a mere five minutes later.

"No, and I don't suppose you've been able to look at all since you've got this live show to film." The skeleton voiced, worry gnawing at his soul with each passing second.

"Sadly I haven't, but I do have an idea." The robotic entertainer announced, placing a hand on the other male's shoulder. "What if I were to make a special announcement for everyone to be on the lookout for a missing skeleton child? That way the entire underground would be able to help look for her."

"Hmm." Papyrus hummed, taking a moment to think things over before coming to a decision. "I'm sure Sans would agree when I say that I think that's a wonderful idea, Mettaton! It's sure to be a great help!"

"Okay then, I need to get back onstage but I'll be sure to do that first thing." The exuberant male stated, sending a quick wink in the other monster's direction as he said. "Cheer up, Papyrus, we'll find Frisk before you know it."

"I hope you're right," Papyrus whispered as he turned away, a new face watching him from the audience.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

He didn't mean to, but even trying to be careful Sans still managed to spook Alphys when he tapped her on the shoulder. At least it was better than appearing right in front of her as he had with Gaster. Still, he felt bad that he made her drop whatever was in her arms at the time.

"Heh, sorry about that Alph." He apologized, helping her pick it up. "I really didn't mean to frighten you. I'm just really worried about Frisk."

"It's fine. I s...shouldn't have reacted like that in the f...first place." She expressed, turning to face him. "I ha...haven't seen her around, but I'll keep l...looking."

He handed the items back to her with a smile, though he could feel it didn't reach his eyes. He was also beginning to sweat. Making so many consecutive jumps was really taking it out of him. She seemed to notice this as well cause the next thing he knew he was face to face with the small lizard monster, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she held a portable soul reader up to his chest.

"Sans, I kn...know your HP has gone up but we still n...need to keep an eye on your health." She scolded, quickly taking note of the information the machine provided.

It's true his HP had risen even further and was now sitting at 40, still extremely low for a boss monster such as himself but a far improvement to what it had once been.

"Do you always carry that thing around?" The comedian asked, watching her face for any sign that something was wrong.

"Yes, you never know when an emergency might happen where you have need of it. Better to be prepared than suffer the aftermath of not being ready for such situations at a later date." She deadpanned, the look she gave him obviously stating that the matter wasn't up for discussion. "Your magic is a little strained. How many times have you teleported today?"

"Welp, you know..." He trailed off, backing away before a flash of blue consumed him and he was gone. The last thing he heard was Alphys calling his name, irritation clearly audible in her tone.

A few trash piles away sat a small child, hugging her new teddy bear close to her side as she watched the yellow lizard sigh in defeat.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Stopping for a moment, Papyrus noticed the sign for the Spider Bake Sale and decided he could use something cold to drink that would help restore his energy. He'd need if for the run back home he'd be making after this. Who knows, Frisk could be there right this instant while he and Sans rush around searching for her. Heading up to the counter, he gave Muffet a beaming smile as he ordered one spider cider.

"Here you are, dearie." She said, placing the drink in front of the skeleton.

He paid the fee, glad that it had been lowered from its original price to a much more affordable one, before taking a drink. He savored the taste, there was no better cider in the underground than the spider's homemade recipe and everyone knew that. A couple minutes later he handed back the glass and glanced around.

"Did you happen to lose something?" The female monster asked, sounding intrigued.

"Yes, my niece." He revealed, scratching his skull in contemplation. "We've looked for her all over but have yet to find her. Frisk is extremely good at hide and seek."

Muffet giggled, holding one of her many hands in front of her mouth to muffle the sound. A short while later she spoke once more.

"Do not worry, I am certain the little dearie will come home when she's ready to." She announced, upon noticing the worried face of the other monster she went on. "When I was little I ran away from home and was gone for nearly a week. I didn't want to take over the family business you see."

"THAT DOESN'T REALLY MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Pap rebuked, not understanding what she was trying to say.

"The point is that I finally came back on my own and here I am." The spider lady revealed, holding out a large jug of spider cider. "Just give her time and she'll find her way back to you. Now here, this is on the house. I'm certain the child will be thirsty once she returns."

Papyrus was moved by the kindness Muffet had shown and thanked her profusely. He'd never really gotten to know her before but now he decided that she was definitely worth being friends with. As they said their goodbyes the skeleton turned away moments before a small, bony hand appeared from under the table, slowly reaching out for a Spider donut.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _'Please be here! Please be here! Please be here!'_ Sans repeated over and over in his head as he made his way into Asgore's throne room.

He had teleported just outside of New Home and made his way here on foot, his magic all but spent. Alphys was right, he couldn't afford to make any more jumps today, not without resting to regain some of his energy. With that being said he would risk anything to make sure Frisk was safe.

"Sans! You look exhausted." Asgore called as the skeleton stumbled slightly, catching himself before he had a chance to fall. "Come and sit, I'll make you some tea."

The twenty-nine-year-old walked over to where the king had motioned and collapsed on the ground.

"No time... have to find Frisk." He said between pants, causing the king's brows to furrow in concern for the smaller monster.

"What you have to do is rest." The male goat spoke sternly, using the same voice he would if this were his own son. "You collapsing will not do anyone any good, especially Frisk. Our friends are out looking for her as we speak, you don't have to do everything on your own... it's okay to rely on others once in a while."

The slipper clad skeleton knew Asgore was right, but that didn't make him feel any better. All he wanted was for Frisk to be safe in his arms, not lost and alone who knows where. With a defeated sigh, he muttered agreement. He was in no condition to escape the king so he might as well rest for awhile and quench his thirst before continuing on with his search.

Several minutes later the large monster handed him a cup of tea and he drank it down, feeling a little better after the soothing liquid had eased his sore throat.

"Thanks, your Highness, I probably needed that." He admitted, slowly rising to his feet with the other male's help.

"Are you certain you are okay to leave?" Asgore fretted, worry warring with the knowledge that Sans most likely wouldn't tell him if he wasn't. "Maybe you should stay a little longer, regain more of your strength."

"I'm fine, no _kid_ ding." Sans joked, earning a hesitant smile from his former employer.

"Just take care, Toriel would never forgive me if something were to happen to you under my watch..." The king trailed off, debating whether or not to continue before forging on. "And neither would I."

Sans paused, he'd never heard the older monster speak like that towards him and it caught him off guard. Slowly, a warm smile appeared on his face and he couldn't help but think that Asgore would have been a great dad if only his children would have lived. Too caught up in the moment, neither male noticed the little girl sitting behind the king's throne picking a bouquet of golden flowers.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Papyrus trudged home, weariness causing his bones to ache in a way they haven't since he first started working out with Undnye. It was nearing Frisk's bedtime and yet he'd had no luck finding the little girl. He assumed Sans had also failed to do so, seeing as his brother would have contacted him to let him know she'd been found. He tried to take comfort in what Muffet had told him but it was rather hard when he thought of all the dangers a child could encounter while out in the world alone. It was bad enough after their father had fallen into the Core and he'd been forced to raise Sans on his own... and they were older. Frisk was just shy of her sixth birthday and, though she had better control of her magic than most youngsters, there would be no way she could protect herself if something happened.

"Please be safe, for your own sake as well as my brothers'." He said, opening the door to their house and setting the jug of cider on the floor nearby.

All of a sudden a soft thud sounded from upstairs and he half believed he'd imagined it. Not willing to take chances, the spaghetti lover decided it would be best to investigate. Closing the door behind himself, Pap rushed up the stairs as quickly as possible before racing towards his brother's room. Upon entering he was greeted by the sight of Frisk laying on her father's bed fast asleep, completely safe from any harm that could have befallen her. A beaming smile formed on his face as he took in the sight before him. The child must have had one amazing adventure for scattered around her were souvenirs from all over the underground! A pile of red leaves were stacked carefully on the nightstand beside a bunch of yellow flowers, nearby was a half-eaten spider donut. On the bed beside the child, nearly falling off, was an autographed photo of Mettaton, a weird colored tile, and a pile of pretty rocks... one of which had landed on the floor creating the thud he'd heard earlier. As a finishing touch, there was a teddy bear clasped in her arms and, as he watched, she snuggled closer to its soft, furry body... a content smile appearing on her face.

"Welcome home, Frisk," Papyrus whispered before quietly backing out of the room, he had a phone call to make.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

The moment his cell rang, Sans had it out of his pocket and swiftly pressed the talk button. His voice, when he answered, was slightly frantic as he passed through Waterfall on his way back home.

"Did you find Frisk?" He questioned immediately, hope filling his soul for the first time since she'd vanished that morning.

"Yes, brother, she's home... safely asleep in your bed." His older bro's voice came from the receiver and he nearly slumped to the ground in relief.

"I'll be right there." The comedian said, gathering his magic to make one last jump even though he knew he shouldn't.

Seconds later he was standing outside their home back in Snowdin, swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness washed over him. It didn't last long thanks to the renewing properties of the tea he'd had earlier and, when Pap met him at the door, Sans rushed in, barely stopping long enough to tell his sibling 'hello' before heading upstairs to the room he shared with his daughter. Quietly opening the door, he snuck into the room, nearly sobbing when he caught sight of his little girl snuggled up in his blankets with a stuffed animal held in her embrace.

"Frisky, you had your old man really worried today." He whispered softly, kneeling beside the bed with his head leaning against the mattress. The tension drained from his body as the thought that his little girl was safe sank in. "Please, baby-bones, don't ever do this to me again."

Leaning forward to kiss her forehead before scooting in beside her, Sans carefully nestled his daughter close to his side so as not to wake her. He stayed there, content just to hold his child and watch over her as she slept. That night, even after all the fear and worry, no nightmares haunted his sleep.

Come morning, Sans awoke to the sensation of something crawling over him and he immediately caught his little girl in his arms, laughing as she struggled to get free.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, not allowing her time to answer before he started tickling her.

"Daddy, let me go!" She cried out between giggles.

"No way, after everything you put me through yesterday this is the least I deserve." He stated, lifting her up into his arms as he got out of bed. "We're going to spend some quality time together while we go visit everyone. That way you can apologize for causing them all to worry about you, starting with me and your uncle Papyrus."

Heading down the stairs the short skeleton could smell pancakes cooking in the kitchen and knew that his older bro was already up. They all sat down for breakfast, enjoying the taste of the fluffy treat before Sans sent his daughter a deliberate look.

She looked down in guilt before peaking up and meeting her father's and uncle's gazes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." The nearly six-year-old child began, shame audible in her voice. "I just wanted to go see Pompa. I should have listened. I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

Sans glanced at Papyrus and they shared a smile before turning back to the former human.

"YOU ARE FORGIVEN, I'M JUST GLAD YOU'RE HOME SAFE!" Papyrus exclaimed, enthusiastically.

She turned to her father, uncertainty shining in her eyes as she nibbled at her lower jaw.

"I could never stay mad at my baby-bones." He replied, pulling her into a fond embrace. "Just as long as you know what you did was wrong and you won't do it again, it's fine."

Frisk swiftly nodded in understanding, promising herself that she would never worry her family and friends like this again... even if it had been kind of fun.

"Welp, since we're done eating how about we head out?" The skeledad asked, to which the child quickly agreed.

The rest of that day way spent peaceably making their way around the underground so that Frisk could apologize to the rest of their mismatched family. They both agreed that it was nice to just relax and enjoy each other's company after the fiasco of the day before. Yet, even so, Sans couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

 **AN: Well there we have it, the conclusion of this mini-arc. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think :)**


	20. Act 3, Ch4- School Days

**AN: Okay, I know you guys probably expected this up yesterday but I am switching my upload day to Saturday. Fridays have just gotten way too hectic as of late. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, this chapter was pretty fun to write so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox = yes, Mozart's Fantasy = no.**

* * *

Sans smiled as he scrutinized his completed project. It had taken several months to finish between work, spending time with Frisk, and whatever else came up, but it was finally done. Even though it had been a pain he'd even managed to keep it a secret from his little girl and, as he gave it one last glance to make sure everything was perfect, he couldn't help but think she was going to love it.

Making his way downstairs to where Frisk was currently playing with Papyrus, he smiled. The sight before him was absolutely adorable! His brother was lying on his back on the floor, holding the former human up in the air. Frisk had her arms spread out wide and was pretending to fly as the older skeleton carefully moved her back and forth. Not wanting to interrupt the cute scene, Sans just stood there watching until his little girl happened to notice him.

"Daddy, look I'm flying!" She exclaimed, eyes alight with excitement.

"I can see that." He indulged, a wide smile covering his face before he winked mischievously. "I've got a surprise for you whenever you're ready to take a break."

"REALLY?" The little girl shouted out, nearly losing her balance as she struggled to get free of her uncle's hold.

Papyrus held on tightly until he was able to safely place her on the floor where she immediately raced over and jumped into her father's arms. The comedian hugged her lovingly as she reached up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"What is it, what is it?" She asked bouncing in place.

"Well let's go see, shall we?" He said as he began heading for the stairs, Papyrus smiling knowingly as he followed closely behind.

Sans made his way past his brother's room but stopped short of his own, instead, turning to face the bone painting on the wall. Setting Frisk on the floor he carefully removed it from where it hung, grinning down at his little girl as she stared at him in confusion.

"Where did this door come from, daddy?" She demanded, uncertainty clear in her childish voice. "It wasn't here before."

"That's cause I just added it this morning while you were busy downstairs with uncle Pappy." He revealed, reaching out to place a gentle hand on her back. "Why don't you open it and see what's inside?"

Holding her breath, the small child pushed open the wooden door and peered inside. Her eyes lit up with excitement as a startled gasp escaped her throat... it was wonderful. Glancing back at her father for confirmation, he nodded, signifying that it really was what she thought it was.

"I have my own room." She breathed out in a whisper before saying it again much louder. "I HAVE MY OWN ROOM! Thank you, daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rushing inside she took in the sight before her. In the back corner nearest the room she'd previously shared with her father was a new bed, this one bigger than the toddler one she'd been using up to this point. The bedsheets and pillowcase were blue with little, white stars all over them and there was also a purple comforter that had pink flowers for if she got cold. She was glad to see her stuffed tabby cat, the one that had belonged to her daddy when he was little, and the teddy bear she'd found in the dump sitting on either side of her pillow. A nightstand sat beside the bed, her treasured music box that her father had given her for her first birthday sitting atop it. Just to the side was an echo flower shaped nightlight, she didn't care for the dark so her daddy had been leaving the door ajar so the hall light could shine into the room. In the little girl's opinion this light would be much prettier. A small bookshelf filled with her favorite storybooks sat near a small chair by the window so that she would have plenty of light for when she wanted to look at them. Turning to face the other wall she found a closet and dresser that would obviously be filled with her clothes. The rest of the room was packed with toys, old and new, along with some art supplies and other things she could have fun with.

With the largest smile Sans had ever seen on his child's face she turned, throwing her arms around him in a bear hug as she giggled excitedly.

"How did you do this?" She asked at last and he bent low to kiss her nose ridge.

"I used my powers to teleport in here once the outer part was finished. Since you don't usually go around back I didn't have to worry about you noticing the add-on. I didn't want the surprise ruined and I knew that if you saw a random door appear one day you'd want to know where it leads. I swear you're as inquisitive as I am and as excitable as Pap. It wouldn't have taken long before you decided to snoop." He smiled, one brow ridge cocked up slightly as she pouted, knowing he was telling the truth. "But with my magic, it was easy to keep it hidden since I could just zoom in whenever I wanted. I still had to be careful when setting it up and I moved most of your things last night, knowing you'd been too tired in the morning to notice before heading down for breakfast. That's another thing you're starting to take after me on. You've gotta admit, Frisky, neither of us are morning people."

He earned a quiet chuckle for that as she hugged him tightly once more before taking off to explore some more. Sans turned slightly upon hearing his brother shift beside him and was met with a soft look directed his way.

"You've really outdone yourself, brother," Pap commented, watching Frisk fondly as she inspected her new surroundings.

"Welp, Frisk's gonna be starting school soon. It's only right that she has her own room." He replied, rubbing the back of his skull in embarrassment at the compliment.

"That is true." The older skelebro agreed before looking questioningly at the other. "Have you told her yet?"

Sans cocked his head, smile fading, before asking, "About school? No, not yet. I figured I'd wait till I finished this. We've got plenty of time, classes don't begin for what... two, three weeks yet?"

The disbelieving look Papyrus sent him, caused a flood of anxiety to course through his soul as he continued.

"It's just..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words to voice his concerns. "What if she doesn't like it? What if something happens when I'm not there? I just don't know if I can handle her being out of my sight for that long."

"Sans, look at me." His big brother said quietly, placing his hands on either of the shorter beings shoulders in order to make the comedian face him. "I know you worry about her, we all do, but this is just a normal part of growing up. There is nothing to fear, brother. Toriel is the teacher and she would never let anything happen to our little Frisk. Monster Kid is also there and you've seen how protective he is of her, he's nearly as bad as you are! As for her being out of your sight... it's only for a few hours during the day. You've been at work longer than that."

"Yea, but that's different. Kids can be so cruel sometimes." He admitted, remembering all the times he'd been teased while growing up.

Papyrus winced slightly, also remembering those times. There had been many nights that Sans had come home crying, it was one of the reasons he'd decided to move them to Snowdin.

"That is why we are here." The spaghetti lover proclaimed after a while, keeping his voice low as he had been the whole conversation, not wanting his niece to overhear. "If something like that happens she will have us to talk to about it. I promise you, Sans, everything will be just fine. Nothing bad will happen. I'm sure she will have lots of fun and make plenty of new friends."

"Heh, I guess you're right." The slipper wearing monster relented, still not completely convinced. "Tori will be there to look after her so that makes me feel a little better at least."

The older being smiled reassuringly before turning to leave the room casting one last look over his shoulder before he left. He watched lovingly as Sans made his way over and sat on the bed beside Frisk, drawing her close to his side as she continued playing with her new toys.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

"Daddy wake up!" He heard through his half-awake state moments before a weight landed in the middle of his back. "Today's the day!"

Sans groaned as he opened his tired eyes, looking over his shoulder into the overly excited face of his daughter.

"Go back to sleep, Frisky." He said, voice muffled as he buried his face into his pillow. "It's too early."

"But daaaaad," She whined, bouncing on him. "We'll be late."

About to fall back asleep, he mumbled. "Late for what?"

"My first day of school!" She cried, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking him as much as her little six-year-old body would allow. "How could you forget? Grandma Toriel will be waiting for us in the Ruins! Come on, daddy, if you don't get up we're going to be the last ones there."

"School?" He questioned, unintelligibly, before his eyes shot open and he sat up so fast he knocked Frisk off his back, sending her rolling onto the bed in a startled heap. "SCHOOL! Oh my god, we're gonna be late!"

Jumping up, he quickly pulled his signature hoodie on over his white tank top and slid his feet into his slippers before turning to his little girl, doing a quick once-over.

"New clothes... check, backpack... check, bagged lunch... check." He marked things off his mental checklist. "Have you brushed your teeth? What about breakfast?"

The small child gave him what could only be described as an exasperated look from where she stood beside the bed and he flushed, cheeks dusting a pale blue in embarrassment.

"I just want to make sure we don't miss anything." He defended, concern alight on his face as he waited for her to answer his previous question.

"Uncle Papyrus helped get my stuff ready, made a really delicious breakfast, and yes, I did brush my teeth." She voiced a short while later and he was glad to learn that Pappy had helped her get ready since he'd accidentally slept in. "Now can we go yet?"

The skeledad was about to agree before remembering one last thing, his eyes widening as he realized he'd almost forgotten the most important part.

"Wait here just a moment, I'll be right back." He said, watching as Frisk sighed before nodding.

Sans was only gone for a few seconds and, when he came back, he had the echo flower pendant he'd given to Frisk on her first birthday securely held in his hand.

"My necklace?" She asked, not understanding why it was so important... she'd been too young to remember what he'd told her about it.

"I want you to promise me something Frisky." He stated, voice more serious than the small child was used to hearing from him. "Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, subconsciously realizing that this was important to the older monster.

"Promise me that you'll never take this pendant off while outside of the house." Sans solemnly expressed, carefully placing it around her neck before latching the hook.

"Okay daddy, I promise." She returned, just as serious.

They shared one last sober look as the pendant lay gently against her rib cage, slightly hidden beneath her shirt. Then the moment passed and Sans smiled widely, reaching out a hand for his daughter to hold.

"Hows about we get going then?" He said and she immediately took hold of the proffered hand.

"Yea!" She exclaimed before she tilted her head slightly and asked. "But what will you tell Toriel if we're late?"

"Don't worry, kiddo, we won't be." The older skeleton reassured before winking mischievously. "I know a shortcut."

Gathering his magic Sans opened his left eye to reveal it glowing a bright blue and glanced down at Frisk, seeing her smile in understanding as her own eyes began to glow along with his, then they made the jump... arriving just outside the Ruins a split second later. Toriel, who had been standing near the door, startled slightly when the two appeared before a smile slid easily into place.

"Hello Frisk, Sans... cutting it a little close I see." She laughed, noticing her adopted son's disheveled appearance she added. "You look _bone_ tired."

"I _goat_ to _patella_ you, I would have overslept if this little baby-bones hadn't woken me up." He joked back, a warm expression on his face.

"Yes, well, class is about to get started. How about I show you to where the others are waiting?" Tori declared after suppressing a laugh, waving a paw to signal that they should follow her.

Sans swiftly rubbed the wrinkles from his hoodie before following the larger monster inside, Frisk's small hand securely held in his larger one. He was still somewhat nervous about leaving her but he knew that she would be just fine with Toriel watching her, besides, she had the added protection of his charm. Upon reaching the main floor of the house, the teacher led them out the front door and into the large clearing near her house.

"I usually teach class out here under the big tree." She revealed, calmly motioning to a group of kids and a few adults. "Since there aren't many monster children we have all the age groups combined into one class. That way the younger students can ask their older peers for help if I'm busy and the older students gain valuable experience dealing with the younger group."

Once they had joined the small gathering Toriel turned to address all those around her.

"Now, I know that for you first timers this may seem a bit scary but I assure you that you will have a lot of fun in this class. I'd love it if you could introduce yourselves to each other while your parents and I have a short talk." She bid, turning to one of the older, female students that Sans recognized as Grillby's niece. "Fuku, I'm leaving you in charge for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

"Yes, Mrs. Toriel." The girl spoke quietly before turning her attention to the other children. "Who wants to introduce themselves first?"

"Will the parents of the first years please follow me," Tori stated, ushering them back towards the house a short ways.

The skeledad sent a quick glance back towards his daughter who had her hand raised high in the air, hoping to be called on to speak. His mother figure, seeming to notice his hesitation, softly placed her paw on his arm to guide him back towards the other parents before speaking once more.

"Seeing as this is the first day of school you are all welcome to stay and observe." She said, noticing how Sans' face instantly brightened at that statement. "We will be going over the rules and doing a few introductory games before moving on to their first lesson. I'm sure some of you have already been teaching your little ones at home so I'll assess how they are doing and design specific lesson plans for each child individually. I will send a copy of these home on a weekly basis so that you'll know exactly what to focus on when you work with them yourselves. Finally, as I tell all the parents of the children I teach if you have any concerns or questions feel free to come to me anytime and I will gladly help if I can."

The knowledge that he could talk to Tori whenever he needed to helped put Sans' mind at ease, but he should have known that anyway... after all, they were family. It also made him feel better that he would be allowed to stay for the day.

After the goat monster had finished saying a couple more things they all headed back over to where the children resided, ready to get the day underway. He watched in silence throughout most of the morning, choosing to quietly observe everything that was going on. Frisk stuck close to Monster Kid but there were a few other children she seemed to be getting along with already. Fuku was also paired up with her as her older buddy. His mom had explained that each of the older students had a younger one that they would help look out for. It made him smile to know that the niece of one of his oldest friends would be the one paired with his little girl.

At lunch, they all sat down to eat before the children went off to play. He sat talking to Toriel for a time before realizing that he couldn't see Frisk anywhere among the other kids. How long had she been gone and why hadn't he noticed? Quickly excusing himself, the concerned father went off in search of his misplaced child.

"Frisk?" He called, wandering into the next room of the Ruins.

He walked straight, past a pile of leaves, and was just about to call for her again when he heard voices up ahead. Picking up speed Sans rushed on, something didn't feel right about this. Finding himself at a T in the road the jokester stopped and listened. He could barely make out two voices coming from somewhere off to his right. One was definitely Frisk's voice but the other... his eye flashed blue. He'd know that high-pitched voice anywhere, it had haunted his nightmares long before Frisk had ever fallen, and there was no way in hell that he was going to let that weed hurt his precious little girl!

"Frisk! Get away from that flower!" He called, stepping around the corner with his eye glowing and hand at the ready. "He's dangerous!"

"But he's nice..." The child started, only to trail off as she was lifted into the air by her father's magic and placed safely on the ground behind him.

"No, baby-bones," Sans replied, eyes never leaving his enemy. "He's not. He may act like it but that's all it is... an act. The minute you start trusting him he'll turn around and stab you in the back."

"Is that really what you think of me, comedian?" Flowey cackled, lifting a couple vines into the air in his version of a shrug. "All I was trying to do was show the little squirt, here, where the golden flowers grow. She was _dying_ to pick some for you."

The skeledad's whole body tensed at the veiled threat and he raised his left hand, ready to summon a bone attack, only to be held back as the former human grabbed hold of his arm.

"Frisk, let go." He growled, anger directed at the flower in front of him rather than at his child. "Can't you see, he was trying to hurt you!"

She shook her head defiantly before releasing her hold in order to stand between the two, Flowey smiling deviously as Sans' sockets widened in fear for his daughter.

"He'd never do that." She began resolutely, arms held out to either side as she blocked the view of his target. "We were just going to go pick flowers for you and then come right back. He's my friend and friends don't hurt each other."

His little girl was too pure and trusting, similar to Papyrus, and he was fearful it would lead to her downfall. There had been so many times he'd watched his brother die because he'd refused to stop looking for the good in people. Now he stood there, frozen in place and unable to see his enemies moves due to those same qualities that Frisk shared with her uncle.

"That's right, we're friends." The flower said at last, eyes narrowing shiftily.

A vine raising into the air caused Sans to tense once again... but all Flowey did was lay the tendril over the child's shoulder as if wrapping an arm around her.

"I'd never hurt my _best_ friend." The plant continued, directing a taunting smirk at the short skeleton before it changed to his normal smile when Frisk glanced back at him. "I think I'll hang around for a while. This is turning out to be very interesting."

Oh, how Sans would have loved to disintegrate that weed with a well-aimed gaster blaster, but there was no way he could do that with Frisk shielding him. With a sigh, the slipper wearing monster dropped his arm, letting his eye return to normal in the process. The only thing he could do was keep a close eye on the two whenever Flowey was around and trust that the charm he'd given Frisk would protect her when he wasn't. He knew that this flower had once been Asriel, the king and queen's lost son. Frisk had told him in one of the loops where they'd made it to the surface. Right now, though, any part of the former prince was gone... he was just a soulless husk and Sans couldn't afford to let his guard down around this creature. He had no idea if Frisk still retained the power to reset and he absolutely refused to find out by letting his daughter die. That was something he would never allow to happen!

"We should be getting back, class will be starting again in just a couple minutes." He said, pushing those thoughts away.

"Okay," Frisk replied, starting to walk back the way they'd come from before turning back to ask. "Can my friend come too?"

"No, kiddo, I'm sure he's got plenty of other things he has to do." Her father said, sending a glare toward the other male when the six-year-old wasn't looking, eye briefly flashing blue. "Isn't that right?"

The plant monster shrank back slightly before smiling up at the kid. "Sure is, but I'll see you around real soon... then we can play some more."

"Yay!" Frisk cheered as Sans' eyes narrowed dangerously. "See you later, Flowey."

The pun-loving skeleton swiftly guided his child back toward Toriel's house, keeping a watch on the weed until he was out of sight. They made it back just as the group was finishing lunch and, thankfully, the rest of the day went by without a hitch.

Soon it was time to head home and Sans waited until all the other children and their parents had left before pulling the goat monster aside and telling her what had happened. He'd explained to them about Flowey soon after he'd told them about the timelines, though he'd left out the part where it was the former prince. He was relieved to hear that she would keep a watch out for him and not let the plant near any of the children, especially Frisk. With his worries eased slightly Sans gathered his daughter to him and began the trek home.

Once they arrived they were immediately set upon by an excited Papyrus. The taller skeleton barely lets them step inside before demanding to know how Frisk's first day of school had gone.

"It was amazing, uncle Papyrus!" The little girl exclaimed, excitedly, before wrapping her small arms around him in a tight embrace. "There were so many kids and we got to play games to help us learn things, it's so fun. I didn't know you could do that!"

"Is that so? Well, we only accept the best for my great niece and having fun while you learn makes Toriel's class the best!" Pap exclaimed, happy that Frisk had enjoyed herself.

Sans chuckled at the duo's enthusiasm while heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of ketchup, his nerves still a little frayed after everything that had happened earlier. He had no doubt that the weed would be popping up from time to time. He just hoped Flowey had enough sense not to try anything because if he did... he was in for a _bad time_.

* * *

 **AN: So, Frisk started school and Flowey has made his appearance, what a chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)**


	21. Act 3, Ch5- Thanks For The Memories

**AN: Yay, another scrapbook chapter! I love this, especially the end, so I hope you do as well. It was fun to write and I love using flashbacks as I've said before. On another note, I'm gonna be really busy for the next week so I'm not sure I'll be able to post this next Saturday. I just thought I'd give you a heads up so that if I don't you won't be wondering where the update is. Don't worry, though, even if I don't update this next week I will continue the week after as normal so there won't be too long in between. Thanks for your understanding and I hope you enjoy this. If you do, don't forget to leave a review and tell me how I did :)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox still owns Undertale and always will. I, however, do not.**

* * *

Photos lined the counter, waiting patiently for their turn to be placed in the scrapbook Sans had open on the table. It was a Friday morning and Frisk was in school, giving him ample time to add more memories to the album he'd started when she was a baby. Looking back at all the times they'd spent together with their friends and family made a fond smile spread on his face. He couldn't believe it had already been almost eight years since that fateful day. Sometimes he still felt like it was only yesterday that a tiny, baby skeleton had descended into his arms enveloped in a sphere of blinding light. He was so thankful that his little girl was in his life, Sans didn't know what would have happened to him if she would have died that day. Pushing such morbid thoughts away the comedic skeleton scanned the gathered pictures, allowing only the most perfect to be added to the collection. Finally finding one that met his criteria the stocky monster carefully picked it up and placed a tiny bit of glue on each of the back corners before arranging it in the book and adding a caption.

He smiled down at the beaming faces of Frisk, Monster Kid, and Papyrus... each of them completely covered in flour.

 _Sans watched Frisk bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. It was the first time having a play-date at their house rather than in the Ruins with Toriel and he could tell his daughter was happy that she would be able to show MK all her stuff. A knock sounded from the door and he moved to open it, revealing his little girl's best friend. Frisk was at Monster Kid's side in an instant, arms wrapped around the older boy in a tight hug as he laid his head on her shoulder in return. It was such an adorable sight and the skeledad couldn't be happier at how close the two had grown since their first meeting, they were nearly inseparable._

 _"Daddy, can we go play in my room." The six-year-old asked and he nodded in agreement._

" _Of course you can, just make sure to play nice and share your toys." He reminded, patting the former human on the head._

" _We will!" She exclaimed, rushing off without a moments pause._

 _Her friend followed behind, nearly tripping over his own feet before managing to correct himself. Sans chuckled as he headed into the kitchen. If there was one thing he'd come to learn about children it was that they were always hungry. So, gathering the ingredients needed to make them a healthy snack, he set to work. After taking his daughter and her playmate their food the comedian returned downstairs and decided to work on some paperwork he had to finish for his job. It was rather boring, he'd much rather do the hands-on stuff, but he made the best of it and by the time he'd finished his brother had returned home from wherever he'd been for the better half of the day._

" _Hey, bro, what's up?" He asked, gathering his papers into a neat pile as Pap joined him in the kitchen._

 _"Nothing much, I was just... at Undyne's house... uh... watching anime with her and Alphys." He said, though Sans noticed the slight hesitation and narrowed his eyes in suspicion._

 _Before he was able to say anything, however, a giggle sounded moments before a bag of flour appeared above their heads. Sans managed to teleport at the last second, evading the sneak attack, but Papyrus wasn't as lucky. The bag burst over his head, covering him head to toe in the white substance and causing his eye lights to nearly pop out of his sockets in surprise._

" _Frisk! You and Monster Kid have till the count of three to get out here." Sans called casting his eyes around in search of the two children. "One... two..."_

 _Just as he was about to say 'three' the little troublemakers peeked out from around the door, faces downcast as they trudged over to the hoodie-clad skeleton._

 _He stared them down, watching as they shuffled their feet before sending a quick wink towards Pap when they weren't looking._

" _I'm very disappointed with you both." He declared solemnly, the kids never meeting his gaze so they didn't notice the mischievous grin spreading across his face. "If you want to pull off a prank like that you need to remember not to giggle and alert your intended target."_

 _Embarrassed blushes appearing on their faces, the duo's heads whipped up just in time to be drenched in flour. They blinked, confusion shining in their eyes as they turned to Sans and found that his eye lights were completely normal, no blue glow signifying that he'd just used magic. Tilting their heads up Frisk and Monster Kid were met with the cheerfully smiling face of Papyrus, an empty bag of flour resting in his arms, and burst out laughing at the fact that their prank had been turned around on them._

After the picture had been taken, Sans had made sure to have the children clean the kitchen as their punishment. After all, it was their fault it was a mess in the first place.

The next picture he decided to put in the book was of Frisk and Mettaton. Both were wearing aprons and the robotic entertainer was helping the little girl frost the cupcakes they'd previously prepared.

" _Are you ready to get baking, darling?" Mettaton asked as he scooped the skeletal child into his arms._

" _MmmHmm." She hummed in agreement as Sans stood nearby._

" _She's been looking forward to this for quite a while." He added, watching as his friend snuggled the little girl to his chest. "All she's been talking about lately is getting to spend time with 'uncle Metta'._

 _The actor blushed at the girl's nickname and her father laughed quietly. He knew that Papyrus and the other male were dating and so far Mettaton hadn't done anything to earn his wrath. Sure he'd given him the traditional warning of, 'If you hurt my brother I'll make sure you have A BAD TIME', but other than that there have been no mishaps. Like it or not, the two seem to be a great couple and he could tell that the robotic monster made his elder brother happy. That's really all he needed to know. Besides, Frisk was already secretly planning their wedding. He'll never forget the time he walked into her room only to find her acting it out with her dolls. It had been a sight to behold._

" _Well then..." The former ghost trailed off before gathering his wits once more. "I've decided that we'll make cupcakes. They are positively delicious and I'm certain you'll have fun frosting them. Your daddy can even join in if he'd like."_

" _Nah, I'll just watch." He said, then thought better of it and added. "Though I wouldn't mind taste testing, especially if there are ketchup flavored ones."_

" _Yay, ketchup! Can we please, Mettaton?" Frisk pleaded, giving the older monster puppy dog eyes._

 _Metta nearly gagged at the thought but managed to hold it at bay as he shook his head._

" _Unfortunately I'm all out of ketchup at the moment." He fibbed, sending Sans a death glare as the skeleton chuckled at the metallic monster's discomfort._

 _The little girl nodded in understanding and the robotic star let out a sigh of relief before instructing Frisk on which ingredients they would be needing for the sugary treats. Sans watched carefully, making sure his child was in no danger of being hurt. He was thankful that his friend refused to let her handle the mixer or put the trays in the oven. It made him feel a lot better. Soon the first batch was ready to be frosted and Mettaton let Frisk decide what color the frosting should be. The six and a half year old chose purple and blue and Sans' grin widened._

 _'I should have known.' He thought to himself. 'Those have always been Frisk's favorite colors, even before she was reborn.'_

 _He looked on as his little girl spread frosting over the miniature cakes, giggling cutely as she snuck a taste of the topping when Mettaton wasn't looking. By the time they'd finished Frisk was in desperate need of a bath and running off a sugar high, even so, Sans wouldn't change a thing about that day._

Finishing up on the description of that picture he moved back over to the counter, eyes searching for a specific photo that he wanted to add.

He found it at the far end near the door and felt his eyes soften at the scene depicted in the image. Asgore had come over and ended up having a tea party with Frisk. In fact, this was the first time his daughter had been around the king without Tori being nearby. Since the two had been remarried they usually visited together.

 _A knock sounded at the door and Sans rose to his feet._

 _'Who could that be?' He thought as he walked over to answer it. 'We aren't expecting anyone today.'_

 _He was startled to find the king standing there in the snow, cloak pulled tightly around his large frame to keep out the chilly air. The stocky monster stepped aside to let the older male pass, confusion obviously showing on his face as Asgore took one look and offered an explanation._

 _"I thought I'd stop in for a visit." He said, deep voice kind as he glanced around. "Toriel was too busy to come but I wanted to spend some time with Frisk if that would be alright with you, Sans?"_

" _Welp, you're in luck. The kid's upstairs in her room and she seemed kinda bored." He declared, accepting the explanation while pointing a thumb upstairs. "Go ahead and head up if you want, I'll make you some tea."_

 _The larger monster looked startled for a few moments before smiling. He was surprised that the other had accepted so easily, it was no secret that Sans was still rather wary when it came to Asgore being around his daughter. Maybe the smaller male was finally realizing that what he'd said all those years ago was true... that he would never harm the child, even if she had once been human. Asgore truly hoped that was the case._

" _There is no need to trouble yourself." He expressed kindly, smiling at the younger monster. "I'll be fine."_

 _"It's no trouble at all," Sans responded, winking cheekily at his former boss. "I was just about to grab Frisk some juice, it won't take too much longer to make some tea as well."_

" _If you'd like, I can wait for you here and we could head up together?" Asgore offered, not wanting the skeleton to worry needlessly._

 _Biting back his shock, Sans shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll be up in a few minutes anyway."_

 _With that he headed into the kitchen, leaving the goat monster to make his way upstairs. He was nervous about leaving Asgore alone with Frisk but knew that if the king had wanted to harm his child he would have tried to do so years ago. A few minutes later he had finished preparing the drinks and followed after the other male. Upon reaching his daughter's room he heard quiet chuckles from inside and pushed the door open, revealing Frisk and Asgore sitting at his child's play table having a pretend tea party. The furry monster was far too large for the tiny chair he was precariously perched upon and the former human had placed a felt top hat between his horns. The sight was so humorous that Sans nearly dropped the tray he was carrying as uncontrollable laughter burst from his throat._

" _Would you care to join us for some tea?" Asgore asked, one eyebrow quirked shamelessly as he managed to turn the girl's attention on her father. "Frisk, here, is an excellent hostess."_

" _Come on, daddy." The child appealed, pulling on his hoodie to get him to follow her before she pushed him into a chair beside the king. "It'll be fun."_

 _"Alright, alright, baby-bones." He agreed, placing the drinks onto the table so they wouldn't spill before giving Asgore an impish look that clearly stated he'd be getting him back for this. "I'll play too."_

 _"Yay, this will be so much fun!" The nearly seven-year-old cheered, as she took her seat across from them. "After we finish our tea I can give you makeovers!"_

" _WHAT?" Both males exclaimed as they glanced nervously at each other, all the while Frisk giggled unapologetically._

Neither he nor Asgore had had the heart to refuse so both of them ended up looking particularly feminine. The king was decked out with bows in his fur and pink ribbons woven around his horns while Frisk had used finger paint to pretend to put makeup on her father. Needless to say, the photograph he'd just secured in the book was a sight to behold.

Taking another look at the gathered pictures the comedian fondly took hold of one of his father and daughter sitting at the kitchen table, a homemade volcano erupting in front of them.

 _It was Gaster's day off and Sans knew that Frisk had been looking forward to this day for a long time now. Her grandfather had promised to show her an extra special science experiment that she could help him with and the child was nearly vibrating with excitement as they made their way into the kitchen where the elder being was patiently waiting. The table was littered with supplies and Sans couldn't help but laugh as his baby-bones' eyes grew nearly twice as large as she took it all in._

" _What is all this stuff?" She asked, wonder filling her sockets as she turned to face the eldest skeleton._

 _Gaster just smiled as he lifted her into his arms, holding her close as he began explaining what he had planned._

" _I figured since you are so curious it might be a good idea to introduce you to science." He declared, casting a warm look at his son who was stood a few feet away. "You remind me of Sans when he was younger, though I can also see a bit of Papyrus what with your enthusiasm and all. If we don't find an output for all that inquisitive energy then we'll be up to our eye sockets in mischief, I guarantee it."_

 _The comedian nodded, remembering how he had created his own experiments when he was younger, most of the time resulting in a large mess that Papyrus ended up helping him clean. There had been many humorous mishaps back then but also a few that could have been deadly and he didn't want to risk anything when it came to Frisk. Her life was too precious for him to take any chances with._

 _"But what are we making?" The seven-year-old demanded, impatiently._

 _Her grandpa laughed good-heartedly as he placed her on a nearby stool and took the seat next to her._

" _We're going to be putting together a homemade volcano using baking soda, vinegar, and red food coloring." The Royal Scientist explained._

" _That sounds really cool, what do we do first?" The former human exclaimed, already reaching out to grab the supplies situated on the table. "What's it gonna do, will it really explode?"_

 _"You'll just have to wait and see, Frisky," Sans said, amusement clear in his voice as he grabbed a bunch of paper towels and handed them to his father who nodded in understanding. "First, though, we're gonna lay these down so that we don't make too much of a mess. Pap wouldn't like it if he came home to a dirty kitchen."_

 _Everything progressed as planned and soon the volcano was ready. All that was left was to add the red colored vinegar and watch what happens. Gaster handed the beaker to his grandchild, reminding her to be careful, before watching as she carefully poured the liquid into the container of baking soda. Instantly the solution began bubbling up and Frisk let out a squeal of delight as it overflowed, spilling pink froth all over the paper towel covered table._

" _Wow..." The little girl said, awestruck, as she continued to watch until the reaction ended before turning enthusiastic eyes on the taller being. "Can we do it again, Pompa?"_

" _I suppose we can, as long as you agree to help clean up once we are finished." The older monster fondly agreed._

Since that day, Gaster has taken it upon himself to do a craft with Frisk every time he has a day off from work. It's been a big hit with both and gives them plenty of bonding time. Sometimes Sans even joins in when he's feeling particularly motivated.

The next picture he chooses causes a weary sigh to escape the ketchup-loving monster. It is one of his daughter and Flowey and he has to admit that the weed has done nothing suspicious since he first started hanging out with Frisk, quite the opposite in fact, he seems to genuinely cherish their friendship.

 _Sans was taking Frisk to Waterfall on a picnic. The day was beautiful and he'd been planning this outing for quite a while so when a little, yellow flower popped out of the earth and began following them he didn't even try to hide his annoyance. Deciding that maybe if he ignored the smaller male it would make him leave, Sans just continued on his way, leading his little girl to the secret area where a bench resided that would be the perfect place for their lunch. All the while he listened as the flower rambled on to Frisk about what he'd been doing and it nearly made him grit his teeth. It seemed that Flowey was determined to stay and when his baby-bones turned to him with pleading eyes, asking if her friend could join them, he was unable to tell her 'no'._

" _Thank you, daddy." She exclaimed as they settled the blanket onto the ground near the bench and set about unpacking. "I can't wait for Flowey to try some of the cookies I helped you bake."_

" _I'm sure they'll taste amazing, Frisk." The plant creature said, looking longingly over at where Sans had just set them out. "I haven't had cookies in ages."_

" _Why not?" The child asked, confusion shining in her eyes._

" _Well, um, I just haven't." Her friend replied and the little girl sent him a sad look._

" _Don't you have a mommy or daddy who makes cookies for you?" She questioned, discretely glancing back at her own father who was listening with great interest._

" _No..." Flowey trailed off before adding under his breath, barely loud enough for Sans to pick up. "Not anymore."_

 _In all the timelines he'd experienced, the scientist had never seen the flower monster act like this. It was almost as if he was a completely different person and the comedian wasn't sure what to think of it. Deciding the best thing he could do would be to keep a close eye on the smaller being he called the two over for food. Frisk dove right in, enjoying the sandwiches he'd lovingly prepared while the other looked as if he wasn't sure he was allowed to have anything. With a tired sigh, Sans scooted a plate towards his onetime enemy, watching as the flower's eyes widened in confusion before sending what could only be interpreted as a 'timid' smile towards the two skeletons._

" _Can we go play after we're done eating?" His daughter asked, glancing between him and her smaller friend as she stuffed a cookie in her mouth._

 _"That's fine." He nodded in agreement before adding. "Just make sure you stay where I can see you."_

 _A few minutes later the two had finished their meals and Sans watched as they rushed off, keeping a wary eye on the yellow monster._

" _Hey, Frisk?" The flower called out as the girl chased him. "Bet you can't catch me!"_

 _The seven-and-a-half-year-old gave chase, trying in vain to tag the other being before he ducked into the ground and reappeared a few feet away laughing at the look she sent him._

" _Giving up so soon?" He taunted and Sans felt his jaw clench before realizing he hadn't heard any malice in the quip._

" _No! I'm just getting started." He watched as his little girl raced all over the area, missing the other monster each time._

 _Finally fed up, Frisk summoned her magic, her eyes glowing as she teleported right next to her friend and tapped one of his petals before running off in the opposite direction as he stared after her, mouth gaping open in shock. A few moments later he pulled himself together enough to chase after the elusive skeleton child._

It had been such a strange sight to see, Flowey acting that way, and the hoodie-clad skeleton couldn't help but feel that he may be changing for the better. Yet even so, he can't bring himself to fully trust the soulless creature after everything he'd done in the past. It would take more than a game of tag for the weed to prove himself.

The final photograph that Sans was placing in the book was one of his very favorites. It was of him and Frisk, taken just a few weeks ago on father's day. They were both smiling happily at the camera as Sans wrapped his arms around the little girl in a loving embrace.

 _The skeledad hummed as he made his way upstairs. Today was extra special and he wanted to spend the entirety of it with his little girl. Of course, he'd done things with her for father's day before but Frisk had been too young then to really do much with other than get nice cream or hang out at home watching movies and playing board games. Now, however, she was older and he had many activities planned for the two of them to enjoy together throughout the day. So, knocking on the door, he waited for her okay before opening it and stepping inside._

 _"Heya, Frisky," He called, trying to hide the excitement coursing through his soul. "I was wondering if you wanted to head over to Grillby's and grab some breakfast? We can even share one of those chocolate shakes you like so much. After that I thought we could go listen to the statue in Waterfall, I know you like dancing to its song."_

 _The pun lover watched as his child turned to face him, a bored expression on her round face._

" _I'm not really hungry." She said, turning her back on him. "Maybe some other time."_

 _He felt his soul clench slightly at the rejection but settled on trying again later and left the room. A few hours passed and he returned, waiting until Frisk's okay to open the door once more._

 _"What's up, kiddo?" The comedian asked as he stepped inside, noticing that she'd grabbed a snack from the fridge at some point. "You ready for some fun? I thought we could head over to Hotland and catch Mettaton's latest show. It's about two best friends who find out they're actually long-lost siblings."_

" _Sorry, dad, but I can't." The former human apologized as he felt his shoulders slump in defeat. "I'm really busy right now."_

 _He left without another word. Today wasn't turning out anything like he'd thought it would but he still had one last plan. Hopefully, his baby-bones would be finished with whatever she was doing soon so that he could spend some time with her before the day ended. Sans waited, sockets drifting to the clock while keeping an eye on his child's door. It never opened. Finally deciding to try once more the stocky monster made his way back upstairs, once again waiting for Frisk to allow him entry._

 _"Welp, I know you've been busy but I thought maybe you could take a break for a while and I could teach you how to ice skate at the frozen lake," Sans spoke up, hope lacing his voice._

 _"Isn't that pond too small for something like that?" The nearly eight-year-old questioned, glancing up from her desk with interest._

" _If you're thinking about the one on the way to the Ruins, then yeah, it is." He admitted before a broad smile filled his face. "But there's a secret lake deep in the woods that only a few people know of. Your uncle and I discovered it soon after we first moved to Snowdin. It's the perfect place to just relax and think though it's also awesome for ice skating. So, what do ya say? Wanna go?"_

 _The hoodie-clad skeleton couldn't help but rejoice as his daughter closed her eyes, seeming to think about his offer. He was certain that she would say yes and then he could spend the rest of this special day with his precious child. His hopes were dashed when she slowly shook her head, turning back to the project she'd been so engrossed in._

 _"Not right now, I really need to get this finished," Frisk stated, never looking back as she continued coloring. She completely missed the hurt that settled on her father's face as he backed away._

 _Sluggishly making his way back down to the kitchen Sans sat at the table, face resting in his hands as a few tears slipped from his sockets. Who would have thought that this would end up being the worst day ever? Not him, that's for sure. He'd been so eager this morning, everything had been planned out and he'd known that they would have a great time together. Then his daughter had decided that she was too busy to spend time with him and it had all gone downhill. He just couldn't understand what had happened! Did he do something to upset Frisk? Was she going through one of those stages he'd read about in his parenting books? It just didn't make sense._

 _Drying his eyes, Sans decided to turn in for the night. Sure it was early, but seeing as Frisk didn't seem to be leaving her room anytime soon he was sure that it would be fine. When he reached his bedroom the skeledad flopped down on the bed, laying with his face buried in the pillow as he thought back on everything that had happened that day. He didn't know how long he lay there, sleep avoiding him as his mind spun in circles, but suddenly a knock sounded from the other side of the door. He glanced up, calling for whoever it was to enter and was surprised when Frisk stuck her little head inside._

" _Daddy?" She asked, stepping inside with her hands held behind her back. "I've got something I wanted to show you."_

 _Intrigued by what his daughter could be hiding he patted the mattress, silently telling her to have a seat. She moved over to the bed climbing up beside him, all the while keeping something hidden from his view._

" _I worked really hard and made this for you." The little girl declared, pulling out an obviously handmade knitted hat and handing it to him along with a card she'd colored, eyes shyly downcast as she glanced up at him from time to time._

 _Sans couldn't believe what he was seeing. This is what Frisk had been working on all day? A present and father's day card for him? The thought made his soul swell with delight as he studied the gift. It was light blue with a fuzzy pom-pom on top. The work was a little rough but he could tell she'd tried exceedingly hard. He felt a huge smile form as he carefully pulled the hat onto his skull, noting how soft and warm it was._

" _Grandma taught me how to make the hat but I didn't finish on time. It was supposed to be done this morning but I messed up and had to redo some of it. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend much time with you." The child admitted as she snuggled into his side._

" _Don't be upset, Frisky." Sans soothed, pulling the child onto his lap. "I understand. How about we hang out tomorrow instead? I'm sure Grandpa Gaster won't mind me taking an extra day off of work."_

" _Really?" Frisk asked, hopefully. "I really did want to see the secret lake. Are you sure it's okay?"_

" _Yea, no problem." He replied happily before turning his attention to the homemade card his daughter had drawn._

 _Taking in the colorful paper held in his hand Sans felt the smile widen even further. There was a detailed picture of himself holding Frisk's hand as they walked through the snowy forest and on the side, written in the child's messy scrawl, were the words... 'Daddy, I love you more than all the snowflakes in Snowdin. Happy father's day!'_

 _Tears of happiness filled his eyes as he wrapped his baby-bones in a tight embrace, completely unaware of his older brother lurking outside the door with a camera raised to capture the moment. He really should have known better than to doubt his little girl. She was the world to him and, even if they someday drifted apart, he would never let himself regret the time they'd spent together._

" _I love you so much, Frisky." He said, voice slightly choked with emotion._

" _I love you too, daddy." The former human replied as she reached up to kiss his cheekbone._

Securing the final picture into the album Sans gathered the unused photos together and placed them in a box for safe keeping. They may not have made it into the book but that didn't mean they should be mistreated, they were each special in their own way. Picking up the scrapbook, Sans carefully set it back on its shelf where it would wait patiently until the next time he worked on it. Smiling to himself the short skeleton couldn't help but think that maybe Frisk would be sitting beside him when that time comes.

* * *

 **AN: Aww, this chapter is so cute! I hope you like it as much as I do. Please review ;)**


	22. Act 3, Ch6- Heartache And Fluff

**AN: Hey everyone I've got a quick question. Do you want the next chapter to be a direct continuation of this one, meaning it would cover Griftmas and maybe the day after? If not I'll probably have another time skip. Anyway, this chapter is super long so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading and for all the support you've shown me, it means a lot. Don't forget to let me know what you think, I could really use the motivation at the moment ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox, that's who owns Undertale.**

* * *

The little girl raced through Snowdin Forest on her way towards the Ruins, backpack bouncing against her spine as Monster Kid trailed quite a ways behind. It had been about a year since her father had decided that the two would be okay going to and from school on their own, though he had seemed rather uncertain of his decision in the beginning. The one condition that he'd laid out had been that the pair must stay together and not wander off the path. Both children had readily agreed and since MK was nine at the time he was put in charge of watching out for his younger friend. Frisk would readily admit that she hadn't always made it easy on the lizard monster. Every so often she would decide to play hide and seek on the way and once had jumped out from behind a tree, frightening the slightly taller being so bad that he got the hiccups. Now, though, she was more mature and rarely did such a thing... choosing to spend the time talking instead. Today just happened to be an exception.

"Well will you look who we have here." A feminine voice called out as she approached the doors to the Ruins. "The little skelebrat is back again."

"Didn't we tell you to get lost. We don't want you here." A second person added as she came to a stop, facing the two older kids who were blocking the way.

Standing before her were the school bullies, Snowflake (Snowdrake's younger sister) and Cottontail (daughter of the rabbit shopkeeper in Snowdin). The duo had recently decided to start tormenting her whenever possible even though she'd never done anything to deserve such treatment. Frisk hadn't told anyone about it, not wanting to get the other girls in trouble. So far it had just been a little teasing and the skeleton child was pretty sure she could handle it on her own. Besides, they acted innocent whenever there were adults around, never letting on that they had completely different attitudes hidden beneath their sweet personas.

"But it's school," Frisk replied, trying to move around the older females. "I'm supposed to be here."

"Don't talk back to us you bag of bones." The bird monster screeched in her high pitched voice.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll watch your back, cause one of these days someone might just sneak up on you and..." The rabbit spoke, as she trailed off Frisk felt a sharp pain on the back of her leg and turned, seeing Snowflake standing there, talons still raised from when she'd scraped them down the smaller girl's femur.

"Ouch! Why did you do that, it hurt!" The former human cried, suddenly not as confident as she'd previously been.

"What are you going to do about it... tell your dad?" The bully cruelly taunted before a twisted grin formed on her beak. "He's such a lazybones I doubt he'd even have the energy to tell us off."

"Yea, seriously, Sans is like the weakest monster in the underground." Cottontail chimed in, lips pulled back in a vicious snarl that bared her sharp, front teeth. "We could probably dust him in one move. Do you really want to risk being an orphan because you decided to snitch?"

Frisk gasped, hands flying to her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard! The two other girls had never threatened her, let alone her daddy, and now they'd pretty much said that if she told on them they'd kill him! She knew her father was a lot tougher than most monsters realized but tears still filled her eyes at the thought of possibly losing him. The small girl bent her head forward, letting her hair fall into her face as she tried to hide the telltale liquid, knowing that they'd just make fun of her more if they saw. Just then Monster Kid caught up. Taking one look at the skelechild, he pulled her into a soothing hug.

"What happened, Frisk?" He asked, glaring suspiciously at the other beings. "Did these two say something?"

"N...no!" The younger child sniffled, holding tight to her friend for support even as she lied. "I just f...fell, that's all. I was running too f...fast and tripped."

The ten-year-old cocked his head to the side, obviously not believing what she'd told him but not willing to voice his opinion out loud. Instead, he nodded, guiding the smaller monster around the other females and into the Ruins.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Sans watched his daughter head off to school with her best friend before making his way to work, he had a lot to do today and couldn't afford to be late. Even so, he couldn't help but pause when he noticed a certain yellow flower watching him from the shadows.

"What do you want, Flowey?" He asked, trying his best to be civil.

In the couple of years that the weed had been hanging around, he'd done nothing to raise the skeledad's suspicions. That didn't mean Sans was ready to welcome him with open arms like his brother would, but it was a start. Now, he watched the smaller being with slight wariness as he tried to think of a reason for the yellow being to be following him.

"Umm, Sans, can I ask you something?" The plant monster began, hesitantly.

The comedian felt his sockets widen in surprise, it wasn't very often that Flowey actually used his name when addressing him, usually preferring to call him 'Smiley Trashbag' whenever Frisk wasn't around to hear.

"Sure, go ahead." The elder male replied, curiosity getting the better of him. "But just so you know, I may decide not to answer."

"Fair enough." Flowey acknowledged, shrugging his leaves. "It's just... do you think it's possible for someone like me to... to..."

He trailed off and Sans stopped walking, turning to face the flower with a confused expression on his face. What was the plant trying to ask? Why was it so hard for him to get it out? Just then a thought came to Sans' mind and he felt shock fill his soul. Could it be that he was beginning to remember his time as Asriel? Was that even possible? He had to figure out what was going on!

"Possible to what?" He asked as kindly as he could, kneeling down in front of the other even though it went against his better judgment.

The flower backed up slightly, an embarrassed flush covering his face.

"Uh, umm, never mind!" Was all the answer Sans received before the creature disappeared into the ground, leaving the bewildered skeleton behind, his mind reeling with all the questions that were left unanswered.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Frisk hid behind the big tree at recess, not wanting Snow and Cotton to find her again. She knew it wasn't right to hide from the bullies but she wasn't looking for a fight and, knowing them, they were. Toriel had a meeting with one of the student's parents so she'd left Fuku in charge. The small skeleton knew that the other two girls would take the opportunity to torment her so she'd ran off before either of them could spot her. Now she sat there, all alone, wondering what she should do when Flowey popped up beside her looking slightly ruffled.

"Flowey? What's wrong?" She asked. All the response she got was him laying his head in her lap and letting out an indecipherable groan.

"Are you okay?" The child tried again, gently stroking his petals as if they were hair.

She was rewarded with a slight shake of the head for her troubles.

"Did something happen this morning." Frisk coaxed, wanting to get to the bottom of her friend's strange behavior.

"Yea," The other finally admitted, lifting his head slightly. "I wanted to ask your dad something but I got too nervous and ran away."

"Why, what did you want to ask?" The former human questioned, curiously.

"I...I wanted to know if he thought I could, maybe, get my soul back someday." The smaller monster said, voice small and barely audible but Frisk was still able to make it out.

"Of course you can!" She exclaimed, resolutely. "All monsters have a soul, so do humans. You say you don't have one but I can't believe that. You're alive so that means you have a soul. Maybe you just can't see it at the moment."

Flowey stared at the child, mouth agape at her innocent and naive response. There was no way he was going to ruin her outlook on the world just to prove his point, he'd already done her enough harm as it was. No, he'd let her believe that bad things didn't happen as often as they do. After all, she'd learn soon enough. With that, the flower gave her a brief hug before sinking back into the ground.

Frisk watched her friend go with a sad smile. She wished there was more she could do to help him. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something collide with her side, effectively pushing her to the ground. Looking up from where she lay, the small eight-year-old let out a disheartened sigh. It seems her hiding spot wasn't as good as she'd originally thought it was, for standing before her, twin smirks on their faces, were Cottontail and Snowflake.

"Aww, is the baby-bones gonna cry." One of them taunted as the other kicked dirt towards the fallen child.

"No, I'm not!" Frisk exclaimed, climbing to her feet.

"Really? Guess we need to try harder then." The rabbit monster replied, menacingly stepping forward.

The short skeleton braced herself, ready to be pushed again when Toriel called the class to attention.

"You're off the hook for now." Snowflake snorted, before leaning in to whisper in the younger monster's ear hole. "But we'll be seeing you after school."

Then they stalked away, chuckling under their breath as Frisk shivered, unbidden fear coursing through her soul as she slowly made her way back to the rest of the class. Sitting down a short distance away from the other students, Frisk noticed MK sending her a worried look and tried smiling reassuringly to show him that she was fine. Apparently, she didn't succeed since his frown just deepened and moments later he had scooted closer to her, eyes narrowed protectively as he glanced around for any sign of what could have upset her. Try as she might, Frisk was unable to focus for the rest of the day as she was too busy worrying about what would happen on the way home. She made so many mistakes that she was worried Toriel would hold her after school but that didn't happen and, as she gathered her things to head home, the skeletal child felt someone tap her on the shoulder. The girl jumped! Whipping around to face whoever had touched her, she came face to face with Monster Kid.

"What is it?" He asked, eyes widened in concern as he took in the panic on his friend's face. "Why are you so nervous lately? Is it because of Snowflake and Cottontail? I know they've been picking on you, Frisk. I should teach them a lesson about what happens when you mess with my best friend!"

"No, don't!" Frisk called out, tugging on the other monster's shirt as he turned to try and find the bullies. "It's not worth getting in trouble over, I'll be fine. It's just a little teasing."

She deliberately left out everything else, not wanting to worry the ten-year-old any further than he already was. The other child nodded slightly as they passed through the door of the ruins and out into the frigid woods, Frisk breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed Cotton's mom was picking the older girls up. That meant there wouldn't be any bullying on the way home.

"Fine..." MK relented, albeit reluctantly. "But if it happens again I want you to let me know so I can help you, okay?"

"Okay." The girl agreed, smiling sweetly before changing the subject. "Hey, what do you think you're gonna get for Griftmas this year?"

"I don't know. It would be great if I could get a replica of Undyne's spear but I don't think my parents would like that." The small lizard monster said, eyes shining brightly as he thought of his idol. "How bout you?"

Frisk thought for a moment, silently following the older child through the snowy landscape. It had been on her mind for a while now but she was afraid to ask her father and uncle, especially since she knew Papyrus wouldn't like it. A few seconds later she looked up once more, a mischievous grin in place.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She laughed as she raced on ahead.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE!" MK shouted loudly as he ran to keep up, somehow managing not to face-plant. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING OUT FOR YOU!"

Frisk slowed down, letting her friend catch up as she giggled. The rest of the walk home was spent talking about school and what they would do for the upcoming break. They made plans to get together the day after Griftmas so that they could show off what they'd gotten as well as exchange the presents they'd made for each other. As the duo entered Snowdin they parted ways, making for their homes with thoughts of presents and good cheer on their minds.

A couple weeks passed in a similar manner with Frisk avoiding the resident bullies while trying to keep everyone from discovering what was happening. That was getting harder and harder to do, though, especially when she came home missing her backpack on Griftmas eve. Her father was sitting on the couch as she entered the house, hood pulled up to cover her face as she tried in vain to slink past him in order to reach the stairs unnoticed. Just as she was placing her foot on the first step she felt a hand land on her shoulder and sighed in defeat before turning, head bowed as she wrapped her small arms around the older skeleton.

"Hey Frisky, have a good day?" Sans asked in concern as he returned the embrace. He'd noticed her missing bag but deciding to breach the topic at a later time once he was certain she was okay. "You seem a little down, what's up kiddo?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired and..." She trailed off, trying to think up an excuse that would get her away from him. "And I have a headache."

"Do you need some medicine?" The daddy-bones questioned, trying to get a look at his daughter's face but failing due to the hood blocking his view. "I could make some of that tea Tori gave us. She said it works great for headaches and colds."

"Yes please, Daddy. Umm, is it okay if I go lay down now?" She asked, waiting for his nod before turning and racing upstairs, her door slamming shut moments later.

Today had been a bad day. MK had stayed home that day since he'd been sick and Frisk had ended up cornered by the two older girls after school. This was the first time they'd physically harmed her, or at least enough to leave a mark, and it had shaken her to the core. Not to mention they'd stolen her school bag! What was she supposed to tell everyone? That she'd lost it somewhere? The little girl didn't like lying but she didn't want her daddy to know what was happening. She was worried that he'd think she was weak or that he would be mad at her for not telling him about the bullies when they first started picking on her. Frisk knew in her soul that the older monster would love her no matter what but, sometimes, doubts still weighed on her mind and she didn't know how to stop them. She felt a few tears leak out of her eyes as she closed the door behind her, leaning against it as she pulled the hood back. Moving towards the mirror on the far wall, she studied the damage that had been done.

The entire area around her right socket was one big, dark bruise and it was very tender, hurting whenever she touched it. If she wasn't a skeleton it would surely have been swollen shut by this point. As it was, the light had disappeared from that eye and she wondered if that was her kind's way of that happening. She really hoped it wouldn't last long. It was scary not being able to see from it.

 _'I guess it could be worse.'_ She thought to herself, trying to smile in order to cheer herself up... it didn't work.

Just then the door swung open unexpectedly, leaving the child no time to pull the hood back over her face. Her eyes met her father's through the mirror and she watched helplessly as the tray he'd been carrying crashed to the floor, the teacup shattering into millions of tiny shards. For a moment the two were frozen in time, barely breathing as they stared at one another. Then, Frisk blinked, and the next thing she knew her daddy was crouched beside her trying to get a better look at her injured socket.

"What happened?" He demanded, one bony hand holding her chin so he could gently tilt her head up toward the light from the nearby window.

"I... I fell." She murmured, not meeting the elder being's gaze.

"Don't lie to me, Frisky," Sans growled lowly, before softening his tone as he gestured to her face with his free hand. "This kind of thing doesn't happen just from a little fall. Come on baby-bones, you know you can tell me anything."

Frisk didn't answer and the skeledad felt his soul clench. Whoever had hurt his little girl was in for a _Bad Time_!

Kneeling down before the smaller skeleton, he pulled her into his arms... encasing her in a protective embrace as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Please, Frisk, I'm worried about you and I need to know that you're okay." Sans pleaded, voice nothing more than a whisper in the still air. "I promise, nothing will hurt you while I'm around. It's a father's duty to protect his kid and I know I may slack off on other things but that is one responsibility that I take seriously... _dead_ seriously.

The little eight-year-old held her daddy tighter, thinking back on the time the two bullies had threatened him. She knew he was strong but what if something happened anyway? He wouldn't expect a couple of kids to initiate a battle and attack him out of the blue. If they got the drop on him her father might end up dead and it would be all her fault because she'd snitched on them! That thought caused a loud sob to tear from her throat as her legs gave out, breath quickening with every second. She would have hit the floor if not for the strong arms that were still securely wrapped around her small frame.

"Whoa there," Sans called as he caught his precious daughter, lifting her up into his arms. "Come on Frisk, deep breaths, you know the routine."

It took a few minutes but together they managed to get the girl's panic attack under control and the slipper-clad monster decided it would be better to come back to this topic at a later date. Frisk always ends up exhausted after an attack, much like he himself does, and he didn't want to cause her any more stress than he already had. Instead, he came up with a plan to take her mind off of everything, but first, he had to take care of that bruise.

Summoning his magic, Sans directed it into his child. He wished Papyrus wasn't on duty at the moment, his older brother would have been able to heal the wound in no time. Instead, it took several long minutes for him to finish and the bone was still slightly darker than it should have been. It was the best he could do with his limited healing abilities and at least she was now able to see out of it, the eye light only a little dimmer than usual. That would just have to be enough. He smiled upon noticing his daughter's pain-free expression, glad that he'd been able to help her even if only a little bit.

"How bout we go out and do some last minute Griftmas shopping before tomorrow?" Sans asked, winking as he set her back on her feet before using his magic to clean up the mess he'd made when he'd dropped the tea tray. "What do ya say, buddy?"

"Okay." The young girl quietly replied, taking her father's outstretched hand when he held it out to her.

The duo grabbed their coats as they made their way outside to the snowy streets of Snowdin. They'd gone less than a block when they heard a strange whining noise coming from the alleyway near Grillby's and Frisk immediately rushed forward, her dad letting out a worried cry as he raced after his child. The older monster managed to grab the little girl's hand just as the nearby garbage can toppled over, spilling trash onto the ground before them and revealing a pair of red, beady eyes staring at them from further up the lane. Sans swiftly pulled Frisk behind him, ready to engage the enemy hidden within the darkness, bones already floating in the air around them.

"No, stop!" The child cried, pushing her way past her father as a tiny, white dog came into view.

"Wha?" Sans muttered, uncertain of what to think.

He had been expecting Chara not some scrawny mutt with red eyes. Dropping his attack, the comedian leisurely strolled up to where the animal was peppering his daughter's face with doggy kisses, tail wagging in obvious delight.

"Can we keep him, daddy? It would be the best Griftmas gift ever!" Frisk exclaimed, casting pleading eyes towards the other skeleton, her expression daring him to deny her. He couldn't do it.

"Of course you can." He stated, his soul glowing with affection as the little child whooped in happiness.

Sans waited for the former human to calm down a bit before continuing.

"But..." He trailed off, waiting for the girl to give him her full attention. "You're gonna have to break the news to your uncle. You know how Pap can be when it comes to dogs. He'll take it better coming from you."

"You don't think he'll be mad, do you?" Frisk questioned, worry causing her voice to quiver as she bit her lower jaw.

"Nah, it'll take time but I'm sure he'll get used to the idea... eventually." Sans reassured, wrapping a soothing arm around her shoulders before casting a glance towards the fur-ball stationed at their feet.

For some reason, a shiver shot up his spine and he pulled his hoodie tighter around himself.

"Come on, kiddo, we'd best get going." He said, taking her hand in his as she scooped the pup into her arms. "Don't want either of you to catch a cold now, do we? Besides, we'd better find this little guy a collar and leash so he doesn't run off on you. Oh! And we'll need food, can't forget that."

The pair exited the alleyway, glad to be back out in the brightly lit streets rather than the darkened lane. The small animal sat contently in Frisk's arms, every once in a while stretching out its neck in order to lick the little girl's hand while they walked. Sans kept an eye on them and, once they made it to the store, helped his child pick out all the supplies she'd need in order to care for her new pet. They'd even managed to find him a bed that the shopkeeper had picked up in the dump. It looked nearly brand new and the ketchup lover figured it must be their lucky day. Yet for some reason Sans was still feeling somewhat uneasy and, as he heard a voice speak up from behind him on their way home, he realized why.

"What's with the pooch?" Flowey asked, cocking his head to the side as he grinned mischievously. "Better watch out or you might be down a kid. You know how dogs are... throw 'em a bone and they'll run off with the whole skeleton."

The elder monster growled lowly, not appreciating the threat that had been posed. He knew it wasn't meant as such but still, the thirty-two-year-old couldn't stand thinking of anything bad befalling his beloved child and it had immediately put him in a bad mood.

"How long have you been following us, ya little pest?" Sans bit out, making sure Frisk was far enough ahead that she wouldn't overhear. He was not in the mood for the weed's morbid jokes. "Ya know what, never mind, I don't even care. Just go away, will ya."

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you." The smaller male said, a hint of anger hidden in his squeaky voice along with an emotion Sans couldn't quite put his finger on at the moment. "That dog will cause nothing but trouble, mark my words."

With that, the flower sank back into the earth and the skeleton couldn't help but feel a little guilty, Flowey had done nothing lately that would warrant the type of negativity Sans had just displayed towards him. In fact, he'd been acting like a real friend to Frisk and had even come to Sans with that question a few weeks ago. Sure, the plant hadn't stuck around to finish that conversation but it had been a step in the right direction and here he was acting as if the other male still had control of the timelines. Sans had to admit, Flowey had changed and, just maybe, he owed the smaller monster an apology. Deciding to do just that he hurried to catch up with his little girl, it would have to wait until he'd gotten Frisk to sleep for the night.

Once they'd reached home Frisk sat her new friend down and rushed into the kitchen where she could hear the telltale clang of pots and pans, the pup toddling along behind her. Papyrus had returned home while they were gone and was busying preparing for the wonderful Griftmas supper he would be cooking come morning. Turning around upon hearing his niece rush through the door, the tall skeleton scooped her into his arms and snuggled her close, not even noticing the dog that was peering through the doorway.

"Welcome home Frisk, I hope you had a good time shopping." He said and Frisk gave him a curious look, how did he know they'd been at the store. As if reading her mind, Pap continued. "Sans left me a note saying where you had gone so that I wouldn't be worried."

 _'That makes sense.'_ the girl decided as she was sat back on her feet.

"Guess what, Uncle Papyrus!" Frisk cheered as she tugged on his apron. "Daddy let me have a puppy!"

"WHAT!?" The enthusiastic monster yelped as he dropped the cookbook he'd just grabbed from the counter and whipped around to face the child, instead, coming face to face with the wet nose of said canine.

"See," The eight-year-old said as she held the small animal in her arms. "Isn't he just the cutest! I'm gonna name him Fluff since he's so fluffy and soft!"

"Umm, yes, very nice." He replied, backing away slowly, hands held before him in a placating manner. "Why don't you take Fluff up to your room so he can get acquainted with his new home. I need to have a little _talk_ with your father."

The brown haired skelechild nodded in agreement as she rushed out of the room, leaving her daddy and uncle behind in the kitchen. Papyrus waited until they could no longer hear the child's happy laughter before turning towards his sibling, eye ridge raised in accusation.

"Uh-oh." Sans gulped, he was in for it now.

"You let her have a dog? What were you thinking?" The elder brother exclaimed loudly. "Do you know how many times I've had to chase down dogs that have made off with my bones? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Sans sighed, taking a few moments before he moved forward, placing a hand on his bro's elbow to draw his attention.

"Just tell me one thing," He stated, eyes completely serious and free of humor. "Would you have been able to say 'no' while Frisk was staring at you with the most adorable pleading expression you've ever seen?"

Papyrus opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. Closing it once more he thought about what he'd have done in Sans' situation and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't have been able to refuse his beloved niece. She definitely had them wrapped around her little finger, but then again, that was nothing new.

"I expect that animal to be trained so well that it won't even think about looking at one of my bones." Pap relented, knowing there was no way he could win this.

"You've got it, Pappy." The younger brother agreed, glad to be off the hook. "I'm gonna go get Frisk to sleep. Do you think you could check on her every now and then? I've got something I need to do after she's in bed."

"OF COURSE, BROTHER!" The spaghetti lover commented proudly. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE SHE IS SLEEPING SOUNDLY WHILE YOU'RE GONE! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!"

"I know." He said, giving his sibling a tight hug. "I always can. Thanks, bro."

Upon receiving a nod from the other, Sans made his way upstairs to his daughter's room. He was glad to see that she'd already changed into her pajamas and had crawled into bed, Fluff soundly asleep off to the side.

"Hey kiddo, you ready for sleep?" He asked, quietly.

"Yea." She yawned, eye sockets drooping slightly.

"Good, don't want to keep Santa waiting." The older monster smiled, leaning down to place a tender kiss on his child's forehead. "Goodnight baby-bones, I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Frisk returned before snuggling deeper into her covers and closing her eyes. She was asleep barely five minutes later.

Sans stared lovingly at her for a few moments before going off in search of the little, yellow flower in hopes of figuring out what was going on inside the younger male's head. Why hadn't Flowey attacked them? He'd had every opportunity and yet... he'd made no move to do so. Then with the way he'd acted when trying to ask that question along with his sad look at the picnic it was easy to see that something had changed. The hurt look Sans had seen on the younger monster's face moments before he'd sunk back into the ground earlier this afternoon had only reinforced that belief.

It took almost two hours but Sans finally located the other being in a secluded corner of Waterfall. He approached slowly, hesitating when he heard what sounded like crying coming from where Flowey was resting amongst a grove of echo flowers. It was true that the plant monster had caused everyone so much pain back when he'd had control of the timelines but even so, the stocky skeleton's soul went out to the pitiful creature. In that moment, Sans decided that everyone deserved a second chance... even Flowey.

"Hey kid, what's got ya so blue?" The thirty-two-year-old asked, a blue bone balanced on his hand showing the joke for what it was.

"Go away, Smiley Trashbag!" Flowey shouted, whipping around to face him with tear filled eyes. "I WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Sans sighed, he'd really messed up bad this time. He hadn't believed that the former prince still had good in him. How could he if he didn't have a soul? Now, though, summoning his magic he saw something that he'd never expected and winced as guilt flooded his entire being. There, floating above the younger monster, was a tiny, withered heart... his soul. It looked as if it had been shattered and reformed into what it now was and, as Sans watched, he was able to see it pulse weakly. Pulling up the other's stats, he gasped in shock. Flowey's LV was no longer sitting at where it once had, instead he was back to 1. Even though he knew it was impossible, the scientist couldn't deny the facts spread out before his very eyes. Somehow the weed had reverted back to how he'd been when he was still a normal monster, that is if you don't account for his original body. Making up his mind, Sans felt his soul resonate with a fierce urge to help the poor creature who had once been his enemy.

"No, you don't." The skeleton stated, moving closer even as Flowey threw a barrage of bullets his way. "You're just saying that because you're upset."

"How would you know?" The plant cried, raining more bullets down upon the other monster. "You didn't have the time of day for me before!"

"I know... and I'm sorry." Sans admitted, feeling terrible at how he'd treated Flowey earlier. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

The other stayed silent as the skeleton dodged his attack.

"I can tell you're hurt... scared..." He continued, slowly making his way closer to the boy. "You don't know how to deal with the emotions you're feeling right now because they've been missing for years. It's confusing and you don't know how to react."

A vine lashed out, forcing Sans to dodge once more. That attack was followed by several more, one after another.

"LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL DUST YOU!" The plant screamed, voice breaking as he fought off a sob.

"I don't think you will." The older male said patiently as he waited to see what Flowey would do next.

More attacks were flung his way and he continued to dodge. It went on like that for quite a while. The being that had once been Asriel sending out one onslaught after another, not willing to listen to what the other had to say, Sans dodging every move but never retaliating.

"It's okay to be sad, or angry, or confused." The comedian spoke once more during a lull where the flower had stopped to catch his breath. "Heck, you can scream your lungs out if it makes you feel better, there's no one here to judge. But before you decide to use me for target practice again I think you should take a look above you."

"What are you talking about? If you think I..." Flowey demanded, cutting off mid-rant as he glanced up, the tears he'd been holding at bay this whole time finally streaming down his face as he noticed the mangled heart and reduced LV.

"Still feel like dusting me?" Sans asked, kneeling down in front of his former foe with a sad smile.

The other male cast his eyes to the ground, unable to look at the monster before him.

"How?" He asked quietly, too emotional to say any more. He'd known that he'd changed, he no longer wanted to hurt anyone, but he hadn't realized what was happening until this moment.

"I don't know, kiddo." Sans admitted, a weary sigh escaping as he moved to sit beside the flower. "But I plan to figure it out. My question right now is do you want this? Do you want your soul back?"

There was no hesitation as Flowey spoke up, voice ringing with hope in a way it hadn't since the day he'd first fallen down.

"Yes!" He cried, raising his head to meet the comedian's eyes, his own shining brightly in the dim light of the echo flowers. "I want this more than anything!"

"That's all I needed to hear." Sans said seriously before he stood, reaching down to take the plant child into his arms. "Come on, let's go home."

A fresh wave of tears threatened to fall as the young monster wrapped himself around Sans' arm, smiling shyly as he nodded. He knew there was no possible way he could atone for all the harm he'd caused in his time without a soul but he was going to try. For now, though, he was content to just bask in the fact that he no longer had to be alone.

Sans smiled knowingly at the small creature as he began making his way home. He still wasn't sure what to think but he knew one thing for certain, he would protect this child as he protected his own. Flowey, no, Asriel had somehow regained his lost innocence and Sans was going to make sure it was never tainted again.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Please leave a review so I know how I did :)**


	23. Act 3, Ch7- A Very Merry Griftmas

**AN: This chapter is full of cute moments as well as some serious ones and I really liked how it turned out. I hope you will as well. Thanks for reading and please let me know if you liked it ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that there is no way I will ever own the amazing creation known as Undertale. That honor belongs solely to Toby Fox.**

* * *

A new day dawned in the world above while down below Mt. Ebott a certain little skeleton was just beginning to stir. Frisk slowly awoke, rubbing her sleep filled eyes as her gaze lazily panned across the room. As it came to lie on her new puppy, the small girl let out a squeal of excitement and whipped the covers off.

"It's Griftmas, Fluff!" She cried, rushing over to take the tiny canine into her arms. "Come on, we need to go wake up dad, then we can go see what Santa brought us!"

Rushing out into the hallway, Frisk wasn't surprised when she ran smack-dab into Papyrus. She'd known for years that her uncle got just as excited as she did for Griftmas. In fact, he was part of the reason she was always so hyper the morning of said holiday. Smiling conspiratorially at each other, both skeletons quietly made their way into Sans' bedroom and proceeded to jump on the bed. Sans startled awake as two bodies landed heavily on top of him.

"Gah!" He huffed, the air effectively knocked out of him as he thought, _'Every year, it never fails.'_

Though he couldn't really complain, he wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing the excitement on his family member's faces first thing in the morning was one of his favorite memories of the holiday. As a quiet chuckle sounded in the room they all froze, Sans, letting out a quiet groan as he looked towards his dresser where Flowey resided in a small flower pot and was currently trying to hold in his laughter.

"Flowey!" Frisk exclaimed, rushing over to her friend. "What are you doing here?"

The small plant looked pleadingly at the girl's father, unsure what he was supposed to say. Sure Sans had brought him here but was he allowed to say it was his home? He just wasn't sure. The short skeleton seemed to understand his internal debate for he saw his eyes soften with compassion as he moved over to stand before them.

"Well, baby-bones, Flowey is going to live here for awhile. It'll be his home just like how it's ours." He explained, placing one hand on Frisk's shoulder and the other on the back of the flower's stem. "Now why don't you and Pap head downstairs and find your presents from Santa?"

"But... what about you?" The brown-haired child asked, slightly sad.

"Hey, no worries." The skeledad reassured. "We'll be down in just a moment."

"Okay!" She finally agreed as she rushed out the door, swiftly followed by her uncle.

Once the duo had left, Sans knelt in front of his new charge. Noticing how Flowey refused to meet his eyes, the skeleton let out a heavy sigh.

"Asriel, look at me." He said, waiting for the other to do so before continuing.

"I can't even begin to understand how you feel right now, I know that, but I'm willing to listen if you need to talk." The comedian began, watching with a heavy heart as tears filled the flower child's eyes. "This is going to take a lot of adjustment. It won't be easy but, then again, nothing good in life ever is."

"I...I'm scared," Flowey admitted, eyes wide as he met the other male's gaze. "I don't know what to do."

"I know, kiddo," Sans spoke softly as he brought the former prince into a gentle hug. "We'll take it slow, one step at a time."

The two stayed like that for a couple minutes, Flowey taking comfort in the arms of his onetime enemy. When they pulled apart the flower monster used his leaves to wipe the tears away before smiling up at his savior.

"So, what should we do first?" He asked shyly, happiness filling his new-found soul.

"Welp, I think we'd better decided what you want to be called," Sans spoke in a warm tone, moments before rising to his feet. "Do you want to keep being Flowey or would you rather be called Asriel now?"

The plant thought for a while, uncertainty clear on his face as he bit his lower lip.

"I think I..." He trailed off, thinking it over a little more before taking a deep breath. "I don't think I'm ready to be Asriel. I've done so much wrong and I want to try and make up for at least a little of it before taking my real name back. I'll stay Flowey for now."

"Okay then," Sans agreed, a kind smile on his face. "How about we head downstairs. I'm sure Santa's brought something for you as well."

Just as the skeleton was about to pick up the flower pot he heard a quiet voice say his name and looked down at the other male once more.

"Umm, well, I was just wondering..." Flowey trailed off again, unable to finish his thought.

"What's up, is something wrong?" He asked, raising an eye ridge in question.

"No, it's just... maybe when we're alone... could you call me Asriel sometimes?" The former goat monster whispered, somewhat hesitantly.

"Of course." Sans agreed easily, taking the flower pot into his arms before heading towards the door. "Now let's go see what Santa brought you, eh Asriel?"

The tiny flower beamed joyfully as they made their way downstairs to where Frisk and Papyrus were waiting and Flowey couldn't help but be grateful. Thanks to Sans he now had the chance to have a family again and, maybe one day, he'd even be reunited with his parents. Not for a while though, he wasn't ready to face them at the moment.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Frisk had rushed downstairs with Fluff cuddled in her arms, followed shortly by Papyrus and they both converged on the tree. There, nestled in front of the other presents but still underneath, were the gifts Santa had brought for each of them. Putting down the dog, she quickly found the one with her name and let out a giddy laugh as she opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was perfect! The child smiled as she took hold of the item before turning to find her dad and Flowey walking down the stairs.

"Daddy, look what Santa brought me." She cried, racing over to the pair. "It's just what I wanted!"

The small eight-year-old held up a familiar camera as Sans faked surprise.

"Wow, that's awesome Frisk." He expressed, tenderly ruffling her hair. "Now you'll be able to take pictures to put up in your room like you've been wanting to do."

"Yup, and I'm gonna start right now." She said, turning to snap a photo of her uncle as he finished rummaging around under the tree and popped up with his gift in hand.

The child smiled at the camera screen, the picture had turned out really well. All of a sudden she remembered her friend and turned back to face him.

"Hey, Flowey, let's go see what you got from Santa." She called, rushing back over and taking the flower pot from her father's grasp.

"But... but why would Santa bring me something?" Flowey mumbled, not thinking he deserved anything.

"Because it's Griftmas and everyone gets presents on Griftmas!" The former human explained. "Look, daddy's got one too."

She pointed back to the tree where two more presents stuck out from the rest before running over and setting him on the ground within reach so he could examine his own gift.

"Hmm? What is... oh, wow!" He shouted, holding up a square tin. "It's a whole box of cookies! There are even different flavors."

"Just make sure not to eat them all at once." The comedian chuckled, watching as the plant took an experimental bite before stuffing the whole cookie in his mouth.

"Mm, it's so good," Flowey said in appreciation as he turned to look back at the other monster. "I want to savor these so you don't need to worry. I won't eat them all today."

Sans smiled, he had gotten up in the middle of the night when he knew the others would be fast asleep so that he could make those. Now, seeing the smile it brought to his new charge's face, he knew it was worth a little bit of lost sleep.

"Brother, aren't you going to open your present from Santa?" Papyrus asked, carefully placing his new action figures on the table where they wouldn't get in the way of the festivities.

"Sure bro, just enjoying the sight." He replied, earning a strange look from the older skeleton.

Slowly meandering over to the others, Sans levitated his gift into his hands and opened it. A large smile overtook his face as he gazed at the new joke book he'd received. He wondered how his dad had managed to find one is such good condition. Speaking of his dad, said monster was currently making his way out of the kitchen, hands full with trays of Griftmas goodies.

"Good to see that everyone is finally awake." He said, smiling as he set the trays down on the table. "I figured we could eat some of these goodies and... who might this be?"

"His name is Flowey, Pompa, and he's one of my best friend's!" Frisk exclaimed, hugging the plant child and grinning when she felt his vines wrap around her to return the embrace.

"Alright then, the more the merrier. In fact, I have already met our other new friend." The girl's grandfather chuckled, gesturing to the small, white dog at his feet before continuing with his earlier thought. "Well, anyways, as I was saying. We can eat some of these while opening presents. After that, the children can go play in the snow or with their new toys while the three of us clean up and prepare dinner together. Papyrus has quite the assortment planned and I offered to help seeing as it will go quicker that way."

"Good idea, pops." Sans nodded, thankful that his father was able to spend another Griftmas with them. Even though it had been several years since he'd been freed from the Void he'd never stop feeling grateful that his dad had been returned to them.

Everyone agreed wit Gaster's plan and they all sat down while the adults used their magic to levitate the presents into sorted piles in front of the respective monsters they belonged to. After that, they took turns opening. It was a good time all around and the snacks only made it that much better. All too soon, the last gift was opened and it was time to clean up their mess and prepare for supper.

"Go on, Frisk," The hoodie-clad skeleton said as he gathered together the remnants of wrapping paper. "You and Flowey can go play for a while, just make sure you don't go too far."

"Don't worry, daddy, we won't." The child replied as she picked the flower pot up from where it sat.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Flowey promise, receiving a nod from Sans in return.

As if agreeing with that thought Fluff let out a shrill yip, nuzzling the stocky skeleton's leg for a moment before returning to Frisk's side.

"All right, I'll come get you in an hour or two. Have fun." He smiled, watching as the trio headed out the door after Frisk grabbed her coat.

His smile slipped from his face the moment the door closed behind them and he let out a weary sigh. The bruise was barely visible today but the sight still caused Sans' soul to clench painfully. It was clear that he still needed to talk to his daughter. He wanted to find out who had hurt her and if they'd ever done it before... Asgore help them if he ever found out they had.

Meanwhile, out in the snow, the kids were having a blast building snow sculptures while the pup ran around stretching its legs. They had decided to each make a statue that looked like the other and then surprise each other with the results. At first, Frisk had had a little trouble getting the snow stem to support the flower part but she'd quickly adapted, making it thicker than it normally would be in real life. In her opinion, it was turning out really good. Flowey, on the other hand, was busy using his vines to create the finer details, having already finished the base of his creation.

"Hey, Frisk?" He spoke up, turning away from his task.

"Hmm?" She hummed in question, busy forming a petal.

"Who hurt you?" The small skeleton dropped the snow she'd had in her hands as she whipped around to face her friend.

"What are you talking about? No one hurt me." She fibbed, though the fact that she couldn't meet his gaze and was constantly shuffling her feet gave her away.

The flower prince stared at her, silently willing her to trust him with this information. How could he be a good friend if he couldn't help her with things like this? He'd noticed the bruise right away this morning and couldn't stop thinking about it. She was the first person who'd given him a chance in a long time and he refused to let someone harm her!

Frisk shifted uneasily under the flower's stare, snow sculptures completely forgotten. Maybe she should tell someone... but what if they thought she was weak? Making up her mind, the little girl felt determination fill her soul as she opened her mouth.

"There are these two girls at school, they've been picking on me since the start of the year." She admitted, head hung low, afraid to meet the other's eyes.

"You've never told anyone?" Flowey demanded, upset that he hadn't noticed earlier.

The school year was about a third of the way done so that meant that Frisk has had to deal with this for several months all on her own!

"No," The girl began, then thought better of it as Fluff came over and licked her hand in support. "Well, I was going to, but every time someone went to tell a grown up they'd act all innocent so I didn't see the point."

"They sound like little sneaks to me." The plant monster muttered before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "Have they ever hurt you like this before?"

"No, never bad enough to leave a mark." The girl's quiet answer had his blood boiling.

'Never bad enough to leave a mark.' That meant that they'd hurt his friend but had never left evidence of the act until now. He didn't know who these girls were but he knew he hated them and if he ever found them they wouldn't just have a bad time if he could help it. That didn't matter at the moment, though. What mattered was getting Frisk to open up and tell her father. Flowey didn't want to admit it but Sans was far better equipped to handle this than he was.

"You need to tell your dad." He declared, straight to the point.

"No, I can't!" Frisk cried, something akin to fear in her eyes. "They pretty much told me that if I snitched they would kill him!"

 _'Those little brats, who do they think they are threatening my friend with something like that!'_ Flowey thought to himself, trying in vain to keep calm. _'How can kids be so cruel? It was never like that when I was alive, at least, not for me. Did this happen to other kids and I had no clue?'_

That question lodged itself into his brain and refused to be forgotten. Suddenly memories of playing with Chara and Papyrus in their garden came to mind. He thought of the day the tiny skeleton had visited them and, looking back now, he remembered there was a faded bruise on his upper arm. When he and his sister had asked, the smaller child had just told them he'd fallen at school but now he wondered if that had been the truth or not. He couldn't dwell on that now. So, pushing it to the side, he focused on the issue before him.

"Do you really think that Sans would let that happen? You know how strong he is, don't you?" Upon receiving a nod from the now crying child he continued. "If you tell your father then he'll be able to help and will also know to be on his guard just in case. It's a win-win situation... no worries."

Frisk wiped her eyes, sending him a watery smile as she nodded.

"O...okay... if you're sure?" The eight-year-old decided, hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Absolutely." The smaller being stated with adamant resolve. "Let's head back to the house and you can talk to your dad while I help Gaster and Papyrus.

With that said, the flower boy wrapped a supportive vine around his friend's shoulders as she carried him back towards the house. The little dog faithfully following his new owner.

Once they arrived home Frisk noticed her father was still busy cleaning up the living room while the others worked in the kitchen. Taking this opportunity, the little girl took a deep breath and stepped forward after carefully setting the flower pot on a nearby table.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" She asked while anxiously tugging on her shirt, watching Fluff trot off towards the kitchen as she awaited his answer.

"Sure, baby-bones," Sans agreed, turning to face the former human, face set in a serious expression. "Let's head up to your room and then you can tell me what's bothering you."

He'd been a little surprised when the kids had come home early but he had a pretty good idea what his daughter wanted to talk about and was glad that she'd decided to tell him. It was a relief knowing she was finally willing to talk about what happened.

As they entered the room, Frisk ran and jumped onto her bed as the older skeleton closed the door behind them. He then walked over and took a seat beside her, gently pulling the smaller monster onto his lap.

"So, what's all this about, Frisk?" He asked, wanting to get right to the center of the issue.

"I've been getting picked on at school." She murmured, face turned toward the ground.

Even though it's what he'd been expecting to hear Sans still fought to keep his eye from turning blue, taking deep breaths in order to prevent it. Why would anyone pick on his child? She was the sweetest kid he'd ever met and would never have done anything to warrant being teased. And not only that... they'd hurt her as well!

"Who?" The comedian demanded, any trace of humor gone from his voice.

"A couple of older girls," Frisk said, leaning further into her dad's loving embrace. "It started a few months ago. They'd just tease me a little, call me names, but that was it. Lately, it's gotten worse. They took my bag yesterday, that's why I didn't have it when I came home, and when I tried to get it back... they hit me."

Sans clenched his hand into a fist to keep it from shaking. He wanted nothing more than to find these girls and show them what happens when you mess with his kid but he knew that wasn't the solution. He couldn't just go around picking fights with children. So instead he took another deep breath and decided he should find out more about the situation.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, kiddo?" He asked, voice tender as he stroked a hand through his daughter's chocolate hair, absently noting that it was now longer than it had been when she was human... almost to the middle of her back.

"I... I couldn't." She stammered, fear making her throat feel as if someone were squeezing it while tears formed in her sockets. "They said... they said that if I snitched they would dust you and then I'd be an orphan. They threatened to kill you, and it would be all my fault! I DON'T YOU TO DIE, DADDY, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Stunned silence filled the air, the only sound being Frisk's soft sobs as she buried her face in her father's shoulder. Sans couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Not only had these brats hurt his daughter physically, but they'd taken to psychologically tormenting her as well? This had to be stopped and he was going to see to it that it was!

"Hey there, Frisky, there's no need to worry your pretty, little head." The older monster comforted, softly rubbing circles on the little girl's back. "I'll be just fine. There's no way I'd let something like that happen, you know that. Would it make you feel better if I make sure to be very careful whenever I go out?"

"MmmHmm." Frisk nodded, slightly raising her head in order to look at the other being.

He smiled reassuringly as he leaned down to place a tender kiss to the top of her head, receiving a watery smile in return.

"Now then, I think we'd better make a trip to Toriel's." He said, shifting the eight-year-old so she sat more securely in his arms as he stood.

"But it's Griftmas, we shouldn't disturb her with something like this." The former human argued, not wanting to ruin the joyful holiday.

Sans smiled, it was just like his little girl to think of others before herself. No mattered what happened he was certain that would never change.

"Your grandmother would be more upset if she found out we'd waited. Don't worry, we'll be back before dinner's ready." He assured, heading downstairs to inform Papyrus and his father as well as get Frisk back into her coat.

Once they were ready, the two skeletons ventured out into the cold, hand in hand as they made their way through town. When they entered the woods, Sans glanced at Frisk, eye glowing blue as he grinned mischievously. Catching on immediately, the small child gathered her magic and together, they made the leap. They landed right outside Toriel's house in the Ruins and headed to the door where the skeledad proceeded to knock. In just a few, short moments the door was pulled open and they were greeted to the welcoming sight of the larger monster's kind face.

"Oh my, Sans, I wasn't expecting you and Frisk to stop by for another couple days. I'm afraid I haven't gotten your presents wrapped or baked any of your favorite goodies." She fretted, laying a hand against her cheek.

"Sorry for dropping in unannounced, Tori, but we have to talk." The slipper-clad skeleton spoke up, casting the other a serious look as she nodded in understanding.

"Follow me, we'll discuss whatever it is in the living room." She agreed, leading the way into the house.

As they entered the goat woman's abode they noticed that she hadn't been alone, in fact, King Asgore was currently standing off to the side. He looked uncertain whether he should be there for the conversation that was about to take place but Toriel just reached out and took her husband's paw in hers before continuing on her way. Once they were all settled around the table, Frisk sitting nestled in Sans' arms, the queen asked the question that had been plaguing her since she'd first opened the door.

"Frisk, dear, whatever happened to your eye?" She requested, concern filled eyes turning sympathetic as she noticed Sans flinch slightly.

The daddy-bones launched into the long explanation of what he'd recently learned had been happening. It took a while as they kept stopping to ask Frisk questions but he finally got to the events of the day before.

"I tried to heal it, mom, but you know I'm not skilled with healing magic. No one else was home though and she was in pain so I had to try." He spoke, voice barely louder than a whisper seeing as Frisk had fallen asleep on his lap about five minutes prior.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure you did your best, there is nothing to be guilty for," Toriel commented, softly resting her large hand on his shoulder. "You should be proud of how you handled the situation. Many parents wouldn't have been able to stay as calm as you did."

"But you can still see the bruise." He denied, sorrowfully.

"If I may say something," Asgore spoke up for the first time since they'd arrived, waiting till he had confirmation to continue. "Sans, many monsters struggle when it comes to learning magic that is outside their element. It's very common. Healing isn't a skeleton's natural ability and, I know for a fact, even your father had a hard time figuring it out when he was younger."

"But, Pappy..." The shorter being trailed off, eyes cast downward.

"I think your brother has such an easy time with it because of his compassionate personality and willingness to help others." The king explained, causing Sans to smile slightly. "Also he had to learn in order to protect you after what happened to Gaster. He realized he couldn't take chances and pushed through. Even so, I'm certain there are other areas where he still struggles since he devoted so much time to learning healing over his own, natural, abilities."

The jokester contemplated that. It was true, Papyrus was still having some trouble with his bones. Whereas Sans could use his gravity magic to manipulate them, making them move in whichever direction he chose, his brother had trouble focusing enough for that to happen. He had to admit, the conversation had made him feel a lot better and he thanked the two older monsters as he gathered his child into his arms in order to head home. Turning back one last time as he reached the stairs, Sans met the goat woman gaze.

"So, you're going to talk to those girls?" The skeleton asked, needing to know they would be dealt with.

"Of course." The female monster stated earnestly, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "I will be having a nice, long chat with them and, if necessary, I will contact their parents and figure out a proper form of punishment. I assure you, this type of thing will not be allowed to happen again."

He nodded, a warm glow radiating from his soul at his adopted mother's words. They shared a quick embrace, being very careful not to wake the smaller skeleton before parting ways. Deciding not to risk disturbing Frisk by teleporting, the hoodie-clad skeleton settled in for a peaceful walk through the woods. As Sans carried his little girl home he couldn't help but think how happy he was to have such a supportive and loving family.

* * *

 **AN: Well then, I hope you liked this chapter. Sans finally knows about the bullying so things will hopefully get better for Frisk but you never know. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	24. Act 3, Ch8- In The Bleak Midwinter

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry this is late but life has gotten really hectic lately and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. Hopefully, it won't be more than a couple weeks but I'm not certain. I will not abandon this story though, so you don't need to worry about that. Thanks so much for reading and for all the support you've shown for this fic. This chapter is extra long and features an idea I've had planned since nearly the beginning of this story. I Hope you like it. Let me know what you think, okay :)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox still owns Undertale and always will. I will never know that pleasure.**

* * *

Weeks went by, then months, and the bullying never continued. It was now almost the end of the school year and Frisk hadn't had any more trouble from Snowflake and Cottontail, in fact, they seemed to be acting nicer towards her for some reason. They'd even smiled a few times! It made her happy to know that all of that was behind them, at least, that's what she had thought until today.

As she walked through the courtyard of Toriel's house she couldn't help but notice that it seemed as if everyone was staring at her. She quickly headed over to where MK and Flowey were sitting together, the latter having been officially registered for school about a month prior, and took a seat between them. The small girl had been really happy when her two friends had hit it off and now all three of them were as close as can be. That thought made her smile slightly until she glanced up and noticed the frowns the lizard and flower were wearing.

"Umm, do you guys know why everyone's staring at me?" Frisk asked, keeping her head down to avoid the other children's prying eyes.

The other two seemed to have a silent conversation and just as Flowey opened his mouth to apparently answer her, the eight-and-a-half-year-old heard someone muttering her name a few feet away.

 _'I heard Frisk is only nice when people are around but talks behind everyone's backs when she's alone.'_

 _'...'_

 _'Well, I heard her mother abandoned them because she couldn't stand looking at how ugly Frisk was as a baby.'_

 _'Girls...'_

 _'Did you guys know Frisk can't use magic? What monster her age can't use magic? It's just weird!'_

 _'Girls, stop... it's not nice to spread rumors.'_

 _'They're not rumors, we heard these things from a very reliable source. Although I do think her mom died and her dad just lied about it. That's far more likely.'_

The former human had had enough and, ignoring the way her friends tried to stop her, she stood up and marched right over to the group of kids she'd thought had been her friends.

"What are you talking about, none of that is true!" She exclaimed, hurt marring her face as all but one of them turned away.

Deciding to try again, she moved around to the other side where she could see their faces.

"Who told you all this?" Frisk demanded and again they moved so that their backs were towards her.

Staying put she spoke once more, determination starting to fade at their silent treatment.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!" All she got was a shrug from the four students but, as she turned away with tear-filled eyes, a warm hand landed on her shoulder.

Turning back, she was brought into the warm embrace of Fuku. Frisk sobbed, wrapping her small fists in the older girl's shirt as she cried openly.

Fuku had tried to stop the rumors, had spoken up in Frisk's defense, but it hadn't mattered. Children tend to believe what they're told at this age, especially if it comes from someone older than them. All she could do now was lead the upset youngster over to her other friends and offer an explanation for the unfairness she was facing. She just hoped it wouldn't cause more harm.

"Are you okay?" Flowey asked as they settled down beside the two boys. "That seemed pretty rough."

"Those girls are just stupid, they believe everything they hear." Monster Kid added as he laid his head against her arm, Flowey doing the same with his vine.

Frisk just shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest as she curled into their embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Frisk." The quiet fire monster started as she knelt before the upset skeleton. "The rumors started a couple days ago when you were gone for your doctor's appointment. I tried to keep them under control but they spread like wildfire."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." The former human murmured, barely loud enough to be heard in the still air.

Just then, Toriel appeared to start class. Quickly bending down, the teenage monster whispered to Frisk that she'd meet them after school and tell them all what happened to start this mess. Then she left to return to her spot within her own age group.

The day passed as if in slow motion. Every time Frisk tried to speak to one of her classmates they would just turn their backs and ignore her. Then, as soon as she left, the whispers would start up again. Once in a while, she managed to catch a hint of what they were saying but nothing was as clear as the conversation she'd overheard that morning. It was making her miserable. The only solace she had was the fact that her closest friends were still there for her and were doing their best to shield her from the abuse.

As soon as the day finished, her small group met back up with Fuku at the entrance to the ruins and walked until they were near her father's sentry station. He wasn't there at the moment but would most likely show up soon. Frisk remembered him telling her that he had to do an afternoon watch today so Papyrus would look after her and Flowey until her daddy got home later that night. Deciding they had walked far enough, the little girl stopped, causing the others to do the same before each of the three younger monsters turned to face their older peer.

"Who started these rumors?" The Flower spoke, a hint of anger in his voice. He already had an idea but wanted to be certain it was correct before making accusations.

With a sigh, Grillby's niece started explaining everything that had happened in the last couple of day.

"It was Snowflake and Cottontail. They knew they couldn't bully you the normal way since they were being watched so they decided to try and turn everyone against you instead." She explained with a heavy heart as she knelt before the younger girl. "So, when you were gone, they took the opportunity to start the rumor mill. They made sure to avoid being noticed by Flowey and Monster Kid, as well as Mrs. Toriel, but everyone else was fair game. I'm sad to say but the gossip you overheard isn't even the worst of it."

"What am I supposed to do?" Frisk cried as tears fell down her face like rain, she was too young to know how to properly handle something like this. "No one will even look at me, let alone talk to me! What should I do, Fuku?"

"I... I don't know." The other girl replied, mournfully. "I think you'll just have to wait until it blows over."

"When will that be?" She whined dejectedly, eyes glued to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I can't say for certain. It could be days but it could also take months." Fuku stated, placing a supportive hand on the smaller child's shoulder. "These things are touchy, you never know what will happen."

Frisk let out a shuddering sob and MK's eyes narrowed as he glared up at the taller monster.

"There's got to be another way!" He exclaimed. "You can't just expect us to do nothing while Frisk is suffering!"

"That's right, she's our friend." Flowey agreed, puffing up his petals so he looked bigger. "The brats who started this need to be taught a lesson."

Fuku, trying to be the voice of reason, quickly spoke up. "But two wrongs don't make a right, you guys should know that."

Frisk stood there silently as the others began arguing over what course of action was the right one to take. As the minutes dragged on it just made her feel worse and worse. Not being able to take it any longer, she ran, her friend's voices calling out her name as she disappeared into the snowy woods.

Frisk didn't care where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away. Away from the swiftly spreading lies. Away from the aching silence of her peers. Away from the countless doubts weighing on her mind. She had long lost her pursuers and, as she finally fell to the ground exhausted, she was surprised to see a beautiful, frozen lake stretching before her. What surprised her, even more, was that she recognized the place. It was the secret lake her father had brought her to in order to teach her how to ice skate several years ago. She realized that day that she didn't care for skating and so they'd never returned but now, now she could see the beauty in the solitude it had to offer.

Regaining her feet, Frisk made her way to the edge of the bank and took a deep breath before letting it all out in a frustrated scream. She knew the chances of being heard this far from town were unlikely so she just screamed until her voice was raw and she was shaking from unreleased sobs. Why was this world so cruel? All she wanted was to live a happy life with her family and friends but now she was faced with all these unknowns.

Did her schoolmates truly believe that she was nice just for show? Had her mom really abandon their family because of her? How could they believe that she couldn't use magic? Well, the answer to that one was relatively simple. It was against the rules to use any type of magic in class so they would never have seen her practice. Still, what if she assumed they didn't have magic just because she'd never seen it. It's the same principle! She just wished the other two questions could be answered as easily. And those aren't the only ones, they were just the catalyst for the doubts that now weighed on her mind.

Frisk had only ever asked about her mother once when she was very little. She'd listened intently as her dad had told her the story about how her mother had left her with him before disappearing. She'd been upset at first but he'd reassured her that it wasn't her fault and that her mom had loved her very much. That was that, she'd never asked again. Now the small child couldn't help but wonder if what her father had told her that day was true.

 _'I'll ask daddy about it when I get home.'_ The eight-and-a-half-year-old decided before pushing those thoughts aside.

She took several more deep breaths, trying to calm down. In her soul, she knew that if she kept focusing on all that had happened today she would end up having a panic attack and that wouldn't be good with no one here to help her. Closing her eyes tightly, she did her best to slow her breaths and suppress the sobs that wanted to break free. It took nearly ten minutes to get her emotions under control and just as she opened her sockets once more, the skelechild heard a shout echo out from behind her.

"What the..." She exclaimed, whipping around to face the forest just as MK came into view with Flowey riding on his shoulder.

"Frisk!" The others cried upon noticing their friend and Frisk felt her soul begin to pulse with anxiety again as they drew nearer.

"Oh no, they found me." The child groaned as she backed up slowly, not ready to face her friends just yet.

Looking for an escape route, the small skeleton noticed a path near the far edge of the lake. That would work, she just had to teleport over to it and then she'd have enough of a head-start to lose them again. Gathering her magic, the girl felt her eyes begin to glow blue as she focused on the location she wished to land at. She was just about to make the jump when she heard Flowey call out to her once more.

"Frisk! Please don't run, we only want to help you." The flower's words caused her to lose focus and the next thing she knew she was standing on the ice in the middle of the lake.

What she didn't realize was that the unnaturally warm weather that Snowdin had been experiencing for the last week had weakened the ice and, as she took a step towards the bank, a spiderweb of cracks appeared beneath her. She froze, fear filling her soul as the sound of breaking ice sounded around her. The skeleton didn't dare move, knowing that if she shifted her weight even the slightest bit it could cause her to fall into the icy depths below.

Back on the bank, Flowey and Monster Kid had realized what was happening. The yellow monster jumped down to the ground and, after telling the other boy to run and get Sans from his sentry station, inched out onto the ice. With how light he was he figured he could get pretty close to his endangered friend without making the situation any worse.

"Just hold on, I'm coming." He called, watching the girl's terrified eyes lock onto his own. "You're going to be fine, don't worry."

"I'm scared." He heard her whimper as more cracks began appearing. "I want my daddy."

Scooting ever closer, the plant child did his best to offer what little comfort he could.

"I know, I know..." Flowey said, as close as he could get without risking Frisk's safety. "He'll be here soon, I promise, Monster Kid went to get him. Just... don't... move."

"Okay..." Frisk sniffled, wishing she was at home with her family.

Minutes passed by and the flower prince did his best to keep his younger friend calm while they waited for a rescue. If Frisk had been calmer he would have suggested that she try to teleport but there was no way she could do that with how frightened she was. With concern filling his eyes he glanced back at the edge of the lake for the umpteenth time and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sans appear out of thin air.

"Frisk, your dad's here." He revealed, smiling slightly as he noticed the hope shining in the girl's terrified eyes. "Stay where you are, I'm gonna go tell him what's happened."

Upon receiving a hesitant nod, the tiny monster made his way back as quickly as he could until he was finally on solid ground once more.

"Sans, thank goodness you made it!" The younger male exclaimed, trembling slightly now that he didn't have to stay composed for Frisk's sake.

"You did good, Asriel." The skeledad stated, sockets locked on his daughter's still form. "MK told me what happened. I've sent him to fetch Papyrus in case something happens. What I'm going to try is risky so if anything goes wrong he should get here in time to help."

"What do you mean 'if anything goes wrong'? Flowey asked, concern radiating from his slightly mangled soul.

Sans closed his eyes a moment before opening them, doubt easily visible in their dark depths.

"I'm going to use my gravity magic to lift Frisk off the ice but I need to be relatively close in order to make sure that I've got a firm enough grip." He revealed, taking slow steps onto the frozen lake as Flowey watched with bated breath.

"But what if it breaks under your weight?" The weed exclaimed, wrapping a vine around the other monster's wrist in a weak attempt to hold him in place. "You could fall in and where would that leave Frisk?! What about the other's who need you?!"

"NOTHING ELSE MATTERS AS LONG AS SHE'S SAFE!" Sans shouted, protective instincts on full alert as he ripped the vine off before continuing in a voice that was barely loud enough for the younger male to hear. "I won't risk letting her fall... not again."

Flowey let his leaves droop as he watched the comedian head off to try and rescue his daughter. There was nothing more to say. Sans was resolute in his resolve and would not be swayed. All he could do was wait and hope that nothing goes wrong.

 _'I'm coming, baby-bones.'_ Sans thought to himself as he inched across the thinning ice toward the center of the lake.

He could already see the cracks spreading out from underneath his little girl's feet and as he got closer he could make out the sound of her bones clanking together as she trembled in fear.

"Daddy, I'm so scared. Please help me!" His child cried as she noticed his approach and it nearly shattered his soul to know that he had let her get into such a dangerous situation.

He'd think about his failings as a father at a later date, however, right now he had a daughter to comfort.

"Hey, Frisky, it's gonna be okay... I'm here now." He called softly, standing as close as he could without risk of sending them both plummeting into the icy depths. "I'm going to use my magic to lift you to safety, okay? All you need to do is stay calm... can you do that for me?"

He waited silently for a few moments until he got a shaky nod of confirmation from the former human. Then, gathering his magic, he carefully let it engulf the child. Slowly moving his hand into the air, Sans let out a relieved breath when Frisk's feet lifted off the cracking ice without incident and he let a small smile grace his features as he turned and saw Papyrus standing on the bank, waiting to receive the child.

"I'm going to send you over to uncle Pappy, okay kiddo?" He announced, quick to offer comfort as he noticed her eyes widen in renewed fear. "There's no need to worry, Frisk, I won't let anything happen to you."

His magic pulsed slightly as he slowly moved Frisk closer and closer to shore but when he'd gotten her about halfway he heard a sound that sent shivers of dread coursing up his spine. A loud crack of ice had resounded in the silence as he'd shifted his balance and the little girl screamed as Sans lost a hold of his magic for a split second when the fissures that had previously been under his daughter spread to where he was standing. He'd managed to catch her moments before she'd hit the lake and knew then and there that he had only a few seconds to get her to safety. Swiftly reaching a decision, he flung his precious child towards the shore, ignoring her startled scream.

"Papyrus! Catch!" He called, moments before the ice shattered and he was sent careening into the freezing water below.

All he could do as he sank further into the murky darkness was trust that his older brother had managed to catch Frisk in time. Then everything went black.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Papyrus watched in horror as his little brother fell through the ice, Frisk sitting safely in his arms. He didn't know why but it suddenly felt as if he'd been paralyzed, as if every bone in his body had turned to stone the moment Sans had disappeared from sight. It only lasted a few moments, however, before he was shoving Frisk into Flowey's waiting vines and summoning all the power he possessed. He wasn't as good at gravity magic as his pun-loving brother, Pap knew that, but he had to try!

 _'I won't let it end like this!'_ He rationalized, eyes and hand glowing bright orange as a matching glow started to appear in the water from whence the younger skelebro had fallen.

Searching around blindly, he felt a wave of relief when his magic latched onto his brother's familiar soul and he swiftly pulled Sans from the water before carefully lowering him into his waiting arms. He ignored Frisk's sobs and Flowey's words of comfort as he placed the shorter monster on the ground, using his magic to remove the water from his younger sibling's invisible lungs. Papyrus sat there with his head pressed against his bro's chest, listening closely for even the smallest wisp of a breath... he heard it moments later. It was quiet and ragged, but it was there!

"We need to get Sans home as quickly as possible." The royal guard spoke solemnly as he picked the smaller skeleton up once more.

The other two nodded, hurrying to keep up with the taller monster's long strides. As they walked Papyrus wrapped his scarf around Sans, doing his best to block out the cold. A second later he heard his niece's quiet voice speak up.

"Uncle Pappy?" She called and he glanced back to see her tear stained face.

"What is it, Frisk?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" She asked, chin quivering as she tried to hold back her tears.

The older skeleton didn't answer for a while. What was he supposed to tell her? His soul clenched as he looked down at his brother's too pale form. At this point in time, he didn't know if Sans would make it. In fact, he was worried that he would turn to dust in his arms before they even reached home! But, taking one look at the heartbroken child, he knew he couldn't tell her that. Pushing his doubts aside, he turned his face to her with the largest smile he could manage.

"Of course he will!" He declared, noticing that Snowdin town had finally come into view. "Your father is strong, remember, he wouldn't let something like this get the better of him."

The little girl nodded as he closed his eyes, hoping that what he'd told her was the truth.

It took less than five minutes to reach their house and slam the door open, Papyrus rushing to place Sans on the couch before gathering the items he'd need to care for the downed monster. The children sat by nervously, not knowing what they could do to help as Pap undressed his brother, throwing the drenched clothes on the floor in a heap. Afterwards, he pulled the dry clothes on before proceeding to cover him in layer upon layer of blankets in hopes of getting him warm. Only then did he let himself sink to the floor, emotions washing over him as he held tightly to his brother's hand.

"I'm sorry." Frisk spoke for the first time since they'd been home. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know, little one, it is not your fault." He said, pulling his niece into a tight, one-armed hug. "This was just a horrible accident. You couldn't have known the ice would break."

"But daddy's hurt and it's all because I ran away from my friends." She whimpered, tears falling even faster than before. "What if he hates me?"

"Frisk!" Pap exclaimed, surprised by what he'd just heard. "My brother could never hate you. You are his precious baby-bones, his _daughter_ , nothing you do will ever change that!"

Flowey moved forward, wrapping a vine around the nearly hysterical child.

"He's right you know." He said calmly, casting a grateful look at the unconscious skeleton before asking. "Do you know what Sans told me before going onto the ice to save you?"

"No." The brown haired kid muttered dejectedly.

"He said that nothing else matters as long as you're safe." The flower revealed, causing his friend's eyes to widen in shock. "See, even then all he was thinking about was you. Frisk, you are the most important thing in the world to him and he would be heartbroken if he knew you were blaming yourself for this."

"Heh, you've got that... right, kiddo." A weak voice spoke from the couch and they all whipped around to see Sans' eyes partially opened and a sad smile on his face.

"DADDY!" Frisk screamed, nearly jumping on top of the other skeleton if it hadn't been for Papyrus holding her back.

"Take it easy, your father is still very weak." He chided slightly and the child stilled in his arms. "We need to be gentle with him."

"I think I'm... strong enough... for a hug, bro." Sans chuckled softly between wheezing gasps, trying in vain to push himself up into a sitting position.

Papyrus sighed, there was no use arguing with Sans. Even on his deathbed, he knew his little brother would never do a thing that would hurt his child's feelings like refusing a hug. So all he could do was remind Frisk to be careful as he released her, watching as she cautiously made her way over to her father's side and snuggled her tear-streaked face into his scapula.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." The former human apologized once again, unable to forgive herself for causing the accident. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Shh, it's okay, kiddo." The pun-loving skeleton replied, albeit a bit sleepily, but at least he no longer had to pause in the middle of his sentences to catch his breath. "I know you didn't. These things happen. You're fine, I'm fine, no harm done."

"But what if..." Frisk started but was interrupted as a hand was placed lightly over her mouth.

"No buts," Sans said, a little stronger. "Just be thankful that everything worked out and use this as a learning experience. Now you know to be careful of where you're running, or teleporting, especially if there's a chance it could be dangerous."

The eight-and-a-half-year-old nodded solemnly, there was no way she was ever going to do something that could put herself or her family at risk ever again, not if she could help it! The comedian smiled at his daughter's resolve before a harsh cough ripped from his throat. Papyrus was at his side in an instant, gently moving Frisk out of the way so that he could sit the shorter monster up before patting his back in hopes of alleviating the cough. It took several moments, but finally the younger brother was able to suck in a large breath of air without choking.

"I was afraid of this..." Pap trailed off, eye ridges knitted in concern. "Being in that cold water must have caused you to catch something. Hopefully, it's nothing serious."

"I'm sure it's just a cold, bro," Sans spoke, voice slightly raspy from his coughing fit. "You don't have to worry about me."

The elder skelebro just gave him an unamused look before placing his phalanges against Sans' skull, he tsked when he felt the heat radiating from his brother's forehead.

"I'll go and make you some of that tea Torial gave us." He declared, placing one hand on his hip bone before waving a finger at his sibling. "You stay put and rest."

Sans snuggled down into the heavy blankets Pap had wrapped him in, sending his older bro the most innocent look he could manage. Truth be told, he felt terrible and had no plans of leaving the warm confines of the couch... at least not until he stopped shivering so much that his teeth clacked together.

"Can I help?" Frisk asked nervously, wanting to do something to make up for causing this whole mess.

"Of course you can!" The spaghetti-lover declared happily as he took the little girl by the hand and led her into the kitchen, leaving Sans alone with only Flowey for company.

The two remaining monsters sat in silence for a few minutes before the Flower used his vines to pull the blanket tighter around his friend's shoulders, having noticed that it had slipped down at some point.

"Thanks," The jokester said, offering a half-lidded smile as a yawn escaped, followed soon after by a painful sounding cough.

"What if it's not a cold?" The flower child asked in a small voice, wavering slightly as he stared at the floor. "What if it's like Chara?"

"Hey now, that's not going to happen, Asriel." Sans comforted, pausing to catch his breath after another coughing fit shook his skeletal frame. "I'm going to be just fine. Like I told Papyrus earlier, you don't have to worry."

"You're the only one who knows who I really am! You're the one who saved me from myself! Now you're lying there... maybe dying... and you're telling me not to worry!" Flowey yelled, tears falling from his eyes as he finally met the skeleton's eyes. "How could I not worry!"

The sound of a metal tray hitting the floor alerted them both to the presence of Frisk standing in the doorway, eyes dark as she stood frozen over the scattered cookies she just dropped. Then, without another word, she raced across the room and fled upstairs, the door to her bedroom slamming shut moments later. Sans and Flowey looked at each other, then at the stairs where they'd last seen Frisk, before moving at the same time. The skeledad tried to sit up but was pushed back by several of the younger male's vines as Papyrus came back into the room.

"I'll go check on Frisk." The former prince proclaimed, making sure Pap wouldn't let Sans come after him. "It's my fault she's upset again anyway, let me make this right."

The skeleton nodded reluctantly, knowing there was no way he was strong enough to make it upstairs on his own, much less get past Papyrus before doing so. With a troubled sigh, he settled back down to drink the tea his brother had handed him while Pap cleaned the mess Frisk had left behind, all the while thinking about how his child must be feeling after overhearing such a thing.

Meanwhile Flowey had used his vines to bring himself, flowerpot and all, upstairs where he proceeded to knock on his best friend's door before opening it.

"Go away!" He heard her call, followed by the sound of something slamming against the wall right next to him.

He jumped. Sure he'd known the child had been upset but he didn't know it was this bad. Slowly, the weed peered into the room, making sure nothing else was about to fly at him before moving to sit on the stand beside Frisk's bed. Said child was currently curled up, sobbing into her pillow as she held her stuffed cat close to her chest. Fluff lay snuggled against her legs as if trying to offer her comfort. The sight nearly caused renewed tears to appear in the boy's eyes as he watched the sad scene. Flowey wanted to comfort her, to hold her close and tell her it was all going to be okay, but it had been his doubts that had caused this and he couldn't lie to her. He was afraid, but he'd never meant to inflict that fear on his friend. He should have realized he'd been shouting. He should have spoken to Sans later when he knew they wouldn't be overheard.

"Frisk, don't think about what I said. I was just being stupid." Flower finally spoke, gently running a vine through the girl's tangled, brown hair. "Of course your dad isn't going to die. He's the strongest monster I've ever known and it will take a lot more than a little cold to do him in. Trust me on this, kid."

She sniffled, raising her face to look at the yellow monster.

"You're sure?" She whimpered, needing reassurance.

"Of course, I'd never lie to you." He replied, softly wiping the tears from her eyes as he smiled sadly.

"Then why did you say that?" The small skelechild whimpered, trying to hold back her tears.

"I... I was scared." Flowey admitted, turning his face away from his friend. "I had a sister once. I don't think I've ever told you that."

The girl shook her head, moving slightly closer to the plant monster as he continued his story. The little dog perked up its ears as if listening as well, red eyes trained on its master and the flower boy.

"We were the best of friends and always did everything together. We were happy..." He trailed off, taking a few seconds to compose himself. "But happiness doesn't last forever."

"What happened?" Frisk asked, completely enthralled by the story. "Did she go away?"

Flowey let out a choked laugh as a few tears escaped his clenched eyes.

"You could say that." He stated, wiping the liquid from his face with one of his leaves. "She died. My sister died, Frisk, and there was nothing I could do to save her. That's why I said those things about your dad. I was panicking because I all could think about was how my sister had died after getting sick. I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you pain. I should have kept my big mouth shut!"

All of a sudden, bony arms wrapped around his slim frame and he was lifted into a tight hug. Glancing up, he noticed Frisk was crying and that spurred more tears to escape his own eyes. They sat there for was seemed like hours, taking comfort from one another until their tears ran dry. Fluff curled up next to them as if trying to offer his own comfort.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Frisk spoke at last, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed. "I'm not surprised you overreacted after hearing about what happened in your family. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine, it was a long time ago." He revealed, a melancholy smile spreading across his face. "Now you'd better get to bed, we have school in the morning."

"Okay but... you really think my daddy's going to get better right?" Frisk asked, voice trembling slightly as the pup let out a little whine.

"No doubt about it, he'll be just fine. Now go to sleep." Flowey stated, waiting until he knew the child was slumbering peacefully before he let his smile drop. "I hope I'm right. I can't lose another person I care about."

With that, he turned off the light, making sure the nightlight was shining brightly before casting one last look into the room. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the small, white dog jump off the bed and walk over to its own.

 _'I still don't trust it.'_ He thought to himself before making his way back downstairs. _'Something about that dog just unnerves me. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. For now I'd better get back downstairs.'_

Sans looked up as the younger male re-entered the room. He'd been waiting rather impatiently to see how his little girl was doing and immediately demanded that Flowey tell him everything that happened while he'd been upstairs. The comedian let out a sigh of relief as the former prince finished his tale, glad to know that Frisk had managed to fall asleep after everything that had occurred. With that taken care of, he turned his attention to the other child.

"This isn't like what happened with Chara." He began, tenderly pulling the boy towards him to offer much-needed comfort. "I just caught a case of the sniffles from being exposed to that freezing water. I'm not going to die. Not today, not tomorrow, hopefully not for a long time. So stop moping."

As he said that last part he lightly tickled the plant monster's sides, earning a small giggle before he hugged the child once more.

"I mean it. I'm going to be fine." Sans reassured, wishing he could have prevented both Frisk and Flowey from worrying about him. "Now you'd better get to bed as well, Asriel. Frisk isn't the only one who has school in the morning."

With a wink, he ushered the child off before closing his eyes. He was thoroughly exhausted and, as if able to sense it, Papyrus returned from wherever he had disappeared to and whisked him into his arms. Sans snuggled into his brother's embrace, letting the older skeleton carry him upstairs before softly tucking him into bed.

"Sleep well, brother," Pap whispered as he placed a kiss on the other's skull. "And please, try not to be so careless in the future. Frisk's life isn't the only one that matters, you know. I swear you would have given me a heart attack if I had one."

"Sorry, Pappy," Sans muttered, already half asleep. "Thanks for taking care of me."

The royal guard just smiled as he turned off the light and made his way out into the hall, quietly closing the door behind him.

For the next week, Sans was confined to bed rest by order of Papyrus but his friends made sure to visit often so that he never got bored. As it turned out, He'd been right all along and it was just a cold, though if he'd been in the water any longer it probably would have been something much more serious. It was only thanks to his bro's quick actions that he'd made it out of that predicament relatively unscathed.

After the week was over the only sign that he'd been sick was a lingering cough that just didn't seem to want to relinquish its hold. The thirty-three-year-old knew that the others had been worried about him but he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision. When it came to a choice between himself and Frisk, he would choose her every time. That's just how it was and how it was going to stay. He'd made a vow long ago that he would never again stand by and watch her die and he wasn't planning on breaking it anytime soon. If that meant he took a dip in a freezing cold lake every once in a while, then so be it. He'd do it all over again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting his little girl.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving a review ;) Thanks for reading.**


	25. Act 3, Ch9- Unforeseen Circumstances

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to get up but I don't have much time to write as of right now. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but I promise I am not abandoning this story. I really hope you like this chapter, it concludes the bullying mini-arc that's been going on and is the final chapter before this act's finale.**

 **Please don't forget to let me know what you think of the chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox still owned Undertale last I checked. I highly doubt that will change anytime soon.**

* * *

It was another day just like any other when Sans finally decided he'd had enough. Nearly half a year ago, after the fright they'd had on the frozen lake, he had spoken to his daughter and found out that the bullying hadn't stopped. True, the other girls hadn't done so in person since the day Toriel had talked to them, instead, choosing to intimidate his daughter by turning the other children against her. After he'd gotten over his cold, Sans had been determined to see the girls expelled but Frisk had pleaded with him to let them be. Now it was five months later, a new school year, and Sans was adamant that he would not let the older girl's behavior continue.

"No, Frisk!" He exclaimed for what felt like the hundredth time. "I won't sit by any longer, something needs to be done. This has to stop one way or another. Either they're going be expelled or... I'll pull you out of school altogether."

"What!" The child cried, tugging on her father's hoodie sleeve. "But what about my friends, my school work? I can't just drop out!"

"I'm qualified to homeschool you so you don't have to worry about that." He assured, kneeling before the sniffling child. "I know you'd miss your friends, kiddo, but you could still see them after school and on the weekends, besides, Flowey lives with us so you'd get to see him every day. I'm sorry but I won't let you suffer because of those girls."

"But daddy, please, can't you just talk to Grandma Toriel again?" The girl implored, tugging on the taller monster's hoodie as tears began to trail down her face. "I promise... I promise if it doesn't work I'll let you home-school me, I won't throw a fit, just _please_ , try talking again."

He couldn't say 'no' to his little girl, not when she was looking at him as if her whole world was coming to an end. So, kneeling down, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and agreed to her petition. There was no harm getting together with Toriel and the other parents for one, final discussion. Who knows, maybe they'd be able to reach an agreement without any adverse effects for his daughter.

"Thank you, daddy!" The child exclaimed, hugging him back just as tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo, I love you so much." He murmured. "That's why I won't stand by while you're being bullied like this. I know you said that the other kids have stopped ignoring you but still, that lasted for nearly two months, Frisk, _two months_! I won't pretend that I didn't notice all the times you came home crying. The only reason I didn't do anything back then was that there was no evidence that Snowflake and Cottontail had spread any new rumors or if it was still backlash from the first time. But Flowey came to me a couple days ago. He was concerned and told me that he'd heard them planning to corner you after school and I won't allow that to go unchecked. Please understand Frisky, I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know, that's why I said that I wouldn't fight you if it doesn't work." She said head hung low. "I just wish there was another way."

"So do I, baby-bones, so do I." The ketchup lover agreed, eye sockets narrowed in concern. "I've got work to do so I'm gonna head out to my lab, okay? You know where to find me if you need anything."

With that, Sans turned to walk out the door only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his sleeve. Turning back he noticed the hesitant look on his daughter's face and pulled her close once more.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's just... I was wondering..." The little skeleton trailed off, gathering her courage before looking her father straight in the eyes and asking the question she'd been longing to ask for months now. "Can you tell me more about mom, pleeeease?"

Sans bit back the shock that coursed through his system upon hearing the former human's request. He'd been so relieved when she'd seemed content with the little he'd told her in the past but now... now it seemed that her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her. The comedian had come up with a story as to why the child's mother wasn't here with them years ago and knew it all by heart so there was no chance that he'd mess up and alert Frisk to the fact that it was just that, a story. He knew it wasn't right to continuously lie to the child but he also knew she wasn't ready for the truth, she was only nine-years-old after all. Once she was older and if the memories of her past life began to return, only then would he reveal everything to his precious little girl. Why burden her with that revelation if there was no need.

"What did you want to know?" He answered smoothly, never letting on what he'd been thinking only moments prior.

The child thought for a few moments before grabbing hold of her father's hand and dragging him over to the couch. She then pushed him down so that he was sitting and climbed up beside him, curling into his side as he smiled lovingly down at her. She was happy that her grandfather and uncle were out at the moment. This was a conversation she'd rather have in private.

"What was mommy like?" She questioned, looking up with expectant eyes. "Was she nice?"

"Of course she was." The jokester replied, never missing a beat. "Your mother was the sweetest monster I knew, you remind me of her so much at times. She was kind to everyone and always willing to help others in need. Her smile could light up the darkest corners of the underground and she always laughed at my jokes... no matter how bad they were."

"Your jokes aren't bad," Frisk smiled as she said the punchline, "They're punny."

"Good one, kid. You do your old man proud." The thirty-three-year-old chuckled as he waited to see what his daughter would ask next.

She just sat there for a while, seemingly contemplating what he'd said. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed that she finally glanced up at him with tear filled eyes and he felt his soul clench painfully in his chest.

"If mommy was so kind why did she leave us?" She whispered, a single tear escaping her socket to roll lazily down her cheekbone. "Was it because of me?"

"Wha... NO! How could you even think that, Frisky." Sans denied vehemently, pulling the smaller skeleton into his arms. "Of course it wasn't because of you. Your mother loved you so much, kiddo. It wasn't your fault."

"Then why?" Frisk cried, hiding her face in his blue hoodie.

"It's... complicated," The older monster revealed, hesitating slightly as he thought of how true that statement was before continuing with his fabricated story. "She was sick, Frisk, she knew she wouldn't be around for much longer and didn't want to cause anyone to suffer by making them watch her fade away, especially her family. She thought the kindest thing she could do was to leave you with me and go off on her own. I tried to stop her but I couldn't, by the time I found her all that remained was her dust... I was too late."

A choked sob escaped the youngster's mouth as she held tighter to Sans, trembling as she took in everything that had been revealed to her. Frisk glanced up at her daddy, seeing the sad look on his face she snuggled even closer. It took nearly ten minutes for her to calm down and all that time Sans rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered tender words to her. Once she was finally able to stop she wiped her tears on his sleeve and pulled back to look up at her father's face.

"It's okay, daddy, I know you did your best." She said quietly, reaching up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "It's not your fault either."

She snuggled back into his chest once more, completely missing his wince as she did. His little girl was so kind to try and comfort him, but she was wrong in this. It is his fault. It's his fault for lying to her. It's his fault for the pain she'd just felt. It's his fault Frisk had died in the first place! But now wasn't the time to dwell on painful memories. No, he couldn't let on that everything he'd just told her had been a lie. Hopefully, once she was older, she'd be able to understand why he'd done what he had. For now, it was best for her to remain ignorant of the truth.

Sans remained there for another half hour, watching fondly as his little girl's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep on him. After making sure she was sleeping soundly, he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. It was hard for him to believe how big she was getting. It wouldn't be long until he would no longer be able to carry her around like that without the help of his magic. She was already up to his chest and he was loath to admit it but she would no doubt be taller than him someday. For now, he'd just have to enjoy his time with his little girl before she grew up, after all, childhood is fleeting and he would make sure to cherish each and every moment he got to spend with Frisk.

After getting her settled into her bed, Fluff jumping up to lay beside her, Sans made his way back downstairs and out the door to his lab. It was about time to get the work done that he'd told his child about earlier.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Sans sat across from Toriel with Cottontail's mom and Snowflake's dad sitting to his right. This wasn't the first meeting they'd had and, as they'd entered the office, each of them had let out a small, discouraged sigh. It wasn't that the other parents weren't cooperating, they were, it's just that their children wouldn't listen to them. There was evidently some tension within their families but they hadn't been willing to talk about it until today. It was the last chance for their children, Frisk included, before drastic measures would have to be taken.

"I know you've talked with your kids before but Flowey overheard them plotting to corner my daughter after school a few days ago," Sans spoke, facing towards the bird and rabbit monsters. "I won't sit idly by while there's an obvious threat to Frisk's safety."

"We understand that Sans, we do." Briar Rabbit spoke, eyes downcast as she thought of her own child. "Cottontail never used to be like this. She was a sweet child who only wanted to please her family."

"Snowflake was always shy when she was younger, usually hiding behind her brother or me." Mr. Bird added as he patted the distraught rabbit on the back with his wing in order to comfort her. "I just don't know what happened that would change that. You see, I've been staying in Hotland in order to work while Snowdrake's been taking care of his younger sister and the house. I'm afraid I don't know much about what's been happening while I've been away."

Silence fell on the small gathering as they all absorbed the information that had been shared. After several minutes had gone by, Toriel decided to break the silence.

"Be that as it may we still need to figure out what happened to make two such caring children change into the bullies they are today." The queen noticed Sans open his mouth to say something and continued on before he could get a word out. "It's only by doing so that we'll be able to solve the problem we currently face without having to resort to pulling either Frisk or the other two out of school."

The skeleton nodded, willing to try and find a solution that wouldn't have a bad impact on any of the kids involved. Yes, he was frustrated and upset at the two girls who had been picking on his daughter, but if he was to believe their parents then they hadn't always been like this. There must have been some reason for them to change so severely.

"Good," Tori spoke with finality, hoping they would be able to solve this situation at long last. "How about we start with Mr. Bird telling us everything that happened with Snowflake since he left. We should bring Snowdrake in as well, seeing as you've admitted to not being around much. After that, we'll hear from Mrs. Rabbit about what's been happening at their home."

Everyone agreed and the bird comedian spoke of what little he knew before going off in search of his son. It only took about fifteen minutes before he returned with the younger bird and they renewed their conversation. No one noticed the small skeleton peeking in the doorway as she silently listened in on the meeting.

"Hello Snowdrake," Toriel greeted kindly. "I hear your dad has been spending most of his time in Hotland trying to make money to send back to you and your sister. Can you tell me what's been going on while he's been away? You see, Snowflake's been bullying one of the younger students and we're trying to find out why."

"Is Snow in trouble?" The girl's older brother asked, he'd gotten out of school about two years ago.

"Not if she stops what she's doing," Tori replied, causing the younger monster to lower his gaze to the floor as he spoke once more.

The younger being nodded sullenly as he began recounting the events of the past.

"It's my fault she's turned into a bully." He admitted, feathers drooping in shame. "I was upset when dad first had to leave for work, (that was a long time ago now, Snow had only been in school a couple of years), I wanted to spend time with my friends instead of having to watch my little sister. I'd leave her alone for a long time while I went out, I figured there wasn't much she could get into at home."

The small bird monster looked up, meeting the disappointed eyes of his father.

"I didn't know how lonely she was," Snowdrake whispered as he lowered his face once more. "One day, a few years later, she followed me without my knowing. I met up with my friends like usual but she showed up and asked if she could play with us. I told her no and said for her to go home but she wouldn't listen so we... we started making fun of her. Snow ran away crying."

"Is that all?" The goat mom asked, furrowing her brows in concern.

"No," The pun-loving bird admitted, shaking his head guiltily. "Snow tried again the next day but we teased her some more. After that, every time my friends saw her they would go out of their way to pick on her. I tried to stop them when I realized how upset it was making Snow but they didn't care. They thought it was fun to make my sister cry! She was just a kid, I should have protected her! I stopped being friends with them after that and tried to be a better brother but Snowflake didn't want anything to do with me. She barely talks to me anymore and when she does it's always in a cold and distant manner. I just... I just want my sister back..."

That story was worse that Sans had expected. No wonder the child had lashed out. She'd been bullied back then and figured out that no one would dare pick on her if she was the one doing the bullying. That didn't make it right, not by a long shot, but he definitely understood her reasoning a little better than he had before.

Frisk felt tears fill her eyes as Snowdrake finished his story. She knew it wasn't right for Snowflake to pick on her but she could also see that if she didn't have such a supportive group of family and friends then she might have turned out the same way. She hated thinking about what it would have been like if she'd become a bully like Snow had.

"Thank you for telling us this, Snowdrake," Toriel spoke up, kindness shining in her purple eyes. "You may leave now."

"Okay..." He trailed off as he headed toward the door, pausing a moment later to glance back one more time. "Please don't be too upset with Snowflake, it's my fault she's like this..., not hers."

The queen sighed, rising from her chair and crossing the room in order to place her large paw on the boy's shoulder.

"You may have had a hand in influencing her but your sister decided to continue down this path and that was entirely her choice alone." The goat monster asserted. "You've done what you can, now you must forgive yourself and have faith that she'll be able to make the right decision when the time comes."

The boy nodded solemnly as he opened the door, passing through the exit before closing it behind him, leaving the adults to talk on their own.

Frisk had been lucky not to have been spotted. Once she'd heard her grandmother dismiss Snowdrake, the little girl had quickly scurried off and hidden behind a large vase until the older monster had passed by. Only then did she make her way back to continue her eavesdropping.

"I never knew." Mr. Bird spoke in a hushed voice, wings covering his face in despair. "I should have been here for her! Maybe if I had, then my daughter wouldn't have been teased and resorted to bullying in defense."

"You couldn't have known. You were only doing what you thought was right." Mrs. Rabbit reassured. "Tell me, what would have happened to your children if you hadn't been working to send money back to them? Would they have been better off going hungry?"

"Briar is right, my friend," Toriel spoke up once more, reclaiming her seat behind her desk. "You did what you had to do. Do not regret your decisions."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Sans glanced around. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd have done in such a situation. No, the answer was clear. He'd have done whatever he needed to in order to assure that his child survived... even if that meant leaving her with others while he went off to earn some cash.

"Heh, I can't really blame you for what happened either." He said at last, drawing the attention of the other monsters. "I would have done the same thing if I were in your position. Luckily for me, I have a brother who wouldn't have let anything happen to Frisk. You didn't have that and your son was still growing up himself. It's only natural that he'd make some mistakes. Don't be so hard on him, it's clear that he feels bad enough as it is. As for that brat of a daughter you have... hopefully she'll learn that she doesn't have to act that way any longer cause there are those she can depend on and who still care deeply for her."

"Sans..." The other male trailed off, eyes wide as he stared at the skeleton. "How could you... I mean... even after what my little Snowflake has done to your daughter... you're still willing to forgive her?"

"What do you think I am... a monster?" Sans joked, winking at the gathered parents. "Seriously though, it's true I'm still upset but after hearing her story I can understand a little about why she did it."

"Thank you." The bird being said, gratitude coloring his words as tears leaked from his eyes.

Frisk felt pride fill her soul at her father's kindness. He was such a great person and she wanted to be just like him when she was older.

"Ahem," Toriel cleared her throat, effectively drawing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "Now that we understand a little better why Snowflake has been bullying Frisk, shall we hear about Cottontail?"

The gathered monsters agreed and Briar Rabbit let out a weary sigh before speaking.

"I'm not like Mr. Bird here, I know exactly why my daughter has been acting out in such a way, I've just been unable to stop her." The bunny admitted, ears drooping in shame. "You see, my husband abandoned us several years ago, said he had to _find himself_ (whatever that means), and took off in the middle of the night. We haven't seen him since. It's been hard on all of us, but Cottontail especially. She and her father were exceedingly close, she'd always follow him around like a little duckling so when he left without even telling her goodbye... well, it broke her heart."

The mother rabbit paused, looking around as she tried to gather her thoughts. A few minutes later she turned her gaze to Sans, meeting his eyes with an apologetic frown.

"I'm sorry for what she's been putting your little one through. I've tried talking to her, really I have, but she blames me for her father leaving." Briar declared, voice nearly a whisper as she continued. "It's my belief that she sees her father and herself in the relationship you and Frisk share and, because of that, she can't stand the thought of Frisk being happy when she, herself, cannot. Cotton is taking her frustration and pain out on your daughter because she refuses to comprehend why others should be allowed to have what she was denied... a father who loves her more than anything else in this world."

With that last sentence, the female monster cast a meaningful look towards the door and Sans followed her gaze just in time to see a flash of a purple hoodie disappear from view and he felt his sockets widen as he realized he hadn't even detected Frisk's presence. He was usually more alert to what was happening around himself, what with being a former judge and all, though to be honest it had been nine years since he'd given up that post. Maybe he'd take Undyne up on her offer of training, he could clearly use a brush up if even his daughter was able to spy on him without his noticing. How had he let his skills deteriorate so much? Pushing that thought aside, the skeleton focused back on the conversation at hand. He'd deal with it later after this mess was all taken care of.

"Hey, Tori, mind if we take a quick break?" Sans spoke, already rising to his feet. "I've gotta go do something real quick."

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Frisk had immediately pulled back to avoid detection when she saw the bunny monster's head turn towards her though she had the feeling that Mrs. Rabbit knew she was there. Her head felt like it was spinning. Cottontail was jealous of her relationship with her father? That's why she'd been being so mean? A thought crossed Frisk's mind and she decided that maybe if she could remind Cotton that even though her dad had left she still had many good memories of their time together, then maybe she'd be able to let it go and be nice. While she was at it she might as well talk with Snowflake as well. They might even become friends! With that thought, Frisk rushed off in order to find the two older girls. She couldn't be afraid of them forever, it was time to confront her fears and show them that she isn't some weakling who will stand by and let them bully her. She is Frisk, daughter of Sans, and she will not let them intimidate her any longer!

Frisk managed to locate Cottontail and Snowflake near the old tree that they held class around. It seems their parents wanted them close by so that they wouldn't cause any trouble while in the meeting. She walked forward, approaching them cautiously. Even if she did understand them a little better it didn't mean she wasn't slightly wary of them still. The bullies sneered at her as she approached but the little skeleton held her head high and continued forward.

"I heard about what happened to you both." She said without preamble, stopping a few feet away. "I'm sorry you got bullied Snowflake and I'm sorry about your dad Cottontail but I think I know how you feel."

"How could you even begin to imagine how we feel." Cotton glared, clenching her paws into fists. "You're just a spoiled, little brat who gets anything she wants. You've got a family who adores you, friends who would do anything for you, not to mention how well liked you are by EVERYONE! So, honestly, you expect me to believe that you know how we feel."

"Yes!" Frisk cried, determination shining in her sockets. "Because of you, I know how it feels to be bullied, for the ones I thought of as friends to judge me based on the rumors _you_ started."

Snowflake flinched guiltily. She'd felt terrible forcing Frisk to endure what she'd once had to but she didn't want to risk getting on Cottontail's bad side. The rabbit monster was her only true friend. She hadn't even tried making others since her brother had turned his back on her.

Noticing the flinch, Frisk turned her attention to the bird.

"Snowflake, I know you were hurt by what your brother did but I heard him talking with our parents and Mrs. Toriel." The nine-year-old revealed, taking a step toward the feathered girl. "He felt really bad about what happened to you and blames himself. Snowdrake tried to stop his friends from teasing you but they wouldn't listen to him. When he saw how bad they were making you feel he quit being their friend and tried to make it up to you but you shut him out and refused to talk to him. He just wants to make up with you and be the good older brother he should have been back then."

Tears began streaming down the older girls beak and Cottontail turned to face her, placing a comforting paw on her shoulder above her wing.

"Hey, it's okay," The bunny tried to comfort, keeping a wary eye on the younger being. "We don't need anyone, remember, just you and me... together forever... we don't need anyone else."

"That's not right, Cottontail!" Frisk cried, snapping the other girl's attention back to her. "You need your families and others you can rely on. What if something happened and one of you got hurt? What then? Do either of you know healing magic or even basic first aid?"

"What's it matter to you? You're just a goody-two-shoes!" Cotton attempted to take a threatening step towards Frisk, only to be held in place by her friend.

She rounded on the other tween, teeth bared in a snarl. "What are you doing, Snowflake?"

"She's right, Cotton, remember that time you sprained your leg. If I had known healing magic you wouldn't have had to make it worse by walking back to town." The bird sobbed, causing the other girl's gaze to soften. "I should have been able to help but I couldn't. If I'd have just went to find an adult you wouldn't have had to wear that splint for so long."

"It wasn't your fault, I'm the one who told you not to bother. You tried to convince me to ask for help but I was too stubborn and full of pride to admit I needed it." The rabbit said before turning back to Frisk and admitting. "Fine, I guess you might have a point about needing adults for some things and you do know what it's like to be bullied but that's where our similarities end. You know nothing about what it's like to have your parent, the one person you're supposed to be able to rely on no matter what may happen, abandon you without offering an explanation! Without even taking the time to say goodbye!"

"You're wrong." The former human spoke quietly, though thanks to her keen ears Cottontail was able to make the words out as clearly as if they'd been shouted. "I may not know what it's like to be abandoned like you said but I do know what it's like to lose a parent. I didn't even get to know my mom, she died before I can even remember. At least you have memories you can cherish of your time with your dad. That's more than I'll ever have."

Tears began flowing from Frisk's eyes, matching the ones still streaming down Snowflake's face. Liquid filled Cottontail's eyes as well though she refused to let it fall, choosing instead to glance at the ground in hopes of hiding her feelings from the others. What Frisk said was true. She had many fond memories of the days she'd spent with her father. Maybe, instead of feeling resentful for the one bad choice her dad had made she should focus on all the good times she'd had with him instead.

The small skeleton wiped her sockets with the sleeve of her purple hoodie when she noticed the conflicted look on the older monster's face and, taking a deep breath to gather her courage, Frisk walked forward and wrapped her arms around the rabbit's waist. Cotton froze, body becoming rigid as she was held by her former victim. Moments later Snowflake moved forward and joined them, wrapping her wings around her dearest friend in hopes of getting her to relax. It seemed to work for moments later Cottontail finally let her tears fall as she melted into the embrace of the other two girls.

"It's okay, you guys don't need to be alone anymore," Frisk whispered, softly stroking her hands through fur and feathers alike. "It's time to let go of the past and move on to a brighter future."

"MmHmm." Cotton murmured as they continued to hug for a few more seconds.

Once they'd broke apart, the rabbit turned away, a bright blush on her cheeks.

"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything." She denied, rubbing the back of her head with her paw as Snowflake just looked on with a small smile.

Frisk chuckled as she raced forward, pulling the two back into a second, heartfelt hug which was slowly returned, albeit somewhat reluctantly by the bunny.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Sans watched from the shadows as the trio hugged once more, a proud smile on his face. The excuse he'd given Toriel hadn't been a lie, he really did have to do something, meaning he'd had to follow Frisk and make sure she wasn't doing anything foolhardy. He'd noticed her sneaking off when Briar had covertly pointed her out and had trailed her at a slight distance, keeping out of sight so she wouldn't notice him. He'd primed his magic, ready to defend his child as soon as he'd realized what she was trying to do, but there had been no need. His little girl had handled the situation with cunning and grace, her kind nature leading her on the right path to help the two troubled tweens find peace. There was no doubt in his mind that, although they may not end up as friends, there would at least be no more bullying in store for his daughter and the other two would finally be able to move on from the pain of the past. With that in mind, Sans backed away quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment and slowly made his way back to where the other adults waited. It was time to inform them of the events he'd just been witness to and leave the children to their own devices.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to leave a comment. Thanks again :)**


	26. Act 3, Finale- Transference

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry I didn't get around to finishing this until now. I've had a lot going on and have been having trouble staying motivated. In order to not leave you hanging like this again, I will not be posting another chapter until I have the rest of the story either completely written up or very nearly finished. Once I do I will be back. In the meantime, I may start posting a different story I've been working on. I really hope you don't mind too much and I promise I will do my best to get back to this within a few months. Thanks for sticking with me and I really hope you enjoy this chapter (the act 3 finale) as I worked really hard and made it as believable as possible. Please let me know what you think :) Your kind words always do wonders to help my motivation.**

 **Disclaimer: Hmm, do I own Undertale? No, no I do not. That honor belongs to the one and only Toby Fox.**

* * *

Sans sat by the window, looking out at the snowy fields of Snowdin as Frisk, Papyrus, and Flowey made snow sculptures in the front yard. His small family was laughing gleefully and watching them be so happy helped him bury the memory of other timelines deep inside where they couldn't sneak up on him. He'd accepted what had happened and was working to move past his fear. Even all these years later, the short skeleton knew he'd be lying if he said there weren't days when it was still hard to look at the weed without remembering the times he'd killed Pap and the others. The same could be said for Frisk, though in a slightly different sense. Whereas Flowey had no soul to keep him from doing evil, his little girl had pretty much been highjacked and forced against her will to commit the atrocities she had done. He knew that, in truth, neither of the children before him were to blame but he still had bad days every once in a while and today just happened to be one of them.

He'd awoken that morning in a cold sweat, shirt sticking to his bones uncomfortably and his left eye blazing with magic. Sans hadn't had a nightmare of that caliber in months and it caught him off guard. Not only did he dream of Frisk (with Chara processing her) but this time Flowey had teamed up with them as well. The torture he'd witnessed in his dream was as if all the bad timelines had converged into one hellish run and that was the result. The comedian was shaken to his very core, so much so that it took nearly an hour to get his magic back under control. Thankfully no one else had woken up so he was able to calm down on his own for a while. He hated to think what he would have done if either Flowey or Frisk had burst into his room while he'd been in a blind panic.

Now, watching his loved ones having fun, Sans could almost forget why he had been keeping his distance from them. It had taken nearly half the day but he'd managed to calm down enough that he could interact with the kids _mostly_ without his magic trying to flare up. He'd felt terrible refusing Frisk's invitation to play but he didn't want to risk her safety and, since this has happened many times through the years, his little girl knew better than to argue with him. The pun-loving skeleton was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized a certain flower was no longer fooling around outside the window.

"Hey, Sans?" A squeaky voice spoke up and he whipped around so fast he nearly fell off the chair in surprise. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Sans took a couple deep breaths, keeping his left eye turned away from his visitor until he'd managed to suppress the blue glow that had been triggered. So much for being calm.

"No problem, kiddo, though having a talking flower jumpscare you could startle anyone." He said with a small laugh, turning to face the flower child fully. "What did ya need? I thought you were still out playing with the others."

"I wanted to ask you something..." The boy trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Welp, go on, ask away. These old bones aren't getting any younger." Sans joked, winking in the hope of relieving the other male's worries.

Looking at the timid monster before him he couldn't even glimpse the vile creature from his dream. No, this was the former prince in spirit and soul. There was no trace of the abomination he'd once been other than his flowery form. That thought set Sans' mind at ease and the tension seemed to melt from his bones allowing him to feel better than he had since before the nightmare he'd suffered that morning.

"I... I want to be with my family again." The yellow flower said softly, barely loud enough to be heard over Frisk's and Papyrus' excited shouts.

The jokester grew serious as he carefully knelt down in front of Flowey's flower pot and placed a warm hand on the boy's petals, ruffling them as if they were hair.

"I'm guessing you don't mean our little makeshift family we've got going on here." He stated, more than asked. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Tears began streaming down the smaller being's face and he bent his head, unable to look his savior in the eye.

"I'm scared of what they'll think but I... I miss them, Sans. I miss my mom and dad so much." Sans drew the plant closer, allowing the boy to wrap his vines around him as he did the same with his arms. The hug was a little awkward, sure, but it was still a hug.

"I know." He comforted, softly. "I also know that they miss you just as much."

"What if they don't want me now that I'm a flower?" The child sobbed loudly as he buried his face into the other male's hoodie. "What if they turn me away? They must know what I've done, you said you told them about the timelines. I don't think I could stand seeing hatred on their faces, not after everything that's happened!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. They would never look at you like that." Sans shushed, waiting until the boy's sobs had quieted before he continued. "No one, myself included, hold what happened against you. It's similar to Frisk except for the whole being possessed thing. The point is that neither of you had full control over your actions. You would never have made the decisions you did if your soul would have been intact. Now that it's been returned to you, you have been trying your best to make up for everything and I think that's very commendable of you."

"You do?" The flower child asked, shakily.

"Yup, so cheer up, Asriel," He said, a cheeky grin forming on his face as he took the flower pot into his arms before standing. "I've got a surprise for you."

The plant monster used his leaves in order to wipe the tears from his eyes before he smiled gingerly up at the older being. After informing Papyrus of where they were going and asking if he could watch Frisk for a while, the two were on their way to the lab in Hotland but not before the ten-year-old skelechild rushed up to say goodbye to her daddy and best friend, Fluff trailing along behind.

The lab materialized before them as Sans stepped out from his teleport, the flower pot held securely in his grasp. He swiftly made his way inside and set his cargo carefully on the table before turning to address the flower.

"I've gotta go talk to Dr. Gaster for a sec," Sans informed, already heading towards the elevator that would take him to the true lab. "You gonna be okay waiting here while I get things ready?"

"Yea, yea, go ahead." Flowey agreed, cocking his head to one side as curiosity got the better of him. "But, hey, before you go... what's the surprise you had for me, hmm?"

The skeleton turned back with a smile once he entered the elevator, hands raised in a shrug as he winked cheekily back at his friend. "You'll just have to wait and see, buddy."

Before the former prince was able to say anything in return, the door closed and Sans was gone. Flowey let out a weary sigh as he settled in to wait for the older monster's return.

Meanwhile, Sans stepped out of the elevator and hurriedly made his way to the laboratory he knew his father would be working in. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, though he was slightly nervous. For the last year or so, the scientifically inclined skeleton had been secretly working on a project that he hoped would help Asriel regain his body. He knew it was a long shot but after conferring with his father, they had eventually reached a possible solution. It had taken months of failed attempts and reworking their formula but they had finally succeeded. All that was left was to finalize the process and for that, they needed Flowey's cooperation.

"Heya, dad." He called as he entered the room, noticing the older skeleton mulling about near the table that held their notes. "The kid's finally ready. Looks like we can see if all these months were worth the effort."

"Are you certain, Sans. We don't want to go through with this only for Flowey to regret it later." Gaster spoke wisely, turning to face his youngest child.

"Nah, he won't regret anything, he'll be too busy being smothered by his folks." With that said, Sans walked over to where his father was standing beside a tarp-covered item and pulled it off, revealing a large tube filled with liquid.

Inside (hooked up to a few electrodes and monitors) was the body of a small goat monster and not just any body, but the body of Asriel Dreemurr. "It's a good thing you realized his new form has the same DNA as the one that dusted, otherwise we may never have been able to recreate his body. Thanks to your help that soul of his will actually have the vessel it was meant to have, albeit not the original, but still... we just have to hope that everything goes to plan."

"We have done countless calculations and experiments in preparation for this day." The taller monster reminded him as he wrapped a bony arm around Sans' shoulders. "We can't afford to make any mistakes, not when dealing with a soul. We have taken the necessary precautions. I am certain that all will go well. I trust you, my son. You managed to save me from the Void, this is no more complicated than that. You must believe in yourself."

Sans sighed slightly, causing Gaster to bite back the urge to pull him into a tight embrace. Even after all this time, it was clear that the younger skeleton was still doubtful of himself every now and again. That is why Gaster, along with the rest of their extended family, have taken it upon themselves to remind him of his worth whenever they noticed he was feeling down on himself.

"Right, I'd better go prep Asriel, this is going to be quite the ordeal for him and I don't want him going in blind." The hoodie-clad monster declared, heading back the way he'd come. "It's best if he knows exactly what's about to happen. The last thing we need if for the kid to freak out and mess something up during the procedure. Like you said, we can't afford to make mistakes... there are no second chances this time."

With that, he was gone, leaving Gaster alone in the brightly lit lab. No second chances. That was true. If something did happen to go wrong as it had during his extraction from the Void then that would be it, Flowey's soul would shatter, but he also knew that there was no way he'd allow that to happen. He wasn't overly close with the child, he hadn't been even before the accident, but he knew the pain it would cause his son and granddaughter and that was enough to have him checking their notes one final time.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Flowey stared around the room he'd been left in, bored out of his mind as he awaited the return of his former enemy. He was thankful that their enmity was in the past and he and Sans were now friends. He didn't know what would have happened to him if the stocky skeleton hadn't made him realize that his soul had reappeared. All of a sudden the door swished open, startling the small monster out of his thoughts as Sans walked in.

"What's wrong, bonehead?" The plant monster joked, wanting to draw a smile from the other male once he'd noticed the unusually serious expression on Sans' face. "I haven't seen you wear that expression since Frisk and I nearly blew up the microwave a few weeks ago."

"Yea, that was a real dish-aster... and the reason I've told you two never to put aluminum in the microwave." The slipper-wearing skeleton chuckled quietly as he took a seat beside Flowey. "Seriously though, are you ready to know why I brought you here?"

A slight feeling of apprehension coursed through the smaller being as he nodded. That pun had been pushing it, and when Sans struggled to pull off puns you knew there was something important weighing on his mind. He watched as his companion took a deep breath and slowly reached out a tendril for support. What could be causing the older monster so much concern and why did it involve him? What kind of surprise was this? Suddenly Flowey wasn't so sure he wanted to know anymore, but as Sans opened his mouth to speak, he realized it was too late to change his mind.

"Listen, kid," Sans addressed him, shrugging off the vine in order to face him fully. "For the last twelve months, I've been working on a secret project with a bit of help from my dad. I knew that you'd eventually want to return to your family now that you've got your soul back but I knew you'd be worried what they'd think. As I told you earlier today, they love you and will continue to do so no matter what form you're in... whether you stay a flower or return to being Asriel."

The child's eyes widened in confusion as he stared at the other being. He didn't know what to say at first, it was hard to understand what Sans was talking about. Finally, he decided to ask rather than contemplate something he didn't fully comprehend.

"What do you mean? 'Return to being Asriel', that's not even possible! My body turned to dust..." He trailed off as the scientist nodded in agreement.

"Exactly," Sans stated, holding up his finger to make a point. "Your body turned to dust and what, may I ask, did that dust cover?"

He waited for the answer, when none was forthcoming he decided that it hadn't just been rhetorical and that his friend was actually waiting for him to respond. So, with slightly narrowed eyes and a bit of annoyance in his tone, he gave the skeleton what he wanted.

"My dust covered the golden flowers." He said, slowly, continuing in exasperation at the smile he received. "I don't see what that's got to do with anything! That's the whole reason I'm stuck like this to begin with!"

Flowey immediately calmed as he felt a soft hand placed on the back of his stem and he was pulled into a gentle hug. When he'd first gotten his soul back he'd been wary of being touched but then he'd come to realize how nice it felt for someone to embrace you when you were upset. The flower had started seeking out the warm feeling he got whenever someone hugged him, pulled him close, or even just brushed against him. He hadn't noticed at the time but he'd been touch starved. Sans had once again been the first to notice his behavior and had since done his best to make up for the years that Asriel had gone without contact. Now it served as a soothing balm to his frazzled nerves and he nearly melted into the embrace as the other monster began speaking once more.

"Asriel, your dust covered those flowers and allowed you be reborn," Sans spoke in a voice that was both quiet and knowing. "In doing so, it permitted this body to have the same DNA."

"What are you saying?" Flowey asked in a whisper, allowing a bit of hope to enter his voice as he gazed up at the larger monster. "I... I don't understand."

Sans smiled down at him with such warmth that it felt as if he was seeing the sun for the first time. It made him feel safe and secure.

"I've been working on recreating your body from a sample of DNA I took a year ago. Gaster has been helping me and we've finally finished." He explained and Flowey felt his soul swell with hope even as his eyes filled with moisture. "Now, it's your choice, I'm not going to pressure you, but if you want we can perform the procedure to transfer your soul. Otherwise, if you want to remain Flowey for the time being, that is entirely fine as well. Like I said, this is totally up to you."

The small monster was struck speechless as unbidden tears slowly trailed down his cheeks. He knew what he'd heard but he just couldn't seem to believe it. This was all too good to be true! He could get his body back? He wouldn't have to live as a flower anymore? Glancing up with uncertain eyes, Flowey was met with the sight of his friend's calm face and he knew what he wanted to do... he just had one final question to ask before he agreed.

"Do you... do you think mom and dad will take me back after everything I've done?" Flowey mumbled, using his vines to pull himself closer to the skeleton before burying his face in the soft material of the older monster's hoodie. "Do you think they still want me?"

He felt Sans once again wrap his arms softly around his smaller form and sighed in relief. The boy's nerves were pretty much frayed at this point and he didn't think he'd have been able to handle all this information if not for the other male's support.

"Of course they want you." The skeletal monster replied, honestly. "I've seen how torn apart they were over your death and I know they'd give anything to be able to have you back. Remember what I told you this morning?"

"You said that no one blames me for what I did when I didn't have a soul." The plant muttered, still having a hard time accepting that.

"That's right, they'll understand what happened just like I did. Sure they'll be sad, but mostly because you had to go through all of that on your own. Toriel and Asgore are going to see how hard you've been working to set everything right and you'd better believe they're going to be proud of you." The comedian said, truth ringing in his voice. "Asriel, they are going to be so _happy_ to have you back with them. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Welp, except for being crushed by their hugs but I'm sure you won't mind that."

Flowey let out a watery laugh as Sans winked. Slowly, he moved back and used one of his vines to wipe the tears from his eyes, glancing up a few seconds later with resolve filling his face.

"Alright, I... I think I'm ready." He said, allowing his friend to carefully pick him up off the ground. "Uh, will it... hurt?"

"It shouldn't, not if everything goes right, and I guarantee that it will. We're not taking chances, not with this." The reply was instantaneous, no doubt to be heard in the skeleton's voice.

Flowey only nodded as they continued their journey through the lab until they came to a room with Gaster standing toward the back near an odd looking tube. Inspecting the so-called tube more carefully, Flowey let out a gasp, leaves flying up to his mouth as his eyes opened wider than he knew they could. Inside the tube... was him. Well, his body at least. It had been so long since he'd seen his former self, he'd nearly forgotten what he'd looked like.

"Hello Flowey, are you ready for the procedure?" It took a few moments to realize that Gaster had been speaking to him but then he slowly nodded, not trusting his voice due to the many emotions racing through him.

"Alright kiddo, here's what's going to happen." Sans began to explain further as the older skeleton carefully took notes. "The body you see here is in a form of stasis at the moment, it won't awake until it's reunited with its rightful soul. That's where you come in. We are going to summon your soul as if entering a fight, but instead we'll use our magic to carefully maneuver it into the new vessel. Since it's made from your DNA your soul should bond with it almost immediately. We imagine it'll take some getting used to and you'll probably feel pretty weak at first. Don't worry, that's completely normal. It'll take some time to rebuild your strength."

"I won't have to be treated like a baby, will I?" The flower child asked, beginning to worry about his decision.

"Nah, nothing like that." His friend reassured as the other scientist smiled soothingly. "It may be difficult to walk in the beginning since you haven't had legs for a while but, other than that, you'll most likely just get tired out easily and your magic will be low for a bit. Nothing to worry about."

Flowey found himself nodding as his worries were assuaged. It made him feel better to know that Sans was willing to tell him everything that was going to happen during and after his soul was transferred. It proved he could trust him, although he'd already known that, hadn't he.

"I'm ready." He said at last, taking a large calming breath as both skeletons nodded, serious expressions on each of their faces.

"Alright, Flowey, I want you to close your eyes and try to remain calm. Keep your breaths even and your muscles relaxed." Gaster stated, nodding contently as the plant did as he was told. "That's good. Sans is now going to summon your soul. Remember, this is not an actual fight, you will not be harmed in any way."

"Okay, here we go kiddo," Sans added, eye glowing blue as he called forth his magic. "This will only take a few seconds, whatever you do... don't fight it."

As the comedian said this, Flowey felt his friends magic latch onto his soul. He could feel as it was drawn further and further from his body until being met with a bit of resistance. It didn't hurt, per say, but it still felt incredibly uncomfortable and Flower just wanted it to be over. He squirmed, realizing with a start that his body wasn't moving with his soul. Before he could even comprehend the meaning of that however, the world disappeared and he was engulfed by darkness.

"It's done." He could hear someone speak. He thought it was Sans, though the voice sounded utterly exhausted. "Now we just need to wait for the kid to wake up."

A second voice spoke up and he realized it must be Gaster. "If my calculations are correct that should take a few hours. His soul needs time to adjust. We mustn't rush it."

That was the last thing he heard before everything became silent. He wasn't scared though. No, on the contrary, he felt safe and warm and secure. This place reminded the small boy of being wrapped in his mother's arms while his Father stood nearby watching over them. With that memory swirling in his head, the child let himself be drawn further into the peaceful abyss.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

The next time Flowey opened his eyes he was lying on a soft bed and could instantly tell something was different. His body felt weird, tingly, it was hard to think. He took a few moments to glance around and that's when he noticed the yellow flower sitting on a nearby table besides what appeared to be a small mirror. His breath quickened and he slowly reach a paw out toward to still plant...

 _'Wait... paws?'_ He thought to himself as he struggled to sit up. Glancing down he was amazed to see white fur covering his body.

"Hey there, kiddo, glad to see you're up." A voice spoke and he turned shimmering eyes toward the one who had spoken.

Sans seemed a lot smaller than he had before, though still bigger than him, and Flowey, no... _Asriel_ , decided that it must be because he was no longer a little flower.

"You gave us a bit of a scare there. Gaster figured you should have been up hours ago." Sans admitted, obvious relief showing on his face. "Guess ya needed a little more time for your soul to get used to having an actual body again. Still, I'm glad you're back with us."

"Sans..." Asriel spoke, startling when his voice sounded like it had before he'd become Flowey... before he'd died. "Sans, thank you!"

The young boy threw himself forward on unsteady legs and probably would have collapsed to the floor if not for the skeleton's quick reflexes. As it was he landed safely in the other's embrace, swiftly snuggling his muzzle into the crook of his friend's scapula as unbelievable happiness filled his soul. He let out a joyful sob as Sans pulled him tighter into the embrace, soothing words echoing in his ears as his savior rubbed circles on his back. They stood like that for several minutes, neither wanting to release the other, but finally Sans stepped back. A quiet chuckle escaping his mouth as he held the goat child at arms length, hands resting comfortably on the child's shoulders.

"Heh, there was a bit of a side effect from the transfer. We genuinely didn't expect this." The comedian said, trying to contain his laughter, though he grew serious upon seeing the worried look on the younger male's face. "Don't worry, buddy, it's nothing bad. Though I think you'd better take a look in the mirror."

Taking a deep breath Asriel pulled away, still slightly unsteady as he turned to grab the hand-held mirror he'd noticed earlier. He hesitated. Just standing there for a short while until his curiosity got the better of him and he took a quick peek at his reflection. It was his face, just as he remembered it from all that time ago, but there was a small addition to it. Around the crown of his head lay a wreath of small, golden flowers. Reaching up a claw he gently tugged on one, wincing as he found it attached. Turning questioning eyes toward his friend, the prince spoke quietly.

"Why are there flowers growing out of my head?" He asked, cocking his face to the side as he awaited an answer.

The way he said that sent Sans into hysterics, it was just too funny! His young friend had sounded so nonchalant as if such a thing were an everyday occurrence. Sans had expected fear, maybe a little panic or anger. He should have known that Asriel would do something completely unexpected. The prince wasn't a normal child after all. Both he and Frisk had experienced too much in their young lives, Sans was just grateful that his daughter wasn't forced to suffer the memories as Asriel was. All the while these thoughts were passing through the jokester's head the younger monster just stood there patiently waiting for him to calm down enough to speak.

"That goat me good, kid." Sans joked, causing an adorable smile to spread on the child's face, revealing a pair of tiny, white fangs. "Anyway, Dad and I figured it's probably a result of all the time you'd spent as a flower. Your soul was familiar with that form so it was kind of a shock to your system to have you revert back without any warning. So, as a defensive measure, it kind of combined the two. I'm sorry to say this, but we have no idea if it's permanent or not. It could be that as you grow, your soul will reorient itself and the flowers will fade... but they also might not. There's no way of telling at the moment."

Silence filled the room for several minutes as the small boy stared at his reflection. Then, he glanced up, eyes sparkling brightly in the artificial light of the lab.

"That's okay, I don't mind." He said, continuing upon noticing the slipper-clad monster's perplexed look. "I spent so long as Flowey... it's nice to have a reminder so that I never make such mistakes again."

"Geez, you sounded older than me for a moment there." The skeleton said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Actually," Asriel smirked, mischievously before letting out a tired yawn. "I am older than you."

Sans returned a smirk of his own, refusing to be outdone by the boy he'd come to think of as a little brother.

"Nope, not happening. Those years of you being a flower don't count, kiddo." He laughed as he gathered the smaller monster into his arms, moving over to tuck the boy into bed. "Now, I think someone needs more rest. It's the middle of the night and your body is still adjusting, remember?"

Sans bent down, placing a tender kiss on the furry monster's forehead before standing to turn off the light. While it was true that Asriel's soul was older than him, his body had the look of a twelve-year-old and all children needed sleep, especially ones that had just gone through a major procedure to have their soul bound to a new body. Just as his hand reached the switch, however, he heard a quiet voice call his name and turned back to see a pair of worried, green eyes gazing up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong Asriel?" The thirty-four-year-old asked, worriedly.

"I was, um, I was wondering... when can I see mom and dad?" The small goat questioned, his ears drooping sadly as he held the covers close to his face.

The skeledad smiled, taking a seat beside his friend and drawing him close to his side.

"How about we go see them first thing in the morning?" He asked, a fond expression on his face. "It's going to be quite the shock for them, we'll have to explain everything that's happened since the loops ended, but don't worry, I'll be right there beside you. You won't be alone."

He smiled softly as the boy nodded, hope filling the child's eyes as he snuggled into his pillow. Sans had decided that since it was already so late they may as well spend the rest of the night at the lad so he could monitor the boy and be ready if anything went wrong, though it seemed everything was as it should be other than that unexpected side effect and that offered no danger. Now he just needed to let the kid rest, after all, he was going to have a long day tomorrow.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

The reunion went about as well as expected, meaning there were many tears shed... mostly by the Dreemurr family and Alphys. Sans had taken the liberty to call a meeting of their extended family and that's why they now found themselves sitting on a large blanket outside Toriel's house having just finished listening to Asriel tell the story of his time as Flowey. As the minutes passed by there were many warm hugs and kisses exchanged and soon everyone had settled down once more, though the short skeleton doubted his friend's minds would stray far from what they'd just learned. The news that the former prince had been Flowey had come as a shock to everyone but especially to the Royal couple, though they were reassured once they knew his actions hadn't been entirely his own. They were just happy to have their son back after all these years and were resolved to show him the love and affection he'd missed during the time they'd been separated.

They had taken it rather well and in truth, it was Frisk who took it the hardest, though that wasn't surprising. Sans had been forced to explain the timelines to her, though he'd only revealed the parts where Flowey was the one in control, never making mention of Chara or her own role during his explanation. Afterwards, she had run off into the ruins before he'd been able to calm her down. The little ten-year-old just couldn't seem to understand how her best friend could have done such wrong. Sans had been about to follow her but was stopped when a small paw caught his sleeve. Twisting around he was met with the sight of the prince, his face full of resolve as he stared in the direction Frisk had disappeared.

"No, let me find her. I'll bring her back after we talk." The mature look in Asriel's eyes reminded Sans that, though he was still a child, he'd been through more than most adults and so all he did was nod and watch as the younger male raced off.

It took the boy nearly half an hour to locate Frisk, finally finding her curled up on the bed of golden flowers at the start of the Ruins. Even from the entrance of the chamber, he could hear her strangled sobs and it hurt to know that he'd been the one to cause her such pain.

"Frisk?" He called softly, kneeling before the younger child and wrapping his warm arms around her. "Hey, it's going to be alright."

"No, it's not!" She screamed, pushing away from the goat monster's embrace. "How could you have done all those things? You hurt my dad! You hurt uncle Papyrus! You hurt everyone!"

She paused for a moment, turning to face him with betrayal written on her young face. He couldn't help but wince when confronted with the teary eyes of his normally cheerful friend.

"You even hurt me." The skelechild sniffled in defeat, liquid streaming down from her sockets. "I thought we were friends. I thought you cared!"

"I do care!" Asriel cried, unable to stay silent any longer. "You don't know what it's like... not having a soul... it's as if you lose yourself and all that remains is anger, hate, and fear. You'd do anything to be able to feel again but nothing ever works! At least... not until I met you."

She watched him warily as he pulled his knees up to his chest, looking for all the world as if he were reliving his worst memories... and he probably was.

"You showed me that I could still have friends. _That I could be good._ That I didn't need to let my soulless nature define me." The boy spoke softly, unable to meet the other child's gaze. "Frisk, you gave me hope when I had nothing left to live for."

The little girl gasped out a sob. Unable to control herself any longer, she raced forward, wrapping her small arms around her best friend in hopes of comforting him. It sounded awful to not have a soul. To not be yourself anymore. Yes, she was still upset, but she refused to let it stop her from comforting her friend when he needed her. By some miracle, she had managed to restore what was lost. She'd helped her friend and in doing so she had saved him. There was no way she'd give up on him now! Not after that. Not just because she'd learned something she didn't like.

"I'm sorry!" Frisk choked out through her tears, hiding her face in the green, striped sweater the slightly larger monster was wearing. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have reacted like that! I should have known that it wasn't your fault."

Asriel sighed, pushing the girl away till she was at arms length.

"No. I won't deny what happened. Flowey hated everything and wanted to cause people harm just because he could. I may not have been in full control but it was still me who did all those things." The prince responded, sorrow visible on his face. "I don't know how but you managed to show him, _show me_ , a different path and for that, I am eternally thankful. That doesn't excuse what I did though and I will spend my life attempting to make up for all the harm I caused... even if most of the people I hurt can't remember it."

"Good!" Frisk exclaimed, looking her friend dead in the eyes.

"What?" He muttered, shock causing his mouth to drop open as he stared at her in confusion... that had not been what he'd expected her to say.

"I said good!" The brown-haired girl said once more. "Don't forget what you did but also don't let it stop you from living your life. You made mistakes, everyone does that, but you realized what you were doing and are trying to fix it. That means that you're a good person. You'll remember what happened and can teach others about it so that they can learn as well. You can help people that might have made the same mistakes."

Asriel stared at his friend with a dumbfounded expression. When had she gotten so wise? It was almost as if she were talking with experience from beyond her ten years of age, but that was impossible. Frisk had no memories of her time as a human... or did she? The prince made a mental note to bring this up to Sans at a later date but for now, now he just pulled the other child back into his arms and held her close. They both needed the contact after such an emotionally charged conversation.

"Thank you." Is all he said as they sat there in the patch of golden flowers, no other words were needed.

By the time they made it back to Toriel's home in the ruins it was near bedtime and the only ones left at the house were the king, queen, and Sans. They had been in the middle of debating whether or not they should go look for the two youngsters when the pair had walked through the door hand in hand. Asriel had immediately been engulfed in the loving embrace of his parents while Sans moved to place a calm hand on his daughter's shoulder, nodding at the young prince once he caught his gaze. The boy had done as he'd said he would, the skeledad never doubted that he would. Taking hold of Frisk's small hand in his own, they summoned their magic and teleported, leaving the Dreemurr family alone to take solace in each other's company.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that's it for act 3. I really hope you enjoyed this finale and are looking forward to when I begin the next (and final) act. Thanks, as always, for reading and don't forget to leave a review ;)**


	27. Act 4, Ch1- Splintered Mentality

**AN: Yay! I'm back! It took a while but I'm practically finished writing the remaining chapters of this story, I just need to edit them and finish the epilogue. With that said, I will be posting a chapter at least once a week until this is finished. Also, I'd quickly like to note that I went back and fixed a continuity issue with Sans' age. It's nothing major that you would have to re-read any of the chapters for... I just realized that I'd forgotten to age him up at times and wanted to correct that mistake. Thank you all for sticking with me and I really hope you like what happens in the final act of Adopted Promise! If you have a moment, I would appreciate it if you would leave a comment as I adore reading what you have to say about my fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Undertale seeing as my name is not Toby Fox.**

* * *

When it had first happened, Sans was sure it was just a trick of the light, an illusion caused by the swaying shadows of the snowy forest. Then it happened again. A glimpse of red eyes in the darkness. A quiet laugh that sent chills racing down his spine. A feeling of dread that hung in the air. No, this wasn't his imagination. But what else could it be? He wanted to deny it. He wanted to believe that after all this time there was no possible way it could be her. He wanted to continue living in peace with his beloved daughter and their family and friends. But he couldn't. Sans knew that if his suspicions were true then this was only the beginning. Chara had returned and, so far, he was the only one who had noticed.

Now, he was hyper-aware of everything around him. It had been a week since that event had occurred and there'd been no sign of the fallen child since. That didn't do a thing to ease his anxiety, though... it just made it all the worse.

 _'What is that brat planning?'_ He thought to himself as he sat at the table, moving his cereal around with his spoon but never actually taking a bite of it. _'Why now? What's kept her at bay all these years?'_

A small pair of arms snaking around his torso startled him from his thoughts, causing him to nearly fall off his chair and bring whoever was hugging him down as well. It was only thanks to his quick reflexes that he managed to right himself. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Frisk standing there with a worried look on her young face, arms still wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"Heya, Frisky, what's up?" He asked, curious as to what was bothering his child.

"Are you okay, daddy? You were staring into space again and wouldn't answer me." She replied, voice wobbling slightly as she tried not to cry. "You haven't been talking much lately and are always on edge. You haven't wanted to play with me, either! Why won't you tell me what's wrong? You're not... you're not going to fall down, are you?"

Sans' eye sockets widened as he swiftly pulled his daughter around to his front and brought her onto his lap. She was getting a little big now that she was eleven but that didn't matter. What mattered was the fear he could see on his little girl's face and it upset him deeply to know that he'd been the cause of it.

"What, no! Why would you... I'm fine, baby-bones. I promise I'm fine." He reassured, though the former human still looked somewhat doubtful. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. It's nothing you need to worry yourself with."

" _Are you sure about that, Sansy?"_ A voice whispered in his ear and he whipped around, eye glowing a startling blue, only to find that no one was there.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Frisk cried, trying to see over his shoulder. "Why did you call your magic?"

Slowly turning back, he stared at the smaller monster incredulously for a moment.

"You didn't hear that?" He asked, taking a trembling breath as she shook her head.

"I didn't hear anything." The girl said, her purple hoodie bunched in her hands. "What did it sound like? Maybe it was just Fluff, you know he likes to play in the living room."

"Yea, yea I'm sure that was it." He said, not wanting to scare his kid.

 _'That voice definitely belonged to Chara, but where could she be?'_ He asked himself, taking a few bites of his soggy cereal. _'She doesn't have a body, or does she? Could that demon have possessed someone else like she did with Frisk? But, I thought it was Frisk's high level of Determination that allowed it to happen in the first place. No monster would be able to sustain such a high level, well except Frisky, but that's cause she was once human.'_

" _What's wrong Sans, your numbskull brain too tiny to come up with an answer?"_ The voice said in a barely audible tone and he discreetly turned to try and locate where it was coming from, but to no avail. _"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're just going mad? That this is all in your head?"_

He paled slightly before moving to set Frisk on the floor. Sans watched as she raced out the door on her way to school, rubbing a weary hand down his face as he tried to regain his composure.

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks you dirty, brother killer... I'm stronger than that."The skeleton breathed softly, trying to convince himself of that fact.

His sockets widened as he felt a phantom hand on his cheek and he lashed out with his magic, sending a bone flying forth. The sensation vanished, though he doubted it was due to the femur now implanted in the wall.

" _We'll see about that."_ The once-human child giggled, menacingly. _"One way or another... I am going to break you. You can be sure of it."_

After that, all was silent save for the humming of the wind as it blew outside the windows. Sans shivered, taking a moment to glance around the kitchen, but there was nothing in sight. Dread filled his soul, making sweat bead on his skull as he contemplated what had just happened. Not sure what to make of it, the jokester headed into the living room, deciding to wait and see if it happened again before deciding on his next move. Upon noticing Fluff curled up on the couch fast asleep he moved over to sit beside the small dog. Carding his hand through the animal's thick fur, he breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever was going on seemed to have stopped for the moment and he hoped desperately that he'd have time to figure this out before Chara made good on her threat. After all, how was he supposed to protect himself, let alone Frisk, if he couldn't see the enemy? Deciding he shouldn't just sit there and sulk, the hoodie-clad monster rose and headed for the door. He had to be at his sentry station in half an hour for his shift but he figured he had enough time to stop by Grillby's and grab some much-needed ketchup.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Red eyes followed the skeleton as he made his way down the stairs before turning toward the kitchen, a grin growing as she noticed his tense posture. It had been a week since she'd first managed to make contact. It had taken years to build up enough strength to even manifest for that short amount of time but it had been worth it. The terror she had seen reflected in his eyes as he'd searched the snowy landscape for any sign of her presence had been delicious and she couldn't wait to mess with her foe once more. She couldn't afford to materialize again, not when it cost so much of her hard-earned energy, so instead she decided to experiment.

Chara summoned her soul, making sure to stay out of sight as she flew toward the dining area for even if her body wasn't corporeal her soul could still be sighted if she wasn't careful. She also couldn't stay like this for long lest her soul shatter, she'd have to work fast. She found her target staring absentmindedly ahead while Frisk ate her breakfast, his own sitting uneaten on the table. Oh, this was going to be good. The child waited patiently for the right opportunity to present itself. She smirked when the skeleton nearly fell off his chair and then... her moment came. Sans was attempting to reassure her former vessel, telling the girl that he'd be fine. HA! Not if she had any say in it. Chara made sure that both skeletons were adequately distracted so they wouldn't notice her small form before moving over to float near Sans' head.

" _Are you sure about that Sansy?"_ She mocked, barely making it back to cover as he whipped around, eye blazing blue.

She stayed hidden now, watching from a distance as Frisk insisted that what her so-called father had heard was that mangy mutt sleeping in the other room. The fallen human could tell that her enemy wasn't convinced and that was exactly what she'd hoped for. She wanted him to worry, to fear, to doubt... to have no idea if what he's hearing is real or just a figment of his imagination. She wanted him to _suffer_.

" _What's wrong Sans, your numbskull brain too tiny to come up with an answer?"_ She spoke once more, glee filling her shriveled soul as she spotted a hint of panic on his face that even he probably wasn't aware of. _"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're just going mad? That this is all in your head?"_

As the brat she'd formerly possessed headed out the door Chara watched as Sans' face grew even whiter than it already was. She moved closer when she noticed his mouth move, barely managing to catch the soft-spoken words.

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks you dirty, brother killer... I'm stronger than that."The spirit nearly burst out laughing then and there, having to hold herself back for fear of blowing her cover.

Instead, an idea flared to life that had her eyes shining with anticipation. Moving around to the back of his skull so as not to be noticed, she reached forward with one of her phantasmal hands and teasingly brushed it against the cheekbone of the agitated monster, watching with satisfaction as he jerked away before lashing out with his magic.

He was left panting, glancing around in alarm.

" _We'll see about that."_ The corrupted child giggled, retreating as she felt the strain on her soul grow. She had to wrap this up quickly so, with one last threat, she made her way back to the safety of her refuge. _"One way or another... I am going to break you. You can be sure of that."_

As she settled in once more she smiled cruelly, remembering Sans' face as she'd flown away. Yes, this was proving to be very fun indeed, though she knew she would have to stop eventually if she wanted to save up enough energy to fulfill her master plan. In the meantime, however, it couldn't hurt to torture the one who had single-handedly foiled her schemes on so many occasions. Chara grinned at the thought. It was about time that lazybones got a taste of his own medicine.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

This was getting ridiculous. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't do _anything_ without that voice, _her voice_ , popping up in his head. It had been months now and Sans swears he's slowly going insane. No one else notices the mocking words echo in a silent room nor do they notice the phantom touches of small hands. It was only him. Sans didn't know what to think anymore, there was no scientific evidence that pointed to the fallen child's return and if she had come back, wouldn't she have made a move by now rather than just tormenting him? But he didn't want to think of the alternative... that it _really was_ all in his head. That thought weighed heavily on his soul.

Not wanting to trouble the others, he'd kept it to himself as best he could but he knew his friends, and especially his immediate family, had realized something was going on with him. He was utterly exhausted. Having to keep his guard up constantly was doing nothing for his already low stamina and he'd been horrified to find that his HP had dipped drastically as well. It was now back down to 24 points rather than the 40 it had been sitting at for the past couple of years. Of course, he hadn't had the heart to tell anyone, not wanting them to worry as he knew they would. So far, no one had realized. There's been no reason to check his stats recently so why would they? He would deal with it on his own, this was his problem. At least, that's what he kept telling himself while he lay awake at night, stomach rumbling, as Chara whispered of all the times she'd murdered his loved ones.

The next morning he rose, tiredly. Having barely managed more than a few minutes rest he wasn't surprised when the shadows under his eyes appeared even darker upon glancing in the mirror. Sans let out a heavy sigh as he tried covering them with a cream he'd found in the dump about a month ago. He wasn't sure exactly what the humans used it for but its color was similar to the natural hue of his bones and had so far proven to be of good use in hiding his exhaustion. He couldn't afford to have everyone worrying about him today, after all, he had promised to help his father and Alphys rearrange a few rooms in the lab. With his cover-up done, Sans grabbed his hoodie and headed towards the door.

 _"You know, makeup really doesn't suit you. I think the bone-tired look is more your style. Those dark circles make your eyes look even bigger than usual. If I didn't hate you so much I might even think it was cute... like a scared little chibi skeleton."_ He didn't even flinch as Chara's voice echoed through the room, followed by a high-pitched laugh, he'd become too accustomed to it by this point.

Letting his shoulder's slump slightly, he turned the knob and stepped into the hall, hoping today wasn't one of the days where she'd follow him. He'd made it downstairs without further incident and was about to head into the kitchen to grab a couple of the cookies Pap had made the other day when he heard his daughter's door open upstairs.

"Daddy!" Frisk called loudly as she caught sight of him below her in the living room. "Catch me!"

And just like that, the little girl launched herself off the banister toward the floor below. Panicking, Sans pulled his hand up, nearly dislocating his shoulder with the swiftness of the motion as his eye glowed a fierce blue, his magic latching onto the falling child with seconds to spare. Safely lowering her into his arms, the skeledad collapsed onto the couch with his beloved daughter snuggled safely against his chest... breaths coming in short gasps as he tried to calm his shaken nerves.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." The stocky skeleton finally managed to choke out after taking some time just to breathe and reassure himself that his baby girl was safe.

He had no clue as to why Frisk had thought that jumping off the second-floor balcony would be a good idea but there was no way he was going to let it happen a second time. He felt relief wash over him as the eleven-year-old nodded solemnly and nestled further into his hold. By the remorseful look on her face, he could tell that she'd realized how badly she'd frightened him. They sat there in silence for half an hour or so before Sans reluctantly acknowledged the fact that if he didn't get a move on he'd be late reaching the lab. So, setting the former human on her feet, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Be good for Uncle Pappy." He said, pulling her into another quick embrace which she swiftly returned.

"Alright, I will." The child exclaimed happily before rushing off to play with her faithful canine companion.

The dog had been watching them from the base of the stairs, a bored expression on its face, but now wagged his tail excitedly as he headed out the door after his owner. Sans shook his head in amusement as he stood, having to stop a moment later as the motion triggered a dizzy spell that nearly left him back on the sofa. After taking a moment to shake the feeling off, he headed over to the door.

"Hey, Pap, I'm heading out." He called toward the kitchen where he knew his elder brother was working on a new culinary creation. "Frisk's playing outside, make sure she comes in to warm up after a while, kay?

"DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER. I WILL HAVE HOT CHOCOLATE READY AND WAITING ALONG WITH A WARM BLANKET WHEN IT IS TIME FOR MY PRECIOUS NIECE TO COME INSIDE!" He called out his assurance and Sans smiled softly, that was just like the other skeleton.

Smile still in place, he summoned his magic and teleported, making for the lab and the work he knew awaited him there.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _'Aww, he didn't even react that time.'_ Chara thought to herself as she watched the weary skeleton leave his room.

It had been nearly three months since she started this little game of hers and she'd loved every minute. One of her favorite moments had been when she'd snuck up behind Sans while he'd been in the bath. She'll never forget his face when he whipped around after she'd whispered in his ear. He was blushing so badly his whole face was tinged blue and his eye sockets had been blown wide as he searched every nook and cranny for her. It didn't help the comedian's image that he'd slipped while trying to get out of the tub to grab a towel and ended up sprawled on the ground, flushing even further when his brother opened the door to investigate the noise. She'd struggled to hold back her laughter until that naive fool had left, then she'd burst into raucous chuckles until Sans had fled to the room, tears of shame dripping from his eyes. The small child doubted that anything she did in the future would even come close to reaching the level of satisfaction she'd felt after that caper.

Chara sighed, coming back to the present as she returned once more to her safe zone. Her fun would have to end soon if she wished to store enough energy for her plan to come to fruition. In truth, she'd already spent more energy on this than she'd originally wanted but it had been so long since she'd been able to relax and just play... not since she and Asriel. Shaking her head to free herself from such thoughts, the child smiled as an idea came to mind.

 _'That could be interesting.'_ She thought to herself as she settled in to rest for a while. _'There's no way he'll be able to ignore me this time. Now I just have to wait for the perfect moment to strike. I just wish this didn't have to end... I was having such a good time messing with him.'_

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

He'd been working for a few hours when he suddenly began feeling dizzy once again. Passing it off as a temporary occurrence, Sans continued on, oblivious to the concerned looks both his father and friend were sending him. It wasn't until the world went dark after he'd bent over to pick up a box full of glass beakers that he realized it might be a bigger problem than he had originally thought. When he finally came around, the short skeleton was lying on the floor, his hoodie folded under his head as the two other scientists stood worriedly nearby. Sans groaned, reaching up a hand to rub his aching skull before attempting to struggle to his feet.

"Easy there, son." Gaster cautioned as he pushed the other male back down. "You shouldn't move yet, you passed out a few minutes ago."

"That's true..." Alphys added, glancing nervously to where the box he'd been moving was lying overturned on the ground. "If Gaster h...hadn't reacted as quickly as he did you might have be...been badly injured. Thankfully he managed to ca...catch you before you ended up falling into that m...mess of broken glass."

Sans looked to where the dinosaur was staring. There was indeed a bunch of glass shards scattered around and it took him a moment before it clicked.

"Aww geez, guys, I'm sorry." He said at last, still sounding weaker than he'd have liked. "Equipment like that isn't cheap, I'll make sure to pay you back so..."

His father cut him off before he could say any more, a fond yet exasperated look on his face as he placed a hand on the smaller being's shoulder.

"Sans, we are not worried about a few broken vials or beakers... we are worried about _you_." He stressed, needing to know that his son understood. "We can always get more lab equipment, that's not an issue, but we can't have this happening again."

"I know... I swear it won't." The thirty-five-year-old declared, not meeting the eyes of the other two.

"W...we aren't talking about you br...breaking stuff!" Alphys cried, anxiety causing her voice to rise as the fear of losing her friend took hold. "We're ta...talking about you passing o...out from exhaustion!"

"Oh, that..." Sans trailed off, ashamed expression appearing as he turned his face away from them.

Everyone was silent for a while. The younger scientist sat up, meeting no resistance this time as he picked up his hoodie, putting it back on before moving over to a nearby table where he sat in the chair and rested his head on his arms... eyes drooping slightly. He was even more tired now, it seemed, than he'd been before that little incident. In doing so, he completely missed the troubled glance the other two monsters shared. He was just starting to doze off when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder once more.

"Is there something you should be telling us?" Gaster urged, wanting to help his son but not knowing how.

"Nah, it's nothing." He returned, drowsily staring ahead of himself. "Just some bad memories comin' back to haunt me. I'll be fine."

"It's o...obviously not 'nothing' Sans," Alph added, draping a warm blanket around his shoulders. "I know b...better than to push you though. I just want you to kn...know that we're here for you if you need to t...talk. For now, just relax, we'll take care of the r...rest."

Sans didn't need any further prompting for, as his father dimmed the lights, he was already drifting off into the dark oblivion of sleep. Hopefully this time he wouldn't be awoken by the grating voice of a demonic child intent on torturing him. Several feet away hushed voices sounded in the room.

"Do you th...think he'll be alright?" The female asked, quietly. "I w...wish he'd tell us what's wr...wrong."

"As do I but we both know how stubborn he can be. Sans has had to deal with things on his own since the timeline started repeating. Yes, it's been years since we've been free of the loops but that type of conditioning doesn't just go away. It stays with a person, always in the back of their mind." The male replied, calm concern audible in his voice. "Do I think he'll be alright? To tell the truth, I am not sure. Only time will reveal the answer. What I do know is that he is much better than he was eleven years ago when I was forced to watch him from the Void without any means to help. Setbacks are a common occurrence what with everything he's been through. All we can do is be there for him when he's ready to talk and offer support when he isn't."

"You're right, I j...just wish there was m...more we could do for him." The voices trailed off after this, seemingly leaving the skeleton to rest as they went off to work in a different room.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Chara watched as Frisk played, gazing through the window as the child ran back into the snow after getting warmed up. She'd never liked the cold herself, preferring to play in the soft grass and flowers of her parent's garden alongside her brother. Thinking of her former family, the human felt a stab of regret for her actions but it was quickly overpowered by the hate clouding her heart and soul.

She had taken the opportunity to get some sleep and decide her next move while Sans was away. It would be the final one for awhile, seeing as she had to save the remainder of her energy for when the time came to put her true plan into motion. Smirking at the idea she'd formulated, Chara left the window and made her way out into the frigid evening. She walked slowly and deliberately, taking her time in reaching her destination. Once she'd arrived, the former human child got everything prepared before hiding herself behind an outcropping of rock. All she had to do now was wait.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Sans' eyes shot open, the memory of his nightmare fading as he glanced around, surprised to find that he was no longer in the same room he'd fallen asleep in. At some point, he must have been moved as he was now lying on a couch in one of the break rooms. He supposed he should be glad for that. It wouldn't have been nice to wake up with a crick in his neck. Glancing to the side he noticed a note scribbled on a ripped piece of paper and picked it up.

 _Dear Sans,_

 _We have nearly finished organizing the storage rooms and I feel that it would be beneficial if you go home, grab something to eat, and attempt to get a proper nights sleep. I will be late tonight so if you are still awake, though I hope you are not, we can talk more about what is troubling you. I truly wish to help you. I find that even though it has been many years since we were freed from the loops you still tend to try and face things on your own rather than confide in the people who care for you. I wish to rectify that and prove that you can trust us with such matters as you once might have before this mess all began._

 _Sincerely,_

 _W. D. Gaster,_

 _Your loving father_

Sans chuckled as he finished reading, though his eyes were more watery than normal. He blamed his lack of sleep but knew, in reality, it was the reassurance he'd gotten from his dad's words that had caused him to tear up. As he got up to head home, Sans couldn't help but think about what was written in the letter. It wasn't that he didn't trust his family and friends. No, if that were the case he would never have told them about the timelines. He just didn't want them to think any differently of him if it turned out he was overreacting. They were already so careful around him. Even now when his panic attacks were few and far between, the short skeleton could tell how the others tempered their actions and words. He could see it in the way Undyne spoke in a more calm tone of voice or how Mettaton's jibes were friendlier in nature. Sans didn't want the others to have to change how they acted because of him.

The comedian hadn't even noticed he'd left Hotland behind until he looked up and realized he was now surrounded by a field of echo flowers. He glanced sadly at the blue blossoms, a long-forgotten memory playing in his head. Back when he'd had no one he could talk to, no one he could tell about the horrors he'd witnessed, he'd taken to speaking to these flowers. Of course, he'd done it in a secluded area where there was no possibility of someone stumbling across them. It had helped for a time... the talking... but the flowers couldn't answer back and, in the end, it only served to prove how alone he truly was.

 _'Hmm, that's the face of someone who's been having a bad time.'_

A familiar voice sounded to his left and he whipped around, spotting nothing but more flowers.

 _'Or maybe you're just hearing things.'_

This time the voice came from his right but again there was nothing there. His eyes widened in panic as the flowers continued to speak, the chilling voice of his enemy coming from every direction.

 _'You should have expected this...'_

 _'It was only a matter of time...'_

 _'And yet...'_

 _'You never saw it coming...'_

"Shut up," Sans said quietly, even as the child continued to taunt him.

 _'Or maybe you did...'_

 _'After all the times you failed to save your brother and friends...'_

 _'After all the times you killed the one you had sworn to protect...'_

 _'It get's pretty hard to care, doesn't it?'_

"Shut up!" Sans growled once more, hands pressed tight against his ear holes as he tried to run, but the voice followed after him.

 _'You suffered no matter what you did...'_

 _'Whether you tried to save them...'_

 _'Or watched them die...'_

 _'You couldn't escape...'_

 _'But you know what?'_

 _'That's not even the best part...'_

"SHUT UP, CHARA!" Sans screamed, voice breaking as he collapsed to his knees on the wet ground, knowing there was no hope of avoiding the jeering words.

 _'No, the best part is...'_

 _'You feel you deserve it...'_

His sockets widened at the same time he felt a shiver shoot down his spine. Tears leaked from his eyes, the lights nothing but pinpricks as the fallen child's voice whispered mere inches from his ear.

 _'After all, you're just another killer.'_

"No, that isn't true..." The hoodie-clad monster murmured as he rocked himself, trying to shake the uncertainty he felt within his soul. "Go away, you're not real... this isn't real!"

 _'Even if I go away, I'll always return...'_

 _'I am your doubts...'_

 _'Your fears...'_

 _'The thoughts that keep you awake at night...'_

Sans whimpered, closing his eyes tight in an attempt to shut out the world around him... it didn't help. No matter what he did, he couldn't block her tainted words.

 _'I will always be there...'_

 _'Whispering in the back of your mind...'_

 _'You'll start to wonder...'_

 _'Am I going crazy?'_

 _'Is this all in my head?'_

 _'But one thing's for certain...'_

A strangled cry escaped Sans' mouth as he summoned his magic. He didn't care that he was in no condition to teleport. He didn't care that he could hurt himself. All that mattered was getting away from that voice. Chara's final words echoed around him as his eye began to glow with a familiar blue light.

 _'You... will... never... be... free...'_

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Chara chuckled after watching Sans flee. His fear and panic had been everything she'd hoped it would be and she found herself disappointed that she'd no longer be able to play with him. Oh well, she'd left her mark and at least she'd be able to watch the fallout. The child was certain that she'd set him back in his recovery quite a bit. Hopefully, he'd end up having panic attacks more often, those were always interesting to see. Maybe now the wait wouldn't be so boring.

 _'Just a few more years...'_ She thought to herself, her face twisting into a contemplative frown. _'A few more years, then I can finally set my ultimate plan into motion.'_

That thought cheered her up and as she thought more about it her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint.

 _'Hmm, I think I'll start with the comedian.'_ She decided, changing her original scheme of going after Frisk first. _'It's been way too entertaining these last few months and he is the reason Frisk managed to break free of my control. If not for that bag of bones none of this would have happened. Yes, this could work in my favor.'_

With that decided, Chara quickly made her way home, all the while mentally revising her master plan.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Sans didn't know how long he sat there, alone with the memory of times long past, before the door slowly creaked open, indicating that Gaster had returned home from his work in the lab. He tried to smile, really he did, but it was obvious that his father had noticed something was wrong. Neither spoke as the taller monster took a seat beside the other skeleton and pulled him close to his side. Sans snuggled into the hold, seeking comfort as the fear and apprehension got the better of him.

"I'd hoped you would be sleeping, my son." Gaster finally spoke, his voice somewhat subdued with worry as he stroked circles on Sans' back. "Are you ready to talk about what's troubling you?"

"Heh," The comedian choked out a laugh as his eyes filled with tears. Remembering the events that had occurred on his way home, he nodded, turning his face away. "I think I might have lost it, dad. I keep hearing Chara's voice and it feels like someone's been watching me but no one's ever there when I turn to check. What if I'm going crazy? What if all that stress from the timelines has finally driven me around the bend!? What am I supposed to do?"

"This is what you meant by 'bad memories coming back to haunt you'?" The elder monster asked, waiting for confirmation before speaking again, voice fond and tinged with sympathy. "I doubt you've gone crazy. Auditory hallucinations are a common occurrence when it comes to traumatic events such as the ones you have suffered. I witnessed it many times after the war and even dealt with it myself from time to time."

The smaller monster glanced up at him, his face a strange mixture of relief and fear.

"But... I've been doing better. It's been years since we were freed from the loops. I barely even have panic attacks anymore! Why would this only be surfacing now?" The pun lover pleaded, needing to know that there was a scientific reason behind what has been happening as of late.

"There must have been a trigger. Something you saw or heard that may have subconsciously reminded you of the late princess." Gaster declared, his thumb and index finger placed against his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Do you happen to remember where you were when this first occurred?"

Sans contemplated that for a moment before remembering the flash of a child's silhouette in the forest near his station. The thought of it still set him on edge.

"Yea, I was near my sentry station in Snowdin Forest." He revealed, his father nodding in understanding.

"Tell me what happened while you were there." The older being prompted, listening intently as he mentally took notes.

"Welp, I was going about business as usual." He started, thinking back on that day so many months ago. "I had dropped Frisk off at school and then headed out for my shift. It's pretty boring so I ended up dozing off and when I woke up I noticed a shadow over in the tree line. It took me a moment to realize that the shape looked exactly like Frisk had when she was holding that cursed knife. Before I'd even had time to comprehend that though, it was gone. I figured it was just a trick of the light. It was about a week after that that the voices started. I really thought Chara had returned for a little while there but after dealing with the voices for a few months with nothing else happening..."

He was interrupted by Gaster's sharp intake of breath.

"A few months! Why did you never tell anyone before this?" The other skeleton demanded, concern marring his features. "I knew something was troubling you but I never suspected that it had been going on for such a long period of time. I am sorry, I should have paid better attention. If I'd known I could have helped you sooner."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Sans exclaimed, turning to fully look at his companion. "It wasn't your fault, dad. I got pretty good at hiding things during the loops and I thought I could handle it by myself. I... I didn't want anyone to worry like you are now."

Gaster clenched his jaw, anger coursing through him at the thought of his youngest being forced to learn such a skill, before taking several deep breaths to calm himself... once again drawing the smaller monster close for a tight embrace as he whispered. "Sans... you are my _son,_ it is my job to be worried about you."

The jokester couldn't help the timid smile that appeared on his face as his father finally let go. He had to admit that it felt nice being able to rely on others. He'd been trying to do so more often over the years but it was still a difficult concept for him to grasp.

"Now, I do believe that the shadows were the trigger that set this off and, seeing as there have been no other incidences besides the voices, I think it's safe to rule out Chara's return." Upon seeing the troubled frown appear on the other skeleton's face the Royal Scientist continued. "That doesn't mean we won't stay vigilant, however. We'll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. For now, though, I think it's best we focus on the voices. I'm going to pop back over to the lab for a moment but I'll be right back. I have some medicine there that should help subdue them as well as make it easier for you to sleep. We'll use it for a couple of months and see how things go, sound good?"

Sans was a bit reluctant to take the medication but he would willingly admit that he desperately needed a decent nights sleep. He really didn't want to risk another accident like the one that had happened earlier. So, without putting up a fuss, he agreed to the older scientist's proposal. Upon receiving his confirmation, Gaster swiftly teleported back to the lab, returning a few minutes later with a small bottle that he held out to the smaller monster. That night Sans had the first restful sleep he'd had in a very long time, finally free of the voices that had plagued him for so long. Nearly two months later he was more or less back to his normal self and Gaster decided it would be okay if he tried to go without the pills. When nothing detrimental happened, meaning his hallucinations didn't return, he stopped taking them altogether.

No one other than the two skeletons ever knew what had occurred, or so they thought, for Chara had gleefully watched it all unfold from her place within the shadows... reveling in the torment her foe had endured at her hands.

* * *

 **AN: Well then, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the start of act 4 and are looking forward to the rest of this story as much as I'm looking forward to seeing what you think of it ;) Thanks for reading and please take time to leave a review, they never fail to brighten my day.**


	28. Act 4, Ch2- Treasures Of The Heart

**AN: This is kind of a bittersweet chapter for me to post. It's the last of the scrapbook chapters in the story and I loved writing these so it's sad that there aren't more. I really hope you like this one, please let me know what you think :)**

 **The Quote I used is by Kevin Arnold**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox will forever own Undertale.**

* * *

The short thirteen-year-old smiled brightly as she raced toward her father's not so secret lab. Everyone's known about it for years though she still thinks it's pretty cool. When she was younger, she liked to pretend she was a mad scientist doing her own experiments while the older skeleton worked on whatever project he was laboring on. Now, Frisk had her prized camera held tightly in her grip as she slammed the door open, startling her dad who looked up at her in shock before a fond smile appeared on his face.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, swiftly wrapping her arms around her father's waist. "Are you ready, huh? Are you ready to put my pictures in the scrapbook like you promised?"

"Whoa, hold on a sec baby-bones. I'm supposed to finish looking over these blueprints for your Auntie Alphys before I do anything else." He said, but upon seeing her disappointed face he chuckled lightly. "Tibia honest though, this is rather boring. I suppose a short break won't cause any problems."

He'd shown Frisk the scrapbook he'd been keeping a few months ago and, ever since, she'd been taking as many photos as possible in order to find the perfect memories to add to the book alongside the ones he'd selected. Sans smiled as he remembered the joy on his daughter's face when he'd told her that he'd be working on it sometime today. Apparently 'sometime' meant right after breakfast according to Frisk as she'd come racing down before he'd barely managed to get any of his official work done. That didn't matter, though, what mattered was his little girl's happy laughter as he pulled the album from its special place on the high shelf where he kept it.

"So then, kiddo?" He stated, opening the cover to the first empty page. "What have ya got for us?"

The elder skeleton watched as the preteen spread out the pictures she'd decided on. He had to admit, her photography skills had improved greatly in the last few years. The lighting was really good and they were all in focus.

Frisk watched her dad's reaction and let out a sigh of relief as he reached out a skeletal hand to ruffle her hair, telling her she'd done a great job. She was nearly glowing due to the praise. She'd worked so hard and had done her best so to hear that the person she looked up to the most liked them? It made her day!

"Let's add this one first!" The preteen exclaimed excitedly while holding up a picture of MK, Asriel, and herself that had been taken in front of a mirror so as to include everyone.

 _The trio of mischief makers were slowly creeping through the halls of Toriel's house, being extra careful not to make a sound. Frisk and Monster Kid had been allowed to stay over for a sleepover with Asriel and it was long past their bedtime. Earlier that day the three friends had decided to stay up all night and were currently making their way out to the living room. As had assured the others that his parents were both pretty heavy sleepers so their fun shouldn't be disturbed but even so, they still made sure to be as silent as possible._

" _So, what's the plan?" MK whispered as they entered the larger room._

" _How about Ghost in the Graveyard?" Frisk questioned hopefully. It was pretty much just hide and seek in the dark._

" _That could be fun," The goat prince nodded before adding in a creepy voice. "Or we could tell scary stories."_

" _Maybe we should just go back to bed?" The small lizard monster suggested, tail tucked between his legs as he trembled slightly._

" _I thought you were supposed to be brave." Asriel laughed quietly, poking the other boy in the side. "Don't you want to be like Undyne?"_

" _Hey, don't pick on him, we're friends!" Frisk said in a hushed shout. "Friends don't pick on each other, they support each other... right?"_

 _Upon noticing the girl's glare, both boys immediately nodded. It was clear that Frisk was the one in charge of their little group. She's the one who usually made all the major decisions but not until she'd consulted with the others. She was a great leader in that respect, always listening to what her companions had to say. That didn't mean she wasn't strict at times. Now, for example. Ever since she'd been bullied, Frisk has had a zero-tolerance policy when it came to anything of the like, even if the one doing so meant it in good fun. If the other person involved wasn't okay with it then neither was she._

" _Good," She replied, the serious glint leaving her eyes a moment later. "Then how about this, we'll get a quick snack then play a round of GITG, after that we'll tell a few scary stories before going to bed?"_

 _"I thought we were gonna stay up all night," Asriel commented, slightly discouraged by the change of plans._

 _"Yea, we were, but then I realized that if we stay up all night we'll be too tired to help make breakfast in the morning," Frisk revealed, raising an eye ridge at her friends. "Aren't you guys looking forward to helping Toriel make pancakes? I know I am."_

" _Mmm, I hope she has blueberries." Monster Kid said, licking his lips at the thought of the delicious treat._

" _Well, I guess you're right." The other boy agreed, running his hand over his head even as he was careful not to disturb any of the flowers. "Besides, I don't want to miss out on momma's special peach pancakes, they're my favorite."_

" _If you say so, I like chocolate chip and ketchup." She replied matter-of-fact, chuckling as her friends each gave her disgusted looks._

" _You have weird tastes in food." MK deadpanned, pushing down the nauseous feeling that had arisen upon hearing the younger monster's choice of toppings._

" _She gets it from her dad." As added, shaking his head. "Sans has always been weird like that, should have figured he'd pass it down to his daughter."_

" _Hey, my dad isn't weird... he's just unique!" She argued, only receiving disbelieving looks for her argument._

 _They didn't say anything more and the trio went along with Frisk's plan, only pausing long enough to snap a quick photo in the hallway mirror._

The picture had been taken after they'd been telling scary stories and at the time, they had all sworn they'd seen a creepy face reflected back in the mirror. Looking at it now, though, there was nothing except their frightened faces staring back at them.

The next one she picked up was one of her dad and Grandpa Gaster resting on the couch in the living room.

"When did you take this one, Frisky?" Sans asked, noting the way he was curled into his father's side fast asleep.

"Right after school started back up." She answered, flipping it over to use the glue stick. "I'd had a nightmare and decided to get a glass of milk but when I came downstairs you two were already there."

 _Frisk awoke with a start, terror causing her eyes to shoot open as her magic bubbled just below the surface, ready to be released at a moments notice. She searched the darkness for any sign of an unknown threat, breaths coming in short gasps. She found none but that didn't stop the girl from pulling Fluff into her small arms and squeezing him tightly to her chest. It was a comfort to have him there with her, for even though she didn't remember what she'd dreamed she still felt the dread clawing at her soul. Figuring she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, the small child just sat there holding her dog until her breaths had calmed down to a normal pace._

" _You stay here, Fluff." She said at last, releasing her canine companion who looked up at her with his bright, red eyes. "I'll be back in a little bit."_

 _Without further ado, Frisk headed towards her door and stepped into the hallway. She debated whether or not to wake her father before deciding against it. He'd had a long day at work and she was almost twelve-years-old. It wouldn't do for her to constantly be rushing to her father's side every time she had a bad dream. She wanted to be stronger... just like him! She'd known for a long time now that her dad had frequent nightmares as well and he handled them on his own. If he could do that then maybe so could she. Making up her mind, Frisk changed directions and headed for the stairs instead._

 _She had nearly reached the final step when she noticed a light shining from the TV that instantly caught her attention. The child glanced over, surprised to find her Pompa sitting on the couch watching a late night rerun of one of Mettaton's shows. She was about to call out when she noticed a slipper-clad foot sticking out from beside the older monster. Moving around the couch, Gaster smiled at her and she let her eyes widen in surprise as she took in the sight of her daddy-bones sleeping with his head resting against his own father's leg as the elder skeleton's hand gently stroked his back._

" _What's wrong with daddy?" She couldn't help but whisper, fear making her voice sound tight even to her._

" _There is nothing wrong, little one." Her Pompa reassured her, pulling her down into a gentle embrace even as he was careful not to wake the other skeleton. "Your father simply had a nightmare and was finding it difficult to sleep tonight. I offered to keep him company."_

" _But... but he always deals with his bad dreams on his own!" Frisk exclaimed loudly causing Gaster to frown at her. She continued in a much lower volume upon noticing her dad shift fretfully in his sleep. "I thought he was strong..."_

" _Your father is very strong." The elder monster confirmed. "There may be times in our lives where we need someone to comfort us even if we are strong. There is no shame in seeking help when that happens. Why go through such hardships on your own when your family can be there to help you? Now then Frisk, why don't you tell me what you are doing up at such a late hour?"_

 _The knowing look in her grandpa's eyes was enough to make her spill the entirety of her nightmare to him and he listened patiently, never interrupting once as she cried and snuggled into his soothing embrace._

Looking back now, Frisk thinks it's a miracle that they didn't wake her dad. Not even when she'd finished crying and rushed off in order to grab her camera did he show any sign of stirring from his slumber. It made her wonder how exhausted he'd truly been that night.

"Hey, how bout this one next?" Sans called, drawing his little girl's attention to one of his own pictures.

"Yea, that one's awesome!" She exclaimed, nodding enthusiastically at the photo of Undyne with Alphys on her shoulders. Frisk was, likewise, sitting on Alphys' shoulders, thus completing their little monster tower.

 _The day had been rather boring and Frisk had been running wild through the halls trying to find something to entertain herself with. It was nearly driving Sans crazy as he sat at the kitchen table attempting to get some work done. It was all in vain, however, as there was no possible way he could concentrate with all the racket his daughter was making. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sans shuffled his papers into a neat pile before placing them back into the folder from whence they'd come and rising to his feet._

 _"Hey buddy, how about you and I go hang out with Undyne and Alphys for a bit, eh?" He called, somehow managing to draw the former human's attention even as she sprinted around like a skeletal blur._

 _She stopped dead in her tracks, turning back to face him with an enthusiastic smile gracing her features._

" _Really, daddy?" The girl asked, hope sparkling in her sockets, though it dimmed as she went on. "I thought you had work to do, though. Won't you get in trouble?"_

" _Nah, it's fine. I was almost done with it anyway." He winked at her, letting his baby-bones know that she had no reason to worry. It's not like he could focus anyway. "Now grab your coat and let's get going. It's Alphys' day off so I'm certain they're both at home. Knowing them, they're probably watching a new anime or something."_

 _Not needing any further encouragement Frisk rushed off, returning a few moments later with her coat and boots. The twelve-year-old bounced with excitement as Sans quickly wrote up a note for Papyrus explaining where they'd gone if he happened to return home early from his sentry duties. As soon as he was done, Frisk grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him out of the house. Thinking it would be a good opportunity to wear off some of the child's energy, Sans decided that they would walk to Undyne's rather than teleport or use the River Person's boat. By the time they arrived, Frisk was no longer racing around like a madman though she wasn't any less excited for the visit._

 _The hoodie-wearing skeleton moved toward the door, knocking on it soundly before stepping back and waiting for an answer. He didn't have to wait long for within a few moments the door had swung open to reveal the captain of the royal guard herself. Undyne glanced between them before a huge smile split her face and she let out a loud laugh._

" _Hey punks! What are you doing here?" She asked cheerfully as she gathered the younger of the skeletons into a bone-crushing hug._

 _"Well, it's a nice day out and I knew Alph didn't work so I thought a little impromptu visit would be nice," Sans replied, grinning lazily at his brother's best friend._

 _The two watched as Frisk ran inside and nearly tackled Alphys to the floor in a fierce hug. Undyne turned back towards the male and raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms._

" _Kid driving ya crazy with all that energy?" She asked bluntly, smirking as Sans began to sweat under her scrutiny._

" _Heh, heh, she's been bouncing off the walls all morning." He admitted with a nervous chuckle._

 _The fish monster let her face soften as she smiled once more, moving to place a hand on his bony shoulder. "Don't worry, ya dork... we'll tire her out for ya. It's been too long since your last visit. You guys should stop by more often, it's not like we live that far away, you know."_

 _"We'll do that. Thanks, Undyne," Sans said quietly, reminded once again of how kind the people in his life were._

The picture they'd just secured in the scrapbook had been taken about an hour into their visit when Frisk had somehow convinced Alphys to try and dog-pile Undyne. Needless to say, it didn't go as planned.

The small skeletal child giggled with amusement as she picked up another photo, showing it to her father who joined in with laughter of his own upon seeing Mettaton's disgruntled face and Papyrus' happy smile as he gazed lovingly up at his boyfriend.

 _Frisk had the day off from school but there was nothing to do. Her dad and grandpa were at work and neither MK or Asriel could come and hang out. She was old enough to stay home alone now and that's exactly what she was planning to do. Cuddle up with Fluff and a good book, maybe sneak some cookies from her father's secret stash. It may not have been how she had originally planned on spending her Saturday but it wasn't all that bad. Just as she was about to levitate the hidden bag of cookies down into her waiting hands, she froze, a mischievous thought lodging itself in her head. Didn't uncle Pappy and Mettaton have a date planned for today? She smirked, swiftly racing back to her room to pack her things, cookies completely forgotten as the thought of adventure filled her mind._

" _I'll need this and that," She said, cramming a pair of binoculars and her phone into her bag. "Oh, and I can't forget my camera, I'll definitely need that."_

 _Once she was all packed the child raced out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. As long as she was home by the time her dad got off work she should be fine. Besides, she could just say she was out playing with friends. No one had to know that she'd traveled halfway across the underground on her own. Heading behind her house where she'd be out of sight, Frisk gathered her magic and focused on the location she wanted to go. Within moments she'd managed to make the jump and was now standing backstage where they filmed Mettaton's shows. No one was here at the moment. It seemed completely deserted and the place was rather dark. She wasn't afraid, though. She just pulled out her phone and switched it to the flashlight feature, effectively illuminating the area around her._

 _'Now I just need to find them.' The brown-haired girl thought to herself, resolutely looking around for any sign of her unsuspecting prey._

 _It didn't take long to locate them, for a few seconds later she heard the tell-tale voice of her uncle sounding from the nearby stage. Frisk smiled, inching her way closer to the curtain before slowly pulling it back just far enough for her to see. The small skeleton couldn't help but let out a quiet 'aww' at the sight that met her eyes. Metta had just taken Papyrus by the hand as music filled the air and was slowly leading him in a graceful dance around the stage. To one side a blanket had been spread upon the ground and looked as if it contained the remnants of a picnic. A vase of colorful flowers sat in the middle as a centerpiece while petals were spread around on the floor._

 _Turning her attention back to the couple, she watched in silence as they twirled their way around the room, completely lost in each other's eyes. Not for the first time, Frisk wondered if her mother had ever looked at her father with such a pure expression of love. She was certain that she had. Her daddy told her that her mother had loved them both very much so it had to be true, right? Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, Frisk pulled out her camera and aimed it at the happy couple. Just as the song came to an end, Mettaton lowered Papyrus into a deep dip and leaned down, intent on kissing his love only to be interrupted as a flash went off. He startled, looking towards the curtains as the click of a camera was heard._

Sans had never heard that story and couldn't help smirking at how it ended. He knew now that Mettaton would never hurt his bro, in fact, he seemed totally devoted to him. After realizing that and seeing how happy he made Papyrus, Sans had warmed up to the robotic monster quite a bit though he still teased the former ghost as often as possible. That being said, he couldn't wait to see the other male's reaction when he brought up this new bit of information.

The final picture to be added was one Sans had taken of Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel on the prince's birthday just a few weeks ago. It was one of the few pictures in the album, along with a couple previously added ones, that didn't contain Frisk. The day this photograph was taken may not have been As' first birthday since being reunited with his parents but it had been just as heartwarming and Sans felt it deserved a place in the scrapbook.

 _Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus all made their way towards the Ruins where the royal family were awaiting their arrival. The king and queen seemed to spend more time there than they did in the capital since it was easier on both Toriel and their son. Asriel didn't want to face the memories of his fallen sister whereas Tori had those thoughts along with the school to think of. It had been decided that the family residence would remain in the ruins and Asgore would take the Ferry Person's boat back and forth whenever he was needed in the capital. Sans was glad that things had worked out as they had for it made it easier to visit his adoptive mother. Sure, it had been strange for a while after the prince had gotten his body back. The skeleton hadn't been sure if he should even continue to call Toriel 'mom' or if he should stop altogether but both her and Asriel had assured him that they were both fine with it and, in fact, wished for him to continue. Now Sans practically had an adoptive younger brother as well and he couldn't be happier._

 _The group had finally reached the small home and pushed the door open after unlocking it, making their way up the stairs with presents in hand. They were met by the warm sight of their friends and family gathered around the living room, sitting and chatting in the warm glow of the fire. It seems they were the last to arrive and, as they placed their gifts down in the pile, Asriel rushed forward and wrapped his furry arms around Frisk, nearly lifting her off the floor. Sans' daughter swiftly returned the hug before stepping back, letting him and Papyrus both have a turn before they all found their seats._

" _Thank you guys for coming." The smallest goat monster spoke, smiling brightly._

 _No one could say that the prince didn't have good manners that's for sure, Sans thought as he nodded toward the young monarch. Shortly after that, they were each handed a slice of cake which they ate while Asriel opened his gifts. The festivities lasted several hours but eventually, they all had to get going. Soon it was just the royal family and Sans, Frisk having left with Papyrus and Gaster several minutes ago after falling asleep on her uncle's lap. His little girl hadn't slept well the night before so it was no wonder she'd exhausted herself. Deciding he should head home as well, the slipper-wearing monster headed over to say his goodbyes._

" _Did you have a good birthday, buddy?" Sans asked, standing beside the fourteen-year-old._

" _Yea, it was great!" As said before wrapping his arms around the skeleton's shoulders, short tail wagging gleefully._

" _I'm glad, you deserve to be happy." He replied softly, noting the thankful smiles on both Toriel and Asgore's faces._

 _Asriel nodded, his emerald eyes glistening in the light of the fire before he spoke once more. "Hey, Sans... I was wondering if you could take a picture of me with mom and dad? It's just... I don't want to forget this, you know?"_

" _Sure thing kid, I've got you covered." The older male smiled fondly, reaching out to accept the camera Tori was offering._

 _He gave them time to get into position before snapping a quick photo._

" _That's picture perfect." He said, winking as the queen snorted at his joke._

 _Taking a moment to think it over Sans snapped several more, wanting to make sure he got the perfect shot before handing the camera back._

" _Mom, would it be okay if I got a copy of one of those?" He asked, thinking of the special book he kept on a high shelf in his lab._

" _Of course, Sans, I'd be happy to give you one." She agreed, eyes warm as she pulled him into an affectionate embrace. "I'll have it ready the next time you stop by."_

" _Great, thanks." The comedian said, glad that she'd agreed. "Welp, I'd better get going... don't want Frisk to worry about me if she wakes up and realizes I'm not there."_

 _"Be sure to take care on your way home," Asgore spoke up, smiling kindly at the younger male._

" _Yes, please be careful if you decide to walk." Tori chimed in, completely in agreement. "I know you've taken the path many times but the ice is more treacherous than normal for this time of year. I'd hate to have you get hurt."_

" _Snow problem, I'll be fine." He laughed, giving the female monster a final hug as the other two royals groaned at his pun._

 _He then turned to rustle Asriel's hair, smiling affectionately when he said, "Take care, kiddo."_

 _The boy nodded, a conflicted expression appearing on his face as Sans turned to head down the stairs. The skeleton had just reached the door when he felt a tug on his hoodie sleeve and turned back to find the prince standing there, face turned toward the floor as he shuffled his feet. Sans reached up and softly placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. It was slightly awkward seeing as the prince was already nearly a head taller than him but it didn't matter._

" _What's wrong, Asriel?" He asked, concern causing his brow bone to furrow. "You okay?"_

" _It's just... I wanted to show you before you left but I didn't want anyone else to know yet." The young teen responded, making Sans narrow his eye sockets as curiosity got the better of him._

 _What could the kid want to show him that he wasn't comfortable with his folks seeing? Whatever it was must have been important for Asriel to chase him down like this. Deciding it would be best to hear the boy out, Sans cocked his head to the side and waited patiently for his friend to continue._

" _I wanted to tell you that you were right. When I first got my body back a couple years ago you told me that as I age the flowers might fade as I readjust to being myself again." Sans wasn't completely sure where this was going, glancing up at the flowers he couldn't help but think they looked much the same as they had for the last two years._

 _It was then that Asriel held out his hands. Sitting on the boy's paws was a single golden flower._

 _"It fell this morning." The goat child said quietly as if he couldn't believe it himself. "It's the only one, the others haven't shown any sign of falling but maybe that means that I'll lose one each year. What do you think, big brother?"_

 _The smile that found it's way to Sans' face was blinding. Sure, he'd thought of the kid as a younger brother but this was the first time either of them had voiced it out loud. It was enough to make tears form in his sockets and he swiftly pulled the younger monster into a bone-crushing hug, hiding his face in the smaller being's silky fur._

" _I think that's a very real possibility." He answered, making sure to keep his voice even though all he wanted to do was laugh for joy. "You know, kid, you could be a scientist when you grow up if you keep thinking so logically. You've definitely got the brains for the job."_

 _He finally pulled away, chuckling at the stunned look on the other's face._

" _Really!? You think so?" Asriel questioned, slightly nervous but more excited than anything._

 _"Of course, any little brother of mine can do whatever he sets his mind to," Sans replied with a shrug, smile growing even brighter as the prince threw his arms around him once more._

Looking back now, Sans is certain he will never forget that day. He had been so happy and though he'd known that their group had practically become a large family it was still nice to have it confirmed every once in a while.

"Daddy?" Frisk spoke, drawing her father from his thoughts. "Why are you making this scrapbook anyway?"

Sans thought about it for a moment. It wasn't just because he wanted to put the pictures in the book for safekeeping, no it was something more. Thinking back, the skeledad remembered finding a book when he was younger with a certain quote that has stuck with him throughout the years. Smiling lovingly at his little girl, he gathered her up in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well Frisk, these pictures contain precious memories of the times we've spent together as a family." He started, gazing off into the distance as he spoke. "There's actually a saying from the human world that goes... 'Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose.' I think that sums it up pretty well."

"So memories are like treasures?" The young girl asked, eye lights shining brightly at the thought.

Thinking for a moment, Sans couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Yes. In fact, memories are treasures of the heart. I wanted a place to keep these memories, these treasures, safe so that you'll have them to look back on when you're older. That's why I decided to make this book."

"But won't adding these make the ones that were there before not special?" The thirteen-year-old asked, worry clear on her face.

"No, it doesn't work like that, Frisky," Sans reassured, not wanting his beloved daughter to be upset. "Adding new pictures doesn't mean that the older ones are any less important, it just means that you have more to share. We make new memories each and every day. New friends, new experiences, it's all captured in your memory. If you didn't have your memory you'd just be an empty shell. There would be no emotions, no happiness or sadness, you'd just be a blank slate waiting for someone to write on you. Memories make you who you are."

Frisk snuggled into his arms, resting her head against his scapula as she thought about what he'd just said. Several minutes went by as they sat there, neither saying a word as they glanced through the scrapbook together. Finally, after what felt like forever, the former human spoke once more.

"I'm glad I have memories." She announced, glancing up at him with bold determination.

"So am I, Frisky, so am I." Sans agreed, thinking of how terrible it would be to lose all the precious memories he held of his family.

* * *

 **AN: So that's the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think, please!**


	29. Act 4, Ch3- Through The Looking Glass

**AN: This chapter is probably my least favorite in act 4 but it does hold some important plot points. I just had more fun with the others, lol. Anyway, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all :D**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Toby Fox so I don't own Undertale, that's all there is to it.**

* * *

Frisk woke up, a weird feeling washing over her in the dim light of her room. She glanced around, hoping to figure out what was causing such a feeling but all that greeted her was the sight of Fluff sitting on the floor, his tail wagging furiously as he stared up at her with adoring, crimson eyes. There had been a dream, one that felt so very real, but she couldn't remember what it was about for the life of her. All she knew was that it included her extended family. Pushing it aside for the moment the skeletal thirteen-year-old threw her blankets away from her body and went about getting ready for school.

"Hey there, Frisky." Her father greeted as she reached the bottom of the stairs after getting dressed and grabbing her bag. "I made poached eggs and toast for breakfast if you're hungry. I've got to head off to work so just put whatever you don't eat in the fridge."

He hugged her before grabbing his coat and heading towards the door, turning back moments later to speak once more.

"Your grandpa and I will be back late but Papyrus will be here when you get home." He revealed and she nodded. "Okay then, be safe and make sure you do your homework."

"Don't worry, I will." The preteen agreed, smiling brightly.

She wanted to ask him about her dream but decided that it could wait, after all, his work was clearly more important. She raced over, wrapping her arms around him in one, final hug before he was out the door on his way to the lab in Hotland. She was proud to be the daughter of such an amazing scientist. Her father had designed so many inventions that had improved the lives of monsters all over the Underground but still, it sometimes upset her that he had to work so hard. He'd told her that it was all for her, that if he didn't work hard then he wouldn't be able to support their family, but she missed spending time with him. In the last few years it seemed as if he'd been working more than ever yet, even so, Frisk knew that if she asked, her dad would drop everything to spend time with her. The problem was that she didn't want to push him. She knew that he enjoyed science and coming up with new ideas. She'd never take that away from him. Yes, maybe it meant there were days where she didn't see him as much as she'd like, but seeing the happiness reflected in his eyes as he worked on a new design more than made up for it.

Walking toward the kitchen, Frisk grabbed a plate and some of the breakfast her father had left for her before sitting down at the table to eat. She only had about ten minutes before she had to leave for school and there was no way she'd let the food her daddy-bones had lovingly prepared for her go to waste. Once she was finished she placed the leftovers in the fridge as she'd been asked and then grabbed her bag, heading out the door into the cold morning air of Snowdin.

"Hey, MK!" She called upon catching sight of her older friend who was waiting at the corner for her.

"It's about time, Frisk." The fifteen-year-old said, smiling as the smaller child raced over to him. "You're late."

"Only by a couple of minutes." The girl replied, pulling up her purple hood to hide her face from the chilly wind that had arisen.

She was about to say more when a soft 'mew' was heard and she glanced around. The sound came again and she realized it was from a small cat that had clambered up a nearby tree and was now looking as if it had gotten stuck on one of the lower branches. Her eyes narrowed with worry as she watched the small animal attempt to climb down but then decided better on the idea and mewed once more. Without a word she raced over and reached up her small arms only to find she was too short to reach the frightened cat.

"Monster Kid, give me a boost." Frisk cried and smiled thankfully at her friend when he knelt before the tree without fuss. "Thanks, Kid, I'll try to be careful."

"Don't worry, you don't weigh that much." He assured as she climbed onto his shoulders. "You're just a bag of bones after all."

The joke was so unexpected that she nearly fell back down from the sudden burst of laughter that tore through her slim frame. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the blush that had appeared on the boy's face. After calming down, Frisk managed to reach up and take the small animal into her arms without any trouble. She was just about to step down when her vision flashed and she saw herself and Kid walking through Waterfall under an umbrella she was holding. They'd come upon a ledge and, after putting the umbrella back in the bin, she'd used his back as a stepping stool to clamber up. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the image faded and she was left holding the cat once more. Shaking her head, the skelechild leapt down and placed the creature on the ground before turning to help her friend back to his feet.

"Umm, hey, MK?" She spoke softly, uncertainty clouding her voice. "Did you ever help me climb up a ledge in Waterfall when we were younger?"

The older child took a moment to think about it, a puzzled expression on his face before shaking his head.

"Not that I remember." He said, looking at her calmly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it must have just been a dream." She assured, attempting to smile. "It just felt like that's happened before."

"Sometimes I feel like that. Mom says it happens to everyone so there's nothing to worry about." Her friend declared before turning to head out of town. "Now hurry up! We don't want to be late for school."

Frisk shrugged it off, thinking it was some kind of weird coincidence, and followed after the boy. The problem was that that wasn't the only time she experienced the feeling of déjà vu. It only happened every so often but it was enough to unnerve the kid. weeks could go by without a trace of visions or the weird feeling she'd felt upon awakening from that strange dream but even so, she knew there must be a reason behind the flashes. Frisk figured that if they didn't go away she'd eventually have to bring it up to her family. That thought frightened her, though. She didn't want them to think she was strange for seeing things that had never happened.

It was several months after her first vision that Frisk found herself walking home with her Uncle Papyrus. As they went to cross over the bridge before the entrance to Snowdin town she froze, fear spiking through her as she caught the glint of sharp metal swinging towards her.

"AIEEE!" She screamed, swiftly dropping into a crouch with her arms covering her head.

The preteen knew it would do nothing to stop the spiked trap from impaling her but at that moment it's all she could think to do... the fear coursing through her bones stopping any semblance of rational thought.

"FRISK!" She heard her uncle call, panic audible in his voice. "FRISK, WHAT IS WRONG? PLEASE, ANSWER ME!"

When the blow didn't come and she instead felt the soft grip of Papyrus' gloved hand on her shoulder, the smaller monster warily glanced up, unshed tears shining in her eyes as she met her uncle's concerned gaze.

"Frisk, you had me so worried." The scarf-wearing skeleton exclaimed, pulling his niece into a soothing hug. "What has happened? Are you all right?"

"I...I'm..." She trailed off, finally pushing herself to look around at the surrounding environment.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. No metal shining in the light, no spiked trap swinging forth to strike her down. The skelechild let out a shaky sigh as she realized that all it had been was one of her more vivid visions.

"I'm fine," The child spoke up, smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "I just thought I saw something."

"What is it that you thought you saw, Frisky?" The other monster asked, wanting nothing more than to alleviate the fear he could still see lingering in her chocolate eyes.

She hesitated, not sure if she should say what she'd seen or not. At last, she opened her mouth, figuring it wouldn't do any harm to be truthful. Taking a moment to think about how she should word it, Frisk decided it was probably best to just get to the point.

"I thought I saw a glint of metal and I could have sworn I saw a spiky ball thing swinging at me from the corner of my eye." The girl said, sticking her hands in the pockets of her purple hoodie to hide the fact that they were trembling. "But when I looked, nothing was there. I don't understand what's happening. I keep seeing things and it's scaring me! What am I supposed to do, Uncle Pappy?"

As the child spoke, Papyrus felt his eyes widen as dread gripped his soul. He knew exactly what Frisk had seen and unwittingly tightened his grip on the smaller monster. It was obvious that he'd have to tell Sans about what had happened once they reached the house.

"I'm certain everything will work out, Frisk, there's nothing to be afraid of." He consoled, gently rubbing circles on her back before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "However, I do think it would be best to discuss this with your father."

Frisk pulled back so she could meet her uncle's eyes, looking at him cautiously.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She asked lowly, not wanting to hear his answer but needing to know anyway.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, his jaw dropping in surprise at such a question. "You are many things, Frisk; loving, dependable, helpful, charitable, sometimes mischievous, but you are far from crazy."

Once again, Frisk's sockets filled with tears although this time it was due to the happiness and relief she felt upon hearing the words her uncle had spoken. Smiling brightly, the brown-haired child launched herself back into Papyrus' arms... refusing to let go until several minutes had passed.

"Well then, should we get going?" Pap asked, holding his hand out to the girl after she'd stepped back.

"Mmhmm." She hummed, taking his hand in her own and pulling him forward.

The tall skeleton laughed as he was nearly dragged home, though the concern he'd felt earlier was far from forgotten. If his niece was truly beginning to remember her past life then Sans needed to know... even if just so he could prepare himself for whatever was to come. His brother had made so much progress over the last thirteen years, he was finally healing, and Papyrus would hate to see him hurt again. If Frisk turned away from them after all this time there was no doubt in his mind that it would break Sans, maybe even beyond the point of return, and he would do anything to avoid such an outcome.

As home finally came into sight, Pap came to a halt, reaching out to stop Frisk as well. She turned to him, a puzzled look on her face and he was quick to speak.

"Frisk, I think it would be best if you go to your room so I can speak with your father." He revealed, causing the child's face to crumple in apprehension. "I only want to explain what happened on the bridge. I'm sure he'll be worried and want to come talk to you as soon as we're done. There is no need to be frightened."

That seemed to reassure the small skeleton and he breathed a breath of relief when she nodded.

"I guess," She agreed, still slightly uncertain, though she nodded soberly as she hefted her bag higher on her shoulders. "Umm, do you think I should tell dad about everything?"

"Yes, that would be for the best." The royal guard said in agreement. "The more he knows the easier he'll be able to figure out what's going on. I hate to admit it but stuff like this is over my head, it's a good thing your father is such a smart cookie, is it not Frisk?"

That caused the child to laugh, her anxiety quickly melting away as Pap smiled encouragingly before leading her the rest of the way towards their house.

"We're home..." Frisk called as she threw the door open and raced in, jumping into her father's arms as he stood up from the table where he'd been sorting through papers.

"Heya, kiddo." Sans voiced, catching the smaller skeleton and spinning her around. "You must really have missed me today. It's been ages since you launched yourself at me like that. You doing okay?"

She nodded, face buried in his sternum. Sensing something was wrong, Sans wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace as he sent a questioning look towards his older bro. They had a silent conversation as Frisk stayed securely wrapped in his arms. Sans could see that there was something important his brother wanted to say but knew he wouldn't say anything while Frisk was present.

"Why don't you grab a snack and head up to your room, baby-bones." The stocky skeleton stated more than asked.

"Okay, daddy." She said before rushing off to the kitchen and grabbing a couple of cookies.

As soon as Frisk had raced up the stairs and the skelebros had heard the door shut behind her, Sans turned to his sibling for answers.

"What's up, Pap?" The smaller monster asked at last, hands in his hoodie pockets as he gazed up in concern. "I can tell you're worried and it's obviously because of Frisk. What happened?"

"Brother," Papyrus began, hesitating slightly before taking a deep breath. "I fear that Frisk is beginning to remember her past."

Sans froze, unable to process what he'd just heard. A few seconds later a nervous chuckle escaped his mouth as his eye lights disappeared.

"What are you talking about, bro?" He mumbled, face turned towards the ground as his hands began to shake.

"You heard me, Sans." The taller being stated softly, wishing he didn't have to confirm his brother's fears. "Frisk is remembering the timelines. From what she's told me, she keeps seeing visions. Frisk doesn't know it yet, thinks she's going crazy, but what she told me matches up with everything you've described when speaking of the other loops."

The breath caught in Sans' throat as it was expelled in a rush, almost as if he'd been punched in the sternum. This was everything he'd ever feared come to life. He wasn't ready to tell his beloved little girl about their shared past. Yes, he had promised to do so one day but he'd thought he'd have more time to prepare. Then again, Pap had said that she was only getting flashes. If that was true, he may still have time. Realizing the only way to know for certain is for him to ask his daughter about it, Sans slowly nodded his head.

"Thanks for telling me, Pappy." He said, voice quiet and slightly uneven as he fought to control his breathing.

It had been quite a while since he'd last had a panic attack but he'd just come pretty close.

"You are welcome, brother." The older skeleton declared, eyes narrowing in worry as he placed a soothing hand on the comedian's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay, you are more pale than normal and I know this has upset you greatly."

"I'll be fine, just need some time to think is all." He confirmed, eye lights finally reappearing as he met his sibling's searching gaze, though he could tell Papyrus was debating whether or not to believe him.

Finally, the other being nodded and released the shoulder he'd been holding, stepping back towards the kitchen with a decisive look in his sockets.

"I will whip up a nutritious meal while you talk to Frisk. It should be ready by the time you are done." With that, Pap turned and headed into the other room, leaving Sans standing there with a tremulous smile slowly appearing on his face.

He could always count on his bro to be practical in situations such as these. Most monsters wouldn't know it having only ever seen his exuberant and loud personality, but his older brother was very down-to-earth and always seemed to know what to do to get Sans' mind off his worries. The thirty-seven-year-old knew that no matter what happened, he could depend on Pap and it made the ketchup lover feel much better about the conversation he was about to have.

Making his way upstairs, Sans knocked on the door leading to Frisk's bedroom. As he waited for his little girl to say he could come in, the skeledad felt his nerves spike once more. He heard her call and only hesitated a split second before forcing himself to push the door open and enter the room.

"Hey, Frisky, Papyrus told me you've been seeing some strange things." He said, making his way over to sit on the bed beside his child while ignoring the dog that was trying to jump on him. "Care to talk about it?"

"I... I don't know what's going on." Frisk said in a voice that shook from withheld tears. "I just keep getting these flashes of things. It's like they are memories but none of them ever happened!"

Sans could tell that even though he was upset and worried, Frisk was far more frightened than he was. At that moment, he was able to push his own fears aside in order to comfort his baby girl.

"Hey now, it's gonna be alright." He spoke in a hushed voice, pulling her close to his side. "Just tell your old man what you've seen and I'll try to help, okay?"

Upon receiving a slow nod, Sans held the preteen tighter against him, wrapping his arm around her to offer much-needed support.

"It started when MK and I were walking to school one morning," She began, telling him everything that happened since that first vision.

He listened in silence as she went on to tell him of the other incidents that had occurred. Seeing Mettaton as a square, TV looking, robot even though Sans knew she'd only ever seen him in his humanoid form. Running through Waterfall and hiding amongst the weeds as spears rained down around her. A secret lab hidden beneath the one in Hotland, filled with monsters she'd never met. More and more of her visions she recounted to her father, never knowing that what she'd seen had actually been real and Sans listened closely to every memory she recounted. Standing above ground, looking up at a bright orb in the sky with her family around her. Six colorful souls floating in glass canisters. Coming across a ghost who was pretending to sleep in the Ruins. A long, columned hall filled with birdsong and golden light...

Sans couldn't take it anymore and softly hushed his little girl, holding her tight to his chest so she couldn't see the way his left eye glowed blue at the mention of the Judgment Hall. There was no way in hell she should have known about that place! He'd never taken Frisk through that bloodstained corridor... not even once. Instead, whenever they had to visit the palace he had just teleported them in. The slipper-clad skeleton had wanted to forget that that awful place even existed.

Taking a breath, Sans focused back on his daughter. It was clear that Frisk's memories of her past life were beginning to reemerge but it was also clear that they were returning at an extremely low rate. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sans decided that it wouldn't hurt to wait a while longer before revealing her past to her, though he knew he had to say something to assuage her fears in the meantime.

"I think I know what's happening, Frisky." He spoke, slightly guilty that he was hiding the truth from her but knowing that she wasn't ready to face what had happened all those years ago.

"You do?" She asked, hopeful eyes shining up at him as he held her close.

"I think you're remembering all the stories I told you when you were younger." He said, taking comfort in the fact that it was partially true. "Sometimes our minds bring up memories that we've forgotten in strange ways, like through dreams or by having something trigger a flashback of sorts, which is probably what happened in your case. I used to tell you all kinds of stories of what the Underground was like before you were born. I'd sit there, cradling you in my arms, and just talk about everything and nothing. You really should have been too young to remember so I'm not surprised if they seem really fragmented to you."

Frisk was staring at him with an inscrutable look on her face and he could feel sweat begin to build on the back of his skull. Then she smiled brightly and it felt as if his anxiety drifted away like a breath of fresh air.

"So I'm remembering the stories you'd tell me back when I was a little baby?" She squealed, excitement causing her voice to rise in pitch. "That's so cool."

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace which he returned fondly, glad to see the remaining fear vanish from her eyes.

"Thank you, daddy!" She said, nuzzling her face against the soft fabric of his hoodie. "I'm not scared anymore now that I know they were just stories."

"That's good, kiddo. I'm happy you're feeling better." He expressed, guilt flaring once more but he quickly pushed it away. "Now, how about we head downstairs and eat some of your Uncle Pappy's delicious cooking?"

"Yea, I'm starving! Those cookies didn't fill me up at all." She shouted, jumping off the bed and racing out the door. Sans followed close behind, shaking his head at his daughter's youthful antics.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Frisk stood in front of the mirror in Toriel's house, fixing her ruffled hair after it had gotten messed up while roughhousing with Asriel. The others were currently in the kitchen, gathering the dishes her Grandma had prepared to take outside for their picnic. The whole group was here, something that hasn't happened for quite a while, so it was nice to see them all together. She could see how relaxed her dad was when he was surrounded by their friends. Sometimes, when he didn't think she was looking, the skeletal thirteen-year-old could see him tense up... looking over his shoulder as if something were trying to get him. She'd heard the story of what had happened with Flowey and the timelines and, although she didn't blame Asriel for what he'd done when he was soulless, Frisk wished she could take away the pain her father had experienced because of him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to watch everyone die again and again while being powerless to stop it!

Glancing back at the mirror, she took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to dwell on things that were outside of her control. Pulling the brush through her brown locks once more, she smiled, about to turn away when a new vision flashed before her eyes.

She was staring into the looking glass as a pair of familiar brown eyes gazed back. She couldn't see any other part of her body... only the eyes. As the girl looked on in uncertainty the brown shifted into a bloody red and a voice echoed softly to fill the air around her with whispered words.

 _'I'm sorry...'_ The voice trailed off, seeming to drift away on the breeze before sounding once more. _'Please, help me...'_

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the vision faded and Frisk was left staring at her normal reflection once more. Breathing in a few deep breaths, the young monster managed to calm herself. That vision had brought back a long-forgotten memory of a nightmare she'd once had. Yet, even now, all she could recall was a pair of glowing, red eyes. The words seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place if they'd been in the original dream or not.

"Who are you?" She inquired, voice no louder than a whisper as she met her reflection's eyes, wishing it could answer all her questions. "Why do you need help?"

Before she could say any more, a voice called to her from down the hall and she turned to see her father idly walking towards her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, kiddo, you coming out or are you just gonna stay there staring at the mirror?" He commented even as a grin split his face. "Although, to be honest, I could really _see myself_ doing the same thing."

Frisk couldn't help but snicker at her father's pun as he snaked an arm around her shoulders. It was such a normal occurrence in her life that it just made all her worries wash away. The memory of red eyes faded quickly as she happily let the older monster lead her out into the yard, being greeted with excited calls as soon as she passed through the door. By the end of the gathering, Frisk had once again completely forgotten about the dream she'd had when she was a little child.

* * *

 **AN: So that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! My motivation depends on your reviews ;)**


	30. Act 4, Ch4- Just Dance

**AN:** **This chapter was so much fun to write and I was even able to make a reference to my favorite Undertale AUs! It's not hidden at all so you guys should be able to spot it without any difficulty. Anyways, I really hope you liked it and please take the time to review!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, my name isn't Toby Fox so I do not own Undertale.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" A voice whispered from behind a nearby tree, catching Frisk's attention from where she'd been walking down the path.

"I'm going to ask her to the dance." A new voice said as quiet as possible but still managing to have a slightly frustrated timbre to his words. "What are you doing here?"

" Go away, I was here before you." The first hissed in annoyance and Frisk cocked an eye ridge as she snuck closer to the tree line in order to hear better. "She's going to the dance with _me_."

 _'I know those voices.'_ The girl thought to herself, smiling playfully as she crept forward. _'I wonder who MK and Asriel could be talking about. Guess there's only one way to find out.'_

"Have you asked her yet?" Monster Kid questioned, still hidden from view.

"I, well, no..." As trailed off, a heavy sigh was heard before he spoke again. "I'm planning to, alright?"

"How are you so sure she's going with you when you haven't even asked?" The smug reply came and Frisk had to contain a giggle at that.

The fourteen-year-old had just started what would be her freshmen year of high school had she been human. She knew this from watching school style anime with Alphys and Undyne. The brown-haired teen had always wondered what it would be like to go to a large school like the ones in the show but, even though she would never get to experience something like that, she was still excited. Besides, if she was in that type of school then she would barely get to see her two best friends since MK was sixteen and Asriel had just turned fifteen a couple months ago.

"Because she likes me better!" The goat prince exclaimed, drawing Frisk's attention back onto the pair... his voice rising louder as he grew more and more irritated with the other boy. "At least I have arms so it won't be awkward to dance with her like it would be if she goes with you!"

Frisk and Kid both gasped at the same time, stunned that their friend could have said such a thing. Not backing down, the lizard monster retaliated.

"Yea, well, aren't you kind of old for her, gramps?" He bit out and Frisk knew his eyes were narrowed in anger even though she couldn't see them. "The only reason you even got your body back is because of Sans, you're lucky he didn't make it your actual age!"

Frisk had had enough! She didn't want her best friends to be arguing over something as trivial as the upcoming school dance so without further ado, she rushed around the trees and came to a stop in front of the male monsters, hands on her hip bones as she glared at them each in turn.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She asked, voice deathly quiet as she narrowed her sockets at them. "You're supposed to be friends! You aren't supposed to be fighting over some girl you want to take to the dance! Instead of standing here arguing, you should just go ask her already! Maybe she'll say yes to one of you or maybe she won't but isn't it better just to get it over and done with? That way you'll both finally know whether or not she likes you back and you won't have to fight anymore, then you can make up and we can all go back to being friends like we're supposed to be!"

The duo stared at the skeleton in shocked awe, unable to say a word in their defense. Instead, they turned their faces to the ground and shuffled their feet, embarrassed at being caught in the middle of an argument. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Asriel regained his nerve and opened his mouth.

"Frisk, I... um... well you see... I just... I wanted to... uh..." He began nervously, only to have his rambling cut short by the very girl he was trying to ask out.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed loudly, hands flying up to her mouth as her eyes widened, seemingly oblivious to what her friend had been trying to say. "I completely forgot I was supposed to be meeting Grandma Toriel! She's been teaching me how to bake pies and now I'm late!"

Turning on her heel, the small teen rushed down the road, stopping only long enough to shout over her shoulder.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go but I'll see you later. Bye!" With that, she was gone, leaving the boys standing alone in the snow.

"What just happened?" The former flower asked in a daze, staring at the place Frisk had stood mere moments before.

A loud snort echoed in the still air as Asriel glanced over, seeing MK nearly doubled over as he cracked up.

"Dude, you just blew it big time!" The older boy chuckled as he collapsed on the ground, tears shining in his eyes from laughing so hard. "I can't believe you choked like that!"

A blush lit up the fifteen-year-old's cheeks and he buried his face in his paws, groaning.

"You know, I think Frisk was right though." Kid spoke once more. "I don't think we should let this get in the way of our friendship. We both love Frisk and it would make her sad if we fight all the time. It's probably best if we let her decide who she wants to go to the dance with, sound fair?"

"Yea, the last thing I want to do is hurt her. " As agreed, finally looking back up. After a brief pause, he spoke once more. "Hey, MK, I'm sorry for what I said."

"I'm sorry too." The taller being replied, holding out one foot to shake in lieu of hands. "Truce?"

"Truce," The other replied, taking the outstretched foot in his paw and shaking it.

They broke apart, laughter filling the air at how silly they must have looked before parting ways. They went off on their own, each hoping to come up with the perfect plan that would convince Frisk to be their date to the dance.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Frisk walked home slowly, taking her time as she made her way through the snowy forest. It had been several days since she'd found her friends arguing and she'd had to dodge each of their attempts to ask her out several times. It was frustrating but she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to hurt their feelings. Sighing, she attempted to think of anything other than the two boys and her mind wandered to the vision she'd had earlier that day. It had happened when she'd went to pick flowers in the Ruins. She'd gotten a flash of what she knew was Flowey and he'd laughed cruelly, calling forth his bullets before it had faded completely. The visions haven't been as frequent lately, usually only occurring once or twice a month, and she'd learned to live with them. Most of the time she ignores them, writing them off as weird memories of her father's bedtime stories. They weren't harming her or her family so she didn't really feel they were important at the moment. The only thing that bothered her was that no matter what the visions showed she had never once seen herself. The young girl thought that seemed pretty strange but, then again, the stories were from before she'd been born so maybe it wasn't as strange as she thought.

As the entrance to town came into view, Frisk was unsurprised to find MK leaning against the Snowdin sign with an echo flower clasped between his teeth. He perked up immediately upon seeing her and pushed himself off the board to meet her halfway. She huffed as he wiggled his eyebrows before giving her the blossom.

"What are you doing here, MK?" The skeleton asked, a hint of annoyance shining in her sockets though he failed to notice it.

"I was waiting for you, of course." He replied cheekily, flushing upon realizing how obvious that had been. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a question."

Frisk fidgeted, growing uncomfortable as her friend knelt before her.

"Frisk, I've been meaning to ask if you would like to..." Kid was unable to finish his sentence, for at that moment the girl he was attempting to woo let out a squeal and began waving enthusiastically.

"Fuku, Grillby!" She called, racing toward the pair of fire monsters in relief, turning back only long enough to call out... "Sorry, MK, I'll talk to you later."

The lizard monster sighed, stooping to pick up the flower that his friend had dropped in her excitement.

 _'Well, that could have gone better... as always.'_ He thought dejectedly before turning to trudge home.

Meanwhile, Frisk had caught up to the bartender and his niece, thankful to have gotten away from Kid when she had.

"What's wrong, Frisk? Are you okay?" The older girl inquired, concern showing in the way her flame sparked up.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get away from Monster Kid." She answered honestly, a hint of blush showing on her cheekbones.

"Oh, and I suppose this has nothing to do with the dance... am I right?" Fuku winked, causing the blush to darken.

Grillby chortled slightly as he shook his head, remembering when his niece had been invited to her first dance.

"I believe I will leave you two alone." He said as he turned to enter his bar. "Just make sure you don't embarrass her too much, Fuku. After all, I have many stories I could tell her of your school days."

"Don't you dare, Uncle Grillby!" The younger elemental exclaimed, her normally calm temperament flaring up in agitation.

All she got in return was another chuckle as the older monster walked away. Left on their own, Fuku once again turned towards Frisk, awaiting the answer to her previous question.

The smaller girl thought for a moment. Fuku had already graduated so maybe she could offer some advice on this sort of thing. There was no use asking her daddy-bones about her predicament, it would just make it awkward for the both of them. Besides, it would be nice to have someone's help who was only slightly older than herself. Making up her mind, the hoodie-clad teenager nodded determinedly.

"You're right, it is about the dance." She admitted, smiling nervously at the other girl.

"I knew it. So, what seems to be the problem?" Her friend questioned, placing one hand on her hip as she cocked her head to the side. "Are you nervous about asking someone out?"

"No," Frisk cried out, earning a quiet giggle for her efforts.

"Then, what is it?" The older being asked, leading Frisk over to a bench where they could talk more comfortably.

"It's the opposite, I guess." She mumbled, hands tucked into her pockets and chin pulled down into the front of her shirt as if trying to hide from the world around her.

"So... you're worried about someone asking you?" Fuku guessed, fire sparking in concern once more as she noticed how troubled the fourteen-year-old looked.

"Well, _someones_ really." She declared, turning to meet the other girl's eyes. "The other morning I caught Monster Kid and Asriel arguing behind some trees near my house. It sounded like they both wanted to ask the same girl to the dance. Things got kind of nasty so I decided it would be best if I broke it up. I told them that if they wanted to ask a girl out to just do it, not stand there fighting, and that maybe she would accept one of their invitations and then they could go back to being friends."

"That was really good advice," Fuku spoke once Frisk fell silent. She could tell the girl still had more to say but needed a little time to gather her thoughts.

The young teen nodded, remaining quiet for a few moments more.

"The next thing I know As turned to face me with this weird nervous look and began stuttering his words." She recalled, blushing brighter than she had earlier as she frantically attempted to explain what had been happening. "It was so obvious! I can't believe that I didn't realize they had been talking about me! I made up an excuse before he could ask and took off but they keep trying! It's been three days since then and they each try to ask me at least once a day. Just now, I was coming home from the Ruins when MK stopped me again... that's when I called out to you and Grillby. I just had to get away, I'm starting to run out of excuses!"

Silence reigned once more as Fuku pondered what to say. It was blatantly evident that Frisk was uncertain of what she should be doing in an event such as this and it was making her feel terrible having to avoid her friends. Taking a deep breath, the flame elemental decided it was best to get straight to the point.

"Do you like either of them?" She demanded gently, not wanting to cause the younger girl any more unneeded stress.

"What?" Frisk deadpanned, not comprehending the sudden question.

"I asked, do you like either of them?" Fuku repeated, patience reflected in her eyes as they remained locked on Frisk's own. "You know, as something more than friends?"

"Wha... No! How could you ask that! I could never think of them that way." Frisk exclaimed vehemently, taken aback by the thought of her being with them in such a way. "I love them, don't get me wrong, but I'm not ready for all that gross mushy stuff. Besides, I don't want things to be awkward between us, they're like family to me... like brothers."

Fuku smiled kindly, reaching out to softly smooth the hair out of Frisk's eyes. The little girl was still young and she, herself, could remember back to when she'd thought the same way about romance. She knew that both Asriel and MK were older than Frisk, though not by much. Even so, this was probably all just a case of puppy love.

"Well then," She spoke at last after giving the skeleton some time to calm herself. "I think that you need to take your own advice, Frisk."

"What do you mean?" The smaller girl questioned, uncertainty clear in her voice.

"I think you should just come out and tell them that you're not interested." Fuku proclaimed, earning a shocked gasp from Frisk.

"But... but that would hurt their feelings." She fretted, hands coming up to cover her mouth as her brow bones knitted together in concern. "And what if they don't listen to me?"

Frustrated tears began to well up in the fourteen-year-old's eyes as she thought about causing her friends pain, even if it was for her own peace of mind.

"Hey now... it'll all be okay." The fire monster said, pulling the other girl closer to her side. "Neither of the boys will hold it against you. I am positive that they will understand once you tell them."

"Okay," Frisk sniffled, nodding in a rather subdued manner. "But what if they don't stop?"

"Well, if you tell them you don't want to go out with either of them and they still keep pestering you, just come to me... I'll make sure they stop." Fuku announced, winking deviously as she hugged the other girl.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

That evening after supper Frisk asked her father if it was okay to meet up with her friends and once she got the okay, the young teen set her plan into motion. She'd texted both Monster Kid and Asriel, asking them to meet her at the Giftmas tree in the center of Snowdin.

"Why did you want to meet us?" Kid asked once they'd all arrived, curiosity reflected in his eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for avoiding you each time you guys tried to ask me out." She declared, causing herself and the boys to all blush.

"That's okay, we were being kind of pushy." The eldest teen said, the goat boy agreeing quickly.

Frisk nodded in acceptance before taking a calming breath and speaking once more.

"I didn't know how to feel about it all, it was a lot to take in, and I wanted you to know... I wanted..." She trailed off, losing her nerve.

Why couldn't she say it? Why couldn't she tell them that she didn't feel that way for either of them? This was all so hard and, as they looked at her in growing anticipation, she opened her mouth once more.

"I already have a date for the dance!" She said in a rush, the lie slipping out before Frisk was able to catch herself.

"YOU DO?!" Asriel and MK both shrieked, horrified that someone had beaten them to the punch.

"Who is it?" The prince petitioned, wanting to know who had won his friend's heart.

"Um... you'll see tomorrow night." Her voice wavered slightly due to her annoyance with herself for not being able to tell them the truth. "I need to get home though. I just wanted to make sure we're okay and that you two won't keep fighting."

"Don't worry, Frisk, I think we learned our lesson about fighting amongst ourselves," MK replied guiltily, shuffling his feet in the snow.

"And of course we're okay! You're our best friend, Frisk, nothing will ever change that." As commented, pulling the other two into a warm group hug. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, guys." The skeleton smiled brightly, honest affection showing on her face even as her soul clenched with guilt. "I don't know what I would have done if you were mad at me. I'll see you both later!"

"See you." MK said moments before As called out, "Take care."

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

The next night seemed to arrive far quicker than Frisk could have ever suspected. She was currently in her room, getting dressed in a flowing, purple dress that fell just below her knees. Wrapped around her waist just above her hip bones, was a blue ribbon that was tied in a large bow at the back. Matching blue ribbons were tied in her braided, brown hair which Toriel had helped her with. The short sleeves were puffed out slightly and hung just off her scapulae, sitting even with the sweetheart neckline of the dress. The echo flower pendant her father had gifted to her as a baby lay nestled against her collarbone, completing the ensemble. All in all, she felt like the most beautiful girl in the underground! She couldn't wait to get her picture taken with her friends in front of the themed board that had been set up just for that very purpose.

"Frisk, are you ready?" A voice called up and she could easily tell that it was her father.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute." She replied, happily twirling in front of the mirror once or twice before making her way out of her room.

As she descended the stairs she noticed her family waiting for her in the living room and smiled fondly. Her Pompa was holding a camera as both her dad and uncle beamed at her.

"You look stunning, Frisky." Her dad said, his voice choked up as if he were fighting back tears.

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, BROTHER!" Pappy exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around his younger sibling. "SHE WAS BOUND TO BE BEAUTIFUL WITH RELATIVES THAT LOOK LIKE US!"

Frisk giggled at Papyrus' antics as she took in his dress shirt and slacks. She really hoped that he'd go along with her plan to fix this, if not, she'd have to tell MK and As that she'd lied to them.

"How about we get some pictures, hmm?" Gaster spoke up, a calm smile on his features as he held up the camera she'd noticed previously. "We'll start with just Frisk and then move on to ones of her and Sans and finally a few family photos to finish it off."

"Sounds good, pops," Sans replied, nodding in satisfaction. With luck, they'd get the perfect shot to add to the scrapbook.

It took about ten minutes to finish taking all the pictures but once they were done Frisk hugged her father and grandpa before heading toward the door. She looked on curiously as her dad stopped his brother and spoke once more.

"Keep an eye on her, Pappy." She heard her father whisper and shook her head in fond exasperation. "Make sure nothing happens to her."

"SHE WILL BE FINE, BROTHER, THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Her Uncle Papyrus announced, having a hard time containing his excitement. "Toriel asked me to help supervise this event and that is exactly what I plan to do. Nothing will get past THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Her father nodded seriously before moving over to place one, final kiss on her forehead, whispering 'be safe, kiddo' before pulling back. Then she was on her way to the dance with her uncle, nearly glowing with anticipation. They would be arriving a little earlier than necessary since Pap was one of the supervisors but that suited her plan just fine. As they walked peacefully through the quiet woods Frisk took hold of her uncle's scarf and gave it a slight tug to draw his attention. The taller skeleton stopped walking and turned to look at her with curious eyes.

"What is it, Frisk?" He asked, bending over slightly in order to place a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something the matter?"

The teen took a deep breath before blurting out everything that had happened with her two best friends, knowing that if she waited she would probably lose her nerve as she had before. All through her rant, Papyrus waited patiently, never once interrupting her.

"It's just... I couldn't think of a way to turn both of them down without hurting either of them. Fuku said I should just go ahead and tell them that I wasn't ready for that kind of thing but... I panicked." She explained, noticing how her uncle's face grew more serious as she spoke. "I told them that I was already going with someone even though it wasn't true. I didn't mean to lie! It just slipped out. I'm sorry, Uncle Papyrus!"

She felt herself pulled into a gentle hug as a boney hand began running over her back, drawing a stuttering sob. It took several moments before either of them spoke.

"Frisk, it will all be okay, you'll see." Pap declared, softly rubbing the tears from the child's face with his thumb.

"What should I do, uncle?" She asked, gazing up at him from where she was enfolded in his arms.

"Hmm, what do you think you should do to fix things?" He asked, wanting to know the youngster's opinion before telling her his own.

"Well I was hoping... you could be my date?" She murmured, nervously avoiding his eyes for fear that he would be upset with her. "That way I didn't actually lie to my friends."

There was utter silence for a moment before the sentry burst out into uproarious laughter, pulling his niece into an even tighter hug as he tried in vain to calm himself. Out of everything he'd been expecting her to say, that was not it. Nearly a minute later he'd finally managed to stop and he looked down at his startled kin, eye sockets shining with mirth.

"I would love to accompany you, Frisk. Now, here's what we're going to do." The elder monster declared quietly whispering the plan into his niece's ear before chuckling and saying. "Those two will be in for quite the shock as this plan is VERY GREAT!"

He smiled widely at the relief he saw reflected on the fourteen-year-old's face, though this couldn't all be fun and games. She still had to confront the actual issue and he knew it would do no good to put it off.

"While I'll agree to go along with this plan I do think you should tell them the truth, sooner rather than later if you know what I mean." He chastised, softly wrapping his arm around her shoulders to lessen the blow of his words. "It is no fun to feel guilty over something that could have been avoided and that way you won't have it hanging over your head and disrupting your fun. I also think that this is partially their fault for putting you on the spot like that. They are older and should know better. After that's taken care of, you three can go off and have fun without having to worry about everything that's happened, deal?"

"Deal!" Frisk exclaimed, smiling brightly now that she knew Papyrus wasn't angry with her.

Continuing on their way, the pair arrived at the ruins about five minutes later. The entire courtyard where they held class was decked out with decorations. The big tree filled with strings of multicolored lights and streamers. Cardboard cutouts of various scenery lingered on the outer edges, perfect for taking pictures with them as a backdrop. Near the entrance to the house sat a long table with a multitude of different snacks and a punch bowl, along with several smaller tables for those who wanted to sit down for a while. The best part, however, was the large dance floor in the middle of it all, complete with flashing lights and a bubble machine!

Frisk had never seen anything so thrilling in her life! Not even being with Mettaton on one of his shows was this amazing, at least in her opinion. She watched as her uncle helped Toriel set up any last minute decorations that the teacher had and then just sat back and waited for her friends to arrive.

It was about fifteen minutes later, after nearly all her other classmates had arrived, that she saw the duo walk through the door. Just as she had earlier that night, her two friends stopped and stared at the transformed courtyard, completely in awe of the sight before them. Discreetly inching her way towards where her uncle was standing, she tapped him on the arm to gain his attention. Once she had, Frisk tilted her head in the direction where Asriel and Monster Kid were still standing. Papyrus smiled, nodding as he took the young teen's hand and led her around the edge of the clearing, making sure to stay in the shadows so they wouldn't be noticed. Once they'd managed to make their way close enough to the other teenagers, they put their plan in motion and stepped into the light.

"Thanks for being my date to the dance, Uncle Pappy." Frisk declared, making sure they'd gotten the attention of both boys.

"You are very welcome my darling niece." Papyrus returned knowingly, making sure his part in the plan was expertly played as they passed in front of the pair, completely ignoring their shocked faces. "And might I say how honored I am that you chose me to be your escort this evening."

"The honor is all mine." Frisk giggled, not able to stop herself as the older skeleton kissed the back of her hand. "Now, shall we dance?"

"Of course, milady, anything for my most precious family member." With that, Pap took hold of her hand and walked her out onto the floor, leading her in an electrifying salsa that in no way, shape, or form matched the music. Even though Frisk had danced with him a few times in the past, it was still extremely hard to keep up with his moves... she loved every moment of it.

Once they had finished the pair stepped back, breathing heavily, before the entire courtyard erupted into raucous applause. Frisk blushed deeply and, after thanking Papyrus (both for the dance and for helping her with her problem), she excused herself from the dance floor... leaving Pap to soak in the crowd's appreciation as she made her way over to where the boys were frozen in shock. She couldn't contain her laughter upon seeing MK and Asriel gaping with their mouths hanging open. The fourteen-year-old thought it served them right after the stress they'd put her through that week but figured she'd gotten adequate revenge.

"Hey guys," she said brightly, cheeks still flushed with exertion as she squeezed in between them, flinging her arms up and around their shoulders. "Watcha doin'?"

That effectively snapped them out of their stupor and they both turned to her with confused and questioning eyes.

"What was that?" Asriel blurted out unintentionally, snapping his furry paws over his mouth a little too late.

Thankfully he wasn't the only one who wanted to know and MK joined him, albeit in a slightly more tactful manner.

"We thought you said you had a date?" He hedged, cocking his head to one side as he continued with a slight growl. "Did the dude leave you hanging or something?"

"Huh, no, not really." She declared, causing their confusion to grow. "I... I kind of made it up."

Neither of her friends could understand why she hadn't accepted, or even took the time to listen, to their invitations. To be honest they were kind of hurt by the brush-off she'd given them and now to learn that she hadn't even had an actual date... what were they supposed to think?

Frisk saw the looks on their faces and instantly regretted the joke she and Papyrus had played. Yes, it had all been in good fun, but still... she'd done the one thing she never wanted to do. She had hurt her best friends. No matter how unintentional it was, she decided that she had to make up for it and what better way to do so than to tell them the truth of why she'd done it in the first place.

"To be honest guys, I wanted to come with you." She silenced them with a look before they were even able to get their questions out, sighing in resignation as she took a seat at a nearby table, the other teens following close behind. "I wanted to come with _both_ of you. Not just one or the other, I wanted all three of us to hang out like usual. When I found you fighting I figured it was some other girl you were talking about, I never thought for a moment that it could be me. When it turned out it was I... I panicked."

She paused, taking in the guilt that was spreading on Kid and Asriel's faces.

"After that, whenever you tried to ask me I did my best to get out of there as soon as possible. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined and, if I'm being honest, I don't feel that way for either of you. You're both like family to me and I'd rather we stay together like that than risk splitting apart, besides, I'm not ready for that kind of thing. I'm sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you this before because I was afraid you'd hate me. I'm sorry guys. I'm so s..."

Frisk was cut off as a pair of furry arms wrapped around her while a yellow head landed on her shoulder. It was several minutes full of tears and apologies later that the two boys pulled back from their hug and released the younger girl.

"We're sorry, Frisk." MK apologized again, eyes completely serious even though his voice wobbled from the tears. "We never meant to make you feel this way, and I swear... if we could take it back we would."

"We'll never force you to choose between us again, we promise." the prince added with conviction though he was just as teary-eyed as the other two. "I hope you can forgive us, we hate to see you so upset."

Frisk gazed at her two companions. This was why she loved them. True it wasn't in the romantic sense of the word but in a familial one... and that was alright. She loved them because they were always there for her and wanted her to be happy just as she wanted them to be. The young skeleton knew at that moment as she flung her arms about them both once more, grinning widely as MK and Asriel nuzzled her tear-stained cheekbones, that everything would be just fine and their friendship would be all the stronger for the hardships they'd faced.

"In all seriousness, though... where did Papyrus learn to _dance_ like that?" The prince asked, awestruck, as his friends fell to the ground in uncontrollable fits of laughter.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading! Please, please, please let me know what you think XD**


	31. Act 4, Ch5- Peace Interrupted

**AN: This is the beginning of the end ;) I can't wait for next chapter, it was planned nearly since the start of this fic! Anyways, I really hope you enjoy the little bit of backstory in this chapter before all heck breaks loose. This is probably the last truly 'fluffy' chapter (unless you count the epilogue) so you'd best be prepared. Don't forget to let me know what you think, please. I love reading your comments. They help me get through the tedium that is my week.**

 **Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Undertale seeing as my name is not Toby Fox.**

* * *

Sans glanced up from the paper he was currently working on as Frisk entered his lab. He could immediately tell something was bothering the fifteen-year-old as she was decidedly avoiding eye contact with him, all the while shuffling her feet. That earned a small smile from her father. The former human had never been good at hiding her emotions, some would say she was an open book, and Sans wouldn't have it any other way. She was just so pure and good, there was nothing fake about his beloved daughter. Thinking back now, that was probably why she'd been able to make friends with the monsters so easily when she was still a human.

"What's up kiddo?" He asked, hoping to draw the teen out of her shell... even after all these years, Frisk could still get a little shy every once in a while. "Is there something ya needed your old man for?"

The girl giggled slightly at his words as she raised her head, no longer feeling as nervous as she had previously.

"Well, dad, it's just..." The slightly taller skeleton trailed off, attempting to gather her thoughts. "I won the school's photography contest and I thought we could go out to celebrate."

The comedian perked up, pride shining in his sockets as he pulled the female monster into a tight embrace.

"I knew you'd do great." He said, having never doubted her for a moment. "Which picture did you decide to enter? Was it the one you showed me with Fluff barking up the tree at that poor cat?"

The young girl shook her head, a warm smile spreading across her face as she pulled a framed photograph out from inside her hoodie where she'd been hiding it. A blue ribbon hung from its side as she held it up for him to take and, as he lifted it into his hands, his soul nearly overflowed with the love he felt for his precious child. The image reflected back at him was one of himself, Papyrus, and Gaster. He'd taken center stage, sitting at the kitchen table while watching his older brother with a fond smile as Pap worked on creating a new culinary masterpiece a few steps away. Off to the other side, yet still perfectly in frame, his father sat reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee resting near his right hand. That moment had practically radiated peace and contentment amongst the skeleton family and, somehow, someway, Frisk had managed to capture it perfectly. The only thing missing was the one who had taken the picture, his little girl who was not so little anymore.

"This... this is beautiful." Sans choked out, not noticing the tears that had formed until that very second. Swiftly wiping them away, he continued. "Everything looks so amazing. The lighting and focus are spot on and you captured the mood perfectly. You did a wonderful job, Frisky, this definitely deserves to be celebrated! So, what do ya say? Grillby's, shopping spree, dinner and a show? The choice is yours, kiddo."

"Grillby's sounds good." Frisk voiced, happiness reflected on her face upon hearing her father's praise. "It's been a while since we've been there and I could go for a nice, juicy burger right about now... just no ketchup prank, kay pops? I love it just as much as you but you have to admit that it would be way too messy to eat in public."

Both skeletons chuckled as Sans muttered agreement. He was looking forward to seeing the flaming bartender as well as simply hanging out with his daughter. It had been too long since he'd spoken with his old friend, even though they lived in the same town, Grillby preferred to stay indoors where the snow wouldn't bother his flame and Sans had been dropping by less and less since Frisk had come into his life... choosing to use his breaks to check up on her rather than to fool around with the bar patrons.

"Okay, we'll head out in just a bit." The slipper-wearing skeleton declared. "Just let me finish this up while you go tell your uncle and grandpa where we're going."

"Got it!" The teen shouted as she raced back out into the snowy landscape of Snowdin Town.

Sans chuckled once more, eyes softening as he placed the framed image up on the shelf where it was in plain view... sitting right beside the scrapbook he'd been keeping and Frisk's latest school picture. Now he'd be able to see it whenever he was busy working and it would help bolster his resolve of finding new ways to make life better for monsterkind.

It was hard to believe how grown up his little girl had become. It seemed like only yesterday that she had been a human child and they'd been working together to save the Underground. How had the years passed by so quickly? She was now taller than him by a good two inches, nowhere near Papyrus' impressive height though and, sadly, she rarely called him 'daddy' anymore... not since entering into her teens. Instead, she tended to stick with dad more often than not with the occasional pops thrown in for good measure. Sans knew he shouldn't be upset, growing up was an integral part of life for all creatures whether they be human, monster, or even just normal animals. He should be proud and happy that his little girl was growing into such a remarkable young lady, after all, she was top of her class. She also did well with extracurriculars such as photography though there were a few exceptions... namely gardening, painting, and theater (much to Mettaton's disappointment). But even so, she always tried her best and that's what mattered in the end. Yet, even so, Sans couldn't help but feel he was losing her somehow and that frightened him to no end.

Sighing, the stocky skeleton looked back at the papers he'd been reading over previously and made a few minor adjustments to the formula before putting his pen to the side and gathering the pages into a neat stack just as Frisk burst back through the doorway, an excited grin on her boney face.

"Ready to go, dad?" The brown-haired girl asked, nearly bouncing on her feet as Sans smiled at her, managing to hide the lingering sadness he felt.

"Sure thing, baby-bones." He winked, smiling widely as she glared at him.

"Dad..." She whined, hands placed on her hipbones for added effect. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"I know, I know." The thirty-nine-year-old relented, eyes gazing lovingly at his child as she continued to pout. "I just finished up so we're free to hang out for the rest of the day, sound good?"

All the sorrow he'd felt earlier disappeared upon seeing the glee that spread across his daughter's face as they headed out the door together. It was clear that Frisk was happy to be spending time with him and he made a mental note to ask Undyne if he could have some time off sentry duty. He'd been working long hours lately, both in the lab and as a guard. Judging by how his kid was acting it was clear she was upset about not being able to see him as much. He'd just have to make more time, somehow.

The walk to Grillby's was a quiet one, both skeletons taking the time to enjoy each other's company before they passed through the doorway and entered into the warm bar, moving to take their regular seats at the counter. Within minutes there were two steaming burgers set in front of them as well as a complimentary order of fries to share thanks to the generosity of their flaming host.

"Thanks, Grillbz, you know you didn't need to give us free food though," Sans said, smiling kindly at his long-time friend.

"It's no problem, you haven't been here in quite some time so I figured we could celebrate, after all, I heard from a reliable source that our little skeleton, here, won the photography award at school." The fire monster crackled as he gently rustled Frisk's hair.

"Grillby, I'm not little anymore, I'm fifteen!" Frisk whined as she smoothed out her brown locks, practically repeating her earlier argument as Sans chuckled at the irony.

"You'll always seem little to me, I've known you nearly as long as you've been alive. I'm sure your father feels the same." He replied, smirking slightly at the disgruntled look on the youngster's face.

"You guys will need to let me grow up sometime!" The girl denied vehemently as she pulled her hood up to hide her embarrassed blush. "I can't stay a kid forever even if you wanted me to, that's not how life works."

The bartender shared a knowing look with Sans and the comedian didn't need words to understand what he was saying.

 _'They grow up so quickly, don't they?'_

 _'I know, it seems like only yesterday she was learning to walk and now here she is... it's like she doesn't even need me anymore.'_

 _'You know that isn't true, my friend. Don't worry, you'll see, she'll always be your little girl.'_

That's the silent conversation that passed between the two, only taking a moment yet saying so much.

"Hey, how did you guys meet anyway?" The former human piped up, effectively breaking the silence as she glanced at them from under her hood. "I don't think dad's ever told me that story."

The duo stared at each other, shock written on their faces. It had been a long time since either monster had thought about their meeting, it was so long ago and most of the residents of Snowdin were already familiar with their story. Still, Frisk had a right to know. So, taking a deep breath, Sans began the tale of the night he'd first met Grillby.

"Well you see, kiddo," The shorter male began, voice growing thick with emotion. "This story takes place a long time ago, a few months after my father disappeared into the void. Your Uncle Pap decided it wasn't safe for us to stay in the capital, especially since I was only a little bag-of-bones back then and tended to get sick pretty easily. During our trip through Waterfall I came down with what we later found out was a case of pneumonia so I don't really remember what happened when we first made it to Snowdin. All I really know about those first few days is what I've been told by my bro and Grillby. I was pretty out of it, after all. Anyway, Pap had made his way out of Waterfall and continued on, searching for somewhere safe enough for two young monsters to call home.

" _Do not worry, baby brother, The Great Papyrus is here. I won't let anything happen to you." The older skeleton said as he wrapped his scarf tighter around the small child he carried in his arms._

 _The snow was falling faster than it had since they'd first made their exit from the watery pathways of Waterfall and he couldn't help but shiver. His stomach growled... it had been days since he'd last eaten, instead, saving everything he'd found along the way for his younger sibling. A sudden chill wracked his bones, washing all thoughts of hunger from his mind as the blizzard raged on around them. He knew that he had to find shelter... and fast. The sixteen-year-old refused to think of what may happen if he didn't._

" _Just a little further, Sans. I promise we'll be out of the cold soon." He comforted upon hearing a weak cough, concern settling in his soul like an old friend._

 _Searching the frigid landscape, the boy caught sight of what looked like a town in the distance. Hefting the smaller monster higher in his arms, Papyrus marched through the knee-high snow. Upon entering the small village, the skeletal teen made his way forward through the dark streets until he caught sight of a lone building that still had lights glowing from within. Rushing forward, he pulled on the doorknob only to find it wouldn't budge. Refusing to give up, the young monster knocked forcefully against the wooden frame, hoping against hope that someone would answer._

 _"Hold on a minute, I'm coming... just hold your horses." A deep voice sounded from inside, causing a wide grin to split the skeleton's face when the door was finally pulled open._

" _Please sir, we need help! Can we come in?" Papyrus exclaimed, voice near pleading as he clutched Sans tighter to his sternum. "If we stay out in this storm much longer I don't know if my little brother will make it! He's really sick!"_

 _His bones rattled, both from fear and cold as he warily watched the fire monster before him. They needed help, that much was obvious, but what if this stranger attacked them instead? Would he be able to defend them both in his weakened condition? He was so engrossed in making certain that the unknown male wouldn't try and harm them that he didn't even notice a small boy, barely older than Sans, make his way over to hide behind his father's legs._

" _Who are they, father?" The child spoke, startling Pap._

" _You two had better come in out of the cold." The stranger decided as he held the door open wider, worry written on his face before it was skillfully hidden behind a smile. Bending down, he gently ruffled the younger monster's flaming hair._

" _Grillby, these boys will be staying with us for the time being. Oh, that reminds me," He said as he ushered the skeleton's inside. "My name is Calcifer and this is my son Grillby. What are your names and, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you boys and why are you out in such a storm?"_

 _"I don't mind, you have a right to know since you're willing to help us," Pap said in reply, glad to finally be out of the cold. "I'm Papyrus and this is my baby brother, Sans. I'm sixteen and he just turned eleven a couple months ago. My brother's always been prone to sickness and has extremely low HP. We don't have parents and it wasn't safe to stay in the Capital so I decided to move us to someplace where we could live better lives but... Sans got sick on the way and we got caught in that storm. I didn't know what to do..."_

 _The fire monster led them through the bar and back into the kitchen listening in silence as he went. Apparently, the bar only made up the front section of what was actually a rather large house. Once the small group had made their way into the living room and Papyrus was situated on the couch, Sans resting on his lap, their host placed a calming hand on the elder brother's shoulder._

" _You did everything right, kid." He said after Papyrus had trailed off, causing the teen to look up at him in wonder. "It's not every teenager who could do what you've done. Thanks to you're quick thinking, you managed to get both your brother and yourself out of the snow and to someone who can help. You did good. Now, I want you two to wait here and rest, I'll be back in a little while with some medicine for Sans as well as some food... that sound okay?"_

 _The younger male nodded, a warm feeling overtaking his earlier panic as he realized that they were truly safe. He hadn't failed his brother. As Calcifer headed off to the kitchen, his son, Grillby, stayed behind... curiously watching the pair from a distance. Pap found he didn't mind. The child seemed just as curious as Sans usually was and that was a soothing thought after the anxiety of the last several hours._

" _Will he be okay?" The small elemental asked quietly after a few minutes had gone by in silence, inching closer to catch a glimpse of the younger skeleton who was still swaddled in his brother's oversized scarf._

 _Papyrus didn't speak for a long time, uncertain himself. Sans had always been rather delicate (what with his low HP) and now with how sick he'd become... he just didn't know how to answer._

 _He didn't want to worry the child, however, so instead of showing his concern he pasted on a huge smile and said, "Of course he will be fine! He's strong just like his big brother."_

 _A moment later, the little flame monster made his way over, tentatively watching to see if he'd be turned away. When all that greeted him was a smile, he moved even closer. Reaching out, he pushed the scarf aside so he could get a good look at the younger child's face... then he reached out and softly took hold of one of the skeleton's bony hands._

" _Hi, Sans, I'm Grillby." He said as Papyrus watched with a fond smile. "We're gonna be the best of friends... I just know it."_

 _And that was that, the two were nearly inseparable ever since. After learning that they were orphans, Grillby's father had taken them in without a second thought (his mother had been killed by a human who had fallen into the underground several years before). He cared for them as if they were his own sons, making sure they both were healthy and well cared for. In return, Pap worked to earn their keep by waiting tables, refusing to take no for an answer when Calcifer told him he didn't have to repay them... that he would never throw the brothers back out into the cold. Once Sans was older, he began helping out as well. By that time the fire monster just accepted it with a fond shake of his head, knowing that it was pointless to try and stop either of the skelebros. Several peace-filled years followed in that same fashion before Papyrus decided to join the Royal Guard. He scrounged, working long hours with the knowledge that Sans was safe with their foster family, and finally, he'd managed to save up enough money to buy a house. The pair moved in less than a month later though they remained close with the monsters who had taken them in during their time of need._

"So, Frisky, that's how it happened. Like I said, I was too sick to really recall our first meeting but Grillbz and I have been close friends ever since. In fact, he and Papyrus were the first ones I remember seeing after my fever finally broke." Sans finished, sharing a soft smile with his little girl and best friend.

"That's awesome! You guys have such a strong bond. It's so similar to MK, As, and me that it's kinda scary." She said with a large grin, eyes sparkling in excitement to hear about what her dad was like as a child.

"You're more like your father than you know, Frisk." The bar owner stated, laughing slightly as he spoke again. "You've probably never heard this but Sans won a competition in school as well."

"Grillby..." Sans trailed off, the warning clear in his voice as an embarrassed flush settled over his cheekbones.

"What? No way! What was it for?" The fifteen-year-old demanded, nearly bouncing in her seat as her dad let out a defeated sigh and waved his hand at Grillby to continue.

"Writing," He said simply, earning a confused look from the teenager before he continued. "You may not believe it but back in the day, your father was quite an accomplished author, well, at least in my eyes seeing as he never published any of his work. I read each of the stories he wrote. You could practically feel the emotions of the characters when the hero appeared out of nowhere to save the Underground. That's what most of them were about, you see. I always thought it was interesting to see how many different ways he could come up with to save us. It was rather disappointing when he decided to pursue science instead, completely giving up on his writing. Come to think of it, Sans, you've never really explained why you did that."

Sans sighed once more, a melancholy look flickering in his sockets though it was hidden a moment later. His daughter and friend waited patiently for his answer as he gathered his thoughts.

"I guess I just grew up." He voiced at last. "There was no use waiting for a hero to come save us when it would never happen. I figured it was best to work on something that was achievable, like improving the lives of monsters everywhere, instead of chasing an impossible dream."

Silence reigned in the empty bar as the duo glanced at the slipper-clad skeleton. Grillby's eyes were filled with sadness while Frisk wore a curiosity about her that could easily match a cat's.

"I'd really like to see your stories sometime." She revealed, flashing puppy dog eyes at her father that she knew he'd be unable to refuse.

Just as the comedian was about to answer, there was a scratching sound from the door followed shortly by a high-pitched whine. Rising to his feet, Sans moved to open the door and revealed a frantic Fluff on the other side. Frisk jumped off her stool and raced over, collapsing to her knees so she could try and calm her dog. As she ran her hands through the thick, white fur she noticed something stuck in his collar and pulled it out. It was a small envelope and she gasped when she saw the official crest of King Asgore sealing it.

"Dad, look!" She exclaimed, holding it up so he could take it from her outstretched hand.

"I wonder what this could be?" He said aloud before ripping it open. "It must be important, Asgore wouldn't send out an official letter if it wasn't."

 _'But why attach it to Fluff's collar?'_ Sans pondered as he finally managed to pull the page free of the envelope.

The stocky skeleton read it over silently, his brow bone furrowing with concern as he came to the end.

"What does it say?" Grillby asked as he placed a hand on the other male's shoulder, having previously moved to stand beside his best friend.

Sans took a breath to steady himself before reading the letter aloud.

 _Dear Sans,_

 _I have discovered something of utmost importance that I believe could have a dire effect on both Frisk and the fate of the Underground as we know it. I implore you, please bring your daughter and come to the castle so we can discuss this further in a secure setting. I apologize for any inconvenience it may cause but I have set up anti-magic wards around the palace as a precaution... meaning, in short, you will have to walk. I assure you, it was a most necessary measure and I am certain you will agree once we have discussed my findings. Until then, please be careful my friend._

 _Yours truly,_

 _King Asgore Dreemurr._

"I don't understand," Frisk exclaimed, anxiety clearly visible on her face. "Why would I be tied to the fate of the Underground?"

The comedian shared a look with Grillby who then nodded before heading back to the bar, knowing this matter was between Sans and his daughter. Turning back to his child, the older skeleton stroked a hand through her brown locks in the hopes of calming her.

"I promise Frisk, I will explain everything later but for now you'll just have to trust me... can you do that?" He asked, eyes solemn as he met her frightened gaze.

Calming slightly upon hearing that, the young monster took several deep breaths before nodding. Her father smiled at that and reached out to take her hand in his, calling over his shoulder as they made their way out of the bar.

"Welp, sorry for cutting this celebration short, Grillbz." He apologized, receiving an understanding nod from the fiery bartender. "We'll see ya later."

"Take care of yourselves," Grillby called after them moments before the door shut. "And be careful."

The pair stepped out into the chilly air of Snowdin and Sans immediately began leading the way towards the ferry. Within moments they were settled on the boat, ready to depart when Frisk noticed that Fluff had followed them.

"Go home, boy." She called, pushing her loyal companion away as he tried to jump onto the boat. "Go on, we'll be back before you know it." At least she hoped they would be.

The dog whined, trying once more to board the boat only to be pushed out once more. He finally gave up and Frisk watched him back away, tail tucked between his legs. Turning away, she glanced nervously at her daddy-bones but he seemed nearly as troubled as she did. Noticing her watching him, Sans forced himself to relax and smile, wanting to ease his beloved child's mind if only a little.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'm sure everything will be just fine. We'll get this sorted out." He reassured as the boat began to pull away from the dock.

If only he'd taken the time to look back, he might have noticed a pair of red eyes watching them from within the reeds along the riverbank. But he didn't, instead, he stayed entirely focused on the scared teenager sitting beside him... never noticing the way the eyes seemed to spark with what could only be called 'DETERMINATION'.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, let me know what you think ;)**


	32. Act 4, Ch6- Karmic Retribution

**AN: I've had this chapter planned for so long! I'm so glad that I finally get to post it. I truly hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment! I'm dying to hear what you have to say XD**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Toby Fox owns Undertale, not me.**

* * *

The father, daughter pair disembarked the boat at Hotland's dock and continued on foot towards the Capital. It was clearly seen by their rushed footsteps that something had happened but they ignored any who tried to ask. There just wasn't time to deal with the ever curious monsters who happened to cross their path. Neither spoke during their rushed journey, not until Sans had led his child through the lengthy corridors of the Castle and stopped short upon reaching a painfully familiar doorway. When he noticed Frisk looking at him with concern he tried to wipe the apprehension from his face but could tell it was too late, she had already noticed.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" She asked and he could tell by the way she called him 'daddy' that she was more frightened than she was letting on.

"It's nothing, kiddo, just some bad memories." The hoodie-clad monster tried to reassure her though he was uncertain whether or not he succeeded. "Welp, we'd best be getting a move on. The throne room is just up ahead and we shouldn't keep Asgore waiting."

Frisk stared at him with an unreadable expression before reaching out to take his hand in her own. It was shaking slightly, whether from nerves or fear, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that up until this moment, he had avoided this place at all costs. Not once had either of them set foot within this room in the past fifteen years, he'd made sure of that, and now... here they were. With a foreboding feeling permeating the air, Sans took a deep breath and pushed the doors open... revealing the golden light of the Judgment Hall.

It was just as he remembered, the pillars standing tall and proud amongst the tiled landscape with large arched windows lining the way, allowing just a glimpse of sunlight to enter the Underground. Birdsong echoed through the still air, halting as they took their first step inside until silence was all that remained. Sans felt a pull on his hand as Frisk froze just inside the doorway, eyes filled with wonder as she took in the glorious sight before her. The older monster imagined that he'd worn a similar expression the first time he beheld this place, but now? Now all he could see was blood and dust. A shiver coursed through his spine as he tugged on his child's hand, urging her to keep walking. He refused to remain in this forsaken place any longer than was absolutely necessary! As they neared the middle of the hallway Frisk came to an abrupt halt, effectively pulling her hand free of her father's grip. When Sans turned to face her, he felt his soul clench in terror as he watched his fifteen-year-old daughter collapse to the ground with her hands over her ears. A shrill scream tore from her mouth moments later, filling the once eerie silence with her tormented shriek.

"Frisk! Kiddo! What's wrong?" Sans choked out, crashing to his knees by her side with his hands hovering in the air... afraid to touch her for fear of harming her further.

"My... head." She gritted out between clenched teeth, opening her eyes slightly to stare up at him with tears pooling in her pained sockets. "Visions... can't stop... help."

Wasting no time, the comedian scooped his child into his arms and struggled to carry her back the way they'd come. As soon as they made it through the doorway, he teleported, not caring where they ended up as long as he got Frisk to safety. Luckily they landed on the snow-covered ground near his sentry station, Frisk curled up on his lap as he sat there breathing heavily for a few seconds.

After catching his breath, Sans pushed Frisk back so that he could study her face as he asked, "You okay, Frisky?"

It took several minutes before the teen would meet his eyes and what he saw caused his heart to break. Tears were currently falling in rivulets down his child's cheekbones and her eyes were widened in fear as she shivered in his arms.

"Hey, shh, it's okay... I've got you." He soothed, rubbing circles on her back in the hope that it would calm her. "You're safe now."

"Am I?" Frisk asked uncertainly, voice trembling as she clung to her father.

Sans felt as if time had frozen. At that moment, as they sat on the snow-covered ground, he remembered what his little girl had said before he'd teleported them. She'd said there were visions? Had the Judgment Hall triggered more of her past memories to return. Up till now, she'd only been having flashes, nothing concrete that would have revealed her past humanity to her. But now, with how she refused to meet his gaze, he couldn't be too sure.

With trepidation, Sans gathered his nerve and asked... "Frisk, what did you see?"

The teen jerked, having been too caught up in her thoughts. She took a moment to think. Now that the visions had stopped she was having trouble remembering what they'd been about. There had been so many things flashing through her head back then that it had completely overwhelmed her senses. Concentrating on what she could recall, the skeleton pushed herself to her feet.

"I... I don't know. I can't remember much." She admitted, shuffling her feet through the snow as her dad held her hand in a gentle grip. "I know there were bones, lots of them, and something red... paint, maybe... I don't know. The only other thing I remember is the feeling that something wasn't right, that I had to fix it. What does it mean, daddy?"

She didn't seem to notice his eye lights disappear for a moment before he pulled himself back under control. The girl's last sentence came out as more of a shaky whine and Sans pulled his child into a tight embrace, wishing more than anything that he could take away her pain.

"I don't know, kiddo." He said, knowing it wasn't the truth. He'd discuss this with the others and then figure out the right time to reveal Frisk's past to her. Now just wasn't it, she was too shaken up by what had transpired. "I'm sure we'll figure it out but I want you to promise me something. Never, and I mean _never_ , go back to that place. Can you do that for me?"

At this point he had pushed her back so that he could meet her gaze, hands secure on her shoulders as he stared pointedly at her.

"Um, okay... yea, I promise." The brown-haired girl declared quietly before adding. "Why would I want to go back there anyway after what just happened?"

Sans smiled softly as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from his beloved daughter's face.

"Let's head home." He said, carefully pulling the slightly taller monster along after him as he moved off down the wooded pathway. "I think you need a cup of hot chocolate with a heaping scoop of whipped cream after what you've been through."

"Can I have some ketchup cookies too?" She asked, eyes wide in a pleading manner as she pouted at him.

"Sure thing, baby-bones." He easily gave in, knowing there was no way he'd be able to refuse her... especially not after that debacle in the hall.

They were nearly back to Snowdin when Frisk gasped loudly and jerked to a stop, causing Sans to whip around in a near panic, searching for what could have caused his child such distress. His fears were put to rest, however, as she spoke up... turning to face him with concern clearly visible in her tense stance.

"We forgot about Grandpa Asgore!" She exclaimed, nearly causing Sans to snort at the ridiculousness of it all. After what she'd been through that should be the furthest thing from her mind. "We were supposed to see him right away! What are we going to do?"

"First, we're going to get you home and settled with your cocoa and cookies." He told her, not taking no for an answer as he reached up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lead her forward. "Then, I'll teleport back to Hotland and go meet with the king. I'm sure he'll be understanding considering the circumstances."

"But..." She began, only to be cut off.

"No buts, Frisky," the jokester said. "You're well-being is more important. I can always tell you what was said later, so no worries."

She was quiet for a while, contemplating what he'd said before relenting with a nod and a grumbled, 'okay' as she followed him into their house.

Papyrus was currently sitting on the couch, watching the latest episode of Mettaton's newest drama when the two entered. The normality of it all eased Sans' mind just the slightest bit and he let a small smile slide into place as he guided his still shaky daughter over to sit beside her uncle. Pap turned his head to look inquisitively at him but didn't say a word, seeming to sense that it wasn't the right time to ask about it. The younger skelebro was thankful for that and, as he turned towards the kitchen to get his child the snack he'd promised, her uncle decided to distract her by asking about the award she'd won at school.

"Here ya go, kiddo," Sans stated a few minutes later as he placed the cup of chocolatey goodness and a plate of cookies on a nearby stand. "I'm gonna go talk to Asgore. Listen to Pap while I'm gone and be good."

He bent down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"I will, pops." She agreed, returning the embrace though he could tell her soul was still troubled.

"DO NOT WORRY BROTHER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WATCH OVER HER." The elder skeleton declared loudly before a meditative look appeared on his face and he turned to address Frisk. "Besides, your Pompa Gaster will be home shortly as well and you always love to spend time with him. I shall make a nice homemade meal and then we can watch movies on the couch together. That is certain to cheer you up."

Sans and Frisk both smiled at the excitable monster before the girl slowly nodded, a timid smile creeping onto her face as she finally let go of some of her anxiety. The comedian shot a thankful look at his older bro, who nodded in understanding, then turned to leave. He had to find out what Asgore had so urgently needed to tell them.

Once he'd shut the door behind him, Sans gathered his magic and made the leap... landing back outside the Judgment Hall. A shiver of trepidation shook his frame as he realized he'd once more have to make his way through that accursed place, though he fought it back with furious resolve. Slowly he made his way through, pausing every once in a while to glance around, searching for any telltale signs of danger. When he found none, the short skeleton let his guard relax slightly and continued on his way, reaching the end of the hall within a few minutes time.

His journey progressed quickly after that and he soon found himself at the entrance to the throne room. Upon knocking, the ketchup-lover received no answer so instead, he pushed the doors open and stepped inside. Sans was startled to find that the king was nowhere in sight, all that stood before him was a large throne surrounded by a field of golden flowers. That didn't sit well with him but he pushed back the feeling of dread that was curling in his soul as he decided that maybe Asgore had decided to go home for the night, after all, it was getting pretty late.

 _'Guess I'm heading to the Ruins then.'_ Sans thought as he rushed back through the area he'd previously traversed so he could make use of his teleportation once more.

It struck him as strange, however, when he couldn't feel a trace of the magic ward the letter had spoken of. He hadn't noticed it the first two times, having been rather preoccupied with other matters, but now he felt dread prick at his soul. Had something already destroyed Asgore's spell?

Within minutes he was pounding on the front door of Toriel's house, concern marring his features as he wondered what had forced the king to leave after sending a letter that specifically said to meet him at the castle.

"Hello, who is it?" A feminine voice spoke through the wood a short while later.

"Hey mom, it's me, can..." He called, the door opening before he'd managed to finish his sentence.

"Sans, what has brought you here at this hour?" She asked, stepping aside so her adoptive son could enter. "It's nearly eight. Shouldn't you be at home, you've got work tomorrow if I remember correctly."

"Heh, that's true." He admitted with a slight chuckle before growing serious once more. "But this is important. Is Asgore around? I really need to speak with him if you don't mind."

The goat monster tilted her head curiously as she led the skeleton towards the living room but didn't ask the questions swirling in her mind. Instead, she nodded and rushed off towards Asriel's bedroom where her husband was helping their son with his algebra homework. Sans watched her go, forcing himself to stay still even as his feet itched to follow. A few more seconds wouldn't hurt anything, he could afford to wait for the king.

"Howdy Sans, what brings you here?" Asgore questioned as he followed Tori back into the room. "Toriel says you have something you wanted to discuss with me?"

The pun-loving monster muttered agreement, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the letter from earlier before handing it over to the monarch.

"This letter we received says that you wanted to meet with me and Frisk at the palace to discuss something of utmost importance that could determine the fate of Frisk and the Underground." He explained, a growing sense of unease settling in his soul as the king's brow furrowed in confusion upon reading the note. Hoping that he was wrong with every fiber of his being, Sans asked, "You... you didn't write this, did you?"

He winced involuntarily as the larger monster shook his head. How could he have been so stupid! Something was obviously going on, he should have realized that when there had been no spell preventing the use of magic in the castle, and yet he had no idea what it could be. Suddenly a pair of glowing, red eyes flashed in his mind and Sans felt bile rise up his throat at the thought. Could it be possible? What if he hadn't been having hallucinations a few years back? What if he'd actually been catching glimpses of Chara and hearing her voice? He'd ignored it, pushed it away as if it were nothing! What had he done!

It had been a long time since Sans had come close to having a full-scale panic attack but at that moment, as his breath grew fast and his chest tightened painfully, he was certain he was about to have one. A pair of warm, furry arms wrapping around his smaller frame drew him from the depths of panic though, and with a loud sob, he buried his face in Toriel's fur.

"Sans, what is it, my child?" She asked, fretfully running a paw over his back as he trembled in her embrace. "What has happened?"

It took several long minutes before he'd managed to calm himself enough to speak and in that time the two rulers concern only grew. Whatever had caused this reaction from Sans couldn't be anything less than horrendous. There was no other explanation as to why he'd revert back to having a panic attack after being free of them for so long.

"I think Chara's back." He whispered hoarsely, eyes locked on the floor. "A few years ago I thought I'd seen her, then I kept hearing her voice taunting me. My father and I figured it was some form of auditory hallucinations and they went away after a couple weeks so I didn't think much on it. I should have known better!"

"You're saying our daughter has somehow returned? How is that even possible?" Asgore exclaimed as the queen's hands flew to her mouth, a strangled sob escaping.

"Back when Frisk sacrificed herself I sent my blasters after Chara's soul." He reminded, dawning looks of apprehension appearing on the royal's faces as they remembered what he'd told them all those years ago. "They never found her. Somehow she managed to hide. If she's the one who sent the letter then it means she's gained enough power to manifest into a physical form. If that's true... it could spell the end for the Underground as we know it."

Just then a shrill noise sounded in the stillness, causing each of them to jump. After a moment, Sans reached into his pocket, having come to the realization that his phone was ringing.

"Hey, Pap, what's up?" He asked after looking at the caller ID, the smile that had appeared upon seeing his brother's name swiftly fading as he listened to what the other skeleton had to say. "Okay, I'm at Tori's, I'll let them know what's happening and then head out, I think I know where she's heading so don't worry. I'll take a shortcut over there and check. Yea, I'll message you to let you know what's going on. Just calm down. If she isn't there then we'll form a search party... Kay, see you later."

The two goat monsters listened in silence to the one-sided conversation. Worry clearly visible on their faces as Sans ended the call.

"Frisk's missing." He announced without preamble, earning shocked gasps from the older beings. "She was with me earlier when we headed to the castle. The letter said that there was a barrier prohibiting teleportation so we'd have to walk, that meant traveling through the Judgment Hall."

"But you haven't entered there even once in these last fifteen years." Toriel proclaimed, building horror gracing her features at the thought of her family having to return to that dreadful place.

"I know, but the letter seemed like a matter of grave importance, so I pushed my doubts aside." He revealed, self-hate filling his soul as he continued. "I should have listened to myself and never taken Frisky there. As soon as we made it halfway through, she collapsed and grabbed her head as if in pain. When I asked her what was wrong after teleporting us out of there she told me that she had been overwhelmed by visions."

Everyone was still for a moment before the king stepped forward, a perplexed look on his furry face.

"Visions? What does that even mean?" He asked and Sans realized that he'd never told anyone besides his brother about the flashbacks his daughter had been having for the past couple of years.

Taking a deep breath, the slipper-wearing monster decided it was best to explain what had happened. "A couple years ago, Frisk began getting these weird flashes of things she shouldn't have known... things that had taken place in different timelines back when she was still a human."

A gasp sounded as the goat mother's eyes widened in shock and she asked. "Does that mean she remembers her time from before she was reborn?"

"No, they were too fragmented for her to piece anything together but, back in the Judgment Hall, I think it triggered a stronger reaction. If I'm right, that's where she's heading. I should have told her about her past a long time ago instead of letting her find out like this." He sighed, pulling his hood up to hide his shame-filled face. "She's looking for answers... it's time I give them to her."

"Is that wise?" Asgore asked, knowing the pain it would bring. "I'm afraid this isn't something that will be easily forgiven. I should know... I've made my fair share of mistakes."

Toriel placed a soothing hand on her husband's arm, smiling sadly at him for a short while before turning to Sans.

"Go," she said, a solemn tone entering her voice. "But remember this... Sans, you are not alone. We will be there if you need us."

"Thanks, guys," he acknowledged, taking a step back as he readied his magic. "That means a lot to me. I'll let you know what happens."

And just like that, he was gone, leaving the two rulers standing in the middle of the now silent house.

Upon arriving back at the castle, he softly cracked open the door to the Judgment Hall, being certain not to make any excess noise. If Chara had indeed reappeared he wanted to be as cautious as possible so as not to alert her, especially if she had Frisk. He let out a sigh of relief as he caught sight of his daughter. There seemed to be no one else in the vicinity and so, after sending a quick text to Papyrus asking him to let Toriel and Asgore know that Frisk was fine and they'd be home later, he pushed the doors open and entered the hall. The relief faded quickly as he noticed a spiral of sharpened bones encircling her and he swiftly picked up speed, the need to reach his little girl's side and make sure she was alright nearly overwhelming him.

"Frisk?" Sans called out worriedly as he rushed towards the fifteen-year-old, all thoughts of Chara chased from his mind in his race to help his child.

Upon hearing his call, Frisk startled, whipping around to face him with such a betrayed expression that his breath caught in his throat.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Frisk watched her father walk out the door as she took a sip of her hot cocoa. She still didn't feel right about him going to see Asgore on his own but she had to admit that those visions had shaken her. What had they meant? She'd never had flashes as violent as those. They had literally knocked her off her feet, it had been so painful, and yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that what she'd seen had been important. Realizing there was only one way to find out, Frisk sat back and bided her time, waiting for the perfect moment to make her escape even though it meant disobeying her father.

The time came just after supper when she excused herself to her room for the night, stating that she was tired and just wanted to rest rather than watching the movie Papyrus had picked out. What her uncle didn't know was that Frisk had other plans and, as she gathered her magic to teleport, she couldn't help but hope he didn't discover her departure. The last thing she wanted was to make her family worry.

"Please, forgive me." She whispered as she pictured the doors of the golden hallway in her mind. "I'll be back soon."

A flash of light lit the room and a moment later she had disappeared. When the girl next opened her eyes she was standing in the very place she'd visualized only a few moments earlier. Frisk hesitated, glancing at the large doors as if they held all the secrets in the universe, before pushing them open and stepping inside. Just as before, nothing happened until she'd walked closer towards the center of the hall, then, all of a sudden, the visions swarmed her mind. Screaming in agony, the teenager dropped to her knees, her magic automatically summoning a spiral of sharpened bones around her as a defensive measure.

"Aieee!" She cried as memory after memory assaulted her senses.

Just as suddenly as it had started, the memories stopped, taking the pain with them. Yet, even so, the bones encircled her, protecting Frisk from any who thought to do her harm in her moment of vulnerability.

"I remember." She whispered, carefully rising to her feet. "I remember everything."

And it was true. The entirety of what had happened since she'd first climbed Mt. Ebott had come washing back, as well as most of her other human memories. Falling into the Underground. Meeting Toriel, Sans, and the rest of their friends. Reaching the surface. Being possessed by Chara after resetting in an attempt to save Asriel. All the times she'd been forced to kill her makeshift family. All the times she'd _died,_ here, in this very room at the hands of the monster who had become her father. It all returned to her in those few moments.

 _'But... why?'_ She asked herself, a slight growl escaping before she could stop it. _'Why would he do that?'_

She wasn't upset about Sans killing her. She'd killed him numerous times as well, not being able to wrench control back from the fallen child before she'd struck the killing blow. No, it was better that she died instead. What she was upset about was the fact that after she'd somehow been reborn, the person she trusted above all else, hadn't returned that favor. He hadn't trusted her enough to tell her about her past... and that was inexcusable.

"Frisk!" A familiar voice called, breaking through her thoughts and she whipped around, hurt and anger at war in her soul as she caught sight of the monster who had once meant everything to her.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Sans froze, unable to move as he locked eyes with his precious daughter.

"Frisky, please, I'm not going to hurt you." He soothed, moving forward slowly in the hopes that she would let him near. "I just want to talk."

Frisk's eye sockets narrowed as she sent a razor-sharp bone hurtling towards his head.

"You just want to talk?" She growled, eyes glowing a mixture of red and blue as the bone Sans had just dodged changed direction and flew at him again. "About what, hmm? About me being a human before I _died_ to save all of you?About me killing countless monsters while under that demon brat's control? Oh, how about the fact that you didn't trust me enough to let me in on your little secret?"

Sans evaded once more, sad acceptance appearing on his face as he realized Frisk had remembered. He was too late and now his mistake was coming back to bite him in the tailbone.

"How could you lie to me like this!" Frisk shouted, sending several more bones to join the first. "Did you think I'd appreciate you keeping the truth from me all these years?"

Sans felt his soul clench as she stared at him with such fury that he thought he'd rather drop dead than be faced with her anger towards him. He watched, pain lacing his soul, as tears began to pool in her eyes yet she refused to let them fall. This situation was right out of his worst nightmares, only this time, morning offered no escape.

"Frisky, I just... I was..." He tried to say but was cut off as a femur flew past inches from his right cheekbone.

"Don't you _dare_ say you were trying to protect me! I don't believe that for a moment. All you wanted was to protect yourself. You were so afraid of what I'd think of you if I knew... well guess what... I know now!" She cried, glaring fiercely as he managed to deflect several bones. "I can't believe you! I cried over a mother I never had! How could you do that to a child... how could you do that to me!"

Sans winced, knowing she was completely right about this. He should never have made that up. He'd just wanted her to have a normal childhood, something that even as a human she'd never had, but now he realized how cruel it was to lead her on like that. It would have been better if she hadn't had those expectations to begin with. His breath heaved as he choked back a sob. How could he have caused her so much pain?

"I'm so sorry, kiddo, I never meant to hurt you like this." He exclaimed, wincing as a tibia sliced across his left radius.

The stocky skeleton gasped as he felt a small amount of HP drain and knew then and there just how angry Frisk was with him. A monster only drained HP if they truly wanted to hurt their target and it was probably what he deserved after everything he'd done. Still, he couldn't help but feel increasingly thankful that his HOPE had risen again and was now sitting at a base level of 36. Although it was still lower than almost all other monsters it was better than the 24 it had been reduced to after the dip it had taken several years ago. He'd have to be careful though, a few more hits from his daughter and he'd be done for.

"What would you have told me if Chara had attacked before I got my memories back?" The fifteen-year-old demanded, one hand placed on her hip as the other pointed accusingly at him. "Would you have made up some kind of story to try and cover that up too?"

"No, that's not... Frisk, I only wanted you to be happy." He spoke dejectedly, voice sinking to a near whisper as he realized he had no idea how to answer that question.

It pained him to admit it but he hadn't really thought of how he'd have explained it to her if a situation such as that occurred. He'd have probably sat her down and done his best to explain everything with the hope that she'd understand he had just been trying to keep her safe.

"Sure you did, that's all you've ever wanted, isn't it?" She sneered, condescendingly, as she let her magic die down a bit.

"Welp, tibia honest I've wanted a lot of things for you. I wanted you to be safe and well taken care of. I wanted you to have good friends and a family that loves you more than anything. I _wanted_ you to have the life you didn't have on the surface." He admitted, cautiously moving towards his little girl.

"This isn't something you can just joke away!" She screamed as a bone came out of nowhere to collide with his rib cage, only taking a fraction of the HP that the first hit had since her anger had faded somewhat.

The hit stole his breath, forcing the older skeleton to simply focus on breathing for a short while to recover before continuing onwards, coming to stop right in front of her.

"I know, truly I do," Sans spoke, voice soft and solemn as he reached out a hand to place on her shoulder. "What you're feeling is no joke. I should have told you years ago but I was scared. I was scared that I would lose my daughter... that you wouldn't care about the years we'd spent together as a family."

The skeledad felt as if he were going to crumble to dust when his child shrugged off his hand, taking a step back as she whispered harshly, "How could I ever care for someone who's lied to me my entire life?"

Sans' soul throbbed painfully as he sank to his knees, no longer caring if an attack hit. He'd gladly face the physical pain if it would serve as a distraction for the emotional anguish he was suffering.

"Frisky, please..." He tried to speak but couldn't continue as a sob tore itself from his throat.

"No! Leave me alone." Frisk cried, tears now streaming down both their faces. "I don't need you watching over me all the time, _Sans..._ I'm not your little girl anymore! I can take care of myself."

His sockets widened, reality feeling as if it were rending itself apart as his child backed away. Sans... she had called him Sans. Not daddy, not dad, not even pops or father, just Sans. His little girl hadn't called him that since she'd been human and it stung to hear her renounce him as her father, even more so due to the venom in her tone.

"I never want to see you again! I HATE YOU!" Frisk screamed, turning on her heel to walk away even as the tears streamed down her face.

All he could do was hang his head in defeat as he watched her storm off, his beloved daughter's final words ringing in his skull.

Sans stayed there, speechless, unable to say a word as his world crumbled around him. He'd brought this on himself, and yet, he wished more than anything that he had Frisk's power to reverse time. Maybe then he wouldn't have made such a dire mistake. As his precious child walked out of his life, Sans felt his HOPE dwindle faster than it ever had before until all that was left was a single point that flickered ominously... as if it, too, wanted to leave him.

The comedian was drawn from his misery, however, when creepy laughter filled the corridor, immediately setting him on edge as a fully corporeal Chara stepped out of the shadows between him and Frisk.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." The human child mocked, a wide, distorted grin splitting her face as the hoodie-clad monster struggled to his feet. "What's wrong, Sansy? You look even worse than you did after I killed your brother. Fatherhood not working out for ya?"

Sans gritted his teeth, tears still falling from his sockets as he inched closer to the side of the Judgment Hall, subtly trying to make his way towards the girl who would forever be his daughter... whether she wanted to be or not. Even after everything that had happened, he refused to let her be hurt.

"Not in the mood to chat, I see." The fallen child giggled as she glanced over her shoulder at Frisk who was standing frozen near the end of the hall, watching with fear filled eyes. "Oh well, that doesn't matter to me!"

As the red-eyed human finished speaking she aimed her knife towards Frisk. A second later, what looked like a ray of shadows flew from the tip with deadly accuracy, making a beeline straight for the teenage skeleton.

* * *

 **AN: Please leave a review! I need to know what you think of this chapter :D**


	33. Act 4, Ch7- A Daughter's Resolve

**AN: So, here's the next chapter. This one has some slightly darker themes in it so I figured I should warn you. In fact, the last few chapters are all slightly darker than the previous parts of this story. Not by much but there isn't going to be much fluff until the epilogue. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, thanks so much for taking the time to read this story and I'd really appreciate if you let me know what you think ;) Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: At the time Undertale was in development I was busy writing for a different fandom, so no, I don't own it. That honor belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

"No!" A familiar voice shouted at the exact moment Frisk let loose a deafening scream, sockets closing unintentionally as she crouched down in the hopes that the high-speed attack would miss her.

A soft grunt caused her eyes to snap open and she gazed up in dismay as her father took the attack in her stead. She never even noticed the pendant around her neck glowing a soft blue, too distracted by the horrifying scene that played out before her. Sans stood there, shielding her from the dark magic with his own body. As she watched, paralyzed by fear, the shadows appeared to rise up around her father until they were nearly submerging him in their seemingly endless depths. The older skeleton barely had enough time to glance over his shoulder and mouth the words 'I love you' before he was drawn down into the murky darkness by the awful tendrils of Chara's attack.

"DAD!" Frisk cried, tears welling up in her sockets as she raced towards the place where her father had vanished.

There was no trace that he had ever been there save for a lone slipper left abandoned on the tiled floor. No dust, no shattering soul, nothing except the worn, pink piece of fabric. How? How could that be all that was left of the monster who'd raised her as his own for all these years even after everything she'd done to him and the rest of the Underground? How could he just disappear!

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _Gaster startled as he found himself staring into the Core. It looked just as it had on that fateful day when he'd fallen, leaving his two young sons behind to fend for themselves. Upon his return, he'd been glad to find that safety measures had been erected to prevent anyone from falling over the edge. Glancing to the side, the old skeleton was surprised to see Sans standing beside him, looking down into the boiling liquid while taking note of the Core's stats. It was at this moment that he realized he was dreaming. His youngest had been but a child at the time of his accident so there was no other explanation to be had._

 _The scientist was slowly beginning to relax when, all of a sudden, the ground beneath his feet began to shake. He instinctively pulled back, not wanting a repeat of what had occurred all those years ago whether it be real or not. His relief was short-lived, however, as the next thing he knew, Gaster heard his son shout in alarm as his feet slipped out from under him. He watched in dismay, time seeming to slow until it was nothing more than a crawl, as his youngest disappeared from view. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen, it was exactly like what had befallen him the day the accident had stolen him away from his boys. Even knowing this was a dream did nothing to quell the raging pain he felt at the loss of his son and Gaster sank to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as a mournful scream tore through the stifling air of the Core._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

"What did you do?" Frisk screeched, turning anguished eyes on the small human even as an arsenal of needle-tipped bones appeared around her. "Bring him back RIGHT NOW!"

The demonic human laughed hysterically, completely unfazed by the attack currently being leveled at her.

"I thought you never wanted to see him again." Chara taunted, mirth filling her menacing, red eyes. "Isn't that what you said, Frisk? That you _hated_ him?"

The Former human's eye lights vanished, replaced by black voids as she felt her breath catch in her throat. She never meant for thisto happen.

"Well, you should be grateful," Chara continued in a haughty tone. "I've granted your wish."

Frisk launched herself at her enemy, a scream ripping from her throat as she aimed all her frustration and rage at the child before her.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _Papyrus was dreaming, he knew that for a fact. Why else would he be seeing his brother confront a human child as the fog rolled in around them? Frisk hadn't been human for fifteen years yet this girl looked startlingly similar if not for the red eyes that gazed at his brother with detached amusement. All at once the tall skeleton recognized what was happening. Not from his own memories but from the tale Sans had told all those years ago. A tale of timelines, fallen children, and a pair of individuals doing their best to save the entire monster race._

 _But this wasn't right. According to his sibling's story, it had been him, not Sans, who faced the child here at the edge of Snowdin. Still, he knew what came next and Pap wasn't planning to just sit around and let it happen. Dream or no dream he refused to watch his little brother be killed!_

 _He was too late. Even as he raced forward, hand outstretched to push Sans out of the way, a knife whipped forth, slicing a trail across the smiling skeleton's neck. It cut clear through his spine and Papyrus watched in horrified disbelief as first his brother's body then head dissolved in a shower of dust._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

The female skeleton wiped sweat from her brow, panting as she kept a wary eye on her foe. The demon hadn't even tried to attack since the initial assault that had hit Sans, merely dodging whenever bones were sent her way. What infuriated the teenager most was that, through it all, the child's sick grin never vanished from her face.

"Why won't you fight me?" Frisk cried after catching her breath, anger still coursing through her soul. "Are you just going to keep running like a coward?"

That caused Chara to smirk even wider as she twirled her knife in front of her, the blade dancing in her grasp.

"I'm the coward, am I?" She said, her voice filled with faux innocence. "I was the one who killed myself in order to run away from my problems? No, wait... that was you."

Frisk felt as if she'd been punched in the gut, all the air being knocked out of her by those vile words... and the worst part is that they were true. At the time, she'd believed she was doing the right thing, ridding the world of Chara's evil by sacrificing herself... but now, now she could admit that she'd been scared. No, she'd been terrified to keep living with the knowledge that her body wasn't her own. She chose to take the easy way out, leaving Sans alone to deal with the consequences of her choice. How much pain had she caused him? Now that her memories had returned, even though they were still a bit jumbled, Frisk could remember watching her friend from the Void. She'd stood there with Gaster by her side, wishing there was some way to comfort him as she watched Sans break down in front of her. Never again! She wouldn't let something like that happen a second time. Not if she could help it.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _Undyne rushed forward with all the speed her body possessed but knew in her heart she would be too late to save Monster Kid from the human's wrath. Suddenly another monster was there, stepping in front of the little boy and shielding him with their body. She caught sight of a familiar blue hoodie, choking on her breath as the knife sliced Sans across the sternum, seemingly cutting him in two._

 _A guttural scream escaped the Captain of the Royal Guard as she rushed forward to take vengeance for her fallen ally only to stop short at the sight that greeted her. Sans hadn't turned to dust, instead, he seemed to be pulling himself back together somehow. All at once Undyne realized what she was watching. This was how Sans had told her she'd died during those so-called genocide runs... but instead of it being her she was watching her friend experience it._

 _The battle seemed to last for ages, Sans putting up one_ hell _of a fight as he did his best for the sake of all the monsters in the Underground. In the end, it still wasn't enough. She watched, speechless as his bones began to melt due to the overabundance of determination he was radiating. There was nothing she could do to help._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

"I've changed!" Frisk called, stance defensive as she faced off against the fallen child once more. "I'm not the little girl whose mind you corrupted."

"Are you sure about that?" Chara mocked, head tilted to the side as she leaned against one of the pillars in the Judgment Hall. "From where I'm standing, you're still the same naive brat who's always getting her friends killed because she can't handle things on her own."

"That's... that's not true." The fifteen-year-old denied though it sounded weak even to her.

A taunting laugh rang out in the hallway, echoing in the corridor as the former princess slowly advanced on her prey. The skeleton tried to be brave and stand her ground but she could feel her determination waning fast.

"Trust me, Frisky, I know what I'm talking about." She mocked, stroking the dull edge of her knife across the other girl's cheekbone and chuckling gleefully when the motion caused Frisk to flinch. "You see, I've been watching you for, oh, about five years now... give or take."

"What, how?" The teen asked, voice barely above a whisper as she absorbed what the human was saying.

Chara smiled, leaning as close to Frisk as she could while pulling the monster down far enough so she could whisper in her ear hole.

"Silly Frisk," The child giggled sinisterly. "Didn't you ever wonder why you're precious puppy's eyes where the _color of blood_?"

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _Tears streamed down her face as Alphys hid, too afraid to do anything to prevent the fallen child's rampage. She wasn't strong like Undyne, wasn't brave like Papyrus, she just couldn't do it. Instead, she stayed hidden, watching from a safe distance as Sans lead the evacuation of Hotland and the Core, doing all he could before the human arrived. It was only a matter of time, after all, just minutes until the child would leave Waterfall. So many had already fallen to her cruel hands._

 _Why then, did this all seem so familiar? The yellow dinosaur couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense that this had all happened before, but something was different. Yes, that's it! She wasn't meant to be hiding here amongst the garbage, watching in silence as Sans lead civilians to the safety of her lab. That was supposed to be her job. Years ago when her skeletal friend had told them the story of how Frisk came to be he'd mentioned how, even though she'd been frightened out of her wits, she'd done her best to save everyone she could. Now, though, she couldn't help but shudder pitifully as she watched the human through her hand-held device, arriving at the lab's door just as Sans returned after leading another group into the elevator._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Frisk reeled back, unable to comprehend what she'd just heard. No, there was no way that her loving little dog was this demonic brat. She refused to believe it! As if reading her thoughts, her adversary nodded, a victorious glint in her red eyes.

"You'd never believe how easy it is to possess an unborn soul." She informed, shrugging indifferently at the teen's horror-stricken expression. "You see, I'd been forced to hide away in a stupid cave after that _comedian_ sent his blasters after me. I couldn't afford to be found. I wasn't strong enough to survive such a confrontation, after all, I was just a floating heart... a soul... the only thing keeping me alive was the hatred fueling my determination. But even that can only do so much."

The little girl paused, seeming to gather her thoughts as Frisk inched away, wanting to put some distance between them even if only the slightest bit.

"I had to save as much energy as I could so I latched onto whatever life forms I was able to find, leaching off their essence as I bided my time. I had to make due with plant life and bugs, otherwise, I would have been expending as much energy as I was gaining trying to maintain my link." Frisk watched as her enemy shuddered in disgust before a glare settled on her face and she raised her knife towards the teen once more. "Finally, after _ten years_ , I had stored enough to make my move. I found a pregnant dog that had been wandering around Waterfall and used some of my stored energy to take control of one of her unborn pups. Face it, Frisk, the Fluff you thought you knew never even existed, it was me all along."

Silence reigned as the two faced each other, one victorious the other furious.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _Lights, camera, the stage. It all seemed so ordinary to Mettaton that for a moment he failed to notice the red-eyed child standing in the doorway, her long shadow cast over a second figure standing further inside the room. Then she shifted and he was able to make out the form of his boyfriend's younger brother. Sans stood there, arms outstretched to either side, blocking the human's path as well as he could._

 _The robotic entertainer couldn't help but wonder what was going on? Where was everyone? The entirety of the Core seemed deserted. There were no sounds signifying that any life remained. No laughter, no footsteps, not even a solitary voice echoing throughout the long corridors. While he had been contemplating this, his friend had launched into a speech that felt like something out of a dream, or rather in a dream as he suspected this was. Metta remembered these words, having heard them before when Sans told of his sacrifice to stall the fallen child. But then, why was he seeing Sans in his place? He watched in dawning horror, pressing urgently against the barrier that was keeping him from helping the younger male as the child struck the fatal blow._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

"You used that poor puppy to spy on us?" Frisk exclaimed, fighting back angry tears at the thought of what that hapless creature had been through.

"Not only that," The red-eyed human chuckled as she leaned against a pillar once more.

The skeleton narrowed her sockets, not sure she wanted to know what the other girl was thinking yet knowing she had to if she wanted to figure this all out.

"What are you talking about Chara?" She asked, hesitantly, another array of bones materializing above her.

So far she'd failed to land a blow but that didn't mean she wouldn't keep trying.

"Hmm, should I tell you or not?" The child thought aloud in a sing-song voice before finally nodding to herself. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anything."

After a tension building pause, she continued. "Back a few years, after I managed to store enough excess energy... I decided to play a little game with your so-called dad."

Upon the mention of Sans, Frisk felt as if her soul would crack apart. His loss was like a raw, gaping wound and she couldn't bring herself to believe he was truly gone. She kept telling herself that since there was no dust it had to mean her father was still alive. But if he was, then where was he? That was the only reason she was still bothering to talk to Chara. Frisk had to learn what had happened to her daddy-bones, that was the least she could do after what a horrible excuse for a daughter she'd been.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _He was in his garden, yellow flowers surrounding the solitary throne as he stood a few feet away. A scent of dust drifted in on the air, shortly followed by a laugh that chilled him to his very soul. How had everything gone so wrong? Asgore had known, yes, he'd known for a long time that he was taking the coward's way out. His wife had been right. He should have taken that first soul and crossed the barrier to obtain the others rather than waiting for defenseless children to fall down where they were fated to suffer his wrath. But wait, it wasn't him the child was facing. Someone stood in his stead and, as he moved closer, he was able to make out the tell-tale features of his judge, Sans._

 _That wasn't right, though, Sans had turned down the position he'd been offered. So then, why was he here now? The child took a step closer and Asgore readied his magic, wanting to help his friend. At the last second something unexpected happened, bullets surrounded the skeleton, destroying him within moments, though they did not come from the child but from a small flower._

 _In that instant, the king realized he was dreaming about the way Sans had told him he'd died during the timelines. Though in this dream it was Sans, rather than himself, who had encountered his fallen children and perished._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

"The nightmares?" Frisk asked in a hushed whisper, already knowing the answer.

Sans hadn't had any major nightmares for years until they had suddenly reemerged a few years ago. She remembered the night she'd found him sleeping on the couch with her grandpa watching over him and her hands clenched at her side. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug expression off the demonic brat's face.

"Amongst other things." Chara agreed with a satisfied nod, arms crossed in front of her. "I had so much fun making poor Sansy believe he was going crazy. You know, I managed to make him think he was so messed up that he allowed Gaster to medicate him for a condition he wasn't even suffering from. I decided that I might as well play along and stop bothering him then, after all, I had to save up the rest of my energy so I could manifest this physical body. Besides, it wouldn't do to make him suspicious if the pills that were supposed to get rid of hallucinations didn't work, I couldn't have that if my plan was going to succeed. I'll admit though, I was sad about ending my fun, I would have like to play with him more."

"You're a monster!" Frisk cried, tears streaming down her ashen face as she thought of how Sans had suffered in silence.

Chara just scoffed, a look of contempt crossing her face for but a moment before it was hidden behind her usual smirk.

"You're one to talk." The younger female replied, one eyebrow raised in a condescending manner. "And while we're on the subject of Sans I think there's something you'll want to know."

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _Toriel knew this scene. She'd examined every possible outcome that it had to offer during countless sleepless nights spent wondering what she could have done differently to prevent her child's fall. Ever since the day Sans had revealed the truth to them, the female goat monster had tried to imagine herself in her daughter's shoes. Hoping that maybe, somehow, she would be able to understand what had driven the human child to such lengths as to kill the monsters who had once taken her in as one of their own._

 _Tonight was different, however. She hadn't been going over the events that had lead to Chara becoming the demon Sans had told them off. No, after getting the call from Papyrus that Sans had found Frisk and that they would return home shortly she and her husband had retired for the night, worn out by all the worrying they'd done since her adopted son's visit._

 _Now, she sat here in a dream, watching as the small skeleton she'd come to think of as her son blocked the human's exit from the Ruins. His eyes were tired, yet kind, and he showed no sign of wishing her harm. Even so, that didn't save him from the child's knife. It struck, fast and true, causing Toriel to cry out in sorrow as she watched the younger monster disintegrate into a pile of dust on the floor of the Ruins... knowing that fate had once been her own._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Apprehension filled Frisk's soul at the triumphant gleam in the fallen human's eyes. She knew that whatever Chara was about to say would be anything but good... yet she still had to know. The fifteen-year-old was willing to listen to this brat's poisonous words if it meant finding out what had truly happened to her father.

"What do you mean?" She asked at last, not able to stand the suffocating silence a moment longer.

"I can tell that you've already guessed he isn't dead, so I'll just skip that part." Relief fell over Frisk like a gentle rain upon having her thoughts confirmed and filled her with the hope that she would one day soon be able to apologize for every loathsome thing she'd said during their fight. That relief was short-lived, however, as the child carried on with her explanation. "That little shadow play was a new type of magic I created during my banishment. It completely engulfs any monster it comes in contact with and transports them to a location of my choosing. But that's not all, no, that's merely the prelude to its true purpose."

Once again Frisk felt a sense of foreboding wash over her as she let her attack dissolve, turning her focus solely on Chara rather than having it split between the two. She couldn't afford to miss anything that the child revealed.

"Please, tell me, what did you do to Sans? What did you do to my _dad?_ " Frisk pleaded, unashamed as her voice broke on the final word. She didn't even care when her enemy laughed at her, all she wanted was to know where her father was and if he was alright... nothing else mattered.

There was a long, tedious pause in which the teenage skeleton was certain that her foe had decided to ignore her but then, after what seemed like an eternity, Chara's frightful grin grew wider than ever and she let out a manic giggle. It went on for far longer than it should, growing in volume and pitch until she filled the entire corridor with her distorted voice. Then, it stopped... leaving a deafening silence in its wake.

"Well, let's just say that the next time you see that meddling bag of bones... he won't be the same monster he once was." The former princess said cryptically as she began to back away, the shadows of the Judgment Hall rising up to consume her as she moved. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got an appointment to keep with a certain irritating comedian that I know."

"Get back here, Chara!" Frisk screamed, rushing forward while at the same time re-summoning her array of bones. "I won't let you get away!"

She sent several femurs racing ahead but they seemed to fade into the darkness along with the fallen child.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, little Frisky." The human's voice sounded as if it were coming from everywhere at once as she continued to taunt in a derisive manner. "Have fun telling your family that Sans is gone and it's all... your... fault."

Frisk froze as Chara disappeared within the shadows, the knowledge that she'd let her enemy escape settling in her soul like ice water. What's even worse was that the brat had spoken the truth, her father was gone and it was because of her. If she hadn't broken her promise, if she had never come to this stupid place, if she'd only listened to reason instead of causing that stupid fight... then maybe Sans would still be here. What had it all been for? Her memories? She didn't need them! His lies? He was just trying to protect her! Her time as a human had been full of nothing but pain up until she'd met Sans and the others. Isn't that why she'd climbed Mt. Ebott in the first place? Because it was supposed to be a place people never came back from?

Sans had taken her in, done his best to protect her, and she'd thrown it all back in his face! What kind of daughter was she that she would cause the first person who had truly accepted her so much pain? The thought of his face when she'd screamed at him sent a fresh wave of tears coursing down her cheeks as she sank to her knees, forgotten bones clattering to the floor around her as she felt her sins crawling on her back.

"I'm s...sorry, daddy, I'm s...so sorry." The teen whimpered, wishing she could have said it to Sans' face rather than the barren room. "I sh...shouldn't have yelled at y...you like that. I...I don't hate you, I never co...could. You're my father. I l...love you so much! I'm sorry... I never wanted to h...hurt you like this... I'm so sorry."

Frisk knew that she'd brought this on herself but as she sat there, thoughts of all the horrible things Chara could be doing to Sans flowing through her mind like a river, she also knew that she would do _anything_ to get him back. After taking a short while to compose herself, the teen felt ready to face the others. They needed to make a plan.

"I promise, dad," The former human vowed as she rose to her feet, eyes glinting dangerously as fiery determination fueled her resolve. "No matter what happens, no matter how long it takes, I will _never_ stop searching... I'll find you even if I have to rip the Underground apart to do so."

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Unbeknownst to Frisk, Sans' family and friends had all jerked awake at the exact same time... a feeling of pure dread permeating the air, making it hard for any of the frightened monsters to catch their breath. The only thing they knew for certain was that something had gone terribly wrong. What they didn't know is that at the precise moment Sans had died in their dreams, their favorite hoodie-clad comedian had disappeared from the Judgment Hall after risking everything to save the daughter he loved more than life itself.

* * *

 **AN: So there ya go, Sans is missing and Frisk has vowed revenge. Wonder where it will go from here ;) Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	34. Act 4, Ch8- Time Stands Still

**AN: This chapter has a lot of information and builds up for the true climax of the story which will be taking place over the next two chapters. I think it turned out really well and I hope you agree. As always, thank you so much for the continued support. Hearing what you think of this story means so much to me and I treasure each and every comment so don't be shy about reviewing ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I've said this so many times that I think I'm running out of new ways to state it so I'll just say this... no, I do not own Undertale. Toby Fox is the only one who can claim those rights.**

* * *

A year. Had it really been a whole year since Frisk's world shattered around her? Since she had watched Chara disappear into thin air taking Sans, no, taking her _father_ with her? She didn't want to believe it, wanted to close her eyes and imagine herself in happier times, but she couldn't deny the truth. She remembered it far too clearly to let herself forget for even a moment. The fear, the pain, the inability to save the monster she cared for most. Yet in all that time she hadn't stopped trying to find him. Frisk kept her promise as best she could, looking high and low with the help of her family and friends. To her, it felt as if time were standing still while the world moved around her. She'd put her life on hold, dropping out of school so that she could continue her search full-time even though she knew her dad wouldn't be happy about it. Heck, Toriel, Papyrus, Gaster, they'd all tried to talk her out of it at one point or another but Frisk was adamant in this. Nothing else mattered except getting Sans home safely, that was the only thing on her mind. There wasn't room for anything else because when she let her mind wander, that was when the nightmares returned.

At the moment, Frisk was standing outside her father's abandoned sentry station, long hair pulled up in a ponytail as she practiced her magic skills. She knew there was no way she'd be able to rescue him if she couldn't take Chara down first, so every second that wasn't spent searching or resting was spent training. Asriel would often join her in times like these, training alongside her until they were both left panting on the ground. The former human figured he felt guilty for his sister's actions, that was the only logical explanation as to why he still hung around even after she'd snapped at him numerous times. She wasn't angry with him, not really. It wasn't the prince's fault, she knew that, but sometimes her frustration got the better of her and she lashed out. She always apologized right after it happened, not able to stand the thought of someone else she loved being taken away from her without the knowledge that she was sorry. He always brushed it off, stating that he knew how stressed she was and not to worry about it. Frisk felt especially grateful to him for that. As wasn't with her today, though. She was alone with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company and she found herself once again thinking back on that fateful night when everything changed.

 _The teen stood there for a moment after making her vow, letting everything that had happened in the last couple of hours settle in her mind before she decided on her next move. It wouldn't do to be rash. She couldn't afford to make a mistake that could potentially get her father hurt, or worse, killed._

 _'Come on, Frisk...' She thought to herself, taking deep breaths to calm the rising tide of panic within her soul. 'What did I learn that could help with this?'_

 _A few minutes passed as she went over everything that had been revealed during her confrontation with the former princess. When she was finished she had a basic list of information that might prove useful._

" _One, Sans isn't dead, that's definitely a good thing." She said with a smile, though it vanished a moment later as she spoke once more. "Two, Chara abducted him."_

 _A small growl escaped her throat as she remembered the resignation on her father's face as the shadows consumed him. The girl shook herself. Dwelling on those thoughts wouldn't help to save Sans, she needed to focus._

" _Three, she now has a physical body." She paused once more as she thought over what that meant in the scheme of things._

 _'That means she'll need food and other supplies!' The teenager realized, hope alighting in her soul. 'If we can find out where she's getting that stuff maybe we can follow her back to her hideout.'_

 _Making a mental note of that, Frisk went back to compiling her list._

" _Four, I need to tell the others what happened..." The girl trailed off, reaching into her pocket to pull out her cell phone._

 _For a short time, the fifteen-year-old just stared at the device, thoughts of what her family and friends would think swirling in her head. She knew there was no getting out of this, what right had she to even try and avoid the retribution that was certain to come? It was her fault Sans had been taken, that he'd been put in harm's way once again. Frisk knew that if it hadn't been for her they'd both be home by now, safe and sound in their warm beds, but that wasn't the case and she had to face the consequences of her actions. So, without further ado, Frisk scrolled through her contacts and opened a group text... this wasn't the kind of thing that should be spoken over the phone._

 _-XXX-XXX-XXX-_

 _Gaster awoke with a start, a sense of dread hanging over him like a dark cloud as he scrambled out of bed. Something was wrong, he could feel it. There was a terrible disturbance in the Underground. Usually, he couldn't sense things like that, not since leaving the void, but this time it must have had a direct link to him somehow. Feeling himself grow paler than his bones naturally where, the skeletal monster recalled his dream with vivid clarity. As he rushed from the room he prayed that he was wrong about this situation._

 _Making his way down the hall, Gaster threw the door open. "Sans!" He called, only to find that the room was empty, it's normal inhabitant nowhere in sight._

 _The worried monster leaned heavily against the wall, fear for his son overwhelming him for but a moment before he pulled himself together. He could not afford to break down when his youngest could be at risk. He made his way towards Papyrus' room, taking a moment to check on Frisk only to find her missing as well. Sucking in a deep breath, the scientist knocked heavily on Papyrus' door, surprised when he received an immediate answer. Pushing the door open he took in the sight before him._

 _It was obvious that his eldest son had been awake for several minutes and he couldn't help but feel relieved to know that at least one member of his family was where they were supposed to be. Still, Pap seemed to be badly shaken by whatever had awoken him. He couldn't dwell on that though, not when they had the entirety of the Underground to search. Even though he had the ability to teleport, it was too large a job on his own. Knowing he'd need as much help as possible if he was going to locate the rest of his family, the worried monster carefully took the other's shoulder in his hand and quietly revealed what he'd discovered._

 _-XXX-XXX-XXX-_

 _Papyrus awoke quickly, sweat beading on his forehead as he scrambled to untangle himself from his sheets. As he sat there catching his breath, he heard the distinct sound of knocking coming from his door and called out to whoever it was to come in. The spaghetti-lover didn't look up when he heard his father's telltale footsteps, not able to bring himself to care after having watched his little brother die at the hands of the demonic child. Only when he felt a gentle grip on his shoulder did he finally meet the older monster's worried gaze._

 _"Papyrus, your brother and Frisk have yet to return," Gaster spoke softly and Papyrus noticed how troubled the other looked, though he did a good job of hiding it. "I fear something may have happened to them. Can you call the others and tell them to meet us here as soon as possible?"_

 _The younger monster's eyes widened upon being told that Sans and Frisk hadn't made it back. Glancing at the clock, he realized it had been nearly two and a half hours since he'd spoken to Sans. That should have been plenty of time for the two to sort out whatever it was they had to deal with and make their way home. A cold chill wracked his frame as he met his father's gaze, nodding swiftly before yanking out his phone. Pap would never forgive himself if something had happened to either of them while he'd been sleeping unaware in his bed. Before he could even enter the first number, however, his screen lit up with a mass text from Frisk. He nearly dropped the phone as he read the words his niece had sent, bones growing numb with dread. When his dad asked what it said all he could do was mutely shake his head, turning his cell so the older skeleton could read it himself as tears streamed down his face. Fear engulfed his soul as he watched the older skeleton's hands clench into fists at his side._

 _-XXX-XXX-XXX-_

 _Gaster stared at Papyrus with concern as his son froze. He had been about to send out the message for the others to gather when a text had suddenly appeared. After waiting several minutes for the other monster to speak he gently asked what the message said. Papyrus seemed unable to speak as he turned the phone to face him, revealing an alarming missive from his granddaughter._

 _It read... 'EMERGENCY! Come to Judgment Hall. Will explain when you get here...'_

 _The old skeleton could see why his eldest was frightened. He would be lying if he said he wasn't as well. Since Frisk had sent this that could only mean one thing... something had happened to Sans. He'd known, he'd been able to sense it, but to have his fears confirmed made his soul feel as if it would crack apart at any given moment._

" _We should go." He said at last, voice low as he met the younger monster's sockets. "I'll teleport us directly to the hall and we'll find out what's happened to your brother."_

 _Papyrus nodded solemnly, taking several deep breaths to calm himself before grabbing hold of his father's hand. Within a few seconds, the two found themselves standing in the golden corridor, glancing around warily for any sign of danger. Nothing seemed out of place other than the teenage skeleton sitting with her back to a nearby pillar, knees pulled up to her chest as if trying to hide from the world._

" _FRISK!" Papyrus called, rushing forward to scoop the young girl into his caring embrace. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE IS SANS?"_

 _Frisk opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a choked sob and she buried her face in her uncle's scarf as tears fell from her eyes, soaking into the red fabric._

" _Slow down, Papyrus." Gaster lightly chastised, placing a soothing hand on the worried skeleton's shoulder before gently rubbing the second over the distraught child's hair. "Give her room to breath. I'm sure Frisk will tell us what's happened once she feels better equipped to do so."_

 _The shorter skeleton was glad that her Pompa was being so patient. Even though she'd vowed to find her father, the pain of losing him was still too raw for her to push away. It felt nice to be held and comforted like this after everything that she'd gone through that night._

" _I'm sorry." She whispered, voice barely loud enough to be heard as she snuggled into their embrace. "It's my fault, I'm so sorry."_

 _The former human didn't need to look up to feel the other two tense at her words. Frisk knew she should continue, should tell them everything, but the fear of what she'd see if she did stole her voice and she found that all she could do was cling to them for the moment._

 _In less time than it should have taken, the sound of approaching footsteps filled the corridor as the rest of their friends entered the Judgment Hall. Frisk gathered her courage and peeked up from where she sat nestled into Papyrus' side. All of them looked shaken, even the fearless Undyne, and that just caused more guilt to flood her soul as she once again let out a heartrending sob. Toriel rushed forward, taking her granddaughter into her furry arms as Papyrus relinquished his hold, allowing the queen to try her hand at offering much-needed comfort to the teen._

 _"My child, what is the matter? Why have you called us all here?" She asked, snuggling the fifteen-year-old close as the rest of their group gathered 'round. After glancing at the collected monsters she realized that one was not amongst their ranks and concern flashed in her gentle eyes as she asked, "Frisk, where is Sans?"_

" _Chara... she took him... it's all my fault." The young girl whimpered pitifully, small hands clenching in the goat woman's fur._

 _The moments that followed were so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Then the room exploded with a multitude of voices all speaking at once, trying to be heard above one another. Frisk covered her ear holes, burying her face in Tori's chest in order to try and escape the ensuing chaos._

" _ENOUGH!" The female monarch shouted, glaring fiercely at the gathered monsters until they'd calmed down before turning once more to the smaller female. "Frisk, I'm afraid I don't understand. You said 'Chara took Sans'? How can that be? There has been no sign of her for years."_

 _"That's not entirely true," Asriel spoke up from the back, startling the group as they hadn't realized he was there._

" _Asriel, you are supposed to be at home in bed." Asgore scolded as the teenage goat walked forward._

" _Father, I'm not a little kid anymore! Just because my body is young doesn't mean I am." He replied, earning a wince from his parents that instantly made him feel bad for bringing up his death. "Sorry, I just thought you should know that Chara's been hanging around for a while now, but Frisk already knows that... don't you?"_

 _Frisk's eye sockets widened in astonishment as she nodded and asked, "How did you know?"_

 _The prince sighed heavily, rubbing a paw over his horns as he reached out to take his best friend's hand in his own after Toriel had set her back on solid ground._

" _I'm so sorry, Frisk. I should have told you all before." He said, voice low with regret. "I knew from the moment I first saw that puppy, back when I was still Flowey. I could tell that it was Chara. I tried to warn Sans but he still wasn't convinced he could trust me. He thought I was threatening you. Then, when I moved in, I decided I would just keep an eye on her. After a few years passed and nothing happened I thought that maybe she'd changed, that she'd gotten her true self back like I had... I can see now that I was wrong."_

" _Wait just a minute!" Undyne called, waving her hands to stop anyone from saying anything. "Are you telling me that the_ fallen human _was Frisk's dog?"_

" _Umm, I think w...what he was trying to s...say is that Chara was possessing the do...dog, not that she was th...the dog." Alphys corrected her confused partner, glancing at Asriel for confirmation which he gave._

" _Okay, so we know Chara was here. That doesn't matter now." Papyrus declared, standing with his hands on his hips. "What I want to know is why she took my brother!"_

 _Here, Frisk froze, letting her hand fall from her friend's grasp as she glanced around at her family and friends. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for an explanation she wasn't sure how to give. Finally, after a few minutes had ticked by in apprehensive silence, she took a deep breath and told them everything that had happened since her father had found her in the Judgment Hall earlier that night._

 _It was painful to see the disappointed looks on their faces when she told of her confrontation with Sans, yet she saw no accusation. It was then that she realized they, too, had known about her previous life. What would have caused anger to course through her less than a day ago only caused a new kind of guilt to settle deep within her soul. She had been so wrapped up in her own feelings of hurt and betrayal that she hadn't paused to think of what she was doing to Sans. How deeply had her venomous words cut him? Would she ever be able to repair the damage she'd done?_

 _"I told dad I hated him." She finished in a choked whisper as a single tear fell from her eyes to land on the ground below. "I didn't mean it, I was just so angry. Now it's too late... I never got to say I'm sorry."_

 _She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and looked up into the teary-eyed face of Papyrus. The teenager nearly had to look away, feeling unworthy of the affection she saw reflected in his expression as he pulled her into a hug._

" _Frisk, let me tell you something about your father." He said, the rest of the monsters listening in rapt silence. "I've known Sans longer than any of you (unless you count our dad that is, but still), he would never let what you said to him in anger change his opinion of you. You aren't the first teenager to lash out at their parental figure and you won't be the last."_

 _The former human was about to protest but was stopped as her uncle held up a hand to silence her._

" _No, listen, you need to hear this." The pasta lover proclaimed, vehemently. "Sans has always been somewhat reclusive. When he was younger he didn't have many friends other than Grillby and usually kept to himself, preferring to write stories or read science books rather than put himself out there. You may think that changed when he grew up but I can tell you right now it's not true, he just found a different way to hide. Instead of running off to some secluded part of the forest he hid behind his smile and jokes. He became so skilled at his charade that there were times when he was even able to fool me."_

" _What are you saying, darling," Mettaton interrupted, earning an annoyed glare from his boyfriend. "That the Sans we all have come to know and love is a lie?"_

 _Frisk felt her soul grow heavy at the thought. She wasn't upset with him anymore but the thought of there being additional secrets he'd kept from her left the teen feeling more dejected than she already was. Thankfully her fears were eased when the older skelebro spoke once more._

 _"No, it's not a lie, more like a mask he wears to hide his true self," Pap explained after taking a moment to decide how to word it. "When you look at Sans you see his grin, hear his puns, but have you ever truly thought to look past that? I'm sure you've all caught glimpses over the years. Behind the layers of smiles and puns are the insecurities he attempts to keep hidden from all but himself."_

 _Each of the gathered monster's eyes lit up in recognition as they remembered the various times when they couldn't help but think of how young and vulnerable Sans had seemed. They found themselves nodding along with the older skelebro's words, completely enthralled by what they were learning about their missing friend._

" _Frisk, you brought those insecurities closer to the surface when he adopted you." Papyrus disclosed, a fond smile on his face as he continued. "The moment Sans held you in his arms for the first time he realized he couldn't go on hiding, that he had to be there for you no matter what. I could immediately tell that something had changed with him and when I saw you, I knew why."_

 _There wasn't a dry eye in the room and Frisk felt her soul swell with affection for her father. She just wished she could have seen how he acted back then with her own eyes. She only knew how he'd been during the timelines and after she was about four years old. She supposed the baby pictures of them together would have to suffice for the missing years when she'd been too young to remember. Her attention was once again drawn back to Pap as he continued on, not allowing her to dwell on those thoughts any longer._

 _"Slowly, as we all grew to be a family." Papyrus paused, gesturing around to each of the emotional monsters before speaking once more. "I watched as my brother's masks fell away one by one. He still loves puns but no longer feels the need to hide behind them. The smiles he gives are more genuine and heartfelt. He even gained more HP than he'd ever had and that is all thanks to the love he feels for you and everyone else around him. So, Frisk, do I think your words hurt him? Yes, I think they wounded him deeply... but I also know he will forgive you without a moment's hesitation. That's what family does, after all. They love you unconditionally! No matter what you do or say, his opinion of you will never change. You will always be his beloved little girl."_

Whenever Frisk began to feel as if she couldn't go on, the guilt and fear of losing her father overwhelming her, she always thought back to what her uncle had said to her that day. She would replay his words over and over in her head until she believed them once more and the rush of new determination filling her soul gave her the strength to carry on. If not for the support of her loved ones, the now sixteen-year-old felt as if she would have lost touch with the world around her, seeking nothing but vengeance for the pain Chara had caused. That's not what happened, though. No, she had others to fall back on when things became too much. When she needed a shoulder to cry on, there was always one readily available.

It's true that she was no longer a naive little girl. Those times had long passed and her hardships had aged her beyond her years. Gone were all the childish antics and in their place stood a seasoned savior of the Underground. She remembered fighting alongside Sans in their battle to save monsterkind, she remembered each and every crime she'd committed whilst under the fallen child's control, and she remembered her final defiant act to be rid of Chara once and for all. Frisk knew, without a doubt, that she would not let herself succumb to evil's grasp again.

Letting out a loud sigh, the teenage skeleton allowed her magic to dissipate and moved to sit at Sans' station. Since his disappearance, no new sentry had been named but she had taken up the post in her father's stead, hoping it would somehow let her feel closer to him. She's sure they didn't mean it, but over time her adopted family members unknowingly began speaking of Sans in the past-tense. The first time it had happened had been when Undyne had come over for a visit a few months ago. Frisk had made hot dogs for supper, seeing as both Papyrus and Gaster had been busy with work all day and hadn't had the time to cook. She recalled it all so clearly, how the Captain of the Royal Guard had looked at the food and said, 'Man, I remember how much Sans liked these things.' Frisk had dropped the dish she'd been carrying, frozen to the spot even as it crashed to the floor, sending out a resounding clang. It was several moments before she came back to her senses. What she saw was a wide-eyed Papyrus, Undyne with her hands clasped firmly over her mouth, and a ruined supper littering the floor. She turned, fleeing upstairs to her father's room, and didn't come down for nearly two whole days.

"What am I supposed to do, dad?" She asked, knowing the person she was talking to couldn't answer. "I've looked everywhere and I never seem to get any closer. Please, if you're out there, just give me a sign."

After several minutes had gone by peacefully, Frisk pulled her purple hood up over her ponytail, hiding her tears from the world. What had she been expecting? For one of her dad's blasters to mysteriously appear and lead her to where he was being kept? She was a fool wishing for such miracles. If she wanted to find Sans the only way to do so was to continue the search herself, though that would have to wait for a few more hours since she had to meet everyone in the Ruins. They had all decided to have a family gathering on the anniversary of Sans' disappearance. Frisk really didn't want to go, in fact, she was somewhat angry about it, but she didn't want to be the cause of any more concern... the others were worried about her enough as it was. So, gathering herself together, she walked the short distance to the stone doorway and made her way inside.

"Hey, anyone home?" She called as she climbed the stairs. "It's me."

"In the living room, Frisk dear." Toriel's voice called out in answer and she found herself smiling despite herself.

Her grandmother had been nothing but kind every time Frisk had shown up in the middle of the night after suffering through another nightmare. She knew she could have gone to Papyrus or Gaster or any of the others really, but Toriel always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better. It helped that she always seemed to have freshly baked ketchup cookies in the kitchen as well.

"Am I the last one here?" She asked, glancing around the already packed room as she moved to stand beside Asriel.

"Yes, you are, but that isn't unusual for you nowadays," Gaster spoke from his place by the window, voice tinged with sadness.

She winced slightly, the familiar feeling of guilt settling in her soul. Frisk had taken to avoiding the older monsters recently, refusing their invitations to hang out and escaping any situation that put them in the same room together for more than ten minutes as quickly as possible. The only exceptions where MK and As.

Monster Kid never brought up what happened unless she spoke of it first, leaving the choice entirely in her hands. If she wanted to play video games and get away from life for awhile, he was all too happy to oblige. Likewise, if she needed a shoulder to cry on and didn't feel able to face any of the others, well, he was there for that too. Asriel, on the other hand, helped her track Chara. He knew his sister better than anyone and they'd come close to catching her on multiple occasions, even managing to nick her with a few attacks, only to have her slip away at the last moment. He also sparred with her and was able to sympathize with her guilt, seeing as his life as Flowey still haunted him. Yes, her two friends had stuck with her through thick and thin and she knew that they would continue to do so for as long as she needed them too and beyond.

"So, what are we supposed to do at this little gathering?" She asked, unable to keep the sarcastic tone out of her voice. "Talk about how it's been a whole year and we still haven't found where Chara is keeping my dad?"

"My child, please do not do this to yourself," Toriel spoke softly, only to be completely ignored by the younger monster.

"We should be out there!" Frisk exclaimed, growing angrier with every second that went by. Didn't they know that every minute they wasted was another minute Sans was in Chara's clutches? "We don't have any idea what that brat's master plan is, all she's done so far is lead us on wild goose chases before she vanishes without a trace! She never even says a word, just hides her face with that stupid cloak she wears! I've been working my butt off to find my dad and what are you all doing? Sitting here talking when we could be out searching for Chara's hideout!"

"Frisk, please calm yourself," Asgore spoke sternly, knowing how upset the teen was yet not willing to allow her to speak to them in such a manner. He shared a sorrowful look with the other adults before continuing. "I ensure you, we are doing all we can to find Sans but you need to face the facts. You are right, it's been a year since he was taken and the odds of him still being alive are minimal at best. I think you should start preparing for the worst."

The young skeleton's breath escaped in a rush of hot air. It felt as if she had been punched in the sternum, the pain nearly crippling her as she braced against the wall so as not to fall to the floor.

"No... you're wrong." She said, voice shaky even to her ears, yet when she spoke once more it had steadied out. "He's alive, I know he is... and I'm going to find him!"

With that, the former human stormed from the room, the only reminder of her presence being the sound of a slamming door as she rushed off to clear her head.

"Well, that could have gone better." Metta declared, attempting to lighten the mood though it backfired on him as Asriel whipped around with fury burning in his emerald eyes.

"Of course it could have!" He nearly shrieked, whirling to jab an accusing finger at his father. "I can't believe you! You practically told Frisk to give up hope of finding her dad alive! What would you have done if I was the one in this situation? Would you have wanted Sans to say those things to me?"

"Son, I..." Asgore tried to speak, only to be cut off by his still fuming heir.

"No, I understand what you were trying to do. You wanted to prepare her for the possibility that Sans may already be dead." The goat boy declared, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. "I know you all wish she could go back to being the innocent child she was before this all began but I can tell you right now that isn't going to happen. Living through the kinds of things those two went through... I can tell you from experience that it changes people. Frisk has her memories back. She knows about everything that happened during those terrible timelines just like Sans does. You all were able to help him move on and I know you'll do the same for Frisk, but first, she needs your help with this."

He paused, taking a few moments to calm himself while meeting each of the gathered monster's gazes. Afterwards, he continued, this time in a near whisper.

"The most important person in her life has been missing for a year and she blames herself for everything that could be happening to him." Asriel murmured, his soul aching in sympathy for his best friend. "Frisk's determination is strong but her hope is dwindling fast... I don't know how much longer she'll be able to keep this up before she breaks."

No one said anything for several minutes, just allowing the prince's words to sink in as they lowered their heads in shame. It was true that they'd done everything in their power to find their missing friend but somehow, someway, Frisk had managed to do more. It had been her and Asriel who had uncovered most of the clues that had let them get close to Chara on multiple occasions. She was the one who trained day and night in order to become strong enough to defeat the foe that had tormented both her and Sans during the loops. Whenever any of them had doubts, she was the one who was there to pick up the pieces and reignite their will to continue the search. Frisk was the glue that held their jigsaw of a family together and Sans was the missing piece. They could never be whole until he was found.

New resolve arose within the souls of the gathered monsters as they met each other's eyes, a silent vow passing between them like a secret in the night. One way or another they would bring Sans home, back to the place he truly belongs right at the heart of their little family... and they would _never_ give up.

* * *

 **AN: So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. If you did, then could you please leave a review? That would be great :)**


	35. Act 4, Ch9- Remembrance Part 1

**AN: Oh my gosh! This chapter and the next are two of my favorites of the whole series and are full of so many emotions. I feel bad for what I put everyone through but I think this climax really sums up everything nicely. I've been working towards this since Act 1 and we finally get to see one of my main overreaching plot-lines come into full effect! I'm so excited to see what everyone thinks of this so** _ **please**_ _ **review**_ **, it only takes a few seconds. I hope you all enjoy this and are looking forward to seeing the conclusion of the climax in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think XD**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox = genius who owns Undertale, Mozart's Fantasy + Undertale = Fanfiction.**

* * *

Frisk startled as she felt a hand land on her shoulder, the book she was holding falling from her grasp to land on the ground below. Glancing beside her as she reached to place the object back on her lap, she watched Asriel take a seat on the rock. His arm moved to wrap around her shoulders, offering much-needed comfort, and the girl soon found herself nestled against his furry side. It was hard to believe how much bigger he was than her now. She was probably about four inches taller than her father now, though she couldn't be sure, while As had grown to almost match his mom. It annoyed her at times, making her feel like a child, especially when her friend would spout out wisdom that no teenager should be able to possess. Right now, though, she was just thankful for his soothing presence.

It had been nearly an hour since she'd stormed out of the meeting in the Ruins and journeyed to the frozen lake, wanting the solitude it offered so that she could think back on what had transpired. Frisk never meant to cause a rift between herself and her family but it had happened anyway. Every time she pushed them away, every time she refused their help, it had only served to widen the gap. Tears gathered in the corners of her sockets as she thought of all the angry words she'd said to them and she rubbed them away in frustration. She was so _sick_ of crying. It felt like that was all she did nowadays!

"Hey, it's okay to cry." Her friend's voice sounded softly in her ears. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You've had a rough year and yet you managed to keep a brave face even when you felt like falling apart. You deserve to let go every now and then. If you don't, you'll wind up burning yourself out."

Frisk snorted, wishing she could believe him. All she'd done this past year was fail to find the one person whose life _literally_ depended on her. What would she say to him if, no, when they found him?

 _'Sorry dad, but I was too busy wallowing in self-pity that I missed out on an opportunity to find you. I really hope you didn't mind being held captive a bit longer while I sat around on a rock trying to pull myself together.'_ She growled under her breath at the thought of it, causing the prince to inadvertently tighten his hold.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Frisk reached out and took the book into her bony hands once more, running her phalanges over the cover carefully before opening it to the first page. A photo of a baby skeleton greeted her eyes, a large hand placed softly on the tyke's back as she slept on a rounded, blue surface. She'd asked about this picture back when she was first shown the scrapbook and Sans had told her that it was taken the night he brought her home. She had been fussy and the only way he'd gotten her to sleep soundly was by laying her on his stomach so that her face was nestled against his chest. Papyrus had taken the picture but didn't realize at the time that it had zoomed in so Sans' head was cut out of the image. Looking at it now brought a sad smile to her face and she slowly flipped through the book, completely forgetting about her companion as the memories overwhelmed her. Her attention was brought back to him, however, when he moved slightly to get a better view of what had captured her attention.

"I remember that one." As said, pointing at a picture of Frisk and Flowey coloring on the living room floor. "It was the first time I was allowed inside the house."

Despite everything, there was no hint of contempt in his voice. She knew that her friend didn't blame Sans for being wary and, if she had had her memories, she knew that she probably would have been suspicious of him back then as well.

"Yea, I'm glad I didn't remember that you tried to kill me though." She spoke in a quiet voice. "I don't know if we would have become as good of friends as we are now if I had."

The goat teen didn't say anything, just sat there in silence as Frisk continued flipping through the book. The page she landed on caused her to freeze as she registered the image displayed before her. It was the picture of her and her father taken on Father's Day when she was eight years old. This was one of her very favorite pictures, but now, it just brought a new wave of tears to her eyes. A chocked sob tore from her throat as her right hand flew up to cover her face, her left still tightly grasping the book. Over the past twelve months she'd been told that Sans' disappearance wasn't her fault more times than she could remember, but how could she believe that when the person she needed to hear it from the most was still missing? The sixteen-year-old would have willingly traded herself to Chara if it meant freeing her dad from the evil brat's clutches. She'd never gotten the chance to propose that idea, though, since whenever they got close to the fallen child she would just disappear. Frisk was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely registered the fact that Asriel had pulled her onto his lap, her head resting against his shoulder with the scrapbook now sitting safely on the rock beside them.

"Shh, it's not your fault." He soothed, rubbing calming circles on her back with his warm paw. "Your dad wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He willingly stepped in the way of that attack, risking everything in order to protect you. He did that because he loves you, Frisk. He loves you more than anything in this world and he would be beside himself if he knew how broken up you were because of this."

The younger monster sniffled, drying her tears in her friend's fur before sitting back with a nod, it wouldn't help anyone for her to become an emotional wreck.

"Thanks, Asriel, I guess I needed that." She said, gratitude radiating from her voice as she slid down to the ground before picking the book back up and putting it in the bag that was lying abandoned beside her. "We should probably head home, it's getting late and I need to apologize to the others for how I acted back in the Ruins."

Upon receiving a nod from her friend, the duo rose from their seats, taking a moment to stretch before heading back towards the main trail. As they were entering the clearing close to Sans' sentry station a shadow streaked out in front of them, apparently unaware of their presence as it raced away in the direction of Snowdin with a bundle held firmly in its arms.

"Asriel!" Frisk called, already giving chase as a sharpened femur manifested in her hand, ready to be thrown at a moment's notice.

"I see her!" He replied, keeping pace with the skeleton as he called out. "Frisk, let's try following her again. We've gotten a lot quicker since we last tried and confronting her hasn't done any good in the past, she just uses that shadow trick of hers to vanish."

The female monster thought on it for a second before allowing the bone to dissipate. It was worth a try. Maybe this time she would lead them to where Sans was being held. So, with a noise of agreement, they fell back, following from a distance in the hopes that they would remain unseen.

Chara led them on a winding path that skirted around Snowdin town and disappeared as it entered the cavernous chambers of Waterfall. There was a time or two where they lost sight of their prey only to witness her reemerge from the shadows a good distance ahead of them. After following her for what seemed like hours, they watched as the cloaked human entered a hidden cave far from the main footpaths of the Underground. It was here that she stopped. As Frisk and Asriel stood outside the entrance they decided that the best course of action would be to inform the others and wait for backup. With that decided, the prince pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to their friends while Frisk peered around the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone she hasn't seen for a whole year.

What happened next was something she could never have expected. The figure stopped before a pool of shimmering water and reached up, unclasping the cloak and letting it slide from their form to reveal, not the human child they'd been expecting, but a skeleton... and an achingly familiar one at that.

"Dad," Frisk gasped as she stepped out from their hiding place, heedless of Asriel's plea to wait for backup to arrive. "Is that really you?"

The skeleton turned and she couldn't resist the tears that built in her eyes. Sans stood before her, the cloak and stolen goods lying at his feet. One slipper was still missing she realized and his clothes had small rips in them. A few scratches littered his legs and arms as well. Taking a deep breath, Frisk raised her gaze to meet his own, afraid of what she'd find there. Would he hate her for what she'd said? Would he be happy to see her? None of the countless nights spent lying awake in her bed could have prepared her for the moment their eyes met. Frisk's breath caught in her throat, soul clenching painfully as she took an involuntary step back. Sans' sockets were empty, there was no recollection, no spark, nothing to signify that he was even aware of what was going on around him. It was as if he were a dead man walking, alive but not truly living, and Frisk fell to her knees as she realized that even though she'd found her father he was still missing in the way that mattered most.

"Daddy, it's me... it's Frisky." She said as she stepped forward, pulling the slightly shorter skeleton into her arms while the older teen hovered nearby. "Don't you remember me?"

Sans didn't move, didn't even blink, he just stood there silently... not showing any sign that he'd understood the words spoken to him. The sixteen-year-old sobbed, letting her arms fall limply to her sides. The thing before her was nothing more than a shell of the monster she'd once known and that knowledge hurt more than any other. _She_ had caused this. If she hadn't been so shortsighted and tried to storm off then maybe Chara wouldn't have been able to surprise them like she had.

Thinking of the fallen child caused another wave of guilt to wash over Frisk's head as she realized the implications of what had been revealed to her moments before. It had been Sans wearing the cloak. Sans gathering supplies. Sans she had sent razor-sharp bones flying at without any trace of mercy when she'd thought they'd been chasing Chara. Taking a closer look at the grooves on his arms and legs, Frisk felt as if her soul would shrivel up and die. There was no mistake, they had been caused by her attacks.

"Frisk?" Asriel spoke up in concern, seeing the way her face crumpled with guilt.

She shook her head, not wanting his comfort as she moved to stand closer to the slightly shorter skeleton.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you," She whispered, tears streaming down her face as she reached up to place a hand against his cheek. She may have been imagining it, but for a moment Frisk could have sworn she saw a spark of light in his dark sockets. "I swear, I'll find a way to bring you back."

A giggle erupted into the still air, seeming to resonate from all around as if the cavern itself was mocking her and the teenagers felt their magic prickly on account of the unseen threat. Moments later, the recognizable form of the fallen child stepped out from the shadows along the wall, turning to face them with a smirk plastered to her face. Frisk grabbed her father's hand as Asriel immediately placed himself between Chara and the two skeletons, not willing to allow any more pain to befall his best friend. He would protect her no matter what... even from his own sister.

"So, you finally found us." The human said, almost conversationally if not for what she added next. "Took you long enough. Sans here has been waiting ever so patiently for you, isn't that right, Sansy?"

There was no reaction and Chara's grin grew even wider as she continued.

"Oh, I almost forgot... Sans isn't home right now." The child laughed wildly as Frisk tightened her hold on the older monster, wishing for even a tiny twitch of his fingers to show that he was still there... that it wasn't too late. The hand stayed limp in her grasp.

"What did you do to him?" Frisk asked, pain lacing her voice and making it come out as a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, it's simple really, I just erased all those pesky memories of his." Frisk's eye lights shrank to pinpoints as horror seeped into her soul, her breath catching in her throat as if trying to strangle her. "I suppose you could say I set him back to zero. Now he's nothing more than a blank slate to be molded to my whim. I also got rid of that annoying personality of his. No defiance, no emotions, and better yet... no free will of his own."

"A slave..." Frisk choked out, tears raining unhindered at the revelation.

"Yes, more or less." The girl agreed, causing Frisk to shake in anger as several bones materialized around them.

"You turned Sans into your own personal slave!" She screamed, the attack flying forward only to be blocked mid-air by other, larger bones.

The teen glanced behind her just in time to see the blue of her father's magic fade as he returned to his passive stance. She stared uncomprehendingly between the human and male skeleton for a moment before she lowered her head, sockets clenched tight in painful realization.

"No matter how many times you try to attack me, Sans will deflect it every time because that's what I ordered him to do," Chara said, confirming Frisk's suspicions that her friend was unable to refuse any order the brat gave him. "If you want to get to me, you'll have to go through him first and you're not willing to do that... are you Frisk?"

By this point, the female monster was shaking so hard, Asriel could hear her bones rattling. Hoping to offer his support, the goat boy placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. The shaking subsided just the smallest amount and she sent him a grateful smile before turning a hard frown towards their foe.

"Why?" She asked, watching as Chara tilted her head to the side in question. "Why did you take Sans instead of me? With your new powers you could have gotten around him easily so why did you choose to take him instead?"

"Do you seriously think I wouldn't have prepared for the comedian's self-sacrificing tendencies? If so, then you've got a lot to learn." Frisk paled at what those words entailed, her fear being founded as Chara went on to say... "No, I planned on it. I knew that bag of bones wouldn't be able to resist saving you... not even at the cost of his own life."

"I was never the one you wanted." Frisk deduced, a heavy weight settling in her soul. "Sans was your target all along. You... you used me to get to him!"

"Isn't that how it always goes?" The former princess ridiculed, a hand placed on her face in mock innocence. "I used your body to kill your friends, I used your death to initiate the plan that let me regain my physical form, I used your weakness to whisk Sans away from right under your nose."

The child paused for a moment, taking in the way Frisk's hands were curled into fists as her jaw clenched in anger. She let out a frenzied laugh at seeing how her words were affecting the teenage skeleton before continuing her verbal onslaught.

"Who was the one always taking the fall for your mistakes? _Sans_. Even after watching everyone he loved die, who was the one forced to try and save the Underground when you couldn't fight off my control? _Sans_. After you took the easy way out, who decided to take you in and go through the trouble of raising you? _Sans_. Who risked everything to save you while you cowered in fear on the ground? _Sans_." The words hammered away at Frisk's mind, driving themselves deeper and deeper into her soul. She couldn't deny the truth behind the poisonous words... and that made it hurt all the more. "You made it so easy for me. Without you, the comedian would never have let down his guard. So, in a way, this is all thanks to you."

"Don't listen to her, Frisk, she's just trying to get in your head," Asriel exclaimed, letting his guard down slightly as his ears perked up, his advanced hearing picking up the sound of multiple footsteps in a nearby corridor. "You did your best to protect everyone, Sans knows that, there's no way he blames you for any of this."

"Be quiet, flower boy!" Chara screeched, using her powers to fling the goat monster into a nearby wall.

A resounding thud echoed in the room as the prince fell to the floor and lay still, a cage materializing from thin air to settle around him as a petal tore free from one of his remaining flowers.

"Asriel!" The female monster cried, an inner debate raging inside her as she tried to decide whether she should stay with her father or rush to her friend's side.

Finally, she made up her mind, pulling Sans along by the arm until she was able to kneel beside the cage with the other skeleton still within arms reach.

"As! Please wake up!" She exclaimed, reaching through the metal bars in order to shake his shoulder. "Come on, don't do this to me! Please... I can't lose you too!"

"He's just unconscious," Chara spoke once more. "I've got other plans for him so I can't have him dying on me now, can I?"

Just then, a group of monsters burst through the cave's entry, stopping short upon seeing the scene before them. Several voices called out at once, their words jumbling together even as a few rose above the rest.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

 _How long had it been since he'd awoken? He couldn't remember anymore, the days bleeding together in a never-ending blur. To be honest, the skeleton couldn't even remember who he was. He'd woken up in this dark chamber, lying in the dirt near a pool of water and unable to remember anything from before... if there even_ was _a before, that is. He sat there, shrouded in darkness until a small figure appeared before him and gave him a purpose and a name. He was Sans, slave of Chara, and it was his job to do everything she asked without question. At the time he was just glad to not be alone anymore. It was frightening not to know anything about yourself or the world around you and to have someone who seemed to understand what was going on was a blessing._

 _That's how life was for a time. He would stay in the cavern doing everything his master told him to do. Following her directions, he'd made her a rather nice home nestled within the stone confines, hidden from the main chamber so that it was invisible to those who didn't know it was there. The week after he'd finished, his mistress decided to send him on his first mission. He was given a cloak to conceal himself and ordered never to take it off. Afterwards he was sent out into the Underground to retrieve supplies. His master had threatened that if he ever disobeyed or did not return she would hunt him down and end him in the most painful way possible. Sans knew she was as good as her word and made certain to follow her orders flawlessly for fear of what would happen if he didn't._

 _A feeling had crept over him during the supply runs, however, a sense of loss he could not identify. One day, he'd made the mistake of bringing it up to his master... asking why they must stay hidden from everyone when other monster's seemed so much happier being together. That was the day he'd lost his free will. Somehow, his master had done something that made it impossible for him to go against her command. Where, before, if she had told him to smash his hand with a rock he would have refused, now he had no choice... something he found out the hard way when Chara had decided he'd needed to be punished for speaking out._

 _The agony that injury had brought caused him to release a deafening scream as tears poured from his eyes, a fact his master had taken care of by ordering him never to utter another sound. That scream was the last cry that left his mouth for even if he tried he was unable to make even the slightest noise. It carried on, Chara stripping away every part of him that she didn't find useful until he was nothing more than a tool to be used as she pleased. First, it had been his free will, then his voice, and finally his emotions, his personality, everything that made him,_ him _. There was nothing left, just an empty heart._

 _Then, today, a pair of young monsters had spotted him and followed him back to his master's hideout. He'd seen them before, they'd tried capturing him several times but he'd always managed to evade them in the end. This time was different, he hadn't realized he was being followed. He was only alerted to their presence when he heard a female voice speak his name. How had she known? Sans had thought that his name was given to him by Mistress Chara, that she was the only one who knew of it. But here was this young skeleton, Frisk, according to her friend, and she spoke to him as if she knew him. She'd called him 'dad', though he knew not what that word meant, and cried as she apologized to him for something he couldn't remember._

 _A spark shot through his soul at that, a far-off recollection too distant to truly recall, but it was the most he'd felt in a long time. That was when his master appeared and confronted the two newcomers. What she'd said had deeply upset the young skeleton, making more tears fall from her eyes. For some unknown reason, Sans had the sudden urge to wipe them from her face though knew he couldn't do so without a verbal command. The goat boy had spoken up then, offering the comfort he was unable to, and was rewarded for his efforts by being thrown into a wall by Sans' master. He hadn't seen her this angry since the last time she'd punished him and it sent a shiver through his soul. Chara could be undoubtedly cruel when she was angered, a fact he'd seen whenever she'd become enraged during his time with her._

 _Before Sans knew it, he'd been dragged along with the girl when she'd went to check on her fallen friend. He was relieved to find that the young monster was alive yet unable to show it, his face remaining as blank as ever. It was times like this where he wished he'd never spoken out against his master. Maybe then he would have been able to comfort the girl, though he feared he'd only make matters worse... after all, she seemed to know him somehow and yet he had no memory of her. The next thing he knew a larger group of monsters had entered the chamber and the silence was broken by shocked exclamations._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

"BROTHER!" Papyrus' voice came loud and clear as he rushed over to the younger skelebro, shaking him gently, only for his shoulders to slump a moment later as the shorter monster remained catatonic.

"My son!" Asgore's deep voice boomed through the corridor at the same moment Toriel cried out, "Chara, what have you done?"

Those were the only words Frisk was able to make out as her adopted family all gathered round. They formed a protective barrier, effectively blocking off their enemy, and Frisk found herself crying in Gaster's arms. The royal couple soon began attempting to wake their son while Papyrus continued with his attempts to get a response out of Sans. After several minutes a low groan sounded from within the metal cage, signifying that the monster within was waking up. The former human felt a wave of relief though it was short lived. With the confirmation that Asriel would be alright, the others all turned to her for an explanation and she had no idea how to tell them all that she had learned in the last half hour or so. Taking a deep breath, she glanced over at where Chara was currently sitting on a rock nearby the pool of water, a sinister smile forming on her face as she caught Frisk's gaze.

"Well, I... I'm not sure how to say this..." She began, trying to think of the least painful way to explain Sans' condition. "Sans is... um... as you can see he's unresponsive and... and that's because... Chara... she..."

"You know, Frisk, I could just show them... it would be easier than you stumbling over your words every few seconds like an idiot." The fallen human taunted, effectively cutting Frisk off as she tried to break the news gently. "Why not give them a demonstration?"

"NO! Chara, don't!" The female skeleton called out, hands outstretched as if she could physically block what was about to happen.

"Sans," The smaller girl spoke in a sedate voice, completely ignoring the other's plea. "Bring Frisk to me."

Before anyone could react, the hoodie-clad skeleton had a hold of the sixteen-year-old's left arm and a moment later a blue light filled the area as the pair teleported out of the barrier's protection to appear in front of the fallen child. Frisk's bag dropped from her shoulder, crashing to the ground below as she gazed into the face of her enemy.

"Good boy," Chara said, sounding pleased as she stood to get a better view of the other monster's confused faces while they slowly came to the realization of what had just happened. "Now come here."

Sans walked away, leaving Frisk standing by the water's edge and never looked back, his friends staring incredulously as they watched him obey Chara's every command without so much as batting an eye.

"Do you understand now, hmm?" She asked, rubbing a hand along Sans' skull as if she were petting a dog. "The comedian is mine. This is all he's known for the last year. Living without memories is a truly terrible thing but, thankfully, I gave him new ones. I gave him a purpose to keep existing and he will serve me for the rest of his days. Isn't it just the perfect revenge for all the trouble he put me through?"

"You'll never get away with this, you punk!" Undyne shouted, a spear already in hand as she prepared to charge.

"Don't you get it?" The child questioned, manic glee in her red eyes as she once more turned to Sans. "He does whatever I command. That includes hurting himself."

Before anyone could say a word in protest Chara spoke once more, voice as calm as if she were asking for the weather. "Sans, smash your skull against the wall until I tell you to stop."

Immediately, the short skeleton made to obey the order, his friends too horrified to move as he reached the wall.

"Chara, please my child, you must stop this!" Toriel cried, tears forming as she watched her daughter smirk before saying... "do it."

Frisk had raced forward as soon as the command was issued but her foot caught in the strap of her bag, sending her hurtling to the floor moments before the thunk of Sans' skull hitting stone echoed throughout the chamber. She closed her eyes tight, crying out for him to stop only for her voice to trail off in an anguished sob. There was nothing she could do! No matter how much she pleaded she was powerless against the hold Chara had on his mind. A second thunk came and she braced herself for the third, knowing it was soon to follow. She forced herself to look up when she heard movement, a strangled breath escaping as she watched Undyne and Papyrus catch hold of the smaller monster before his head met the rock. They had rushed forward, attempting to hold Sans back as Toriel and Asgore tried in vain to reason with their former child. Once it was clear that Sans couldn't break loose, Gaster and Alphys began attempting to heal the injury her father had caused himself, the yellow dinosaur clearing the blood away so her grandpa could get a better look at the spiderweb of cracks that had formed in the bone. Meanwhile, Mettaton and Asriel had combined their magic, for even though he was in a cage the young goat was still able to help form a whirling vortex of fire and electricity around the fallen human, effectively keeping her at bay while the others worked.

She couldn't help but feel a swell of gratitude for her family. If not for them she didn't know what she'd have done. Even after saying such awful things to them and storming out, here they were, doing their best to help save her father. A fluttering in the corner of her eye drew her attention and she glanced to the side, noticing her father's scrapbook had fallen out of her bag. The pages where flipping wildly in the wind caused by the vortex and she swiftly scooped it into her arms, not wanting any harm to befall her most precious possession. Rising to her feet, even as pain coursed up her injured leg, the teenage monster limped over to where her father was still being restrained... an idea having formed in her mind.

"He will be fine, I managed to heal the wound he inflicted," Gaster revealed when the girl stopped beside him, looking at her father intensely as Sans struggled against his brother's and Undyne's hold.

She nodded, relief flowing through her very being as her grip on the book tightened. The former human glanced around, catching the eyes of every monster in the room before she spoke.

"I have an idea that I think might work but I need you guys to keep Chara busy," Frisk said, gesturing to where the human child was nearly breaking free of Asriel's and Metta's attack.

They nodded, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, and Gaster all immediately summoning their magic to aid the two who were beginning to weaken. The brown-haired skeleton watched for a moment, a frown on her face as she saw Chara hack away at her prison. Frisk could tell that if they wanted to buy enough time to free Sans then they needed more power. Turning back to her remaining friends she gestured to Undyne.

"Go, they'll need your help." She ordered, speaking once more as the fish woman hesitated. "I know her power, I've watched her kill you all countless times while she was in possession of my body, they won't stand a chance of containing her without you. Go!"

"Fine," The Captain of the Royal Guard relented with a growl, waiting for Papyrus to take hold of the arm she had been holding while asking, "You sure you got him?"

"Do not worry, Undyne, THE GREAT PAPYRUS is more than capable of holding onto his baby brother." Pap voiced, though he gritted his teeth as Sans struggled violently against him.

The warrior didn't argue, instead rushing off to join the others efforts as Frisk took her place in front of her father.

"Dad, I know you're in there," she whispered, determination burning through the tears in her eyes. "If you can hear me I want you to look at this."

She held up the book, opening it to the very first page before turning it to face him. The reaction was instantaneous. Sans froze, his struggles ceasing entirely as he stared wide-eyed at the page before him. It looked unnerving with his empty sockets but Frisk could tell he'd felt something so she pointed at the picture displayed in the book.

"This was the day you brought me home." She said, voice soft as she rubbed a finger bone lovingly across the photo's surface. "You told me once that the only way you could get me to sleep was by lying me on your stomach."

She lingered a moment before turning the page, a new picture proudly displayed before them.

"This was my first bath," Frisk explained, a slightly embarrassed flush creeping up her cheeks. "You said that I didn't like the water at first, that's why I'm crying. By the time you finished bathing me you had gotten nearly as wet as I had."

There was still no evidence that Sans was remembering but he hadn't resumed his efforts to break free so the teen figured that was as good a sign as any. She continued going through the book, page by page, explaining each and every one with the same amount of tenderness as the first...ever patient as she awaited any clue that she was breaking through to him.

"This picture was taken when I was eight. It was Father's Day and I'd wanted to do something really special to show you how much I loved you." Frisk revealed, tears leaking from her eyes once more as they had earlier that day when she'd looked at this very image. "This is my very favorite picture. We were so happy back then, I wish we could go back to that time. We never really fought until the day you were taken, it was our first real argument, and I said such horrible things to you. I'm so sorry, daddy. I still love you more than all the snowflakes in Snowdin and I always will."

She glanced up, a gasp escaping her mouth as she saw tears streaming down her father's cheeks. His face was otherwise emotionless but it gave her the strength to carry on. It was working! She was getting through to him!

As she continued flipping through the scrapbook, the other's kept Chara locked down, not giving her the chance to either attack or escape. They'd let her run free before and it lead them here, they would not make the same mistake. Realizing there was nothing she could do at that moment, the demonic child screamed out a command, intent on having Sans free her from the makeshift prison. The order fell on deaf ears, however, as her servant was completely entranced by the book in his daughter's hands to the point where he hadn't even heard his master's voice.

The female skeleton watched, hope igniting in her soul as tears continued to pour from the older monster's sockets. As she reached the final picture, the former human drew in a shuddering breath, praying that it would be enough.

"This is the last picture we added to the book. It was taken about two months before Chara made her move." She revealed, internally wincing as that night replayed in her mind. "It's nothing special, just a normal movie night. We had all gotten together. You, me, Papyrus, Gaster, Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton. Our whole family... just lounging around watching anime. It was nice, relaxing. It was also the last time we were all together before you disappeared."

The young girl carefully set the book aside before rushing forward, unable to stop herself any longer as she wrapped her bony arms around the stocky skeleton's chest. Papyrus had backed off a while ago, realizing there was no danger of Sans hurting himself again and went to aid the others when he'd noticed Chara had redoubled her efforts to escape. So it was, that only Frisk and Sans were left standing by the far wall, Frisk clinging tightly to her father while he remained lifeless in her arms.

"You once made me a promise..." Frisk whispered in his ear, voice barely loud enough to be heard over the rushing of the wind as she nestled her face into the dusty fabric of his ripped hoodie. "You promised that you'd do everything in your power to never leave me. So I'm asking you now, please daddy, please come back to me."

Frisk waited, not making a sound even as the minutes ticked by, yet there was no change. The teenager felt her knees beginning to buckle as her hope dwindled and, if not for the strong arms that latched around her waist, she would have fallen to the ground. Her breath caught in her throat as she regained her footing, not daring to look up for fear that her renewed hope would prove to be unfounded.

"Heya, kiddo..." A soft voice spoke and, though it was rough from disuse, she would know it anywhere.

Her head jerked up so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash, before settling her gaze on her father's face, his warm eyes watching her with an expression of irrevocable love. Tears flowed from her sockets as she let the knowledge of what she was seeing wash over her. She did it, she'd gotten her father back!

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." He comforted, wrapping his arms tighter around his child as she sobbed against him. "I'm so sorry, Frisky, I'll do everything in my power to never leave you again. I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, not you!" She cried, drawing everyone's attention and they all watched the reunion with tear filled eyes. "This was all my fault! If I hadn't been so ungrateful this wouldn't have happened to you!"

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself," Sans exclaimed, wishing more than anything that he could ease his daughter's mind. "You weren't the one who murdered everyone, you weren't the one who wanted to destroy the Underground, and you certainly weren't the one who sealed me away within my own mind. That was all Chara! You fought against her even when all the odds were against you. You never gave up. You freed me. I owe you so much, Frisk, and I love you more than you'll ever know."

Sans leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on his little girl's forehead as she snuggled into his embrace.

"You aren't just a human who fell down nor are you just a friend." He continued, needing to make sure she understood. "That first day I brought you home you became so much more than either of those... you became my daughter. I raised you because I wanted to, not because I felt like it was my duty. I did it out of love and I never want you to forget that. I don't mind that you've gotten your memories back, that doesn't change how I think of you at all, you're still my child and you always will be... even if you decide to leave."

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review ;)**


	36. Act 4, Finale- Remembrance Part 2

**AN: Holy cow! This chapter is super long, like seriously, it's the longest chapter I've ever written and I probably should have split it up into two. There just weren't any good places where it wouldn't have messed with the flow, though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this monster chapter that showcases the end of the climax! It's hard to believe that the only thing left in this story in the epilogue. I never planned for this story to become so long, it just sort of happened, and now that it's almost over I have no idea how to feel about it. It's been such a huge part of my life for two years now. I'll stop rambling in just a moment and let you get on to reading but first I want to thank each and every one of you who have stuck with this story to the end. It has been a pleasure writing for you and hearing what you have to say. I'm really looking forward to seeing what you all think of this so** _ **please**_ **let me know by leaving a review ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale which means that I do not. (Yay, I'll only have to say this one more time! What, it's hard coming up with new ways to say the same old thing :P)**

* * *

The young skeleton couldn't believe what she'd just heard! As she pulled back to meet her father's eyes a shocked exclamation escaped her mouth, making the older monster flinch slightly at the unexpected noise.

"What the heck? Why would you even think that?" Frisk asked, nearly trembling in denial as she clutched him tighter. "You know my life on the surface was far from good. Those people may have given me life originally but they were not my family. That honor belongs solely to the monsters I met here but to _you_ especially. Sans, you took me in and raised me as your own. You taught me more than any other person in my entire life. You're not just a friend to me! You've been so much more since the moment you decided to adopt me. You changed my life that day, gave me a second chance, and I would never leave you just because I got my memories back."

She smiled fondly as Sans pulled her into his embrace once more, not saying a word as tears fell softly onto her shoulder. The hug continued for all of a few seconds before a shrill scream rose in the chamber, drawing their attention to the fallen human child as she lashed out with her full power, sending everyone flying backwards as she finally broke free of the magical vortex.

"No! This can't be happening!" She shrieked, pointing her knife at Sans as he slowly climbed to his feet from where he'd fallen after being slammed against the wall. "How did you break free? It took years to develop that ability, it should have been impervious to any attempt you could have made at breaking it!"

"You should know by now, ya little ankle biter, love conquers all." The skeleton replied, taking stock of the others while keeping a wary eye on the human.

Asriel was still locked in the cage so he'd simply been thrown back against the bars. He would probably have a lump on his head but that was it. The king and queen had gotten off pretty lightly as well. Since they were both so large the backlash of the vortex had barely managed to move them two feet. Undyne and Mettaton had both managed to grab hold of Asriel's cage with one hand while holding their partners with the other so that meant that they, along with Alphys and Papyrus, were completely unharmed. Gaster had used his magic to teleport out of the gales way so that left only Frisk unaccounted for. Sans glanced around, figuring she'd be nearby since she'd been with him when they were struck. He sucked in a worried breath as he noticed her brown hair breach the surface of the nearby pool.

"You again..." Chara moaned, noticing Frisk at the same time as Sans and immediately aiming her weapon at the teen. "Why do you keep ruining my plans?"

Sans fought a wave of dizziness as he battled his aching limbs in an attempt to reach Frisk's side. She was completely defenseless in the water, having failed to notice Chara's intentions, and Sans felt himself flash back to a year ago when he'd placed himself between his daughter and the fallen child. Back then he had made it in time but, as he felt himself stumble, it was clear he would be too late. He had no strength left to teleport, all he could do was watch in agony as the knife sailed towards its target.

He waited, frozen in place as Frisk seemed to sense the attack, yet there was no time to dodge. Suddenly, a bright, blue light erupted around where the girl was treading water, forming an impenetrable shield that deflected the knife easily. Sans' soul eased as he caught sight of a familiar echo flower pendant. Even after everything that was said that day in the Judgment Hall she'd never taken it off. Knowing that made warmth spread through his body for it proved to him beyond a doubt that she hadn't meant those hurtful words. He had known that, of course, but sometimes doubt still lingered after such an event. Seeing that she still wore his gift, even after all this time, put any such fears to rest. They were family and family they would stay. Renewed energy coursing through his bones, Sans pushed the dizziness away and rushed forward to help his child out of the water, making sure she wasn't injured before turning once more to face their enemy... a look of unadulterated fury marring his face.

"Get out of here, guys." He growled, summoning an array of bones that formed a wall, effectively separating his friends from where he and Chara stood facing off. "I'll take it from here."

Stunned silence filled the chamber for all of two seconds before each member of his mismatched family cried out in protest.

"Son, you are still weakened from your ordeal." Gaster tried to reason. "It will be far more efficient if we work together."

"YES, BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaimed in agreement with their father, concern nearly radiating from him in waves. "PLEASE, JUST LET US HELP YOU!"

The collected monsters watched Sans shake his head sadly, not even turning to meet their worried gazes as he summoned more bones, these pointed directly at the fallen child who, in turn, readied her knife.

"There's no way you can do this alone, ya punk!" Undyne called at the same moment as Mettaton implored, "Darling, we know you're strong but we just got you back."

Alphys spoke up then, adding on to what the robotic monster had said. " He's r...right, we don't want to lo...lose you again."

A short silence followed before another member of the company stepped forward to try and convince the stubborn monster.

"Sans, as your king I _order_ you to lower this barricade and let us help," Asgore commanded, voice hardened in the hopes that their friend would listen, but the skeleton gave no sign that he'd heard.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" Undyne shouted in frustration when it was clear he was refusing to follow the king's order. She summoned a spear as she rushed forward. "We'll just have to break through!"

The comedian continued to ignore them, knowing they wouldn't be able to breach his defensive wall. Even in his weakened condition, he was the best magic user in the Underground, not even the king was strong enough to stop him. The pun-lover heard the fish woman's attacks bounce harmlessly off the blockade though he didn't turn to look. Instead, he stood there, patiently waiting for Chara to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long, for, at that very moment, the human raced forward, knife swinging in a wide arch towards his chest. She was just as quick as she'd been the last time they'd fought but Sans had never truly let down his guard, making sure to train in secret just in case she somehow made her return.

"Sister, please don't hurt Sans!" Asriel cried from his cage, unable to stand seeing how corrupted his sibling had become. "He's helped me so much, I'm sure he could help you too if you just give him a chance."

The young girl slowly turned to face the prince, menacing, red eyes full of hatred as she peered at him through the wall of bones.

"I'm not as weak as you are, Asriel. I don't need anyone's help. I never did!" She bit out, sounding like a rabid animal. "You never meant anything to me! I just used you to try and destroy the humans. We were never friends and we were _never_ family."

Tears rolled down the goat monster's furry face and Sans watched from the corner of his eye as Frisk reached through the bars before summoning her magic. The two disappeared momentarily only to reappear with the older teen wrapped in his daughter's arms as the girl offered what little comfort she could. The king and queen looked just as stricken and Pap wasn't faring much better. How could this be the same child that had inspired his brother to be such a kind and loving person? Sans just didn't know. He had nothing to base his opinions of the girl on other than his interactions with her during the timelines. Unlike his bro, he'd never met either of the royal children before their deaths.

"DAD, LOOK OUT!" Frisk screamed from across the room and he spun around, just having time to dodge as a blade sailed inches from his face, impacting the stone wall behind him.

No, he couldn't focus on what Chara had been like before... that would only succeed in getting him killed. He had to remain focused so that he could protect those he cared for. He would not fail! Not this time! Not when there would be no resets to right his mistakes. This was it, the final battle, and he would lay it all on the line.

"Sans, I know you feel you have to protect us but who is going to protect you?" Toriel called out, causing him to tilt his head towards her in acknowledgment. "We are a _family_ and _families_ protect one another."

"I'm sorry, Tori, but I have to do this." He said quietly, speaking up for the first time since he'd thrown up the barrier.

"No, you don't! We are not leaving you to face this... this _demon_ on your own!" his adoptive mother argued, standing her ground even as the skeleton sent a passing glare her way while dodging Chara's swing. "Years ago, I told you that if the time ever came I would fight to defend this family. Well, it seems that day has come. While I still refuse to believe that this creature truly is my daughter I will not abandon you, not even if you ask me to do so, and I know the others feel the same. My child, you do not have to face this hardship by yourself, you are no longer alone... we are all here for you."

Tears sprang to his eyes but Sans refused to let them fall. All he wanted was to keep his family safe, couldn't they see that? If anything were to happen to _any_ of them he would never be able to forgive himself. Just then, without any warning, a bright flash lit the room and the next thing he knew Frisk and Asriel had taken up defensive stances on either side of him.

"What do you kids think you're doing? Get back to the others!" He exclaimed, distracted for the moment by their impromptu appearance.

"Helping you!" The duo proclaimed, Frisk deflecting a knife that had been making a beeline for her father's skull while Asriel sent a wall of flames at their enemy, even as the tears built in his eyes.

"Gah! Why must you brats keep meddling?" The evil human screamed, stabbing her knife into the ground and sending several shock-waves hurtling at the two younger monsters.

Sans' left eye blazed blue as he summoned his gravity magic, swiftly lifting the youngsters out of harms way before turning back to face his foe, sockets narrowed dangerously.

"Chara!" He roared, stepping forward as a smirk appeared on the former princess's mouth when she heard the barely contained rage in his voice. "Your fight is with me, leave my family out of this!"

By this point, Gaster had taken the clue from Frisk and had transported the rest of their group over. The younger skeleton let his wall drop, there was no point keeping it up now that the others had found a way to bypass it. Toriel, Asgore, and Gaster had immediately rushed over to the children, making sure they were alright as the others spread out... taking up arms to join the fight. Once positive that the two were fine, the remaining adults called forth their magic and the group moved as one, slowly advancing on Chara.

"While it's true that you're the main reason my plans always failed I'm not above using your worthless friends against you." She sneered, unconcerned by the approaching monsters as she threw her weapon into the air, her knife seeming to multiply until it formed a fleet of blades spreading out in every direction. " What are you going to choose, Sansy? You can't save them all."

Hundreds of knives filled the chamber, completely encircling the monsters. Each of his family had at least fifty of the deadly weapons aimed at them, ready to take flight at a moments notice as Sans stared at the brat with defiant eyes.

"Watch me." The hoodie-clad skeleton growled, eye glowing even more brilliantly than before as he gathered all of his power.

The knives moved as a single unit, his friends preparing for the approaching onslaught with grim resolve when Sans raised his hand, catching each and every blade in his gravity magic. Sweat quickly built on his brow, he wouldn't be able to last for long at this rate.

"Take them out while you can, I don't know how long I can hold them." He grunted, concentrating fully on the task of keeping the deadly attack from advancing.

Undyne moved first, slicing her way through until she was standing back to back with Papyrus. His bro had summoned a multitude of humeri, using them to knock the knives safely to the ground. Alphys and Mettaton combined their electrical attacks, effectively disintegrating the weapons until nothing but dust remained in their stead. Toriel and Asgore did much the same, using fire in place of an electrical charge. Gaster chose to use his own gravity magic, taking his share of knives from Sans' hold and breaking them him half with the force of his power.

The younger male watched this all unfold, panting with exhaustion as his strength began to wane. Even so, he had to keep it up, there were still more to deal with. Taking a fortifying breath, he kept a close eye on the two youngest as they did their best to get rid of their share. After what felt like hours though he knew it had been only a few minutes, the last of the knives were destroyed and Sans fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he released his magic. He hadn't realized that his time with Chara had weakened him to such a degree. Pain filled his soul seconds later and he turned his head to stare in front of him, finding Chara's taunting eyes mere inches from his face.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" She asked, pulling her hand away as a bloody knife followed.

Sans glanced down, sockets widening as he saw the achingly familiar wound stretched across his ribs. Collapsing, the air left his chest in a pained huff as he heard his daughter's voice rise above the rest.

"DAD!" Frisk screamed at the same time the others called out Sans' name. Rushing forward, she managed to catch him in her arms as he fell. "NO! No, no, no... this can't be happening!"

He coughed, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he weakly reached up to cup her cheek.

"Shh,... it's okay... kiddo." He shushed, fighting against the darkness trying to take him as he attempted to comfort his little girl. "I'm not going... anywhere. I just need... to take a little... break, that's all. Don't worry... about me... I'll be fine."

With that, his eyes slid closed and Frisk howled in pain, holding the slightly shorter skeleton close to her chest as the rest of her family rushed over. Gaster reached out, attempting to pry his son from the young girl's hold only to receive a feral snarl as DETERMINATION filled her soul and helped maintain her grip. Frisk didn't even notice as her uncle wrapped his long arms around her smaller frame, tears streaming from his eyes as he held her close. No, her attention had been drawn to a sight she hadn't seen in sixteen years, a set of buttons randomly floating in the air. The one on the left held the word 'CONTINUE' while the one on the right... the one on the right said 'RESET'. Tears fell like rain as her grip tightened momentarily on her father's limp form. What was the point in going on if she lost the person she cared for most? Ignoring the startled gasps of her friends, Frisk reached out her hand only to have it grabbed at the last second by a furry paw. She whipped around, furious, tear-filled eyes glaring at the one who had dared to stop her. Asriel stared back resolutely, not letting go even as she struggled against him. Chara merely watched in amusement, content to let the scene play out as she reveled in the pain she'd caused.

"Let me go, As!" The sixteen-year-old screamed, fruitlessly fighting against her best friends hold even though she knew that he was physically stronger than her. "I don't want to stay here... not without him! Why can't you understand that!"

"I do, Frisk, really, I do." He sighed, the others remaining silent though Gaster was still trying to get her to release her grip. She finally gave in, allowing her father's prone form to be taken from her as she flung her newly freed fist forward, connecting with the goat teen's jaw in a fierce blow.

"If you understand then why won't you let me do this?" She shouted, righteous indignation coursing through her soul as she glowered at the other teen who was now sporting a split lip.

"Because it's not what Sans would want!" As shouted back, losing his temper slightly at Frisk's selfishness even though he knew she was just overwhelmed by her grief. "Think, Frisk! Sans fought for so long to set the Underground free of the loops and you would willingly send him back to that hell? He was getting better! It took _fifteen years_ but Sans was finally getting over his trauma! What do you think would happen if you sent him back? Even if we managed to break free of the loops again, what then? I doubt that he would ever fully recover... not a second time. If you do this we'll lose the Sans that we all know and love. He'll be gone, maybe not in body, but in spirit. Do you really want that?"

Frisk sniffled, eyes downcast as she refused to look at any of the gathered monsters.

"No..." She whispered, imagining the look on her father's face when he realized that the world had reset. "No, I don't want that but... I _can't_ _lose_ him, Asriel... I just can't."

She broke off, a sob tearing from her throat as she curled her knees up to her chest. The former human pulled her purple hood over her head, not wanting the others to see her face as she bit her lower jaw in an attempt to muffle her cries.

"Frisk, your father is alive." Her Pompa spoke, drawing hopeful gasps from the other monsters as she turned her head up to meet his sympathetic gaze.

"What?" The teen asked in a broken voice, barely daring to believe her ears. She hadn't been able to bring herself to look since her grandpa had taken Sans' body from her arms, afraid that is she did, all she would find was a pile of his dust.

"It's true." The Royal Scientist assured, eyes holding nothing but utmost honesty. "He's extremely weak, that attack took nearly all of his HP, but he's _still alive_."

Instinctively, her gaze sought out Sans, needing to see for herself that the older skeleton hadn't succumbed to death's call. Her sockets widened as she saw him laying several feet away. He was still unconscious, sprawled on his back as Gaster focused on healing the wound. The rest of her family had been so preoccupied with the stunt she'd tried to pull that they hadn't even noticed what the scientist was doing up till this point. But now, now they felt relief fill their souls only to be dimmed moments later when Gaster spoke once more.

"Sans is currently sitting at .25 of an HP. By all means, he shouldn't have survived that attack." The tall monster declared solemnly, as he shifted his son's hoodie up to better see the injury before addressing the gathered monsters as a whole. "You should know that if he gets so much as another nick he _will_ die. I need time to heal him. This cannot be rushed... he's in much too delicate a state for that."

No one made a sound for several minutes as the group processed what they'd just been told. Then, as if to remind them that she was still there, Chara spoke up from where she'd taken a seat to watch the recent events play out.

"Hmm, so the comedian's still kicking." She mocked, flipping a knife around in one hand. "You know, I could remedy that for you."

The blade slipped easily from her grasp, sailing towards where Sans lay prone on the ground, only to be knocked off course by Undyne's spear.

"If you want a fight, we'll give it to ya!" She called but a small hand reached out to snag hold of her armor just as she was about to race forward.

"No, Undyne, you can't fight here," Frisk exclaimed, having come to her senses upon being told that her father was alive. "We can't risk an attack getting through. Let me and Asriel deal with this, we know what we're doing."

Not waiting for a reply, Frisk yanked her treasured pendant from where it rested against her collarbone, kneeling down to secure it around her father's neck instead.

"Keep him safe." She whispered, inaudible to any but herself as she leaned over to softly kiss the top of his skull.

She then rose to her feet, taking a step forward as she locked eyes with her best friend. He followed her lead, not saying a word as they moved steadily towards the fallen child. Toriel let out a worried yelp, reaching out a paw to try and stop them, only to be held back by her husband's hand on her shoulder. She met his eyes, seeing her own fear reflected within their dark depths. They were all afraid, yes, but they would listen to what the children said. They would stay back and defend their fallen friend from anything that came their way... it was up to Frisk and Asriel to deal with the rest.

"CHARA!" The two young monsters called together, pulling the human's attention to them as she smiled threateningly.

"Oh, so you think you can stop me then... do you?" She said, a teasing lilt to her voice. "What makes you think that?"

Frisk hesitated, a distant memory surfacing in her mind of a nightmare she'd once had. Back when she was just a small child, she'd woken up, screaming for her father as tears fell from her eyes. At the time she couldn't remember what the dream had been about, only that a pair of red eyes had watched her from the shadows. Now, it all came rushing back in a tidal wave that threatened to pull her under if not for Asriel's hand taking hold of her own.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry clear in his voice as he stared at her with kind eyes.

She nodded, taking a deep breath to soothe her frazzled nerves. Remembering dream Sans' final wish for her, she let the anger and hatred drain from her soul, leaving behind the compassion that had guided her throughout her life.

"Chara?" She asked, voice soft as she slowly moved towards the smaller girl. "What is it that caused you to be like this?"

"What are you talking about?" The fallen child hissed, taking an involuntary step back as her enemy advanced. "I've always been this way."

The goat boy sucked in a shocked breath, the hand that wasn't clasped around Frisk's flying up to cover his mouth.

"That's not true, sis." He said after a moment, sadness clouding his eyes. "You use to be so kind. You cared for everyone. Even if people were mean to you, you never said a bad word about them!"

"No... you're making that up!" The girl yelled, sending several knives flying towards them.

The pair easily deflected them, keeping their pace steady as they advanced.

"I had a dream when I was just a little girl," Frisk revealed, using her magic to shield them from another attack. "In it, you said such awful things and ended up killing Sans... but there was another voice. It sounded like a whisper on the wind and was so soft I could barely make it out. I think it was you... the _real_ you... reaching out to me for help."

Chara growled, acting like a cornered animal as her back pressed up against the wall. Her gaze searching madly for any means of escape. They locked on the group of monsters huddled further inside the cavern and the two teenagers watched as a sick grin twisted her features.

"If you so much as think of taking one more step or telling another of your lies I'll send out an attack that is sure to finish off that bonehead along with the rest of your friends!" She screeched hysterically, voice rising in pitch as she watched the pair with wary eyes.

They paused, uncertain, before Asriel released the younger monster's hand and raced forward... his arms encircling the short human before she even knew what was happening. The prince pulled his sister to his chest, squeezing her small body to him as if his life depended on it and judging by Chara's vicious snarl, it just might have. He stayed there, simply hugging the other being for a short while as Frisk watched, a sad smile on her face. She knew how much As missed his sibling. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl manage to reach her knife and cried out in warning.

"Asriel, be careful!" She called, worried for her friend's life... but the blow never came.

Instead, she watched as the fallen human faltered, the weapon falling harmlessly to the floor below as she caught sight of the locket around Asriel's neck. The matching one that Chara wore slipping free of her sweater due to her struggles.

"Best friends... that's what we are, right Chara?" The seventeen-year-old spoke, not releasing the hold he had on his sister yet leaning back enough so he could meet her eyes. "We promised that we'd always be best friends. Do you remember that day?"

"It doesn't matter." The child murmured, sending a glare towards Frisk. "You've moved on... you have a new best friend. I don't matter to you at all."

"That's not true!" Frisk announced, determination radiating from her soul. "Asriel has always thought of you as his best friend. Yea, we're close, but we're not siblings... not really. Sometimes he may seem like a brother to me but we'll _never_ have the same kind of bond the two of you did."

The brown-haired skeleton smiled warmly, moving forward a bit as Asriel loosened his hold.

"Can't we all just put this behind us?" She asked, reaching out to the younger girl. "We can be friends and you can go back to your family. I know they've all missed you so much. It'll be just like it was before you died."

She was cut off as a knife sailed past her head, she turned around just in time to watch Mettaton block it from hitting Sans. Why? Why had Chara done that? She thought they were getting through to her. Turning back, she watched her friend step away from the human child with a hurt expression. It was clear that he'd thought the same.

"Things can never go back!" The demonic child growled lowly, the room turning red as she once again slammed her knife into the floor, sending out an array of shock-waves.

All of a sudden, Chara seemed to be consumed by the shadows, her entire body growing dark and vaporous as her soul materialized before her. Frisk gasped, eye sockets widening in concern. The heart was pitch black with little red cracks covering its surface and it seemed to barely be holding together as it quivered in place. When the small human opened her eyes there was no white visible at all, the red of her irises expanding to cover the entire surface. The worst part though was that the only thing reflecting in their crimson depths was hatred.

With a savage scream, knives materialized in the air, surrounding the gathered monsters as they had when her father had held them at bay. Frisk couldn't help but risk a glance back at where Sans still lay, completely motionless, though Gaster seemed to have finished working on him for the time being. She couldn't tell if he was still unconscious or merely too exhausted to move. Then, there was no time to think as they were bombarded with the human's attack. Each monster doing their best to avoid being hit while also protecting each other. Frisk and Asriel rushed forward, bones and fire flying as they met the other being head-on, their souls heavy with the knowledge that they had failed to resolve the confrontation peacefully.

"As!" Frisk called, gaining her friend's attention before she gestured for him to flank their target so that they could come at her from different sides.

The older teen nodded, swiftly breaking off in a new direction as the skeleton continued forward. They circled, never staying still long enough for the human's attacks to land but Chara seemed able to deflect each of their moves with no trouble, simply using the shadows to absorb whatever they threw at her.

"Huh, you really should stop making this so easy for me." The demonic child spoke for the first time since the darkness had consumed her.

Without warning each attack that the shadows had consumed were fired back at them, speed nearly doubled. Frisk dodged to the best of her abilities but after several minutes of the non-stop assault, she began to tire. When another wave of needle-tipped bones surged towards her, the teenager raised her hand, the femurs glowing a mixture of red and blue as she wrestled back control of her attack. Asriel and the others gaped at her, this being the first time anyone other than her father had seen her determination magic. The red faded from her right eye, changing back to its normal blue as she let her powers return to normal.

"Come on guys, stay focused!" She urged, knowing that they couldn't afford to be distracted while fighting.

She should have taken her own advice for just then, a knife snuck past her defenses. She had only enough time to close her eyes and brace for impact before it was upon her. Pain branched out from where it had hit her arm, sending her crashing to her knees as a scream tore from her throat. She clutched at the injured appendage, feeling blood leak from the gash, but she had no time to examine it any further as more blades were flying her way. She jumped out of the line of fire, backing up until her heel bumped into something on the ground. A low groan sounded and, as she glanced down, the girl noticed that she's accidentally kicked a slipper-clad foot.

"Dad," She breathed, fearfully realizing that the others had all been pushed away from their original positions where they had been guarding the injured skeleton.

He groaned again, opening his eyes slightly as she took a hurried moment to check on his HP. It was back up to five, still low but better than it had been during the loops. Even so, she'd defend him until her final breath if it meant keeping him safe from any more harm. How many times had he sacrificed himself to rescue her? Whether by ending her life during the genocide runs or taking her in as his own, Sans had saved her more times than she could count. It was time to return the favor.

"Don't worry, daddy." She said, chuckling fondly as she wondered why she'd ever stopped calling him that. Probably because once she'd gotten older she'd begun worrying what others thought of her. Now, though, it seemed like such a ridiculous thing to dwell on when life could be cut short at a moment's notice. "It's my turn to save you."

With that said, she widened her stance. Standing over the downed monster with fierce determination flaring to life in her eyes... her wounded arm all but forgotten in the heat of battle. As she deflected one attack after another, Frisk kept an eye out, making sure the others weren't in danger. They seemed to be faring just fine since the brunt of Chara's rage was directed towards her and Sans.

"Frisk?" She heard the ketchup-loving monster ask tiredly, confusion clear in his voice, but she wasn't able to turn towards him as she had to maintain the femur shield she'd produced.

"I'm here, it's going to be okay." She said instead, still straddling his legs so as to make sure no wayward attacks hit him. "Just stay down, it's too dangerous for you to move at the moment."

"What's happening?" He demanded in a slightly stronger voice and she risked a look back to see him staring around in concern at the battle raging around them. "Never mind, I can see what's happening. Do you have a plan?"

"Well, me and As were trying to talk to Chara, I think her soul is tainted by the hatred she felt when she died, but she wouldn't listen. The shadows wrapped around her and we caught sight of her soul. It's pure black with red cracks. Dad... it's horrible." She whimpered, quickly blocking as the fallen child continued her deadly onslaught. "Now she's launching an all-out assault and we haven't had a chance to do anything other than dodge or defend."

Sans began to nod but stopped as it caused his head to spin. It was then that he noticed blood seeping through the left sleeve of his daughter's hoodie as she turned back to block more of the weapons that had flown their way. His sockets went dark as he realized that his baby girl had been injured and he hadn't been able to protect her.

"Frisk... your arm..." He choked out, guilt settling in his soul like an anvil when he noticed the echo flower pendant resting against his ribs.

The former human clenched her jaw, hating the pain she'd heard in her father's voice when he'd spoken. It wasn't his fault! He shouldn't blame himself for her getting injured! She was the one who hadn't been paying close enough attention. She knew though, that no matter what she said, Sans still wouldn't accept that. It's been going on for as long as she's known him. Not only after she'd become his daughter but even back when she'd been a human wandering around the Underground. Whenever he couldn't protect her or one of the others he would blame himself, the shame weighing on him more and more until it nearly consumed him. Thankfully, he had her and Papyrus (not to mention the rest of their friends) to help him out of that slump whenever it became too much for him to bear alone.

"I'm fine, dad. It's just a scratch." She replied, smiling widely back at him in the hopes that it would relieve some of his misguided guilt. "Really, I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me. You needed the protection more than I did."

Sans seemed like he was about to argue before she heard him breathe a shuddering sigh. Frisk had hoped that what she'd said would be enough to convince him but, moments later, she felt his legs bump against her own as Sans attempted to force himself to his feet. At that moment, a knife slipped past her defenses and she cried out in alarm as it sped at Sans. Thankfully, a blue light appeared to shield the downed skeleton, allowing the weapon to fall harmlessly to the floor of the cavern. With the immediate risk taken care of, the younger monster felt her concern mix with frustration and the fear she'd experienced just moments prior.

"Hey, I told you to stay down!" She hollered, using a sharpened femur to deflect several more blades that were heading towards her father's shaking form. "You're still too weak. PLEASE, DAD, JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the older skeleton freeze, aware that the others were keeping an eye on them as well even as they fought their own battles. They stayed like that for a short while, Sans half up with Frisk defending them both before the comedian sank back onto the ground.

"Alright, but if you get in trouble I _am_ going to help." He negotiated, not willing to take 'no' for an answer.

"Fine, just be careful." She conceded, noticing Papyrus steadily making his way towards them through the throng. "You're HP is seriously low right now and I'm not willing to test how long that pendant's protection will last."

Within a few short minutes, the elder skelebro had arrived and taken up his previous position at his brother's side, ready to guard the weakened monster from whatever may come their way. Frisk looked to him with a nod, an unspoken conversation passing between the two before returning her attention to her father.

"Dad, I'm going to go find Asriel. I think I have an idea as to how we can stop this." She explained, turning to kneel by his side with the knowledge that her uncle wouldn't let any attacks reach them. "Papyrus is going to stay here with you. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, you just worry about yourself," Sans said, a worried frown forming on his face as he asked. "Are you sure about this, Frisk?"

Taking a moment to think, the young monster shook her head, uncertainty causing her voice to tremble when she spoke.

"No, but we have to try." She declared, knowing full well that if she didn't she would regret it forever.

"Alright," He agreed, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his beloved daughter in a quick hug. "Be careful, Frisky, I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." She said before pulling back, his eyes following her throughout the chamber as she raced off.

Frisk found her friend easily (seeing as he stood taller than most of the others) and swiftly explained her idea. She'd thought of it when she had been explaining the situation to her father. He'd asked if she had a plan and at the time she hadn't. It was when she was busy deflecting knives that it had struck her. She'd been able to see the RESET button so that meant, hypothetically, that she should be able to see the SAVE one as well. The prince smiled, agreeing that it was worth a shot, and together they made their way forward until they were once again standing in front of the fallen child. This had to work, it just had too, there was no other way.

"Chara!" The female monster called, gaining the human's attention. "I know how you feel, I..."

She was cut off as a knife flew towards her, slicing across her right cheekbone and drawing a thin line of blood. The brown-haired girl heard a disturbance behind her and swiftly turned to see her father being restrained by Papyrus' steady hand, anger clearly seen in the younger skelebro's darkened sockets as he attempted to rise. She made a vague gesture, hoping to show the other's that she was okay while As glanced worriedly between her and Chara, a fireball held at the ready. Before he had the chance to use it, however, his younger friend shook her head, silently telling him to stand down.

"You forget, Frisk, I've seen what's in your heart. I don't need you trying to sympathize with me over our shared backgrounds." The demonic child sneered, halting her barrage on the others to focus all her concentration on the pair before her. "So what if neither of us had a good life on the surface. So what if we both climbed Mt. Ebott for the _exact_ same reason. So what if we both found families that loved us _._ That doesn't erase the _HATE_ I feel for humankind!"

"Come on, sis..." Asriel pleaded, green eyes sparkling with tears as he reached towards his sibling with one hand, the other taking hold of his friend's phalanges, thankful for the offered support of the skeletal teen. "This isn't you! I know you better than anyone and you would never have done such awful things. I know you were afraid to return to the surface. You didn't want to go back and I don't blame you, but it was your plan! We can't blame others for what happened to us. Come on, Chara, you were happy living with us, weren't you? Why can't you see how much we all loved you!"

The young skeleton watched as their enemy's glare faltered, the shadows seeming to lighten the slightest bit as a blinding flash lit the room. The next thing she knew, the SAVE button had appeared, floating mere inches in front of her and As. She tightened her grip on the boy's paw, directing his attention to the button before them and, moving as one, they pressed it.

Nothing seemed to happen but that didn't deter them. Frisk remembered her fight to free Asriel from his own ordeal and how many times it had taken before he'd come around. They were prepared to wait it out, dodging the erratic attacks Chara was flinging at them.

"If you loved me so much, WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE!" The small girl screamed, hurt reverberating in her voice as it echoed throughout the chamber. "We were supposed to free everyone and then find a way to return me to my body... but you couldn't do it! You couldn't take the souls we needed and we both died because of it!

Tears leaked from the boy's eyes and Frisk knew that he was remembering back to that day. She'd done the same on many occasions, thinking of how she'd killed her friends while under the demon child's control. It didn't matter that the actions hadn't been her own, she felt as if they were. That is why she was able to understand Sans' guilt and why she is now able to empathize with Asriel. They share a common pain, a sense of failure for what couldn't be stopped. Strengthening her grip, she sent a reassuring glance his way before addressing their foe.

"Stop it!" She called, swiftly ducking out of the way as the girl turned her fury towards her. "Can't you see how much he's blamed himself for what happened to you? How much your parents have blamed themselves? Toriel and Asgore split up over what happened because neither of them truly knew how to deal with the grief of losing, not one, but both of their children. Now they're finally back together and Asriel is with them. They're a family again."

"Yea, that's great for them, but what about me? They left me behind! I'm not needed anymore..." The red-eyed child trailed off, a startled expression appearing on her face as she felt tears slip down her cheeks.

"We didn't leave you!" Her brother denied, reaching forward once more to press the SAVE button a second time, Frisk following his lead. "You died, there was nothing we could do to bring you back. Yes, we moved on... but we'll never forget. You've been with us this whole time, kept alive in our memories. Please, sister, can't you just let go of your hate?"

"No... no, I can't!" She shrieked, attacking with her full ferocity. "If I do I won't have anything left. HATE is all that defines me!"

"You're wrong, Chara," Frisk spoke calmly, pressing the button once again. "There's so much more than that. When you were alive you inspired many monsters with your kindness and compassion."

There was a moment's silence before the shadowy child tilted her head to the side, an intrigued look on her face as her relentless assault slowed slightly.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, eyes narrowed to slits as she watched the pair with mistrust.

"My uncle, Papyrus, told me this story a few days after you..." The former human trailed off, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat before continuing. "After you took Sans away. He said that he met you and Asriel when he was very young. That you were kind to him even though he was smaller than you and a commoner. He told me that even though you were royalty you never made him feel unworthy to play with you, even going out of your way to encourage him. You left that legacy behind when you died. Pappy went on to be just as compassionate as you once were, passing your kindness on to any monsters he met along the way, and I'm sure the others you inspired were the same. You are more than just hate, you are an embodiment of hope! It's just that you forgot that for a little while."

She glanced to the side as her friend sniffled, seeing gratitude engraved in every aspect of his face. Even though he'd already heard this story from Pap, himself, it had struck a cord to finally have his sibling by his side during the tale. Frisk smiled reassuringly before turning back to the front. There was no need to dodge anymore, the attacks falling short as if Chara no longer had the will to sustain them. The young human's face was soaked with tears as she gazed past them, back to where the elder skelebro was helping his sibling to his feet now that the danger appeared to have faded. It seemed as if the child were seeing him for the first time, a look of awe crossing her face before being consumed by regret, her gaze having fallen to Sans as he stumbled in his brother's arms. The smaller skeleton's mouth was set in a pained grimace and his breaths were coming in short pants. It was clear to everyone there that the only thing keeping him on his feet was his brother's supportive presence and the arm wrapped around his waist.

"It doesn't matter." The late princess responded at last, the darkness almost entirely gone as she forced her gaze away from the injured comedian. "I can never be forgiven for what I've done. Not to you, not to the Underground, and most definitely not to Sans. I don't deserve it after the hell I put you all through."

The button clicked again as the goat and skeleton monsters pressed it one final time, the shadows that had engulfed the fallen human receding entirely, her once darkened soul returning to it's original red, though the cracks persisted.

"Can't you see?" Asriel asked before rushing forward to wrap his arms around his sister, finally able to hug her fully for the first time since they'd lost their lives in their botched attempt to free monsterkind. "You've already been forgiven. All that stuff you did... it wasn't you! Just like how you possessed Frisk, the hatred you felt when you died possessed you, twisting your soul into something spiteful and malevolent until you were nothing more than a vengeful spirit wanting others to experience the same pain and hopelessness you'd been forced to endure."

Frisk stepped forward then, aware that the others have been listening and she was certain that there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"That's over though." She picked up, wrapping her arms around the royal siblings. "Chara, you aren't alone anymore. We're here, we'll help you through this. You've got your body back now... you can all be a happy family again."

When she said that she gestured back to where Toriel and Asgore we waiting a few feet away, having moved closer now that the battle was over. The human looked at her adoptive parents with wide, teary eyes before breaking free of the hold the teenagers had on her and rushing into their arms. Muffled apologizes escaped her mouth, along with harsh sobs, as she buried her face in their soft fur. She stayed there, wrapped in her parent's embrace for several minutes before making her way back to Frisk and Asriel, the rest of the monster's slowly gathering around them.

"If it's okay, I'd like to say something before I run out of time." The red-eyed girl spoke, voice solemn as the collected beings listened in confusion.

"What do you mean?" As asked, not understanding what his sister was trying to say. "You're back, we have plenty of time."

"No, Azzy, we don't" She answered, regret filling her features. "I used up most of the energy I stored fighting you. This body won't last much longer."

"But why?" The goat prince cried as he fell to his knees, not willing to believe he'd gotten his sister back only to lose her again. "You don't have to go! They can make you a new body just like they did for me."

"That won't work," Gaster spoke up, voice sad as he placed a hand on the boy's quivering shoulder. "With you, we had a sample of your DNA. Chara's original body has been gone for far too long a time. I'm sorry, Asriel, but it's not possible to recreate the procedure we used with you."

"Then... then what about what happened to Frisk? We could..." He was cut off as Chara wrapped her arms around him, pulling her brother's head down until his face was nestled in her hair.

"Azzy, don't, it's my time to go." She said, eyes pleading with him to understand even as tears fell down her face. "Please... this is what I want."

A choked sound escaped Asriel's mouth as he clung to his sister, their parent's shedding similar tears as they watched their children with sad eyes.

"Okay..." The seventeen-year-old whispered after a while, face still hidden from view. "If this is what you want, I won't try and stop you."

"Thank you, brother." The young human replied, turning to face the others once more when Asriel had finally released his hold. "Before I go, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

She hesitated for a second before moving to stand before Sans. The skeleton flinched upon meeting her eyes, causing a deep sorrow to fill the girl's soul, and she could feel Frisk staring at her from the position she'd taken at her father's side. There was a clear warning in her eyes, though the teen knew that both her dad and Chara needed this closure if they were ever going to move on. Slowly, the princess reached forward and took the comedian's left hand in both of hers, carefully pulling until it sat just in front of where her soul would be if it was materialized.

"Sans... I can never apologize enough for what I've put you through." She began, keeping a tight grip on him for fear that he'd pull away. "I know that what I've done to you, not only during the timelines but this last year as well, is unforgivable. With that said, I wanted to at least try and make up for some of the damage I've done..."

Within a split second, both of their souls appeared, floating right beside their joined hands which had begun to softly glow. Sans' face paled as he struggled against the girl's hold, fear quickly overtaking the rational part of his brain. In his weakened condition, he was unable to dislodge the human's hands and, upon realizing this, the skeleton let out a frightened whine. Frisk moved immediately, planning on knocking the brat to the ground before she could do any more harm, but stopped in her tracks, eyes widening as the glow became a blinding light before absorbing into her father's soul. She let out a shocked gasp as she noticed what was actually happening. Glancing around, the teenage girl saw the others reacting in similar ways to her as they stopped their mad dash to reach the skeleton. Sans stood there, eyes closed and breaths coming in short pants as he waited for a blow that would never come. The younger monster carefully moved forward, gently wrapping her arms around his torso with the hope of offering as much comfort as possible.

"Hey, dad, it's okay... you're fine." She whispered in his ear, voice full of awe as she nodded her thanks to the fallen child. "Chara wasn't trying to hurt you. Just open your eyes, see for yourself... you'll understand what I mean."

The comedian did as his daughter suggested, his trust in her allowing him to relax as the fear crept from his mind, the feeling of his child's arms acting as an anchor. The first thing he noticed was the relieved faces of his family and friends. Everyone seemed completely at ease, smiles gracing their features with no sign of the tension they'd possessed during the fight. The next thing he saw made his sockets widen in amazed disbelief. Really, how could he have missed that? What had occurred should have been obvious and it probably would have been if he hadn't let his panic get the better of him. Now though, he could feel the pain and fatigue fade away as he took in his stats. His HP had risen back up to the max it had been sitting before this fiasco started last year and his injuries had fully healed. Even the hand that had been broken months earlier had returned to normal, no longer feeling as stiff as it had since he'd smashed it.

"What... but how?" He asked, unable to comprehend that what he was seeing was real and not just some cruel joke the universe had decided to play on him.

Chara giggled lightly, a soft, sweet sound... so very different from the manic laughter they were used to hearing from her. "It worked... I'm so glad." She spoke, her voice sounding as if it were coming from far away.

Each of the monsters gasped upon seeing the state the child was now in. Her body was completely see-through, seeming to fade further with every second that passed.

"What do you mean? What worked?" Sans asked, shakily wrapping an arm around Frisk's shoulders as he met the child's eyes, concern for his onetime enemy visible on his face.

"I transferred the last of my remaining energy into you. I won't need it anymore and I'd rather it go to good use by helping to fix one of my mistakes... if even just a little bit. You'll probably be weak for a couple of days but after that everything should return to normal." She explained, a sad smile on her face as the skeleton nodded in acknowledgment.

"Frisk, I can't thank you enough for giving me this chance. I can rest easy knowing that you'll be here to look after my family." The girl spoke once more before turning to face her brother, fading even further as he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "I'll miss you Azzy. Promise me that you'll be good. Don't let what happened to me change how you see the world. You were always the better of us."

"I promise." The young goat sobbed, voice barely louder than a whisper as the transparent human nodded gratefully.

"I love you all." She said after a moment, looking at her brother and parents before taking one last look around at the gathered monsters, tears streaming down everyone's faces. "I'll be waiting patiently for the time to come when we will meet again. In the meantime, I hope you all live happy lives without the pain of those cursed loops... that is my only wish for you... to be happy and free. Take care of each other and _never lose hope_. Goodbye... my friends."

With that, the fallen child dissolved in a shower of golden light, her peaceful expression ingrained in the memories of all those gathered there that day.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, that was a lot to take in. Why don't you all give it a few seconds to absorb and then leave me a nice review about what you think, huh?**


	37. Epilogue: To A Brighter Future

**AN: Wow, I can't believe this story is actually over. I hope I did it justice. Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this roller-coaster ride of a story and I hope you enjoy this ending. I have several more Undertale fanfics planned but, in the meantime, I wanted to try my hand at a new fandom. With that said, I have a poll up on my profile. If you'd like, you can go and vote for which one I should try writing for next. Thanks again, and please remember to review :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Undertale is made and owned by the one and the only Toby Fox** **(suggested by a guest)**

* * *

They stood there in the castle's courtyard, surrounded by their friends and family as the other inhabitants of the Underground took their leave. The ceremony had just ended but none of the group wanted to part ways just yet, content to spend some time together as they gazed up at the monument that had been erected in honor of Chara and the six who had fallen after her death. There were colored stones set in representation of the seven souls, each one designated by their most prominent trait. A dark red one at the very top, set dead center, served as a reminder of the late princess' determination while the others branched out below in an arch; patience, integrity, kindness, perseverance, justice, and bravery. It was a beautiful memorial to the human children who had perished in the Underground and the words _'Let us never forget the cost of freedom, for, if we do, we are no better than those who once sealed us away.'_ were written in a looping script upon the polished rock.

"I'm so proud of you, Frisk," Sans said, his voice soft as he wrapped his phalanges around his little girl's and squeezed lightly. "It's thanks to you that the souls can finally know peace. If you hadn't shown up, I doubt Asgore would have thought twice about breaking the barrier and then monsterkind would have been thrust into another war. Thanks to your determination we can all live on in harmony."

"But you're not on the surface." The former human said, regret shadowing her eyes.

"That _is_ true," The older monster acknowledged as he studied the memorial, though his voice held no resentment. "But we're together... and that's all that really matters. One day the humans will realize that we mean them no harm, it is then that we will return to our rightful place in the world above."

In truth, they could break the barrier at any given time. That night so many months ago when Chara disappeared, she left her soul behind as a final gift to her adopted family. Even in it's damaged state, it had somehow managed to remain intact as the king gently placed it inside the final, cylindrical canister. They now had the seven souls needed to break the barrier but the time wasn't right. As her father had said 'one day the time will come' and, when it does, Frisk will be ready to partake in a new adventure... that is, as long as she has her father and the rest of their family at her side.

"You never gave up, kiddo, even when the odds were against you." The skeledad spoke once more, looking at his daughter with eye's that shone with love. "You saved the underground and, not only that, you saved _me_... and I'm not just talking about that mess with Chara. Even before you fell, I felt like something was missing. I figured, 'what's the point in trying when nothing ever changes...' but you proved me wrong."

Neither spoke as the silence stretched between them but the moment was soon broken by Frisk.

"What do you mean?" The now seventeen-year-old questioned, not sure she completely understood what he'd been trying to say.

She turned her head, glancing down at him with curious eyes as his expression shifted to one of utter peace. The girl smiled softly, it was an expression they'd been seeing a lot more often since the final battle and it proved that Sans had finally moved past the trauma of the timelines.

"What I'm saying, Frisky, is that you made me want to get better. For you, for Papyrus, for the others... I had to try." He declared, drawing her attention to his words rather than his expression. "For once in my life, I had something _worth fighting for_... and I refused to give that up."

Once again, there was silence, both skeletons merely taking comfort in each other's presence as Frisk glanced around, taking in the sight of her gathered family. She was glad that they were giving her and Sans a moment to themselves. Yes, they were here but they weren't interrupting and that was evidence of the respect they all had for each other. The young girl took another minute to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"It was the same for me." She said, at last, turning to fully face her father. "When I jumped down that hole in the top of Mt. Ebott, I fully believed that I would never wake up."

Sans winced, tightening his grip on his daughter's hand. Even after all this time, he couldn't stand the thought of his child wanting to take her own life. He'd witnessed it once and, although it was different from what she'd originally planned, he knew that it was just as horrible. _No one_ should be pushed to such extremes and he knew that he would never forgive the people who had caused his little girl to think that her only escape from the pain was through her own death.

"Then I met you... and you made life worth living." The teen turned to him with the brightest smile he'd ever seen, drawing him from his darkened thoughts as her soul radiated with the warmth she felt for those around her. "Sans, you gave me the home and family I'd never had. You risked _everything_ to protect me."

She choked up, tears filling her sockets as the slipper-clad monster enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"I love you, daddy, more than all the snowflakes in Snowdin," Frisk whispered, face nestled into the soft fabric of his new hoodie.

"I love you too, baby-bones, I love you so much." They stayed like that for several minutes, only breaking apart when they heard the queen's voice addressing them.

"Sans, Frisk, are you ready to go?" Toriel asked, standing a bit away with the rest of their group. "It's getting late and the others have decided they want to watch a movie before bed so we should probably head home."

While the father and daughter had been talking, the rest of the group had agreed to spend the night at the skeleton's house in Snowdin. Seeing as it was the halfway mark between everyone's homes, it seemed like the most logical choice.

"Yea, we're ready Tori," Sans replied, looking to Frisk for confirmation. She nodded after swiftly wiping the tears from her eyes.

The group peacefully made their way from the capital before boarding the ferry for Snowdin. Within an hour, they were pushing the door open to the house and filing in, taking up their usual seats in the living room as Papyrus grabbed the movie they had previously decided on.

"Why don't I go make us some tea?" The queen questioned, already moving towards the kitchen by the time anyone realized what she'd said.

"Umm, I'll give ya a hand with that." The younger skelebro declared, instantly teleporting ahead of the goat woman.

Tori paused, a startled look on her face as she glanced at the others. They all seemed just as baffled as she did by the younger monster's actions, all, that is, except for Papyrus and Frisk. The two skeletons just shared a knowing smile before turning back to the movie that was about to start. With a quiet huff, Toriel turned and continued into the other room.

Sans was stood by the table, carefully collecting the papers that had been scattered over its wooden surface when she entered the room. As he saw her approach, the comedian swiftly hid the pages behind his back in the hopes that she hadn't noticed. The look she gave him proved otherwise and he chuckled sheepishly, lowering his gaze to the floor as he shuffled his feet.

"What are you hiding, my child?" The woman inquired, a fond lilt to her voice as she moved to try and peek behind her adopted son's back only for him to move with her... effectively blocking her view.

Sans refused to meet her eyes, causing concern to bloom in her soul. It had been quite a while since she'd seen the skeleton this uncertain of himself. It was troubling, to say the least, and the goat mom couldn't help but try and figure out what was wrong. So, reaching forward to place a soothing hand under the smaller being's chin, she gently tilted his face up so he'd meet her worried gaze.

"Sans, dear, there is no reason to be afraid." She stated, watching as the pun-lover relaxed slightly at her tender tone. "No matter what it is you are concealing, I will not judge."

The skeleton's socket's widened as a blue blush lit up his face.

"It's... it's nothing bad." He rushed to assure, using one hand to rub at the back of his skull while the other drew the stack of papers from behind his back, bringing them into full view of the queen. "It's just... I wanted to make sure it was perfect before showing anyone and, well, it's not quite done so..."

He trailed off as Toriel carefully took the pages from his shaking hands. It was clear that her friend was nervous about sharing this and she felt a wave of affection at the trust that he had placed in her. As she took in the first page she felt a smile begin to form on her face and it only got wider the more she read.

"The Undertale: By Sans the Skeleton,"The queen read aloud, chuckling lightly when Sans pulled up his hood to hide his flushed face. "You're writing a book about the timelines?"

"Mmhmm," Came the mumbled reply before he steeled his resolve and continued, "But not just that, everything that happened afterwards as well, right up till the moment Chara was freed. I talked to Grillby about it a while ago. He's known that something was bothering me for a while and I figured it was only right to tell him since he's been offering silent support for years. Grillbz reminded me of how I used to write when I was younger and he thought it would be a good way for me to finally come to terms with everything. That if I put it down on paper I wouldn't have to keep those thoughts locked inside anymore."

"That's very wise of him." She agreed, her gentle eyes gazing at the comedian with sympathy as she asked, "Is it helping?"

"It is," Sans replied, smiling serenely. "I had my doubts at first but after everything that happened with Chara, my PTSD was in overdrive and I needed something to offset it. When I first told you and the others about the timelines, it had helped. But, since you guys knew already, I had to figure out something else. Not that your support hasn't been a lifesaver, it has! It's just that, well, I felt like I had to do this... that it was important, somehow. Does that make sense?"

Tori stood there for a moment, letting her adopted child's words sink in as he gazed at her with pleading eyes... then she nodded. Moving forward, she wrapped her arms around the shorter being's small frame and pulled him close, softly nuzzling his face as she hugged him.

"Yes, my child, it does." She whispered softly, earning a sigh of relief from the skeleton as she closed her eyes and thought back on all they had been through together.

Heartache and pain. Happiness and laughter. Love and determination. They were all different aspects to this glorious thing called life. There can be no good without the bad and, as Sans glanced up at her from under his hood, she knew there were bound to be some difficult times ahead but she also knew that they would get through them together. They would navigate any hardships that came their way, for whenever one of them didn't feel strong enough on their own, all they had to do was reach out their hand and the others would be there in a heartbeat. She gazed down at the monster held securely in her arms, eyes full of love as he smiled contently. Yes, things would work out for the better, Toriel was sure of it. After all, they were still alive and, with their family by their side, they were forging their way to a brighter future.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for sticking with me till the end of this story. It's been a long road and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.** **Please let me know what you think and I'll see you next time, bye ;)**


End file.
